Master of Legendaries
by Nutricious
Summary: Originally made by xXElementalStormXx I decided to continue it. NO SUMMARY READ TO FIND OUT! Rated M to be sure! I will be rewriting what he had done! ON HIATUS! Read Chapter "Sorry." For more info.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

This story is originally made by XxElementalStormxX

I thought of continuing it because he left it. So wish me luck and I will try my best!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemom**

 **Chapter 1**

Altomare was an incredibly beautiful city in the Johto region near Azalea Town, but not tonight it wasn't. A giant tsunami was heading towards the city threatening to crush the whole city and swallow up hundreds of lives.

Among the many lives that were in the city during the time was an aspiring Pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum. He was travelling the Johto region with his two bestfriends, Misty and Brock along with his trustworthy Pokemon companion, Pikachu.

Ash already possesses 7 of 8 badges needed to compete in the Johto League Silver Conference and they decided to take a break in Altomare because of the beauty of the city as well as to compete in the Tour De Altomare, a water chariot race. Ash and Misty competed against each other with Ash using Totodile and Misty using her Corsola. It was a tough race but in the end Ash had lost the race and Misty had won the race. Though Ash lost because of some mysterious circumstances he didn't know at the time and never did figure out.

After the race they were going to go to get some ice cream, but Pikachu ended up wandering off and got some water from a machine that a kind girl turned on for him. Ash had come back to take Pikachu and then the girl began looking all over Ash taking in every single detail making Ash feel uncomfortable since no girl ever looked at him like what she was doing or had ever gotten that close to him. After that the girl ran off leaving a stunned Ash and a confused Pikachu, but when they looked at each other Ash only shrugged. Pikachu went back to running his head under the water making Ash smile at Pikachu's happy coos.

Not long after that though Pikachu looked up and in the direction where the girl ran off in with a serious look. Pikachu immediately ran off in that direction. A concerned and slightly confused Ash followed Pikachu. Soon they got into area by the canal to see the girl being attacked by an Espeon and an Ariados controlled by two girls. Because of Ash's heroic nature he ran up and pulled the girl loose from the strings and responded in kind when the two girls sent their Pokemon after Ash and the girl.

Introducing them to Pikachu's paralyzing Thunderbolt.

Ash quickly grabbed the girl's arm and ran out of the area before they can attack again. They ran all throughout the alleys in the city avoiding the pursuing Ariados and Espeon and soon they had gotten away for a bit. Then the girl led Ash to another area to find out they were right back where they started. When Ash turned back to ask the girl who the two girls were he found that she was gone.

Putting it in the back of his mind Ash continued on with his friends into the Museum of Altomare. The museum looked stunning and amazing and looked like more of a mansion. They saw old fossils of extinct Pokemon and even got a small lecture about the importance of them by the owner of the museum, Lorenzo. During the tour Ash saw the same girl he helped on the second floor. After staring for a few seconds Ash gave a pursuit of the girl to find out some answers and ended up chasing here all throughout Altomare. When Ash finally caught up to her for a brief moment she said that she had never seen him before. Not conviced Ash kept going the pursuit, but lost her for a few seconds, but soon he found her again but this time she seemed more playful and ran off with Ash still chasing her. She seemed to have a playful spring in her step as Ash kept chasing as she was smiling the whole way. After turning down an alley Ash eventually came upon a garden arc. He stared in awe for a few seconds before venturing inside the arc. After stopping at the end he saw the girl standing at the side of the building just grinning at him before she dissapeared in the darkness. Ash followed, but stop hesitantly at the dark part. Pikachu followed inside the area without hesitation so Ash just followed after as well and after walking tentatively through the darkness and soon stopped and ended up inside another building. Following Pikachu Ash ended up outside and in a beautiful garden area.

After marveling at the sight for a while and the Pokemon in the area Ash spotted the girl as she turned a corner and Ash followed and soon he found her just sitting on the swing enjoying herself. Ash was about to go over and ask her about what was going on when something came at them at a fast speed. Eager to defend his trainer Pikachu launchdd a Thunderbolt at the mysterious thing coming towards him, but the creature merely dodged it and slamming onto Pikachu knocking Pikachu back.

The mysterious creature was about to attack again, but then the girl appeared in front of Ash to block the attack and by the sudden rush of wind the creature stopped and became visible. Ash recognised the mighty creature as it's red eyes glared into Ash's and its blue eyes and white features rippled. It was the legendary Pokemon Latios. Then an exact copy of the girl that defended Ash appeared. Now Ash was confused beyond all comprehension and didn't know what to think. The girl's only difference was that she wore a white hat on top of her head. She didn't trust Ash at all and and got ready to sick Lations on him when the same old an from the museum stopped her.

Then Ash found out that the girl was another legendary Pokemon, Latias. Latias had led him to the swing to play around with him and Ash found out that Latias was very playful and fun to be around as she flew around in circles around Ash. She even took his hat and playfully flew away and Ash wasn't angry at all. Infact she also seemed to be playing around with her.

Latios saw that his sister was having fun and the human meant no harm, so he bent down to Pikachu's level and apologized by licking Pikachu's cheek and Pikachu responded by saying all was well and together they all seemed to play around a bit. Unfortunately Ash had to leave to Latias' dissapointment. She had grown rather attached to Ash in a short amount of time because of him saving her from those two girls.

Lorenzo's Grand daughter, Bianca, led Ash back to his room on a boat. Ash asked her why the two girls where chasing her. She didn't know what Ash was talking about so Ash deduced that he was chasing Latias as Bianca seemed worried that someone would be chasing Latias. Once Ash got back he didn't give an explanation as to why he was gone since he swore to Bianca and Lorenzo that he will keep it all a secret and not tell anyone what he saw today.

After dinner Ash and the others went to sleep. As Ash was dreaming he had a bad dream as the two girls from earlier were attacking Latios and

Latias. He saw them capture Latios and Latios looked like he was in pain, but he still had enough strength to tell his little sister to run. A tearful

Latias managed to get away in time before the other two could capture her. Ash woke up with a gasp in cold sweat and panted slightly. He looked

around and saw the other people in the room and Pokémon were still asleep. Putting the bad dream out of his mind Ash went back to sleep.

Next thing Ash knew he was being woken up by Pikachu's cries. Ash woke up and rubbed his eyes slightly and he looked over to see Latias in her

human form standing there shaking. Ash hopped out of bed and went over to Latias to ask what was wrong when she grabbed onto him and began

sobbing. Everyone else also began waking up as well and Ash had to start explaining. First he introduced them and when he told his friends that this

was Latias they had a hard time believing him because of Latias' human form, but once ash nodded to her Latias transformed back to her original

form making them shocked to the core and also making them believe Ash. Latias had then showed them her sightseeing ability and they all saw that

the two girls Ash had rescued Latias from earlier had kidnapped Latios and the Soul Dew and began doing something on the defense mechanism.

They also saw a tied up Bianca and Lorenzo with Lorenzo begging them to stop what they were doing as it would destroy the city. Then the two

girls resurrected Aerodactyl and a Kabutops. As the vision ended it showed Latios as a prisoner as well. The sightseeing ended and Latias fell to the

ground sobbing again. Ash comforted the distressed Legendary as the other two tried to comprehend what they had just witnessed. Ash and Latias

quickly started to make their way to the museum, but they were attacked by the Aerodactyl as it grabbed Latias. Ash grabbed on as well trying to

get Aerodactyl to let go of Latias. Seeing that nothing was working he ordered Pikachu to use a thunderbolt on the Aerodactyl. It worked as they

both fell into the water.

Ash had almost drowned from the Aerodactyl's attack, but Latias managed to pull Ash out of the water in time and they continued on until Ash

stopped Latias when he noticed the same water chariots used in the race earlier that day. Ash hooked Latias onto the end and they took off down the

canal at super fast speeds. After escaping the Aerodactyl and a Kabutops thanks to the help of Brock and Misty's Pokémon they continued on their

way when they were attacked by a possessed wave that came out of nowhere. Ash almost drowned again, but the wave suddenly stopped and died

down leaving a winded Ash, Pikachu and Latias.

They soon got to the museum where all the mishap was taking place. The defense mechanism seemed to be going haywire and it was causing Latios

extreme amounts of pain as it was evident by his cries. Latias tried to free her brother while ash cut Bianca and Lorenzo free with Pikachu's

thunderbolt. Latias was trying to free Latios, but whatever he was trapped in was really strong. Not even a full power thunderbolt from Pikachu

could break the thing lose. Ash and Pikachu tried charging at it themselves to try and break it lose, but once again nothing worked. Latias couldn't

stand to see her brother in any more pain so she charged up all of her psychic power and charged forward. She intercepted the barrier and barely

managed to touch Latios as she held it open. Ash took this chance to grab Latios by the arm and pull him out of the barrier while it broke and it and

Latias fell to the ground. Crawling over to her brother she nuzzled his face lightly to see if he was okay. After a few seconds Latios awoke and

smiled at his sister. Latias cooed in happiness and nuzzled her brother's face smiling.

Then things went bad as the Soul Dew was starting to die and a giant tidal wave had formed with there being no control over the waters at this

moment. That leads to where we are now with Latios and Latias going over to the Tidal wave and began using their powers to try and stop it. In the

end it showed Latios using too much power and his body started becoming transparent while glowing a bright blue color.

POKESPEECH

"Brother" Latias cried. Though to human ears it sounded like her usual cry. "Why did you do this brother?"

Latios looked at his sister and smiled lovingly, "I was already weakened from the effects of the DMA. I no longer had the power required to stop the

tidal wave and father's soul has now separated from the Soul Dew and there must be a Soul Dew for Altomare or it will not survive."

"But what about you" Latias cried out. "I don't know what to do without you. I can't go on without you."

"I'm sorry sister" Latios said sadly and winced slightly, "But I only have a few more minutes of life left in me before I become the new Soul Dew."

Latias shook her head violently. She couldn't lose the only remaining family she had left and could surely not stand the horrible feeling of loneliness

that would surely follow. Then she got an idea "Wait a minute. Is it possible to restore father's soul back into the Soul Dew?"

Latios had a surprised look on his face as he thought for a moment, "That could work… but I don't think that you're experienced enough to perform

the task. I could probably do it, but I don't have a lot of time left to perform the task." It truly was a good idea, but they had no way of performing

the task.

"Wait, I think I know what I can do" Latias said and immediately took off leaving Latios confused and wondering.

END POKESPEECH

Back on the ground Ash was staring up at the bright light in fascination. The others were beside him as well. They were all praying and hoping that

both Latios and Latias were okay and unharmed. Then a shadow appeared on the bright light and began racing towards them. Soon it got closer and

they could make out the colors of red and white speeding towards them and stopping an inch from them picking up wind.

When it cleared it was Latias and she looked more distressed then she did ten minutes ago as she gave off her cries to Ash, but Ash couldn't

understand her that well, but he seemed to understand what she was indicating. "Latias, you want me to come with you" he asked. Latias nodded

frantically.

"What is it Ash" Brock asked.

"Latias wants me to come with her for some reason" Ash answered. "Judging by the way she's acting it must be important." Latias gently lowered

herself onto the ground for Ash to climb on top of.

"Ash, be careful" Misty said to him. Ash gave her a confident smile before he climbed on top of Latias' back and with newfound strength Latias

hovered back off of the ground and flew back towards the bright light. Soon Ash could make out the form of a very transparent Latios who was

looking more and more transparent by the second.

"Latios," Ash called making Latios look up tiredly. "What's wrong?"

Latias answered before Ash could, 'He doesn't have much time left Ash' she said to him though the voice sounded like it came from inside his head.

"Latias" Ash said looked down at the legendary eon Pokémon. "Are you talking to me in my mind?"

'My Psychic abilities allow me to communicate with those I strongly trust mentally' Latias said in Ash's mind. Latias did strongly trust Ash so she

was able to communicate with Ash to where Ash could understand her. 'But let's talk about this later' she said urgently. 'If we don't act quickly then

brother will die.'

"Latios will die" Ash said shocked as he looked at the tired looking Latios becoming more tired by the second. "How can I help? I'll do anything I

can to help out."

'Sis' Latios said weakly. 'Are sure that this is a good idea? I will admit that for a human Ash has a strong aura, but this is risky. If one thing goes

wrong then his soul will be shredded and beyond repair. He's not a Legendary Pokémon like the two of us and the odds that he'll survive are very

slim.'

"I don't care" Ash said surprising the two legendaries. Ash smiled brightly at the two legendaries "I've only known you two for one day, but to me

you two have become friends to me and I'll do anything for a friend… even if it means giving up my own life."

Latios couldn't believe what he just heard. He had never heard of a human willing to sacrifice everything just to save another. Latios smiled at Ash,

'Very well Ash' Latios said. 'If your mind is truly set on this then I will not try to change it.'

Ash nodded, "So what do I have to do?"

Latias moved ash closer to Latias, 'You must transfer part of your aura and part of your Soul into Latios for him to be able to restore the Soul Dew

to its previous form and reseal father's soul inside of the Soul Dew.'

"Okay" Ash said "But how do I focus my soul or my aura?"

'Just place your hands over me' Latios said. 'Latias and I will do the rest.' Ash nodded as Latias moved ash closer to Latios and Ash placed his hands

over Latios' transparent form. Latias lowered herself, but Ash still remained floating in mid-air. Latias then appeared behind Ash and put her paws

on his back. Then a blue glow emitted from Ash's hands and began enveloping Latios after a few seconds Latios' form was becoming more solid.

Latios' eyes widened as he felt life flowing through him again. Latios then began focusing on restoring the Soul Dew as Ash's aura and soul began

to reform his own. Ash gritted his teeth as he felt his body began to ache in pain as his aura left him. Latias looked at him worried and her

concentration began to slip.

"No don't stop" Ash groaned out. Latias looked at Ash in surprise. "We're so close to restoring Latios back to normal. Just a little bit longer. Don't

worry about me I'll be fine." Latias looked worried, but complied and resumed her concentration. Latios soon glowed a bright blue color and a small

orb appeared and then the white light surrounding them glowed even brighter and exploded outwards.

Everyone on the ground was beyond worried especially when the light exploded outwards making them all shield their eyes from the brightness.

Soon the light cleared and they looked into the air to see both Latias and Latios flying down towards them. A small orbed was resting on Latias'

back while an unconscious Ash was on top of Latios' back since Latios was a lot bigger and stronger.

"Latios, Latias" Bianca and Lorenzo cried as they raced towards the Eon dragons.

"Ash" Misty and Brock shouted seeing their unconscious friend on Latios' back.

"Pikapi" Pikachu cried as he raced forward towards Ash and jumped on top of Latios before he could even touch the ground. Pikachu looked at his

unconscious friend smacked him in the face slightly with his paw to try and wake him up, but it didn't work.

"Is he okay" Misty asked as they hovered in front of them. Brock raced forward and grabbed Ash and gently pulled Ash off of Latios and lowered

him to the ground.

'He will be fine' Latios said in their mind. Misty and Brock looked up shocked. 'I can communicate inside of your minds' Latios clarified. Latios

looked down at Ash and smiled slightly 'A human was willing to sacrifice himself to save me' Latios thought to himself. 'I have never seen a human

with such a pure heart. Not since Sir Aaron of the Ancient times long ago.' Latias stared at Ash and smiled the biggest smile she could. She could

never thank him enough for saving her from the Team Rocket grunts, being her friend and saving her beloved brother from death.

"What happened Latios" Lorenzo asked.

'When the tidal wave came I knew that I didn't have enough power to stop it together with Latias so I was prepared to sacrifice myself to save

Altomare' Latios said. Bianca gasped out loud. She couldn't stand the very thought of losing one of her best friends. 'Then Latias came up with the

brilliant idea of using another to try and help me bring myself back to life.'

"Aw Latias, you're so smart" Bianca said as she petted Latias. Latias cooed happily.

'After that she came back and got Ash' Latios continued. 'After I told Ash of what could happen he still volunteered to help me at the risk of his own

life. He transferred some of his aura and part of his soul into my body to help bring me back to life and to help reform the Soul Dew.'

Latias presented Lorenzo with the Soul Dew. "Thank goodness" Lorenzo said. "We had better get this back to the Secret Garden on the double."

Lorenzo and Bianca quickly took off back to the Secret Garden with the Soul Dew.

"Brother," Latias said to him, thought it came out in her usual coo. "We should get Ash back as well so he can fully rest and recover."

"I agree" Latios nodded. "Being a human it will take him some time for his aura and soul to recover enough." Speaking to Brock and Misty

telepathically Latios said 'We will take Ash back to the Secret Garden to rest and recover. Would you two please load him onto my back?'

Brock nodded and heaved ash up onto his shoulder. Ash was surprisingly light considering that he ate almost as much as a Snorelax. Gently Brock

loaded Ash on top of Latios and as soon as he did both Latios and Latias took off into the air with Ash resting securely on his back. While flying

through the air they didn't bother turning invisible since it was the middle of the night and no one was out this early anyway. Latios saw his sister

keep sending glances at Ash and Latios sneaked a glance as well and smiled.

Soon they got back to the house and Latias changed into her human form and helped Ash off of Latios and put him into bed and made sure he was

tucked in. Latios chuckled silently over his sister fretting over Ash like a mother or older sister.

After making sure, for the fifth time, that Ash was okay Latias transformed back and the two of them left the house and went in the back to the

garden. "It feels good to be back in the garden" Latios said. "After the events of tonight it really feels good to be back."

"Yeah it does" Latias said quietly as she looked back at the house. Latios followed her line of sight and without using any kind of psychic power

Latios could tell what she was thinking.

"Is there something you want to say" Latios asked.

"Well… I…" Latias started nervously.

Latios smiled gently, "its okay sis, you can tell me anything." 'Though I can already hazard a guess as to what you want to say' he thought silently to

himself.

Latias looked more nervous than ever, "Well brother you see… I want to…" Latias just couldn't form the words as she didn't know what her

brother's reaction would be.

"Let me take a guess sis" Latios said. "You want to go with Ash when he leaves Altomare? Am I correct in my assumption?"

Latias froze in place, "Am I that obvious" she asked sheepishly.

"Do you REALLY want me to answer that" Latios said stressing the 'really.'

"No" Latias answered quietly. She continued in a more hopeful voice, "So is it okay" she asked. She gave him her famous cute look with her bright

amber colored eyes sparkling, "Please" she begged.

Latios gave Latias the most serious look he could muster, "Latias" he said and Latias could tell this was his most serious voice since that's the only

time he uses her name. "First I want to know… do you know what you are involving with what you want to do."

Latias replied just as serious, "Yes I do brother" she said.

Latios stared at his sister for a few seconds. 'Her eyes are unwavering with determination. She's dead set on going with Ash.' Latios smiled slightly,

"Normally I would never allow this to transpire… but Ash has proven himself to me as well as he has to you. In just a short amount of time he has

become as much of a friend as Lorenzo and Bianca are to me. I will allow you to go with him and I will be accompanying you on the journey as

well."

Latias smiled the biggest smile ever and tackled her brother in a massive hug, "Oh thank you big brother. Thank you so much" she gushed as she

nuzzled his face. Latios smiled and let his sister hug him to near death… again. "But wait…" she said suddenly. "If you're coming too then who'll

look after the Soul Dew?"

"That's the main reason I'm letting you go in the first place" Latios said. "Come with me" she said. Latias followed Latios with a confused

expression on her face as they approached the area where the Soul Dew was placed by Lorenzo and Bianca earlier. Both were now asleep along

with everyone else except the two Pokémon outside right now.

Latios indicated to the jewel, "What about it" Latias asked.

"I saw what happened when Lorenzo put it back in the pool" Latios said. He stuck his paw into the water and the water shocked him and sizzled

slightly making Latios pull his paw back with a hiss.

"What was that" Latias asked shocked as she looked at Latios' slightly smoked paw.

"Apparently" Latios began. "With the special enhancement that Ash gave me to help me reform the Soul Dew it must have strengthened it to where

it will be impossible to pick it up or even attempt to penetrate the water surrounding it."

"So meaning that we no longer have to stay and guard the Soul Dew" Latias said and flew around in circles in joy. Latios chuckled at his sister's

enthusiasm. "Wait why do you want to come with me?"

"Well there are a variety of reasons" Latios said. "Reason #1: I'm probably the only one besides Bianca and Lorenzo that can control your crazy

personality." Latias smiled sheepishly while blushing slightly. "Reason #2: Although this place is nice I've kind of wanted to see the outside world

as well. And Reason #3: I want to see Ash's dream come true. He saved my life and I want to repay him the best way I can. I figured that the best

way is to help him achieve his dreams of becoming a Master."

"Aw, you're such a softy big brother" Latias cooed nuzzling his head.

"Am not" Latios said huffing making Latias laugh. Eventually Latios laughed a little as well and then the two Eon Dragons went to sleep in

preparation to deliver the news to the others tomorrow.

 **TBC..**

YAY! 1st Chapter done. Should I continue from his last chapter and carry on? Tell me in the reviews!

Also the poll on my profile is still going and Rayshipping is winning!

-User Pen name Rain


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning or should I say afternoon came when everyone finally woke up. Ash was still sleeping in his room, but not for long as his eyelids twitched a bit before opening up. Ash rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up. "Pika pi" As heard and the next thing he knew Pikachu had jumped on him and nuzzled his face. Ash laughed and hugged Pikachu back "Hey Pikachu" Ash said.

"Pikapi pipi chu pika pi chu Pikachu" (Hey Ash, are you okay?) Pikachu asked.

Ash could always tell what Pikachu said so he responded as though Pikachu spoke English, "I'm fine Pikachu don't worry." Then Ash's stomach gave off a violent rumble "Though I'm starving." Pikachu laughed. If Ash was thinking about food then it was obvious that he was feeling fine. Ash got up and after putting his hat on he went downstairs and into the backyard to see everyone sitting around talking amongst themselves with Latias and Latios hovering around enjoying the company the others brought.

"Pikachu" the small yellow rodent called out making everyone look over. When they saw Ash standing there as good as new they all rushed to greet him, but Latias was the fastest as she got there first and nuzzled his cheek with a lot of affection making him laugh.

"I missed you to Latias" Ash joked as he petted Latias on the neck making her coo. Ash turned to Latios as he descended in front of Ash as well. "You too Latios" Ash said as he petted Latios as well and Latios smiled.

"Hey Ash" Brock called "How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling pretty good" Ash said. "The more important thing is... how are you feeling Latios?"

I'am doing just fine Ash, thanks to you' Latios said projecting his thoughts telepathically so everyone heard. 'If it wasn't for you and your selflessness then I would not be here right now.

"Aw, it was nothing" Ash said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean nothing" Bianca said. "You help save Altomare from a giant Tidal Wave and more importantly you saved Latios' life. That doesn't sound like nothing to me." Ash blushed from all the praise.

"And once again you put your life at risk" Misty said bluntly. Ah, there went the little firecracker that always had something negative to say about him. "I swear you end up doing it too much."

"Can't help it" Ash said simply "It's in my nature." Ash's stomach gave off another loud rumble "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving" Ash whined. 'The others laughed at Ash as he rubbed his stomach. Soon a good meal was cooked up for Ash since everyone else had already eaten. Ash was whooping down it all so fast you'd think that he had been starved all of his life. Only Pikachu, Brock and Misty were use to this since they didn't have a reaction while the others nearly had their jaws on the ground.

Five minutes later Ash finished and he held his stomach and a sigh of content left his mouth, "Oh that was good" he said.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Lorenzo said snapping out of it. Latios decided this was as good a time as any so he gently nudged Latias in the side and nodded to her and she nodded back looking nervous.

'Everyone' Latios said telepathically in their minds making them look towards Latios. 'Latias has something she wants to tell you all.' Latias blushed in slight embarrassment as everyone's eyes were now on her. Latios took pity on his sister, 'But, unfortunately, she can't seem to communicate words in her mouth at the moment yet so I'l tell you all instead.' Latias glared at her smirking brother for the little jab. 'Latias has decided that she wants to travel with Ash and I shall be going along as well to keep her safe and help Ash accomplish his dreams.'

The entire garden was completely silent. Everyone could not believe what they had just heard. Especially Ash couldn't believe it. Not one, but TWO legendaries wanted to come with him on his journey. He felt pure joy building up inside of his body as what Latios had just said sunk its ways into

his mind. Plus another thing that made it awesome was that Ash didn't have to battle them to catch them since they wanted to come with him in the first place.

Lorenzo didn't know what to think anymore. A lot of things had happened in the last few days that have drastically changed his life. "Are you sure this is a wise choice of action Latios. What about the Soul Dew? Who will be around to protect it?"

Bianca was shaking and tears were leaking from her eyes, "Why Latias, why do you want to leave us behind?" Latias looked saddened and flew over to Bianca and nuzzled her face while cooing softly and wrapping her paws around her.

"The Soul Dew is perfectly well protected now" Latios said to them answering Lorenzo's concern. "When you put it back into the pool last night I saw it glow brighter than usual. I tested it out last night by dipping my paw into the pool. It smoked and sizzled my paw a bit and by doing that it would seem that by reforming the Soul Dew with Ash's Aura and Soul he made it stronger with a better defense making it so it would be impossible to remove it from the pool.'

Lorenzo still had a doubtful look on his face, "If you say so Latios. I will trust your judgment on this. I just hope that you know what you're doing."

Bianca pulled back from Latias and wiped her eyes before rounding on Ash, "You had better take care of them or else." Ash gulped slightly and nodded still half stunned that legendary Pokémon actually wanted to come with him.

"Well" Lorenzo said clapping his hands together. "I think we should give these three sometime alone to get to know each other better." The rest of them nodded and got up and left the garden leaving only Ash, Pikachu, Latios and Latias in the area. Ash still looked too stunned to speak so Latias went up and nudged him slightly to wake him up. Ash jumped a bit, but when he saw Latias' cute face near his he smiled and petted her slightly on the head making her coo happily.

"Hey Latios" Ash said getting the magnificent dragon's attention. "Not that I'm complaining, but what made you decide to come with me?"

"It was mostly Latias' idea" Latios admitted. "She wanted to get out of the area and see the world and she wanted to spend more time with you." Latias took this moment to nuzzle her head against Ash making him laugh and pet her more. Latios smiled at his sister's affection towards Ash. "But I also have my own reasons. One of them is that you probably would barely be able to keep up with Latias' mischievous ways." Latias pretended she hadn't heard him and continued to nuzzle Ash affectionately. "And another reason is that I owe you Ash. In a short amount of time you have become as much of a friend to me as Lorenzo and Bianca. And despite only knowing me for a day you risked your life to save mine. I want to help you accomplish your dreams of becoming a Pokémon master."

"Thanks Latios" Ash said as he hugged Latios and Latios hugged him back smiling.

'Okay this will work simply' Latios said as he and Ash separated. 'When you're ready to leave we shall let you capture us. I don't know if Latias is the combat type, but I am ready to start training.

"Brother" Latias called though only Latios understood. "I... I want to learn how to fight." Latios' eyes widened, "Are you sure" he asked in POKESPEECH. "You don't have to learn to fight if you don't want to."

"I do want to though" Latias said. "When I saw you trapped inside of that prison as those two controlled the city it was causing you so much pain and it took all of my Psychic power to break it when you could have broken it easily if you were at full strength. I don't want anything like that to happen again; especially if I have the power to stop it."

"Sis" Latios said impressed. Smiling he turned to Ash and communicated with him, 'Looks like Latias wants to battle and train with us in the future. Ash nodded, "Alright. I promise I'l help both of you get stronger."

Later that day Ash went over to the Altomare Pokémon center to make a call to Professor Oak, "Hello Professor Oak" Ash greeted as the old Professor answered the phone.

"Hello Ash" Oak greeted kindly. "How are you doing? It's been ages since you called."

"I'm doing good Professor" Ash said. "Sorry that I hadn't called in a while I've just been pretty busy for a while and don't even get me started on what I've been through the last couple days."

Professor Oak laughed, "Well it definitely sounds like you haven't been slacking. Oh yes I must ask, how many badges have you earned so far?" "I've got seven so far" Ash answered. "I'm on my way to Blackthorn city to earn my final badge soon."

"Well then I must say you have quite a bit of catching up to do" Professor Oak said. "Gary has had all eight of his badges for a couple weeks now and is training his Pokémon for the Silver Conference." Ash cursed Gary in his mind. "By the way I hope you get that last badge soon since the deadline for registration to the Silver conference is only one month away."

"One month" Ash cried out in shock. "I need to get to Blackthorn city and quick." Remembering why he called in the first place Ash turned back to Professor Oak, "Oh yeah Professor I need to switch out two Pokémon now."

"Alright, which ones do you want back" Professor Oak asked.

"None" Ash said surprising Professor Oak. "It's in preparation for the new recruits I'm catching later today." "Why don't you want them to transfer back to my lab" Professor Oak asked.

Ash merely smirked, "You'll have to wait and find out." Professor Oak merely sighed, but relented and decided to wait until Ash caught the two new Pokémon since they automatically appeared on his database computer every time a trainer in Kanto caught a new Pokémon.

"So which Pokémon do you want to switch out" Professor Oak asked.

Ash thought for a few seconds, "I think I'll switch out my Heracross and my Totodile." Ash pulled out the two Pokeballs and placed them in the transfer and they were gone in a flash. "Alright Professor see you later."

"Goodbye Ash" Professor Oak said before he and Ash hung up.

It was now about five o' clock and the sun was beginning to set and Ash, Misty and Brock were about to go and catch the last Ferry out of Altomare that led to Blackthorn city. Lorenzo and Bianca were saying their last goodbye's to the two Pokémon since this would be the last time they saw them in a while.

"Remember Ash take care of them" Bianca reminded him as she finished her hug with both of them.

"Don't worry" Ash said as he walked up to the both of them and pulled out two Pokeballs. "I promise to take care of the both of them." Ash opened up both of the Pokeballs and the two legendary Pokémon disappeared in a flash of red into the Pokeballs that closed with a snap. The Pokeballs didn't even shake as the center glowed red and then stopped signifying that they were officially caught.

"Alright" Ash cheered. "I caught a Latios... and a Latias."

After bidding Bianca and Lorenzo goodbyes the three of them departed the museum and headed towards the docks for the last ferry out of Altomare and were heading for Blackthorn city. After a couple minutes of walking they made it to the docks. There were a few small boats around the area, but the one they were going to go on was a medium sized cruise boat. It was pretty nice looking too. On the inside it had a small snack shack and seats for people to enjoy the stay while below deck it had a few bunks for people to go to sleep in and for the people who just wanted to sit at the top and enjoy the night sky.

After getting on the ferry the three of them sat on the inside for a bit, "Well that sure was the most eventful vacation we've ever had" Brock said.

"You can say that again" Ash said still a little overwhelmed. "This time when we meet a Legendary they come back with us when the adventure's over. Oh man with both Latios and Latias I'm definitely gonna win the competition."

"Don't get too overconfident Ash" Misty said. "Just because you have two Legendary Pokémon now doesn't mean that you're invincible."

"She's right Ash" Brock said gently. "Even though Legendaries are much stronger than average Pokémon they are still Pokémon nonetheless. They can still be defeated just like any other Pokémon."

"I know that" Ash grumbled making his two friends laugh a bit. After getting a small dinner Misty and Brock decided to go to bed.

"You should get some sleep as well Ash" Brock said. "We'll be in Blackthorn city tomorrow and if you want to win that badge you'll need to be well rested."

"I'l be down in a bit" Ash said. As Brock and Misty descended the ferry into the bottom Ash went up to the top and sucked in some breath when he felt the cold wind envelope his body. Ash looked up at the main part of the boat to see that the ferry was on Autopilot since the Captain had gone to bed already and there were a few workers on the boat doing a little patrol, but none were on top right now.

Ash picked up the two Pokeballs that held Latios and Latias, "Hey Pikachu you think the two of them would like to come out and see the area." Pikachu nodded enthusiastically with a small 'Pika.' "Alright then... Latios, Latias come on out" Ash called throwing the Pokeballs into the air. Out came the two Legendaries in a flash with a small coo. "Hey you guys" Ash called.

Latias immediately flew down and nuzzled Ash affectionately. "Hi Ash' she communicated telepathically. Latios flew down and gave his own greeting to Ash. Ash petted them both softly.

"I figured you guys could use some fresh air after being inside the Pokeballs for so long" Ash said. 'Indeed Latios said. Tm still a little dizzy from going inside the Pokeball. Latias agreed as she too felt a small amount of dizziness.

"Don't worry about that" Ash said to them. "It takes a while to get use to, but the dizziness passes after a while. Anyway I just thought that you guys would want to take a look at the scenery for a bit." Both Eon Pokémon looked out at the area and could tell that they were in the sea area, but there many different lands around the area and the two of them marvelled at the sites.

'I's breathtaking' Latios breathed. Latios had stayed in the secret garden his whole life and rarely left it to go out with his sister, but every time he did he marvelled at the beautiful sites of Altomare and now, thanks to Ash, he could now see the whole world. Latias couldn't speak to them as she was already soaring high above the area into the clouds and enjoying all of the sites cooing happily. It seems Latias is enjoying herself' Latios said to Ash.

"Yeah" Ash said smiling as he heard Latias' coos of excitement. Latios gently nudged Ash on the cheek making Ash look at Latios curiously. Latios indicated to the sky and then to his back. "You want me to ride with you and Latias on your back" Ash asked. Latios nodded and Ash was too happy to comply. As Latios lowered himself Ash got on top of Latios' back and Latios kicked off from the ground. "Whoa" Ash cried out. Getting over his surprise Ash looked down to see Latios flying high above the sea into the clouds. Ash had the widest grin on his face as he observed the surroundings from an Arial point of view and it was amazing.

Latias flew up beside Ash and Latios and cooed happily while smiling almost as big as Ash. Then Latias took a dive bomb towards the ocean and Latios followed. Ash hung on tight, but he was so thrilled that the thought of falling off didn't even cross his mind.

After coming down the two of them flew across the very top of the ocean and Ash looked down seeing his reflection glazing across the ocean waters and the small amounts of sea Pokémon that were still awake and swimming along. Ash slowly sat up straight and spread his arms wide and felt the wind spread through his clothes. "Woo-hoo" he shouted out. They glided farther across the water "Woo-hoo" Ash shouted again. After a third "Woo-hoo" both Latios and Latias took to the skies again as Ash held on tight so as to not fall off.

Then they ended up flying back to the boat and they gave a soft coo as they came in for a landing on the top of the deck. After slowing to a stop Ash hopped off of Latios' back and had to get use to walking on the ground again.

"Whoa, I haven't flown around like that before" Ash said regaining his footing while Latias and Latios laughed at Ash stumbling around a bit, "Well did you guys enjoy your little sightseeing trip?" Both of them cooed in response and Ash took that as a yes. He stifled a yawn, "It's really getting late" he noted. "I should go get some rest. Sorry guys, but you got to go back in the Pokeballs, who knows what people would do if they found out you were with me."

"Probably freak out, call the media and then you'd be hounded for the rest of your life' Latios said flatly. Latias giggled beside him as Ash shuddered at the media. He didn't mind a little attention from the media, but too much and he felt uncomfortable.

"Funny" Ash said dryly. "Return" he said as he pulled out two Pokeballs and the red beam connected with them and in a flash they returned with a small flash back into the Pokeballs. Ash yawned out loud as he covered his mouth. He looked on his shoulder to see little Pikachu already asleep. Ash smiled and decided to follow Pikachu's lead. He went downstairs into the lower deck and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

 **TBC...**

* * *

I'm fast! Amirite?

I use a secret technique to do it fast!

Gonna do this til' chapter 5!

-User Pen name Rain


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning the ferry docked at Blackthorn city. Ash

had some trouble waking up, but a quick thunder shock from Pikachu fixed that problem and after straightening himself out from the thunderbolt and regaining control of his limbs when the paralysis wore off they departed from the ferry.

"So this is Blackthorn City" Ash said looking around. "I can't wait to find the gym and challenge the gym leader." Ash was about to take off running when Misty grabbed the back of his vest and the amount of momentum he built up was too much for him to sustain so he fell flat on the ground. Quicker than a Pikachu on agility high Ash jumped up and rounded on Misty, "What'd you do that for?"

"You don't even know which kind of Pokémon the Blackthorn Gym uses and you still go and charge recklessly into a battle" Misty said.

"Oh yeah" Ash said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Brock, Misty and Pikachu sweat dropped. "Brock, what kind of Pokémon does the gym leader use here?"

Brock pulled out his guide, "It says here that the Gym Leaders name is Clair and that she specializes in Dragon type Pokémon." Ash grinned widely when he heard that. Dragon Pokémon always meant that there would be a challenge. "Well Ash I recommend taking a while to train Latios and Latias to fight Clair since they're both dragon type so they should prove a formidable challenge to Clair."

"That's a good idea" Ash said. "Okay Pikachu, we've got some training to do" he said. Pikachu nodded and before the other two could react Ash sprinted down the docks and into the city. In less than ten seconds they lost sight of him.

"What's the rush" Misty sighed after he was gone. Brock merely laughed, "Misty he just got two very rare Pokémon in his arsenal. I'm surprised he even waited this long to start training them." "I know" Misty said. "Hopefully Ash isn't dense enough to train them out in the open where everyone can see them."

"Nah I don't think he would do that" Brock said. "Ash only likes showing off in battles, but when he does his special training, like this, he likes to

do that privately 50 no one can see what he plans." Misty nodded in acceptance. "We'll give him a few hours on his own and then we'll go looking for him."

Ash finally came to a stop in a small forest clearing on the edge of the city that over looked the water. "Alright this is a good spot" Ash said. Pulling out three Pokeballs he tossed them into the air, "C'mon out" he called. Out came three of Ash's Pokémon, His Cyndaguil, his Bayleef and his Noctowl. All gave them the usual greeting. Cyndaquil with a wave and a small squeak, Noctowl with a small hoot. Bayleef's was the funniest as she tackled Ash and nuzzled his face making him laugh. "I'm glad to see you too Bayleef" he said as he stood up. "Well guy's we're on the eve of

earning our final badge and we've got about a week left to train for it."

Cyndaquil looked confused and turned to Pikachu (Why is he training us? Usually we go to the gym straight away) Cyndaquil said confused. (Wait and see, it's gonna be good) Pikachu said mysteriously making Cyndaquil look at him confused.

"We've also got two new members to the team to introduce and all of us are going to help them train to their full potential" Ash said. "But it won't just be them it'll be all of you as well as we push each other to our limits to win that badge and then win the Silver Conference." All of Ash's Pokémon gave shouts of approval. "Alright, let me introduce you guys to the new members of the team" Ash said as he pulled out his last two Pokeballs. "Okay guys come on out" he said.

The two Pokeballs flew into the air and out came Latios and Latias with two cries. Cyndaquil, Noctowl, and Bayleef all had their eyes wide as they stared at the two Legendary Eon Pokémon. Pikachu smirked when he saw their reactions, (Told you so) he said to Cyndaquil.

Latias did her usual greeting and nuzzled Ash affectionately. Bayleef glared slightly at Latias for being so forward, but did nothing. "Latios, Latias" Ash said getting their attention. "This is my team and the ones who will help us train. You both know Pikachu already; this little guy is Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil waved shyly at the two Legendaries. "This is the main flyer of the group Noctowl." Noctow! gave a hoot in reply and nodded his head politely. "The last one is Bayleef. I think you and Latias will get along just fine since you're both so similar." Bayleef wanted to seem impolite so she inclined her head slightly to the two Pokémon. Latias hovered over towards Bayleef and circled her for a few seconds. Bayleef was becoming annoyed and was about to tell her to quit it when Latias stopped in front of her, cooed happily and nuzzled Bayleef slightly. Bayleef was surprised at first, but smiled and nuzzled back.

'Looks like they became fast friends' Latios said to Ash telepathically. Ash nodded smiling at the fact that Latias bonded so well with Bayleef. At first he was slightly worried that Bayleef wouldn't react so well to Latias because of her being so affectionate with him, but he was happy that everything worked out in the end. He didn't mind Bayleef being so affectionate, but it was when she got jealous that he got upset, but by the looks of things that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

Ash then pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Latios, who looked at the strange device curiously, "Pokémon unknown, no data available" the mechanical voice said. Ash frowned a bit and pointed it at Latias, "Pokémon unknown, no data available" the mechanical voice said again.

'What is that thing' Latios asked curiously. "It's a Pokedex" Ash answered. "It allows me to scan Pokémon to tell me what their name is, what type they are and what moves they know." 'Why did you not just ask' Latios asked.

"Never thought of it to be honest" Ash said sheepishly while Latios sweat dropped. "Oh wait I think I can still scan what moves you know right now" Ash said. He pointed the Pokedex back at Latios and scanned it again while Latios stayed still.

"Unknown Pokémon: Moves available: Tackle/Extreme Speed/Foresight/Sight Sharing/Psychic/Luster Purge" the mechanical voice listed off all of the moves that Latios currently knew.

"Alright" Ash said excitedly. "That's a good variety of moves. Luster Purge? What kind of move is that? I've never heard of it before."

"That's a move only I can learn' Latios said. 'Its like an ace in the whole in you put it right. It's the move I used to help stop the tidal wave back in Altomare, but I combined it with my Psychic so it was ten times more powerful than usual.'

"Wow" Ash said out loud. Ash then looked over at his other Pokémon and saw them all playing around with Latias. Ash quickly scanned Latias and checked to see what moves she knew.

"Unknown Pokémon: Moves Available: Tackle/Foresight/Sight Sharing/Psychic/Mist Ball" the Mechanical voice listed off all of the moves Latias knew.

Ash was also satisfied with the current moves Latias knew, but he didn't recognize one of them. "Latios, do you know what Mist Ball is?"

"Yes I do' Latios replied. It's Latias' signature move. It's a move that cuts any Pokémon's special attack in half. So let's say if Latias hit Pikachu with Mist Ball then all of his special moves, like thunderbolt, would have its effectiveness cut in half... or more.'

"Whoo" Ash whistled impressed. After a couple seconds Ash regained his composure and clapped his hands together to get everyone else's attention. "Okay everyone let's get down to training" Ash said. The Pokémon cheered, except for Latios, who only smiled excitedly, and got ready to begin their training.

PALLET TOWN

Back in Pallet Town Professor Oak had woken up a little late after staying up a little too late doing some extra research. Yawning to himself Professor Oak went over to his personal computer that had all of the records of the trainers in Kanto. After entering his password Professor Oak checked the recent updates on trainers. Then he remembered his talk with Ash yesterday. "Oh right Ash told me that he would have two new Pokémon. Let's see what they are." Checking his computer he clicked on Ash's Profile and a list of Ash's stats came up. "Okay let's see here" he muttered.

"Updating on Trainer Ash Ketchum" came the computer's voice "Update complete. Analyzing profile changes! Two new Pokémon caught."

"Looks like Ash wasn't kidding around" Professor Oak said and clicked on one of the new Pokémon. He clicked on one of it and his excitement grew. "Whoa I've never seen this Pokémon before." The Pokémon was blue and white, mostly white in the neck and a small part of the chest, the rest was a bright blue. The Pokémon had solid-looking wings, two small forepaws with three claws each, a red triangle in the chest, and a long and slender neck. On its head the Pokémon had a small white raindrop-like shape and the rest of it was blue, except for the underside of the head, which was white. It had pointy ears and bright red eyes. "What is this Pokémon? I've never seen it before."

Then Professor Oak's lab assistant, Tracey Sketch walked in. "Good morning Professor Oak" he greeted friendly.

"Good morning Tracey" Professor Oak said. "Come here for a second Tracey." Tracey walked over and stood beside the Professor. "Tell me, do you recognize this Pokémon?"

'Tracey took a look at the magnificent Pokémon on the screen, "No I'm afraid I don't recognize that Pokémon. Don't you know what it is Professor?" "No I don't Tracey" Professor Oak said to the shock of Tracey. "I've never seen a Pokémon like this before. I wonder where Ash caught it." "Ash caught that Pokémon" Tracey asked.

Professor Oak nodded, "Yes he did, along with this second one I'm about to check out." Professor Oak clicked the image of the second Pokémon and it came up enlarged as well. It was the same exact shape as the first Pokémon except it was smaller in size, it had amber eyes instead of red and it had red feathers where the other one had blue. "That one looks almost the same" Professor Oak said surprised.

"How are you going to find out what Pokémon they are" Tracey asked.

"I think I'l have to contact Professor Elm to see if he knows about it" Professor Oak said. "For now I'll do as much research on these two as I can and I'l see what I can come up with."

Back with Ash and company he was currently training Latios in trying to leam Safeguard. It was going okay so far. The plan would be for Ash to have all of his Pokémon attack Latios to try and get him to activate Safeguard to defend himself properly. So far Latios had been hit with five thunderbols, six vine whips, four flamethrowers and seven wing attacks.

Latios flew back and hit the ground after taking another hit from a wing attack. Latios panted as he floated back up and hovered in mid-air. He was close that time, he could feel it. Ash looked concerned for Latios, "Okay I think that's enough for now" Ash called. Latios screeched out not wanting to stop yet. "Latios we've been at this for two hours already. If we keep going then you could get seriously hurt." Latios screeched out again; too tired to communicate telepathically. "Are you sure you want to continue." Latios nodded with a small coo, "Okay if you say so. Cyndaquil use your flamethrower" Ash ordered,

'The flames on Cyndaquil's back came to life and with a deep breath Cyndaquil blew out a blast of flames towards Latios. Latios' eyes glowed blue before a blue barrier formed around his body and the flames bounced off of the barrier and Latios was completely unharmed.

"Alright Latios you did it" Ash cheered. Latios smiled and then fell to the ground completely exhausted. "Latios" Ash called running up to him while Latias went to check on her brother as well. Latias nudged him gently squeaking slightly. Latias raised his head and smiled at his sister. Ash smiled as well "Good job Latias, I'm so proud of you." Ash said pulling his Pokeball out. "Take a nice long rest" he said returning Latios to his Pokeball. Turning to Latias he said, "Okay Latias, are you ready to start your training?" Latias squeaked a yes in response, "Good, then let's get started. We'll try teaching you Zen Head butt." Ash looked through the book that Brock gave him and began looking through the description on how to perform the move.

About six days later Professor Oak had stayed up almost the whole time trying to find any kind of research on the two mysterious Pokémon that Ash had caught. All he could do was find out that the two of them had special attacks unique to only them called Luster Purge and Mist Ball. Other than that there were no other records of them anywhere in the Kanto Region.

On the seventh day he finally gave up, "Oh I give up" he moaned grabbing a fist full of his disheveled hair with both of his hands. "I can't find any record of these Pokémon anywhere in the Kanto Region. These must definitely be foreign Pokémon that I've never heard of, but I don't know how that's possible when Kanto and Johto are very close to each other and our Pokémon are almost exactly the same." Leaning back in his chair he sighed loudly. "That does it; I'm calling Professor Elm to see if he knows."

Opening up a video phone on his computer he dialed Professor Elm's phone number. A couple seconds later a young looking nerdy man with messy black hair wearing a green button shirt, brown pants, a white lab coat and glasses. "Ah Professor Oak what a surprise; what can I do for you?"

"Hello to you to Professor Elm" Professor Oak greeted. "I called because I need your help with something. Recently one of my trainers has caught some very interesting Pokémon and I've searched every single archive in the Kanto Region and I can't find any details on these Pokémon."

"Something the Legendary Professor Oak can't figure out" Professor Elm said in mock shock. "I should record this for future generation." Professor Oak glared at the cheeky smiling Professor Em. "All joking aside I'l see if I can help you out. Send me a copy of them and I'll see what I can do."

"Okay" Professor Oak nodded and began typing on his computer. "Okay upload complete and you should be getting the file now."

"Yeah I got it" Professor Elm said and began going through the files and as he did his eyes got steadily wider and wider until they threatened to spill over his glasses. "Professor" he said slowly. "Do you not realize who these two are?"

"I'm sure if I did I wouldn't have troubled you" Professor Oak said now really interested wondering what would cause Professor Elm so much shock. "Now would you please be so kind as to tell me what it is these two Pokémon are?"

"These two Pokémon are Legendary Pokémon" Professor Elm said slowly trying to believe it himself. Professor Oak's eyes were wide at this revelation. "They're known as the two Eon Dragons Latios and Latias. The Red one is Latias and the Blue one is Latios. They're extremely rare Pokémon. The only one I know of who has ever set eyes on a these two is Professor Birch since these two are mostly native to Hoenn and even then they are so scarce that it is nearly impossible to find them."

"And yet somehow Ash managed to catch both of them" Professor Oak said awed. "Someone managed to catch these two" Professor Elm said shocked. "Who caught them Professor, you must tell me."

"A young trainer of mine named Ash Ketchum" Professor Oak said. "Last I heard from him he just left the city of Altomare in the Johto Region. Now I hear that he's on his way to Blackthorn City to earn his final Badge for the Johto League Silver Conference."

"I see" Professor Elm said. "Excuse me Professor I need to go and cancel some appointments." "Whatever for" Professor Oak asked.

"If what you say is true then this Ash is going to be competing in the Silver Conference for sure and there is no way I'm going to miss a Legendary Pokémon in action" Professor Elm said before he disappeared off the screen leaving Ash's profile still on the screen. Professor Oak stared for a few seconds.

"Tracey" Professor Oak called. "Yes Professor" Tracey called back running into the room.

"Cancel all my appointments for next month" Professor Oak said. "I have something special to be attending next month." "Okay sir" Tracey said going off to cancel a LOT of appointments.

Back with Ash he was walking on his way to the Blackthorn city gym with Misty and Brock to challenge the gym leader. Misty and Brock had hardly seen Ash at all for an entire week as every morning he would just disappear with all of his Pokémon and wouldn't return until later that night, but when they tried hounding Ash for answers he wouldn't answer and just old them to wait until he battles.

As they approached the gym they saw that the gym was shaped like a mansion. "Alright, time to earn my eighth and final badge" Ash said more excited than ever.

"Remember Ash don't get too overconfident" Misty reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"Also Ash if you do intend on using Latios or Latias then you should save them for last" Brock advised. "It gives you a surprise ace in the hole and it should surprise the gym leader since she won't be expecting it." Ash nodded his head. They walked up and knocked on the door. An old man answered the door.

"Yes what is it" he asked kindly. "I'm here to challenge the Gym leader for the badge" Ash declared.

'The old man nodded, "Very well" the old man said "Follow me." They followed the old man into the gym and after walking through a corridor they found themselves in a giant open area with a blank Pokémon field on it. "Clair" the old man called "Another challenger has appeared."

They heard footsteps walking towards them and a feminine voice asks, "Which one?" Very soon a beautiful woman appeared. She was dressed in a one piece skirt that was dark blue almost black in color, wearing black boots and a black cape that was red on the inside strapped securely around her frame. She had long blue hair strapped in a high ponytail with the bangs framing her face. Seeing an ultra pretty woman put Brock into overdrive and after a minute of embarrassment Misty dragged Brock away by the ear with a big lump on his head and her fist smoking slightly.

Ash and Clair sweat dropped at the scene before Ash turned to Clair, "Sorry about that" he apologized. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I've come here to challenge you."

Clair smiled, "Very well. I look forward to a good battle from you." Both of them took their places on either side of the field with the old man acting as a referee.

"This will be a full 3-3 battle" the old man said. "Whoever defeats all three of their opponents Pokémon wins the match. Only the challenger is allowed to use substitutes. The arena you will be battling on is a water field" the field then opened up and changed into a water field with a few platforms on top of the water. "Begin."

"Kingdra, let's go" Clair called sending out her Kingdra to battle first.

Ash looked at Kingdra and thought about what Pokémon to use first, "Cyndaquil I choose you" Ash called throwing out his Pokeball. The tiny Cyndaquil came out of the Pokeball and stood by for battle since it's back lit up in flames.

"Ash what are you thinking" Misty called. "Cyndaquil is weak against water Pokémon."

Ash merely smirked, "We'll see. Cyndaquil use smoke screen" Cyndaquil took a deep breath and blew out a lot of smoke that covered the entire field and no one could see inside the smoke.

"Be Careful Kingdra" Clair called out.

"Cyndaquil use your swift attack and add an extra spin to it" Ash called out. Inside the smoke Cyndaquil heard his master and started spinning around at a fast pace and fired a swift everywhere. Some of the swift stars flew in random directions out of the smoke, but eventually some of them found their mark and Kingdra got hit and flew back out of the smoke screen.

"Don't give in Kingdra" Clair called. "Let's wash this smoke screen away with your surf attack." Kingdra roared as it used the water in the area and formed it up into a giant surf wave and began riding it towards the area.

"Cyndaquil, jump out of the way" Ash called out. Cyndaquil heard and jumped as high as it could and ended up barely five feet away from Kingdra. "Alright Cyndaquil use your flamethrower." The flames on Cyndaquil's back lit up fiercely and Cyndaquil breathed out a wave of fire.

"Kingdra Agility" Clair called with a smirk. Kingdra disappeared and reappeared behind Cyndaquil surprising the small Pokémon and Ash. "Hit it with your hydro pump" she called. Kingdra loaded up its mouth with a massive amount of water and fired it towards Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil was too slow to dodge it and it hit Cyndaquil hard and threw it to the ground.

"C'mon Cyndaquil get up I know you can continue on" Ash called out. Cyndaquil struggled to get to its feet. "I believe in you Cyndaquil. Remember all the training we did for a week just to be where we are now. Don't let it all go to waste Cyndaquil."

Cyndaquil remembered the times as he got stronger with Ash's help and the help of all the other Pokémon... his friends. Cyndaquil shot up with a large yell and then his whole body glowed a bright white color. Everyone stared in surprise as Cyndaquil's form began to change. Soon the light died showing a much more slimmer Pokémon that still had Cyndaguil's color, but it was more slimmer and taller along with five spots on its back with two on its forehead. "Quilava" the new Pokémon roared.

"Cyndaquil evolved" Misty said shocked.

Ash pulled his Pokedex out and pointed it at Quilava "Quilava, the volcanic Pokémon and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava is capable of incredible attacks using the flames on its back" the mechanical voice said.

"Alright, well I'm sticking with Quilava" Ash said putting his Pokedex away.

"Do not assume that just because your Pokémon has evolve that you have the advantage" Clair reminded him. "Kingdra, hydro pump" she called out. Powering up the same attack as before Kingdra launched the hydro pump at Quilava.

"Quilava flame wheel" Ash shouted. Quilava's flames on its back roared to life and it rolled forward and formed a giant wheel of flame and rolled into the hydro pump. The flame was powerful enough to stop break through the hydro pump.

"No way" Clair shouted. Kingdra stopped the hydro pump as it had run out of water. Quilava's flame wheel hit it's mark and Kingdra was dealt quite a bit of damage. "Kingdra get up" Clair called.

"It's too late" Ash yelled. "Quilava, skull bash attack now." Quilava charged forward really quickly and smashed it's skull right against Kingdra's weakened body. Kingdra flew backwards and slammed into the wall and collapsed on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Kingdra is unable to battle. Quilava is the winner."

"Alright, good job Quilava" Ash cheered. Quilava turned and gave a smirk at its victory. Clair recalled her fallen Kingdra and congratulated it on a job well done. Then she pulled out a new Pokeball.

"I choose you Gyarados" she called. Out came the large serpent Pokémon of the sea. It was quite intimidating as it let loose a loud roar.

"Quilava you still up to battling" Ash asked. Quilava nodded and the flames on its back roared to life. "Alright then Quilava use fire spin." Quilava launched a swirling fire storm from its mouth and it headed straight for Gyarados.

"Hyper Beam" Clair called out calmly. Gyarados opened its wide mouth and a spherical swirling ball of energy formed in its mouth and the Gyarados fired it to combat Quilava's fire spin. Both attacks met in mid air and they seemed to be at a standstill... for all of two seconds before the Hyper Beam broke through the fire spin and hit Quilava head on.

"Quilava, no" Ash called. Soon the hyper beam cleared and it showed Quilava all beat up with scrapes all over its body. The familiar swirls were in its eyes signifying that Quilava was out cold.

The ref raised the red flag "Quilava is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner."

"Quilava return" Ash called returning Quilava back to the Pokeball, "That Gyarados is powerful' Ash thought. 'It could beat Quilava with one attack. I don't want to reveal Latios or Latias just yet so...' Ash turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, you're up buddy" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu said as he jumped into the ring as his cheeks sparked. "Okay Pikachu let's start this off with a thunderbolt." Pikachu's cheeks sparkled brightly and with a loud shout he released the built up lightning towards Gyarados.

"Gyarados dodge by using fly" Clair ordered. Gyarados flew high into the air to avoid the thunderbolt and now hovered high above the battlefield. "Now Gyarados use Dragon Rage" she shouted. Gyarados' eyes glowed and a static ball of energy formed in its mouth and Gyarados fired it down at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge with Agility" Ash ordered. Thanks to Pikachu's superior speed he was able to dodge it easily enough, but Gyarados kept the attack going and kept aiming for Pikachu. Ash grit his teeth in frustration since he couldn't think of any way to get out of this.

"You better do something quick Ash" Brock called out worried. "Pikachu can't keep this up forever." Its true as Pikachu was grazed a few times creating a few scrapes and burns. Then the dragon rage attack nearly enveloped Pikachu, but Pikachu managed to jump to the side in time, but the platform was destroyed.

"Pikachu" Ash called. "Hey wait... use thunderbolt on the Dragon rage attack." Pikachu nodded and launched the attack at the Dragon Rage attack and the attack couldn't take the intake of thunder and exploded creating a bunch of smoke everywhere.

"Gyarados watch out for an attack" Clair called. Soon the smoke cleared and it only showed Gyarados floating in mid air, but no Pikachu anywhere to be spotted. "Where is it, where did it go" Clair asked looking around.

Ash chuckled, "Pikachu use Quick attack" Ash called. Clair's eyes widened as she looked up to see Pikachu fall from the air and slam into Gyarados before she could react. Gyarados took the full force of the attack and fell back into the pool.

"How" Clair demanded.

"It was tricky, but Pikachu managed to pull it off" Ash clarified. "I knew that if Pikachu used thunderbolt on the Dragon rage attack it would explode and that gave the perfect cover for Pikachu to get into the air without being noticed. The only real tricky part was the make sure Pikachu got to the top before being noticed."

Clair growled silently, "Wow that was pretty clever of Ash" Brock said impressed. Misty nodded.

"Now Pikachu use thunderbolt on the water" Ash ordered. Another quick thunderbolt on the water that Gyarados was still inside of was all she wrote. When they thunderbolt ended Gyarados floated back up to the top of the water with the swirly eyes of unconsciousness.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Gyarados is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

Clair sighed and recalled her Gyarados. She smiled at the Pokeball, "You did your best. I'm proud of you." Clair then pulled out her final Pokeball. "Okay Ash it's been a while since I've had to use this Pokémon in a battle. I choose you Dragonair." The magnificent serpentine dragon came out of the Pokeball with a small cry.

'Oh boy this is going to be tough' Ash thought. "Are you ready Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded. "Alright then let's start it off with a thunderbolt." Pikachu launched its thunderbolt at Dragonair who didn't even try to move.

"Safeguard" Clair said calmly. Dragonair glowed and a barrier formed around her and blocked the thunderbolt. Ash looked shocked that Pikachu thunderbolt was blocked so easily. Pikachu also looked pretty shocked as well. "Dragonair use iron tail." Then end of Dragonair's tail glowed a bright light and it went right for Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and use tackle" Ash called. Pikachu jumped to the side as Dragonair slammed its tail in the spot where Pikachu stood a couple seconds ago. Pikachu then delivered a solid tackle to Dragonair, but Dragonair barely took any damage.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to even put a dent on Dragonair" Clair boasted. "Dragonair use hyper beam." Dragonair charged up a hyper beam on its horn and fired it at Pikachu. Pikachu was a little too slow to dodge and the hyper beam hit it's mark. Pikachu was thrown back onto a different platform and had the swirls in his eyes.

'The ref raised the red flag "Pikachu is unable to battle. Dragonair is the winner." Ash quickly ran forward and picked Pikachu up and brought him back to his side of the field.

"You okay buddy" Ash asked concerned. Pikachu opened his eyes and responded with a weak 'chu' making Ash smile. "You did great Pikachu, take a nice long rest." Ash set Pikachu on the ground and turned back to face Clair and her Dragonair. 'Only one choice left. Noctowl has a slight advantage over Dragonair because of type, but Dragonair is much more powerful. Bayleef has also gotten stronger, but Dragonair can fly and I know Bayleef can't catch a flying Pokémon.' Ash pulled out one last Pokeball.

"You think Ash is going to use one of them" Misty asked. Brock nodded, "He has no choice if he wants to win. Noctowl and Bayleef aren't strong enough to take out Clair's Dragonair so Ash has no choice."

"I choose you Latios" Ash called out and threw the Pokeball onto the field. Out came the older of the two Eon Pokémon Dragons with a loud cry. Clair's eyes were wider than ever as she gazed at Latios.

"How... where did you get that Latios" Clair demanded fiercely.

"Altomare" Ash answered. "One incredibly crazy adventure and in the end I became Latios' friend and he willingly became my Pokémon. Now let's end this battle, Latios use Dragon claw." Latios' claw glowed a bright color and it charged at Dragonair with super fast speed and nailed Dragonair before it knew what happened.

"That was fast, I barely saw it move' Clair thought. "Don't give in Dragonair; use your Dragon Rage attack." Dragonair's horn glowed brightly before it unleashed the awesome power ball.

"Dodge with extreme speed and follow it up with a tackle attack" Ash ordered calmly. Latios disappeared in a burst of speed and couldn't be seen by Clair or Dragonair. Then Latios appeared behind Dragonair.

"Dragonair watch out" Claire shouted. Too late as Latios slammed right into Dragonair knocking Dragonair into the water. Clair grit her teeth in frustration as Latios floated calmly back in front of Ash waiting for the next command. Dragonair then burst from the water with a hyper beam formed in its mouth. Too surprised to dodge it Latios was hit at close range with a hyper beam that knocked it into the water while Dragonair floated back to her side with barely any scratches on it.

"Latios" Ash called. Latios burst from the water looking like nothing happened though he was slightly shaken from the hyper beam, "Alright Latios, let's try out your Luster Purge attack."

"Luster purge" Clair said out loud as she saw Latios glow a dark purple color. "I've never heard of this move before. Dragonair be on your guard." Latios had finally gathered enough energy and fired the luster purge attack from its mouth. A swirling stream of purple energy left Latios and headed straight for Dragonair. "Dragonair counter it with your hyper beam" Clair ordered.

Hyper beam and Luster Purge met in a dead on collision and soon the attacks couldn't stand the power output anymore and they exploded in mid air. 'When the smoke cleared it showed two slightly winded Pokémon. Latios had a few marks on him, but nothing too bad while Dragonair looked worse for wear.

"Alright Latios, let's go" Ash called out. "This battle's not over yet. Let's test out your own Dragon Rage attack." Latios gathered the energy in its mouth for a dragon rage attack.

"I don't think so" Clair shouted. "Dragonair use Shockwave." Dragonair shot a blast of yellow lightning at Latios and it hit Latios dead in the chest before it could finish it's attack making him loose his concentration and paralyzing it.

"No, Latios try and shake it off" Ash called desperately.

"Not gonna happen" Clair said. "Alright Dragonair use iron tail and finish this battle." Once again Dragonair's tail glowed a bright light again and this time the attack hit its target and Latios was slammed into a platform.

Latios growled slightly, 'No way am I going to lose this. Ash has placed all his trust in me and I refuse to let him down." Using strength he didn't even know he had Latios pushed himself up and floated back into the air.

"sill fighting eh" Clair said impressed with Latios' determination. "Good I like it that way. Dragonair use hyper beam one more time." Dragonair charged up the hyper beam again and fired it towards Latios.

"Latios use Psychic" Ash called out. Latios' eyes glowed and he stopped the hyper beam to the shock of Clair. "Alright, now let's throw it right back at them." Latios sent the hyper beam right back at Dragonair.

"Get out of the way Dragonair" Clair called. Dragonair got out of the way of its own attack, but was unprepared for Latios to appear behind it and deliver a hardened tackle attack sending it down into the water. "Dragonair" Clair called out.

"Hurry Latios, let's finish this with a full power Luster Purge attack" Ash called. Latios charged his attack again and fired it with all of his strength. 'The attack his dead center in the pool. Once the attack cleared it showed Dragonair floating on the top with the swirls in her eyes.

The ref raised the green flag "Dragonair is unable to battle. The winner is Latios. The battle and the match go to the challenger Ash Ketchum."

Ash smiled the biggest smile ever, "Alright we did it" Ash cheered. Ash ran out to the platforms and embraced Latios around his slender neck. "Great job Latios you were amazing." Latios gave a coo of happiness as his thanks.

Clair smiled at the scene and recalled her Dragonair, "You battled well I'm proud of you." Clair then walked up to Ash, "I must say Ash that was one of the best battles I've ever had. Not only did you have great strategy and beat my Kingdra with a type disadvantage, but you've also earned the respect of a Legendary and a Dragon type to at that. You have earned my utmost respect and as proof of your victory I present you with the Rising badge." She handed him the Rising badge.

"Thanks Clair" Ash said grinning. "Alright I got... the Rising Badge."

Clair smiled again and turned to Latios, "It was an honor to meet you Latios. I wish you and your trainer the best of luck in the Silver Conference." Latios cooed his thanks and nuzzled Clair gently making her laugh slightly.

Now that Ash got his final badge he was onto the Johto League Silver Conference. The future looks bright for both him and Latios.

Ash and friends were just leaving the Blackthorn city gym. Ash kept staring at his case full of badges. He couldn't believe it; he had all eight badges and qualified for the Johto League. "Alright Silver conference here I come" Ash said.

"Hold on Ash you still have to register at the Pokémon center before you can head to the Silver Town" Brock said as he read his Pokémon handbook for the Silver conference. "It says here that you have to register at the Silver Town Pokémon center."

"Where is Silver town" Ash asked wanting to get there quickly.

Brock looked at the book and a deadpan expression came to his face, "Silver town is over the mountains about 35 miles away from New Bark town. If we walked the whole way it would take us about three weeks to get there. And the unfortunate part is that the Silver Conference begins in three weeks and the deadline for registration is one week away."

"One week away" Ash cried out. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"I didn't think Silver Town was that far away" Brock admitted sheepishly. Ash looked ready to tear his own hair out and it was apparent as he grabbed a fist full of his hair with both hands. "Okay Ash calm down or you'll really freak out."

"How the heck can I calm down when the deadline is only one week away" Ash cried frantically. "Oh why can't we just register at this Pokémon center?"

"It's to avoid confusion problems" Brock clarified for Ash. "There have been problems and mix ups in the past so a while ago the committee decided that you could only register at one Pokémon center in every region."

Ash moaned in despair, "We'll never make it in time." "Wait a minute" Misty said suddenly. "Why can't you just fly there on Latios?" That got both of them thinking about it.

"She's right you know Ash" Brock said. "1 got some info on Latios from Clair before we left. Apparently Latios can fly faster than a jet plane. With that kind of speed you could make it all the way to Silver Town in about in about two days, maybe less."

"Really" Ash said excitedly as he took out Latios' Pokeball.

Brock nodded, "But first I think you should take them to the Pokémon center to get them all healed up first." Ash nodded and was about to take off in a sprint towards the Blackthorn City Pokémon center before he stopped and turned back to Brock and Misty.

"What about you two" Ash asked. "How will you guys get there?" "Don't worry about us" Brock said. "We might be arriving later then you are, but we'll be there in time to see your matches. We promise."

"Thanks guys" Ash called as he took off into a sprint. Thanks to being incredibly fast from all the time he had spent chasing his own Pokémon around Ash arrived at the Pokémon center about a minute later. Walking through the front door Ash went up to the front desk. "Nurse Joy" Ash called.

"Yes" she said walking out. "Are you here to get your Pokémon healed?" Ash nodded, "Yeah they've got to be fully healed if we're going to get to the Silver Conference in time."

Nurse Joy seemed a little surprised, "You already won your victory at the Blackthorn Gym?" Ash nodded, "That's impressive; usually no one ends up beating the Blackthorn Gym on their first try. Anyway hand me your Pokémon and I'll get them healed up." Ash handed over five Pokeballs and Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to go and get checked up as well.

While Ash was waiting for them to get healed he was thinking about the Silver Conference. 'Okay I'm actually going to go to the Silver Conference' he thought in his mind excitedly. "There will be a lot of tough trainers there. I'll have to train all of my Pokémon hard if I want a chance to win. I think I should train Latias a bit more. She's not use to battling and could use quite a bit of help. Note to self: Have Latios help as well.

"Trainer Ash Ketchum: Your Pokémon are all healed" Nurse Joy's name sounded of a loud speaker. Ash got up and went straight for the front desk. Up there Nurse Joy handed back all of his Pokeballs and Pikachu, who immediately jumped on Ash's shoulder. "They're all healed up. Please come again."

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ash said and left the Pokémon center. As he got outside he went to the special area where he trained his Pokémon. "Latios come on out" Ash said. Latios appeared in a flash with a small cry. "Well Latios we won and we're on our way to the Silver Conference."

Latios nodded, 'Good, I can hardly wait." Latios had found out he liked battling and couldn't wait to do more.

Ash chuckled, "That's awesome, but we need to get to Silver Town in order to register, but the deadline is in one week and Silver Town is Three weeks away from here by foot."

'Say no more' Latios communicated telepathically. Hop on and I'll get you there by tomorrow. "Thanks Latios" Ash thanked as he climbed on top. "We better fly up high or we'll be spotted by everyone."

'I agree Latios said. Latios flew high into the sky with Ash and Pikachu holding on tightly and when he stopped ascending they were high into the sky away from people seeing them, but not from them seeing the ground. 'Ash' Latios communicated. Tm sure Latias would like some fresh air as well. Plus I'm also sure that she'd like to hear about my battle.'

"Yeah" Ash said. He pulled out another Pokeball; "Come on out Latias" Ash said opening the Pokeball. Like her brother Latias appeared in a flash with a small coo. "Hey Latias" Ash greeted as he petted Latias on the head softly.

Latias cooed softly, "Hello again Ash' she greeted happily and then looked at the area they were flying over. 'Oooo, new parts of the world" she gushed as she began looking around. Ash and Latios laughed at Latias' obvious excitement. 'Where are we heading to next' Latias asked as she observed the landscape.

"We're on our way to Silver Town" Ash said. "We won our Eighth Badge. Latios was amazing in the battle." Latios blushed slightly at the praise.

"Tell me all about it brother Latias gushed as she forgot about the scenery and focused more on her brother. Latios chuckled and began the retelling of the tale. Ash chuckled at some parts of the story when Latias gasped in surprise and shock or when she rolled in mid air when Latios told her of when he caught Dragonair by surprise with that tackle attack.

They spent the rest of the day just laughing and having a good time as they flew through the air. Both dragons marveled at the wonderful sights around the area. From the beautiful lush green forests, to the grassy fields, the rocky mountains to all the clouds in the blue sky. Both dragons were really happy that they had decided to come with Ash.

 **TBC...**

* * *

SUPER FAST LIGHTNING SPEED! FASTER THAN SONIC!

-User Pen name Rain


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 4**

Latios was flying fast and powerfully and Latias was keeping up with her brother's speed. Ash found that he quite liked flying through the air on Latios. He liked walking better, but flying around was a very close second. Soon the sun began setting and not long after that night time came.

"How much longer until we get there' Latios asked starting to feel a little tired.

Ash looked at the map that Brock had given him, "According to the map Brock gave me we should have this last mountain to fly over before we reach Silver Town." Latios put in an extra boost of speed because he wanted to get there quickly and go to sleep. Soon they ascended the mountain and flew over it to see the bright lights of Sliver Town. "There it is... Silver Town" Ash said "Latios land down in that forest clearing right over there." Latios did as told and landed down in the area. Ash hopped off as Latias landed down next to them. "Good job Latios take a nice long rest" Ash said petting the tired dragon. "I'l go and register myself real quick. You two stay here and rest, go the sleep. Whatever you want, but if someone comes along make sure to turn invisible so no one can see you." Both Pokémon nodded as Ash turned and left the area with Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

After alittle while of searching Ash managed to find the Pokémon center. After walking in side ash immediately went to the front desk and Nurse Joy came up, "Hello," she greeted friendly. "Are you here to get your Pokémon healed or to register for the Silver Conference?"

"The Silver Conference" Ash answered.

"Okay, I just need to see your Pokedex and eight badges for authenticity" she said. Ash handed over his Pokedex and after that he pulled out his badge case and presented it to Nurse Joy. She looked at the Pokedex and scanned Ash's I.D. and then turned to check his badges. All eight badges were authentic, It was standard precaution techniques since you wouldn't believe how many trainers, in the past, would try and enter the Johto League with fake badges and false 1.D. "Okay everything is in order. You are all registered for the Johto League. Be at the main stadium by noon in three weeks on Saturday for the main announcement and good luck."

"Thank you" Ash said and left the Pokémon center. He travelled back to the forest area and saw Latios resting on the ground with Latias about to fall asleep with her brother. Ash smiled at the sight and heard Pikachu yawn from his shoulder. 'C'mon buddy let's get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow" Ash said. Pikachu hopped down and cuddled up next to Latios' warm feathers.

Ash pulled out his sleeping bag and rolled it out in the middle in between them. As Ash climbed into the sleeping bag he turned his head one last time to see Latias asleep and cuddling her head next to her brothers making Ash smile. Ash spent a little while just staring at the sky and the stars thinking about his upcoming battles in the Silver Conference before he let sleep consume him.

'The next morning came bright and quick and Ash woke up to the feeling of being pushed slightly and a light squeal met his ears. Opening his eyes Ash saw Latias rubbing her face against his cheek. Ash chuckled and sat up rubbing Latias affectionately. "Thanks Latias. You're much nicer to be woken up by then Pikachu." A thunderbolt then struck Ash frying him slightly and when it stopped he was sizzling, "Okay I guess I deserved that one" he muttered before falling back. Latias looked over to see Pikachu laughing and Latios struggling not to laugh as well.

"Pikachu, that wasn't very nice" Latias said in POKESPEECH. "What" Pikachu said looking innocent. "He even said it himself that he deserved it." "He is right sis" Latios said.

"Still, it wasn't nice" she said.

Recovering from his electric shock Ash sat up and began putting his stuff away. Once he finished he quickly pulled out three more Pokeballs and released Noctowl, Bayleef and Quilava. "Alright everyone" Ash said clapping his hands together getting their attention. "We made it. Thanks to all of you we got all Eight Badges and qualified for the Johto League." All six Pokémon gave off cheers. "Now we've got three weeks to train for the Silver conference so let's get to work." The Pokémon gave off more cheers and they all got to work.

And so Ash and his Pokémon begin their training for the Johto League Silver Conference, but will it be enough to take on the other trainers that have come for the same prize that Ash desires.

3 WEEKS LATER

Misty and Brock had finally arrived at Silver town after three weeks of travelling without Ash. It was relatively quiet and calm and they didn't like it that much. They missed Ash's voice and how he was always able to perk anyone up. They both had wondered how Ash had progressed with his Pokémon.

"We're almost at Silver Town" Brock said.

"Finally" Misty sighed in relief. "Hopefully we're not too late and the Johto League hasn't started yet."

Brock pulled out his Silver Conference book, "No not yet. The Silver conference officially begins at noon with the lighting of the torch. According to the time it's about 11:00 so we have an hour until it begins and we're about 20 minutes away from the city."

After climbing the last mountain they saw Silver Town exploding with an enormous amount of people. They could hear them all the way from the mountain. "Oh man, it's going to be a real pain trying to find Ash with all of these people here" Brock groaned. Misty groaned as well as the two of them went down into the city to try and find Ash.

Meanwhile Ash had just left the Pokémon store with a few bags of Pokémon food to feed his team. He also had a couple bags of food for himself as well. He was really looking forward to later today. His team would be full of surprises in the Silver Conference. As Ash was walking down the road he had to weave in and out of the way of other trainers to avoid being run into.

"Ash" a familiar voice called. Ash turned around to see Misty and Brock running towards him. "Misty, Brock you guys made it" Ash said happily as they came to a stop in front of him. "Of course we'd make it" Misty said. "Did you think we'd actually miss one of the biggest events of your life?"

"Not a chance" Ash responded, "C'mon everyone else is back in the forest area waiting for me." They began following Ash through the city back to the forest area.

"So Ash, how is everyone doing" Brock asked.

"Oh they're doing great" Ash responded grinning. "We've trained for this for so long and we're gonna win."

"Remember Ash don't get too overconfident" Misty said... again.

"I'm not overconfident" Ash said firmly. "My team has trained day and night to make it this far and I'm not gonna disappoint them." There was silence for a moment, "So Ash how strong has everyone gotten?"

Ash turned his head and grinned at Brock, "Wait and find out when the tournament starts" he said cheekily. Brock and Misty groaned; they really wanted to know now. Soon they got back to the forest area to see all of Ash's Pokémon out of the Pokeballs lying on the ground panting and sweating. "Hey guys I'm back" Ash called. All Pokémon sat up, but didn't move from their spots as they were really tired. "Looks like you guys went all out. I was only gone for half an hour" Ash chuckled. Pikachu grinned sheepishly while Latias giggled slightly. "Hey Brock can you make some of your famous stew with the stuff I got today."

Brock looked through the supplies that Ash bought, "I'l whip up the best stew I can make" Brock said and, moving almost as fast as extreme speed, he started cooking. Meanwhile Ash pulled out five different bags of Pokémon food. Each Pokémon on Ash's team was a different type so they preferred different typed of Pokémon food. Ash poured the one for electric type for Pikachu and gave it to him and Pikachu started eating with gusto. He did the same thing with Quilava, Noctowl and Bayleef and they began eating quickly too.

Since both Latios and Latias were Dragon/Psychic type Ash got a bigger bag for them to split as he poured one half of it for Latios and the other half for Latias. Both Legendaries began devouring the food to regain their strength back.

Misty and Brock watched in surprise, "Dang Ash you must have must really trained them into the ground. I don't think I've ever seen them this hungry before."

"It wasn't just them" Ash said. "I trained with them and we all became strong together. And now we're going to use our new strength to win the Silver Conference." For once Misty didn't call Ash on his overconfidence.

Soon Brock's Stew was finished and Ash gorged himself on it like his Pokémon did on their own food. Now Misty and Brock had seen Ash eat a lot, but this was something else entirely. They ate at a snail's pace compared to Ash who was eating at the pace of a Tauros. "Geez Ash slow down

or you'll make yourself sick" Misty said.

"Can't help it... so hungry" Ash managed to say taking only one breath before going back to devouring it all. Brock and Misty sweat dropped at the scene. A little while later everyone was finished with their meal. Ash sighed in satisfaction, "Ah that was good."

"We could tell" Mist said dryly "You ate four helpings." Ash chuckled sheepishly while Brock finished cleaning the dishes.

"Attention all participants of the Johto League Silver Conference" came a voice over a loud speaker. "For all trainers participating, please report to the Main Stadium for the start of the Silver Conference. That is all."

"It's about to begin" Ash said excitedly. "Quilava, Bayleef, Noctow! return." The three Pokémon disappeared into their Pokeball. "Do you guys want to go back in the Pokeballs or turn invisible and hang around?"

"I'l stay out' Latias said. 'I'm a little tired so I'll go back in the Pokeball' Latios said.

"Alright, Latios return" Ash said pointing the Pokeball at Latios. Latios went back into the Pokeball with a flash. "Well Latias you can stay invisible or stay with Misty and Brock in your human form."

"No I'l stay invisible so I can stay with you and watch everything' Latias said circling Ash excitedly. "Alright" Ash laughed. Latias turned invisible, "Let's go." Misty and Brock followed Ash since, for once; he wasn't running at a sprinting pace. Soon they arrived at the main stadium, but right now only Ash was allowed in because he was the one competing. Latias slipped in before the doors

shut.

Soon all the trainers were inside and an extremely short old man with a long white beard walked on stage, 'Ash, who's that Latias asked telepathically.

"Latias" Ash whispered.

"You don't have to speak out loud" Latias said giggling. 'I'm part psychic, remember? I can read your thoughts as you think them.

you let me.'

Ash nodded letting Latias read his thoughts as he answered her, "That's Mr. Goodshow. He's the person in charge of the Pokémon League. He runs the whole league committee in all of the regions and he determines the rules of the league.

'Sounds like a very important man' Latias commented looking at Mr. Goodshow. 'Though he doesn't look that important' she thought silently to herself.

"Welcome all trainers to the Johto League Silver Conference" Mr. Goodshow greeted. "You are all here because you and your Pokémon have worked hard and have earned eight badges to participate, but, regretfully, I must say that only 48 out of 200 will make it to the next round and only the top 16 will make it to the Championship matches. All I can say is good luck to all of you and your Pokémon as we get the matches started" Mr. Goodshow finished his speech and stepped down.

'The preliminary matches began shortly with there being a few one on one matches. Ash was twitchy and ready to battle, barely being able to hold still. Soon an announcer voice came up, "Will Ash Ketchum report to field C for his battle."

"Finally" Ash said excitedly as he set off for his field. His opponent was a young trainer about his age with blue pants, yellow shirt and spiky midnight hair.

"This is a one on one match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Salvador from Cherrygrove City" the ref said. "The machine here will determine who will go first by which color it lands on."

"Ah, that's impressive" Brock said as the colors began spinning on a wheel. "It determines who will go first by which color it lands on so it really all depends on luck. The one who sends their Pokémon out second has the advantage while the one who goes first has a disadvantage." As soon as Brock finished the color stopped on green meaning Ash would select first. "Oh boy Ash is going to be at a disadvantage."

"Ash Ketchum will choose first" the ref said. "Advantage or disadvantage; I'm still gonna win" Ash said confidently. "Let's go Pikachu." Pikachu nodded and jumped out into the arena.

"Furret I choose you" Salvador said. A stripped colored ferret Pokémon came out and looked pretty tough. Ash had a big disadvantage since Pikachu was weak against ground type Pokémon.

"Pikachu use agility" Ash ordered. Pikachu shot forward and began running around Furret, who couldn't follow Pikachu at all. Pikachu seemed even faster than usual and they couldn't really see it all too well except for a small flash of yellow.

"Furret, use dig" Salvador ordered.

"Don't let it Pikachu" Ash called out. Pikachu appeared in front of Furret and tackled it hard before it could use its dig move. Furret flew through the air from Pikachu's attack.

"Furret, no" Salvador cried.

"Now Pikachu, give that Furret a taste of your new move, Hyper Beam attack" Ash called out. Brock and Misty stared in shock as the familiar beam of orange energy formed in Pikachu's mouth and Pikachu fired it at Furret. The attack was too powerful for Furret to withstand and knocked the poor ferret Pokémon out cold.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Furret is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. The winner of the battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." "Alright, good job Pikachu" Ash congratulated as Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms. Ash walked over to Salvador, "It was a good battle Salvador."

"Yeah, but your Pikachu is something else" Salvador said. "I couldn't even see it and it was able to use a hyper beam attack as well. I wish you luck in the Silver conference Ash. Maybe we'll battle again someday." Ash nodded and the two shook hands. Ash went through three more battles and in the remaining battles he used Pikachu only and in every single battle Pikachu didn't receive so much as a scratch.

After those matches Ash was waiting in the main room to find out which block he would be in. Brock and Misty were currently hounding him with questions on how Ash got Pikachu so strong, "Ash how did you get Pikachu so strong in less than a month" Brock asked.

"And when did Pikachu lear to use Hyper Beam" Misty asked. "That's an extremely advanced move and hard to teach to any Pokémon."

"Like I said before we pushed ourselves to our limits and didn't stop" Ash said. "One time I remember all of us going at it for a full day without rest. I think that was the day when Pikachu managed to learn hyper beam. But anyway the point is that we trained harder than ever because we were determined to win."

"Well Ash I've never seen you so determined before" Brock said impressed. "Looks like the events in Altomare have really changed you." Ash nodded slightly and picked up the Pokeball holding Latios and turned to the spot where he heard a small coo and could tell Latias was looking at him and Ash could practically feel her smile. "Looks like the groups have been posted" Brock noted looking up at the screen.

Ash looked up and scanned the rows until he found his picture. He was in the H' Group and it looks like his two opponents for the matches were a young girl with red hair in braids named Macy and a young guy in a green shirt with slightly spiky tan hair named Jackson. "H' Group huh" Ash mused as he looked at his two opponents. "Brock when does my match start?"

Brock pulled out the little book and scanned through it. "The 'H' Group goes later today at 3:00. Right now it's 9:00 so your match isn't for another six hours. You should take this time to take a look at your opponents Pokémon and decide which ones you'll be using. It1l be a three on three battle so you should go and pick which three Pokémon you'll use."

"Right" Ash nodded. Later they were back in the hotel room that Brock and Misty rented before they found Ash. Brock was observing Ash's opponents on the computer.

"Alright Ash your first opponent is Macy. She specializes in Fire Type Pokémon so you should go along with some water type Pokémon" Brock advised. "Hold on she also has an electric type as well. A ground type should take care of that Pokémon pretty quickly. So Ash which Pokémon are you going to use?"

"Well I'm saving Latios and Latias for the top Sixteen so they're out" Ash said thinking. "I'l make a call to Professor Oak to have him transfer my Totodile back over. As for the problem with the electric type I'll use Phanpy and for my third Pokémon I'l use my own fire Pokémon Quilava."

"If you're sure Ash" Brock said and registered the Pokémon Ash asked for. "You should head to the Pokémon center and swap out your Pokémon." Ash nodded and went to the Pokémon center. He got there quickly and went to the caller.

After calling Professor Oak Ash asked for the required Pokémon that he needed. He got his Totodile and his Phanpy and he swapped out Noctowl and Bayleef. "Alright, it's on to victory for me" Ash said.

"Hello Ashy-boy" a voice said tauntingly.

Ash cringed and felt a tick form in his eye, "Gary" Ash said as he turned around to see his long time rival standing behind him with his condescending smirk. "You're competing as well."

"Of course" Gary said. "I was in the 'B' Group and I've already battle my two opponents and I won both rounds so I'm heading straight to the Top sixteen."

"Good for you" Ash congratulated. "I'll be joining you there shortly and I'm gonna win."

Gary laughed, "Keep dreaming Ash-boy, but I do hope to see you in the final rounds. Good luck Ashy-boy." Gary walked away from Ash and out of the Pokémon center.

"That Gary" Ash growled "I'l show him."

 **TBC...**

* * *

LOL! ONE MORE!

-User Pen name Rain


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 5**

Ash's match began with Macy. She was a very confident little girl and was ready to beat Ash, or so she thought. "Now we're into the 'H' Block. On the green side we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and on the Red side we have Macy from Mahogany Town" the announcer roared. "This will be a full three on three battle and the first trainer to lose all three Pokémon will lose. Now we shall decide which field these two trainers will be battling on." The computer on the screen began flashing around in a circle before it began to slow down. Soon it stopped on the rock symbol. "It looks like these two will be battling on the rock field." The normal field on the top switched out for a rock field and it rose to the top and formed in place of the normal field. "Now to determine which trainer will send out their Pokémon first." Once again the screen began flashing through colors until it slowed and stopped on the color red. "And Macy of Mahogany Town will be sending out her first Pokémon."

"I hope you're ready for a tough battle Ash" she called out to him.

Ash smirked, "I'm always ready. Give it your best shot."

"Okay I will, Vulpix I choose you" Macy called sending out the small fox Pokémon.

"And Macy's first Pokémon is her Vulpix" the announcer said. "What Pokémon will Ketchum send out to counter her Pokémon?"

Ash pulled out his own Pokeball "Totodile I choose you" Ash called. Out came the little enthusiastic blue alligator with its usual cute dance. "Totodile use your water gun attack." Totodile reared its head back and blasted a huge water gun that was heading right towards Vulpix.

"I¢1l take more than a little squirt gun attack like that to take Vulpix down" Macy said. "Alright Vulpix dodge and use fire spin." Vulpix jumped in

the air and avoided the water gun attack and with a deep breath the little fox Pokémon launched a very large fire spin. Totodile was a little too slow to dodge it and took the full brunt of the attack.

"Totodile, you okay" Ash called. Totodile shook itself and remained standing strong. "Alright go for a tackle attack." Totodile charged forward to hit Totodile hard, but Vulpix merely jumped to the side. Totodile lost its footing and nearly fell over, but it regained itself. With a scowl Totodile turned

and continued to try and hit Vulpix, but nothing worked.

"Totodile is too slow to get a proper hit on Macy's Vulpix. Ketchum may think of something quick" the announcer roared. Ash grit his teeth as e watched.

"Totodile just isn't fast enough to get my Vulpix" Macy said tauntingly. "It just won't work Ash."

Ash growled slightly, but then he smirked, "Totodile use bite." Totodile had just missed another attack when he heard Ash and turned quickly and bite down on Vulpix's tail. Vulpix cried out in pain and tried to shake Totodile off, but Totodile held on strongly with its powerful jaw.

"Vulpix try and shake it off" Macy called. Vulpix tried, but Totodile wouldn't let go.

"Totodile's too strong to be shaken off so easily" Ash said. "Now Totodile throw Vulpix into the air." Totodile planted itself firmly on the ground and lifted Vulpix off of the ground and swung it high into the air letting go when Vulpix went skyward. Vulpix flew into the air from the swing, "Now Totodile full power water gun" Ash called. Totodile took a deep breath and shot the water gun again, but this time it hit Vulpix dead on in the

chest. Vulpix gave off a cry as it slammed into the ground from the hard attack. Vulpix tried to stand up, but it collapsed to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Vulpix is unable to battle. Totodile is the winner." Up on the screen Vulpix's icon darkened signifying its defeat. "Now let's find out which Pokémon Macy will send out to fight off Ash's Totodile" the announcer said.

Macy pulled out her second Pokeball, "Go Electabuzz" she called out. The enormous fighting electric Pokémon took its spot on the field with a spark.

"And Macy's choice is Electabuzz" the announcer said. "Now we'll see what Ash will do. Will he stick with Totodile or make a switch?"

"Totodile, return" Ash said aiming the Pokeball at Totodile. Totodile disappeared back into the Pokeball with a flash. Ash pulled out another Pokeball. "Phanpy I choose you" Ash said. The small little blue elephant Pokémon came out with a small cry of its name.

"And Ketchum makes the wise choice of substituting a water type for a ground type" the announcer said. "Now we'll see what Macy's reaction will be."

"Electabuzz return" she called out and, like Totodile, Electabuzz disappeared back into the Pokeball. "Quilava, let's go" Macy called out sending out her third and final Pokémon.

"And Macy also makes the switch to try and get a slight advantage over Ash" the announcer says. "That's fine by me, Phanpy use role out" Ash ordered. Phanpy roles itself into a ball and began rolling towards Quilava.

"Quilava, use flame wheel" Macy called out. Quilava charged up flames all around its body and charged towards the rolling Phanpy. Both of them met in a one on one collision course. Phanpy refused to give in and kept rolling in trying to get past Quilava's scorching flame attack. Likewise with Quilava also refused to give in and supercharged the flames around its body.

"Both Pokémon refuse to give in to the other's attack" the announcer shouted. "In the end it will come down to which Pokémon has more determination to win." Ash and Macy grit their teeth as they looked out. Soon both Pokémon could no longer take it and an explosion took place obscuring the view. "And it looks like both attacks took each other out. Now it's down to the question of which Pokémon will come out on top." The smoke cleared on Macy's side to show Quilava slightly bruised, but still standing, "And Macy's Quilava is still standing, but will Ash's Phanpy be standing as well or will Quilava come out on top?" the smoke cleared to show that Phanpy was on the ground covered in scrape marks and the eyes were nice and swirly.

'The ref raised the red flag, "Phanpy is unable to battle. The winner is Quilava." Up on the screen Phanpy's icon turned dark signifying its defeat.

"And after that incredible fight off in power it looks like Quilava came out on top and now both trainers are down on one Pokémon" the announcer said. "Now will Ash switch back to his Totodile or will he reveal his third Pokémon."

"Totodile I choose you" Ash called sending the little blue alligator back on the field. "And Ash sends his Totodile back out onto the field" the announcer said.

"Quilava return" Macy called. "Electabuzz come back out." Electabuzz returned back to the field with a roar. "Electabuzz use thunder shock." The antenna's on Electabuzz's head glowed and sparkled and it fired a powerful thunder shock at Totodile.

"Totodile dodge and use water gun" Ash called. Totodile jumped out of the way and from the thunder shock and launched its water gun. It sailed through the air and straight for Electabuzz.

"Light screen, let's go" Macy called. Electabuzz had a bright clear screen appear in front of it and it blocked the water gun attack and deflected it away. "Electabuzz go for a thunder punch" Macy ordered. Electabuzz charged his fist with thunder and charged at Totodile.

"Totodile dodge it" Ash called. Totodile jumped left and right to try and dodged the barrage of thunder punches that Electabuzz kept throwing at it. Ash grit his teeth trying to come up with a good way to defeat the Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, iron tail now" Macy called out. Ash's eyes widened as Electabuzz's tail glowed a bright color and slammed its tail into Totodile making it cry out and fly through the air and smash into the wall behind Ash. Totodile slowly slid down the wall until it hit the ground and just lied there with swirls in its eyes signifying its unconscious state.

The ref raised the green flag, "Totodile is unable to battle. Electabuzz is the winner." Totodile's icon went dark showing that Ash only had one Pokémon left while Macy still had her Electabuzz and her Quilava.

"Now young Ash has only one Pokémon left, but will it be enough to defeat Macy's two remaining Pokémon" the announcer said over the crowd's roars.

Ash pulled out his final Pokémon; "I choose you Quilava" Ash called out and sent out his own fire Pokémon. Quilava appeared on the field with a growl and the flames on its back roared to life.

"And Ash's final Pokémon is Quilava" the announcer said as Quilava's icon appeared on Ash's screen. "That won't be enough to stop me" Macy said. "Electabuzz use thunder punch." Electabuzz's fist ignited with thunder and it charged at Quilava.

"Quilava use fire spin" Ash said calmly. Quilava shot out an enormous stream of swirling fire and it hit Electabuzz so fast that it didn't even have time to dodge. The fire formed a column around Electabuzz frying it and damaging it pretty badly.

"Electabuzz no" Macy cried out.

'The fire column cleared out to show Electabuzz barely able to stand on its own two feet, "Alright Quilava good job. Now finish it off with your swift attack." Quilava opened its mouth ad fires the swift stars from its mouth and they all hit Electabuzz dead on. Electabuzz gave a small cry before it fell to the ground with the swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Electabuzz is unable to battle. Quilava is the winner." Electabuzz's icon went dark signifying its defeat.

"And now Macy is down to her final Pokémon and we all know what that is" the announcer said as Macy sent out her own Quilava, "Now it will come down to whose Quilava is stronger. Though Ash Ketchum may have a slight advantage due to Macy's Quilava still being slightly tired from the match with Phanpy."

"Quilava use flamethrower" Macy ordered. Macy's Quilava's flames roared to life on its back and it fired out a powerful flamethrower."

"Counter attack it with your flame wheel" Ash called. Ash's Quilava had flames around its body and it charged into the flamethrower launched by Macy's Quilava. It took some struggling, but Ash's Quilava managed to break through the Flamethrower and hit Macy's Quilava and send it flying.

"Don't give in Quilava, use your ember attack" Macy called. In mid air Macy's Quilava straightened up and launched a lot of mini fireballs down onto the field. Ash's Quilava jumped from left to right to avoid the falling ember balls, but one of them ended up scorching it on the back slightly. "Alright, hit it with a skull bash before it recovers." Macy's Quilava dive bombed Ash's Quilava and hit it with a full powered skull bash.

"Quilava, are you okay" Ash called as his Quilava flew back and landed hard. Ash's Quilava stood up and ignited its flames refusing to give up. "Alright Quilava use your ember attack." Quilava fired its own mini fireballs at Macy's Quilava.

"Quilava dodge it" Macy called. Macy's Quilava jumped, ducked and weaved in and out to avoid the attacks.

"Flame wheel attack go" Ash shouted. Macy's eyes widened as Ash's Quilava shot out from the mass of ember attacks and hit her Quilava head on with a flame wheel. Her Quilava gave a cry of pain as it was launched back and slammed into one of the giant rocks on the field. The Quilava collapsed onto the ground with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Quilava is unable to battle. The battle and the match goes to the green trainer Ash Ketchum." Up on the screen Macy's Quilava's icon darkened signifying its defeat and then Ash's face took over the screen with the word WINNER under it.

Ash smiled brightly, "Alright Quilava, good job I'm so proud of you." Ash said as he petted Quilava on the head softly. Quilava mewed happily in response. Macy smiled as she recalled her down Quilava and gave it congratulations.

She then walked up to Ash, "That was a good battle Ash" she said with obvious admiration. Ash shook hands with her with a smile on his face as well, "Thanks Macy, you're a strong trainer" Ash complimented. Macy blushed as she exited the stadium from Ash's compliment, "He's so strong... and kind. What a guy... and he's really cute too.'

Oblivious to Macy's thoughts towards him Ash looked up at the sky amongst the roars of the crowds, "I'm one step closer to winning the Silver Conference. Championship matches here I come" he said with his brown eyes glinting.

A couple days passed since Ash's victory over Macy. In that time Ash watched Macy battle his other opponent in the 'H' group, Jackson. Macy fought Jackson hard and managed to defeat him with her Quilava. Jackson was an okay guy, but he acted like a complete spas when Macy battled him while wearing that long cape and tripping over it every time he called out an attack.

Right now it was Ash's turn to face Jackson. The crowd was roaring in applause at the battle that had gone on so far. "Now the final battle of the 'H' Group is about to begin" the announcer shouted. An icon on Ash's screen just went dark. "Each of the trainers have only one Pokémon left. The outcome of this match will be decided on which Pokémon these two trainers select. Who will make the winning decision?" On the screen it showed that Ash and Jackson had lost two Pokémon. Jackson had lost Azumaril to Pikachu, but Jackson's Magneton had managed to barely beat Pikachu. Ash had then sent out his Phanpy to face Magneton since Magneton was extremely weak to ground type. In the end both Magneton and Phanpy fainted because it turned out Magneton was more powerful then Ash originally thought and because Phanpy didn't have quite enough battle experience to withstand all the attacks.

"Go Meganium" Jackson called sending out the final evolved form of Chikorita. "And Jackson decides to use his most powerful Pokémon" the announcer said. "What will trainer Ash Ketchum use to counter Jackson's choice?"

"I choose you Heracross" Ash called sending out his bug/steel beetle shaped Pokémon with the large horn on its head.

"And Ash's final Pokémon is his Heracross" the announcer called out. The ref raised both flags and signaled the trainers to begin the battle.

"Alright Heracross lets start this out with a Mega hom" Ash ordered. Heracross' massive horn glowed a bright white as it charged forward towards Meganium,

"Meganium, stop that Mega horn with your vine whip" Jackson called. Meganium shot out the vines from its leaves on the neck and wrapped them around Heracross and stopped the bug Pokémon in its tracks though Heracross was struggling fiercely to continue its attack. "Now send that Heracross sky high" Jackson ordered.

Meganium grunted loudly and lifted Heracross into the air with a loud cry and threw Heracross with its vine whip. "Heracross use your hyper beam attack" Ash shouted. Heracross recovered itself and shot the hyper beam at Meganium. The hyper beam attack didn't quite hit Meganium head on, but it did hit right in front of Meganium and sent it flying back with a cry.

"Meganium, no" Jackson called worried.

"Heracross, mega horn attack now" Ash shouted. Heracross' horn glowed brightly as it flew towards Meganium as fast as it could. The attack hit Meganium dead on. The large grass type flew back and bounced along the field a few times before coming to a stop.

"Heracross' mega horn attack was right on target and Meganium is shaking" the announcer shouted. Meganium was not moving from the ground as swirls were in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Meganium is unable to battle. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"And that's it" the announcer roared. "The 'H' block battles are over. With two wins in the block Ash Ketchum has scored a total of six points and has scored the highest amount of points in his block and as such as such Ash Ketchum will be advancing to the Championship tournament."

"I did it" Ash cheered and embraced his Heracross. "We're moving onto the Championship match. Great job Heracross I'm so proud of you." Heracross smiled and buzzed happily.

Jackson smiled sadly and recalled his Meganium, "You did your best. I'm proud of you." He walked up to Ash as he stood up and put his hand out. "That was a good match and I had a lot of fun. I wish you the best of luck in the Victory Tournament."

"Thanks Jackson" Ash said and shook hands with the young trainer. The crowd was cheering loudly for Ash's victory as well for the great show of sportsmanship. Soon everyone was outside of the arena and sitting at a table having ice cream. Ash had the biggest grin on his face and everyone knew why.

'Congratulations Ash' Latios said to Ash telepathically since he and Latias were out of their Pokeballs and invisible.

"Thanks you guys' Ash thought back. He had learned that if he spoke in his mind then both Latios and Latias could hear him. He was going to try and work that into battling to see if he could think attacks and they could read his mind, but they weren't that mentally strong yet.

"So Ash the top sixteen eh" Brock mused as he watched Ash grinning like there was no tomorrow. "This should be good." "Hopefully this time things won't go so bad" Misty said making Ash wince and lower his head; his good mood going a little sour.

Latias didn't like seeing Ash sad so she moved in and nuzzled him cooing softly. Ash smiled and lifted his head back up, Thanks Latias' he said in his mind. Latias cooed back softly.

'What exactly happened back then' Latios asked curiously. Ash was slightly embarrassed at that question, but he reluctantly replied and told Latios to read his mind. Latios read Ash's mind and found the memory of when Ash lost at the Indigo Plateau and Latios frowned deeply. "That Charizard is very arrogant. It needs to be knocked down a few pegs' Latios said firmly.

Misty and Brock were assuming Ash was speaking to either Latios or Latias telepathically so they stayed quiet for a bit, 'It's true' Ash told them. 'But we came to an understanding after passing through the Charicific Valley. Charizard got beat badly by another Charizard. I partially blame myself for not training him properly, but after that battle it seems Charizard learned some humility and has since started listening to me."

"May I' Latios asked eagerly. He had always disliked very arrogant people. They sickened him. Latias sweat dropped slightly at her brother's eagerness. Ash nodded and Latios scanned his mind for the memory and when he finished Latios laughed.

"What's Latios laughing about Ash" Misty asked hearing the laugh. They learned to tell which sound came from which. Latios had a slightly deeper voice while Latias had a slightly higher voice.

"Oh I just showed him the memory of Charizard when we were at the Charicific Valley" Ash answered. "Ah" Misty said nodding.

"Speaking of Charizard Ash" Brock said. "Maybe you should give Liza a call and have Charizard fly over here. Your next battle is going to be a full six on six battle and you'll need your strongest Pokémon in the battle."

Ash nodded, "Right, I'll call her at the Pokémon center later and I'll swap a few Pokémon with Professor Oak."

"What about me now" said a familiar voice. The three turned around to see Professor Oak walking up with Professor Elm and Ash's mother Delia.

 **TBC...**

* * *

AYE! Done! Later or tomorrow I will continue!

My poll on my profile will end at Jan 16, Wednesday

-User Pen name Rain.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 6**

"Professor Oak, Professor Elm, mom" Ash called out as he walked up to the three. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see you battle in the Championship tournament of course" Delia said hugging her son. "We saw yours and Gary's match on T.V. and we came to watch your battles.

"According to Tracey" Professor Oak began. "You and Gary are the talk of the town back home. Everyone is looking forward to watching the two of you battle. Speaking of battle we should probably head to the main area as the matchups are sure to come up soon."

"Yeah," Ash said. He pulled out two Pokeballs, "Sorry guys, Latios, Latias return." Two red beams shot out and connected with the two invisible Eon Dragons.

"So my computer wasn't fooling me" Professor Oak said slightly awed as he had only caught a glimpse of the two Pokémon Ash just recalled. Beside him Professor Elm was a little wide eyed. "You do have the Legendary Latios and Latias."

Ash nodded, "Yep and with them on my side I'm gonna win. I haven't used them yet in battle because I was saving them for the Victory tournament."

"Well I can't wait to see them in battle" Professor Elm said excited. "It's every Pokémon professors dream to see a Legendary in battle."

Inside the area by the stadium were the sixteen trainers that had managed to pass the Robin-Round matchups. As they entered Professor Oak and Professor Elm walked off towards Mr. Goodshow to see if they could help with anything. Ash looked up at the screen that showed the sixteen trainers that managed to pass. As to be expected Gary's picture up there and soon he found his own picture as well.

"Hey look, Harrison passed as well" Brock pointed at one of the pictures. Ash looked up and saw a picture of an older trainer with brown hair that was slightly spiked at the top wearing a red and blue shirt. Harrison was a trainer that Ash met when the lighting of the torch was going to take place. A troublesome Sneasel was causing problems and it was Harrison who used a new Pokémon from the Hoenn region called a Blaziken to defeat it and capture it. Harrison was also the one that told Ash about the Hoenn region and all the Pokémon that were I the region that Ash had never seen before.

"Awesome" Ash said when he saw Harrison's picture. "Hey Ashy-boy" Gary greeted with a wave walking up to him. "Hey Gary" Ash said in a dry voice. Gary merely chuckled quietly at Ash's dry voice and turned to the screen to wait for the matchups to be posted.

After a few moments of waiting Mr. Goodshow stepped up and began speaking, "Attention all remaining trainers of the Silver Conference. Congratulations to all to the sixteen of you who have made it past the Athlete Division and the Robin-Round Division. Now the Championship tournament begins" Mr. Goodshow announced and most of the trainers let out whoops of joy. "The tournament is a full six on six elimination match. 'The first trainer to lose all six Pokémon will be knocked out of the competition and the winner will move onto the next round. The matches will be played on either a grass, ice, rock, or water field. When one trainer loses three of their six Pokémon there will be a five minute break for the trainers

to rest and think up strategies. Now without further ado the computer will now mix up the remaining trainers and randomly select which trainer you will battle and in what round the battle will take place in."

With his little speech done Mr. Goodshow turned to the big screen that everyone in the room could see and pressed a button. The screen went dark for a second before it lit back up and the pictured began flashing around until it stopped and revealed the final matches.

"Look, Harrison's in the first match" Misty said. Ash looked and indeed Harrison was in the first round.

"He's going to win his match" Ash said. "I'm sure of it. Now where am 12" Ash scanned the one next to him and his blood went cold and his eyes widened. Ash was in the second match and it was against Gary. Professor Oak and Delia's eyes widened at this. Misty and Brock looked worriedly between Ash and Gary. Ash tured to look at Gary just as Gary turned to look at him. Ash could have sworn he saw a flicker of surprise in Gary's eyes, but he dismissed it. Ash chuckled slightly, "Well Gary, looks like you're leaving the tournament so soon. I gotta say I feel a little bad for you."

"In your dreams Ash-boy" Gary said calmly while the two stared at each other.

Mr. Goodshow's voice sounded out and probably stopped Ash and Gary from going at each other's throats. "The first two matches will take place today. Harrison of Littleroot Town vs. Austin of Blackthorn City and the second match is Gary from Pallet town vs. Ash of Pallet Town. The first match will take place at 12:00 and the second battle will take place afterwards. Good luck to all of you in your upcoming matches."

"Well Ashy-boy," Gary said. "I've got to go and prepare my team. I hope that you'll at least make me break a sweat, but I won't hold my breath." Gary tured and began to walk away.

Ash growled slightly, "I'l make you eat those words Gary."

Gary stopped and turned around, "By the way Ash, you remember this?" Gary pulled out a top half of a Pokeball from his pocket. It was all rusted and beaten up and looked really old.

Ash looked surprised, "You still have that?" "Of course I still have it" Gary said. "It was my first defeat." "We tied for it and you know it" Ash countered back. "Neither one of us won."

"Well to me tying with you is almost worse than losing" Gary said in a bored voice. He put the half Pokeball back in his pocket and began walking away. "See you in our match Ashy-boy."

As Gary walked away Delia asked her son, "Ash, honey, what was that Pokeball thing?"

"It's a fight me and Gary had years ago," Ash said looking down. He then huffed, "It's not important right now. I need to go and build my team to beat Gary." Ash turned to Brock and Misty with a pleading look, "You guys will help me make a team that can beat Gary, right?"

They both laughed, "Of course we'll help you Ash."

"Well if that's all then I'll go get stadium tickets" Delia said walking off with the two Professors. Later we find Ash and friends inside of their room in the Pokémon center trying to register Ash's team.

"Well Gary doesn't specialize in one type of Pokémon" Brock said checking Gary's Pokémon. "He's got a wide variety of Pokémon and all of them are pretty powerful."

"Well I've got Charizard, Latios and Latias on my team so there goes power" Ash said.

"I don't think you should use both of them" Brock said making Ash look at him curiously. "Think about it, you have two legendary Pokémon and if you reveal them both too early in the competition then your future opponents could have a higher chance of finding a weakness to them and exploiting on it."

"Oh... I didn't think about that" Ash said sheepishly.

"I think for power Pokémon you should use Latios, Charizard, and Snorlax" Brock said. "Pikachu is good for speed so that would do well in your battle. Quilava is good for charging through tough attacks and good on defense so there's another one and you need another Pokémon that's good for speed and hard attacks. Your Heracross fits that description perfectly."

"Pikachu, Quilava, Heracross, Snorlax, Charizard and Latios" Ash muttered to himself. Then he grinned, "That's a perfect team." A roar got their attention as Ash went to the window and saw a giant Charizard flying towards him. "Charizard" Ash called out. Charizard saw its old trainer and flew down to give its usual greeting.

A flamethrower to the body

"I missed you to" Ash moaned out before falling to the ground twitching. Pikachu, Charizard, Misty and Brock all laughed while Ash twitched on the ground.

Meanwhile back in the stadium Harrison and his opponent, Austin, were in their match. "Sneasel, use night slash attack" Harrison ordered. Sneasel's claws glowed a dark black color and it clawed at the opponent's Vaporeon and the poor little blue Pokémon collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle" the ref called raising the red flag. "The winner is Sneasel and the winner of the battle is Harrison of Littleroot Town." The crowd cheered as Harrison recalled his Pokémon and left the arena with a smile on his face.

'My next opponent is the winner of the next round Harrison thought. 'I should stick around to see what kind of Pokémon my next opponent will use." Harrison walked up into the stands to find a good place to watch the next battle.

Misty looked worried, "Harrison goes up against the winner of the next match between Ash and Gary, right?"

Brock nodded, "That's right. Harrison will be a tough opponent to whoever wins the next match. He has Pokémon from the Hoenn region and they all look pretty powerful. Well let's just relax, Ash's battle starts in a few minutes."

"Oh good, we're not oo late" a female voice said. Brock and Misty turned to see Bianca and Lorenzo walking up to them. "Bianca, Lorenzo, you made it" Misty said excited.

"Of course we made it" Bianca said. "There's no way I'm gonna miss the chance to see my best friends battle. How strong have they become anyway?"

"We don't know" Brock said. "Ash trained them in secret for three weeks. Only he knows how strong they are." Bianca and Lorenzo were now more curious and excited than ever to see their two old friends battle. The four of them took their seats and waited. Soon the four of them were joined by Professor's Elm and Oak and Ash's mother. All three of them were just as excited as the others and couldn't wait to see the match.

"Hello Pokémon fans" the announcer roared as the crowd began cheering. Ash and Gary walked onto the field with determined looks on both of their young faces. "Now we will begin the Second Match of the Johto League Silver Conference Victory Tournament. For those of you who didn't see it, the first match was won by Harrison of Littleroot Town. The winner of this match will face him in the quarterfinals."

"I will win" both trainers whispered to themselves simultaneously.

"Both trainers in this battle are from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region" the announcer continued. "Both of these trainers are unique in their own way. Both of them are the same age and have made reputations for themselves. On the red side is Gary Oak, the grandson of Pokémon expert Professor Samuel Oak. On the green side is Ash Ketchum who has made it all the way to the Top Sixteen in the Indigo Plateau. Both of these trainers have promising futures, but which one of them will emerge victorious?"

Everyone's attention was now drawn to the screen where Gary and Ash's pictures took up the slots. Below their pictures were six empty slots for their Pokémon. Then in between their names there was a circle divided into four segments; one of them had a rock in the middle, one shaped like grass, one the shape of ice and the last one the shape of a water droplet. Then it began flashing through the four segments before stopping on the one shaped like a water droplet. "And it looks like the battle will take place on a water field" the announcer said. The neutral field was then swapped out for a water field that had a few platforms in the middle of them.

'Then another circle appeared where the previous one was. Only this one was divided into eight parts, with four slots green and the other one red. "And now to determine which trainer will send out their Pokémon first" the announcer said. It flashed between colors for s few seconds and everyone waited with their breaths held. Then it stopped on a red segment "And Gary Oak will send out his Pokémon first."

"I choose you Electabuzz" Gary said sending out the powerful electric Pokémon that landed on one of the platforms with a loud roar. Up on the screen Electabuzz's icon appeared under Gary's picture.

"And Gary's first Pokémon is Electabuzz" the announcer said. "Now we eagerly wait to find out what Ash's first Pokémon will be."

"I choose you Snorlax" Ash called releasing his Snorlax that was, thankfully, awake. Up on the screen Snorlax's icon appeared under Ash's picture. "Snorlax use hyper beam" Ash ordered.

'The gigantic Pokémon opened its mouth and launched a massive hyper beam at Electabuzz. "Electabuzz dodge and use shock wave" Gary ordered. Electabuzz dodged the attack by jumping to another platform and then it launched a shock wave at Snorlax.

"Punch it away with your ice punch" Ash called. Snorlax's fist glowed a baby blue color and it simply punched the shock wave away, "Good job now use your ice beam attack." Snorlax formed a small ball of blue energy in its mouth and then it fired off the ice from the attack aiming everywhere for Electabuzz, but Electabuzz, but Electabuzz was too fast to get hit, but Snorlax's attacks were leaving their mark.

Soon Snorlax stopped the hyper beam attack and the whole field was now covered in ice making it an ice field now, "Amazing folks, Snorlax's ice beam has made the whole water field into an ice field now" the announcer said. Electabuzz was slipping around slight as it was not fully prepared to stand on ice all that well. "And it looks like Electabuzz is all wobbly as it can't balance on ice that well."

"Electabuzz return" Gary called recalling Electabuzz.

"And Gary Oak makes the wise decision of recalling his Electabuzz" the announcer said. "Now we wait to see what his next Pokémon will be.

"Nidoking, let's go" Gary said and sent out the massive purple dinosaur like monster that snarled at the sight of Ash's Pokémon. "Nidoking, use poison sting" Gary ordered. Nidoking sent out a lot of tiny sting attacks from its mouth and they all slammed into Snorlax making it cry out in pain.

"Snorlax, use body slam" Ash ordered. Snorlax charged forward at surprising speed and jumped onto Nidoking sending it flying into a rising ice block snapping the ice directly in two.

"Nidoking, use your hyper beam attack..." Gary ordered "On the field." Nidoking fired its hyper beam and it hit the one of the ice chunks that Snorlax created and it sent ice towards Snorlax obscuring its vision. "Now get it with focus punch before it recovers." Nidoking charged forward and delivered a solid punch to Snorlax's head and that punch was dead on as Snorlax fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Snorlax is unable to battle" the ref said raising the red flag. "Nidoking is the winner." Snorlax's icon went dark and left Ash with five Pokémon. "And Ash is down one Pokémon" the announcer said. "What will he send out next to combat against Gary's Nidoking?"

Ash had to think for a few seconds, "The only one with a type advantage over his Nidoking is Latios, but I want to save him for last. I guess I'l go with..." "Quilava I choose you" Ash said sending out his fire Pokémon. Up on the screen Quilava's icon appeared signifying it as Ash's second Pokémon.

Gary wasn't going to be switching out so he continued with his Nidoking, "Nidoking use your poison sting attack." Nidoking opened its mouth and sent out a bunch of little poisonous needles towards Quilava.

"Quilava take that poison sting on with your flame wheel" Ash ordered. Quilava had flames erupt around its body and it charged headfirst into the poison sting attack and its flames knocked all of the poison sting needles away and hit a surprised Nidoking hard and melting part of the now ice field back to water.

"Nidoking beat that flame wheel back with a tackle attack" Gary shouted. Nidoking charged forward and delivered a powerful tackle attack to Quilava smashing the little Pokémon into an ice block. Quilava slid down the ice and landed there a little dazed, but still ready to fight.

"Quilava, use your flamethrower on the field around Nidoking" Ash ordered.

Gary's eyes widened, "Nidoking move" he shouted. Too late as Quilava fired its massive flamethrower at the area around Nidoking and it gravely affected the ice covered water that Snorlax created. The entire area around Nidoking was completely melted away leaving Nidoking on a small platform of ice that was a little too small for its massive weight and it began to crack.

"Alright Quilava hit that Nidoking with your fire blast" Ash called. Quilava fired out a massive flame attack from its mouth in the shape of a Japanese kanji and the attack hit Nidoking dead on. The resulting backlash from the attack was devastating as most of the ice on Gary's side of the field was gone from Quilava's flamethrower earlier and the fire blast from just a second ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what a devastation fire blast attack as it hits Gary's Nidoking dead on" the announcer shouted amidst the cheers of the crowd. "Will Gary's Nidoking arise belly up or ready to battle?" Nidoking floated to the top of the water with swirls in its eyes and gurgling on water comically.

"Nidoking is unable to battle" the ref said raising the green flag, "Quilava is the winner." Nidoking's icon went dark signifying its defeat as Gary was left with only five Pokémon.

Gary recalled his Nidoking without saying a word and then he pulled out his third Pokeball. "Blastoise go" Gary said sending out his very first Pokémon.

"Isn't that Gary's starter Pokémon" Misty asked staring at Blastoise. "You mean the very same Squirtle that Gary received from Professor Oak at the start of his journey, yeah that's the one" Brock muttered.

Professor Oak chuckled next to them, "Looks like Gary wants to make Ash take a lot of heavy losses from the start. Blastoise is his strongest Pokémon." Next to Professor Oak Delia was snapping pictures like crazy as though trying to make a whole photo book while just watching one match.

"Ash will beat it" Delia said confident in her son's abilities.

Brock smirked, 'If only Gary knew what Ash has in store for him at the end then he wouldn't be so confident nor would he send out his Blastoise so early.

"Quilava, you still good to go" Ash asked. Quilava nodded and its flames roared to life, "Okay then let's start this off with your flamethrower attack." Quilava took a deep breath and launched its massive flames from its mouth.

"Blastoise use rapid spin" Gary shouted. Blastoise tucked its arms, legs, and head inside of its shell and jumped in mid air and began spinning rapidly. As the flames hit Blastoise the spin knocked the flames away and there wasn't even a mark on Blastoise' shell. "Now combine that with a tackle attack" Gary ordered. Still spinning Blastoise charged forward and hit Quilava hard before it even knew what happened.

Quilava flew back and landed hard on the cold ice with swirls in its eyes. "Quilava is unable to battle, Blastoise is the winner" the ref announced raising the red flag. Quilava's icon went dark leaving Ash with four Pokémon left.

"Quilava, return" Ash said and Quilava disappeared back into the Pokeball with a flash. "You did well, I'm proud of you." Turning to his most trusted companion he grinned, "Pikachu, you're up." Pikachu saluted and jumped into the field. On the screen Pikachu's icon appeared.

"And Ash's third Pokémon is his Pikachu" the announcer said. "Will Gary stick with his Blastoise or will he switch to another Pokémon?"

"Blastoise return" Gary said returning his Blastoise. "Umbreon I choose you." Out came one of the evolutions of Eevee. This one was black with yellow circles on its body and glaring red eyes. When it saw its opponent it smirked thinking that this would be an easy win. Pikachu didn't like the cocky look the Umbreon had on its face. Pikachu glared and its cheeks sparkled angrily thinking about the defeat it suffered when the Umbreon was only an Eevee.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt" Ash ordered. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled bigger and it launched a massive thunderbolt towards Umbreon. Without even needing to hear Gary's command Umbreon jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Umbreon use shadow ball" Gary ordered. Umbreon opened its mouth and a purple ball formed in its mouth and Umbreon shot it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and use hyper beam" Ash shouted. Gary looked shocked at what Ash had just said. Pikachu opened its mouth and a hyper beam formed in its mouth and with a loud cry Pikachu fired the hyper beam from its mouth. Umbreon was too surprised to move out of the way from the attack and the hyper beam hit dead on.

"Umbreon" Gary shouted as Umbreon landed on a platform. Gary grit his teeth as he glared out at Ash and Pikachu, 'That Pikachu was able to learn a move like hyper beam.' "Umbreon use payback" Gary shouted. Umbreon jumped up and gave a shout and two pink balls formed in its mouth and Umbreon fired it at Pikachu,

"Pikachu use light screen" Ash called. Pikachu formed a clear screen in front of itself and Umbreon's attack smashed into it and Pikachu grit its teeth to try and hold the attack back, but was slowly losing its footing.

"Umbreon use tackle attack" Gary shouted. Umbreon appeared behind Pikachu and tackled it hard from behind. Pikachu cried out as it was flung forward and nearly landed into the water, but stopped just short of the edge. "Umbreon finish it with a body slam" Gary ordered.

"Pikachu," Ash called worried. "Wait a minute... Pikachu knock Umbreon into the water." Pikachu snapped its eyes open just as Umbreon was

about to jump on top of it. Pikachu raised its tail up and jammed into Umbreon's chest. Umbreon coughed from the hard hit to its chest. Pikachu then used the momentum to knock Umbreon in the water. "Pikachu, thunderbolt" Ash shouted. Pikachu launched a thunderbolt directly into the

water that Umbreon was currently in. Umbreon screamed out in pain as the electricity attack hit it hard.

"And an electrifying thunderbolt fries Umbreon badly" the announcer roared excitedly as the crowd cheered loudly. Delia was snapping pictures like crazy while the others were clapping. Umbreon floated to the surface with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Umbreon is unable to battle. Pikachu is..." the ref stopped when Pikachu grit its teeth in pain and collapsed to the ground. Ash stared in absolute shock. The ref raised both flags, "Pikachu and Umbreon are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." Both icons on either side went dark. Gary still had four left while half of Ash's were eliminated.

"After a hard battle both Pokémon were unable to battle" the announcer said. "Since Ash Ketchum has lost three Pokémon we will be taking a five minute break." Gary recalled his Umbreon while Ash picked Pikachu up and walked back to his own side.

'Gary's just as strong as ever' Ash thought as he held Pikachu closely. "You okay buddy" Ash asked. Pikachu gave a small 'Pika' in response and nodded. Ash smiled "That's good. I'm proud of you Pikachu, you did well. And between you and me you beat Umbreon first. It fainted at least three seconds before you did. That counts as a win to me." Pikachu grinned in response.

Gary stood there thinking 'Ash is stronger than I thought he would be he thought. Let's see I have Electabuzz, Magma, Blastoise and Golem left. My guess that one of Ash's Pokémon left is Charizard, but he'll probably be using him last. I don't know what kind of Pokémon he has left though.

Soon five minutes had passed, "Alright we'll now begin the second half of the battle. Ash Ketchum is down three Pokémon while Gary is down two" the announcer said. The wheel began spinning again to determine who would send out their Pokémon first. The spinning stopped and it landed on the green, "And Ash Ketchum will be sending out his Pokémon first."

"Heracross, let's go" Ash called. The bug Pokémon appeared in a flash flapping its wings threateningly. "Magmar, let's go" Gary shouted sending out the fire Pokémon native to almost every volcano around the Pokémon world. "Heracross, use mega horn" Ash shouted. Heracross' horn glowed and it charged at Magmar.

"Magmar catch it" Gary ordered. Magmar put its hands out and caught Heracross and stopped it in its tracks. "Now Magmar use flamethrower" Gary said. Magmar shot the flamethrower out and it hit Heracross at point blank range.

"No Heracross" Ash shouted. Heracross grit its teeth in pain, but it eventually snapped its eyes opened and batted Magmar away and then snapped its wings open dispersing the flame showing there wasn't a scratch on it.

"And Magmar's flamethrower has no effect on Heracross" the announcer said. "Ash Ketchum has trained it well to be able to withstand a full powered flamethrower at point-blank range."

"Alright, Heracross use string shot" Ash ordered. Heracross shot a string out of its mouth and it wrapped around Magmar's wrist. "Now throw Magmar into the water, quickly" Ash said. Heracross swung its head up taking Magmar with it and then swung it down towards the water.

"Magmar, avoid the water" Gary shouted. Magmar flipped in mid air and landed on a platform and then it grabbed the string shot that Heracross still had coming from its mouth. "Now slam that Heracross into the ground" Gary ordered. Magmar tugged on the string and pulled Heracross up and began slamming into the ice all around the field.

"Heracross, release the string" Ash shouted. Heracross cut the string just in time as one more hit would have finished it.

"Magmar use fire punch" Gary shouted. Magmar appeared in front of Heracross and with its fist enflamed and punched Heracross hard and sent it down into the water area side of the field. Heracross floated to the top with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the red flag, "Heracross is unable to battle. Magmar is the winner." Heracross' icon turned black signifying its defeat. Things were looking bad for Ash as he only had two Pokémon left. He recalled Heracross and gave it a small congratulation.

"Charizard I choose you" Ash called out. He sent the powerhouse of the team out on the field. Charizard roared and spat flames from its mouth.

Gary looked surprised, 'Charizard this soon. I expected him to save Charizard for last.' Gary looked at Ash's screen and saw that he still had one blank one left. 'Either Ash is starting to panic or he has an ace in the hole that's more powerful than Charizard." "Magmar return" Gary said returning his Pokémon. "Blastoise go" Gary called sending out his started Pokémon. "Let's beat this Charizard and end this battle. Use Hydro pump."

'The shell parts on Blastoise' back opened up and two cannons revealed themselves. Two large streams of water launched themselves from Blastoise back.

"Charizard, dry that water out with your fire spin attack" Ash shouted. Charizard opened its mouth and with a loud roar it launched the fire spin from its mouth and it hit the hydro pump attack and they met head on. They were at a dead stand still before the fire spin slowly begun overcoming Blastoise' hydro pump.

"Blastoise, rapid spin hurry" Gary shouted quickly. If Charizard's fire spin hit dead on then Blastoise would be in big trouble. Blastoise stopped the hydro pump and begun spinning just in time to avoid being hit with the massive fire. It spun fast enough to avoid being hit critically with the fire spin.

Soon the fire spin stopped coming and Gary shouted, "Blastoise use Hydro pump." Blastoise stopped spinning and fired a Hydro pump directly at Charizard scoring a direct hit on it. Charizard grit its teeth, but held firm.

"Charizard, use your Dragon Rage attack" Ash called. Charizard roared and fired the dragon rage attack at Blastoise. Blastoise easily dodged it. "Now Charizard tackle attack" he shouted. Charizard flew in and was about to smash itself into Blastoise when...

"Skull Bash attack now" Gary shouted. Blastoise raised its head up and smashed it right into Charizard knocking it back. "Give it another Hydro Pump attack" Gary shouted. The hydro pump hit in almost the exact spot causing more damage to Charizard.

"Don't give in, Charizard, use Dragon claw" Ash shouted. Charizard's claws glowed and he charged at Blastoise. "Dive into the water" Gary said. Blastoise dived into the water and Charizard was forced to stop the attack.

"And Blastoise has taken advantage of the field and dived under the water and could come up anywhere" the announcer said. Up in the stands everyone was wondering where Blastoise would come up. Charizard looked around on the field wanting to know where Blastoise would come up for an attack. Then the ice broke behind them and Blastoise jumped through it surprising Ash and Charizard. "And Blastoise bursts through the ice behind Charizard leaving it wide open."

"Charizard, watch out" Ash shouted. "Too slow, Blastoise full power hydro pump" Gary shouted. The Hydro pump hit Charizard hard and knocked it to icy ground. "A stunning attack, this could be the end for Charizard" the announcer shouted.

"Charizard, fly and grab Blastoise" Ash shouted. Charizard burst from the ice and grabbed a surprised Blastoise. "Now give it a point blank flamethrower and finish it with a seismic toss." Charizard lifted Blastoise into the air and gave it a flamethrower attack at point-blank range causing massive amounts of damage. Now Charizard prepared for a Seismic toss.

"Blastoise, bite attack go" Gary shouted. Blastoise was weak, but it was strong enough to bite Charizard hard on the shoulder. Charizard winced as Blastoise bit into his weakened shoulder, but Charizard refused to give up.

"Charizard add a fire spin to that Seismic toss" Ash shouted. He wanted to make sure that he at least took Gary's Blastoise down. Fire surrounded Charizard and Blastoise causing quite a bit of damage to Blastoise and a little damage to Charizard. Charizard began spinning rapidly in the air and flew around quickly in an elliptical fashion and then flew down to the ground and slammed Blastoise into the ground. The field exploded and smoke covered the area.

"And a fire spin combined with a seismic toss has caused the field to explode in smoke" the announcer roared. Soon the smoke cleared and it showed that Blastoise and Charizard were standing on two platforms on the recently melted ice field; now back to its original water field.

POKESPEECH

Charizard panted as it stared out at Blastoise who was panting just as hard as Charizard was. Charizard stiffened as pain ran through its body "Good match turtle" Charizard said.

Blastoise smirked, "You too lizard" he said and then grimaced in absolute pain. "Until next time" Blastoise said as his vision darkened. Charizard's vision darkened as well, "When we next see each other. We'll settle the score." Then both Pokémon fell on their platforms out cold. END POKESPEECH

'The ref looked at both Pokémon and raised both flags, "Charizard and Blastoise are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." Both icons on both trainers side went dark signifying their defeat. That left Ash with one Pokémon and Gary with three. Ash and Gary both had one empty slot, but Gary still had two Pokémon ready for battle.

"Oh man I thought for sure that Charizard could beat Gary's Blastoise without it ending in a draw" Brock said to himself. "Oh no, I hope can still win" Delia said worried.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum" Misty said. "Ash isn't done yet. He's about to reveal his ace in the hole." Delia looked confused about what Misty said, but Brock and Misty smirked. Lorenzo and Bianca were on the edge of their seats and Professor's Oak and Elm were getting excited because they hoped Ash would reveal what they'd hope he'd reveal next.

"Now Ash Ketchum has only one Pokémon left to battle with" the announcer said. "Gary still has three Pokémon left. Will Ash's last Pokémon be an ace in the hole for him or will this match end with Gary's victory?"

Ash pulled out his final Pokeball and stared at it, ready to reveal his final Pokémon and reveal to the world that he, a trainer who had hadn't even been a trainer for two years yet, had a Legendary Pokémon.

'The stadium was deathly quiet as each and every person in the stadium was awaiting Ash's final Pokémon. While Ash only had one Pokémon left, Gary still had three Pokémon left. Two of them had barely taken any damage and one of them wasn't even used yet. People in the stands were betting that Ash was going to lose the match.

Gary looked out at Ash as he held his final Pokeball in his hands, 'It was a good battle Ash. You took down some of my strongest Pokémon and my Blastoise and that alone is hard. I still have my Electabuzz, Magmar and Golem and hopefully I can end this without using Golem since this field would not work well for him."

Ash called out, "Hey Gary, good luck. You're gonna need it." "What are you talking about Ashy-boy" Gary asked confused.

"You'll see" Ash smirked. "For my final Pokémon I choose you Latios" Ash shouted throwing his final Pokeball. When the Pokeball opened up and out popped Ash's last Pokémon Gary had an unusual sense of foreboding come over him. Then Latios revealed his magnificent form with a slight cry and hovered in mid air.

Gary's eyes were wide, "What is that Pokémon?" For the second time in Gary's short almost twelve year life he was witnessing a Pokémon he had never seen before. He quickly pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Latios' hovering form.

"Pokémon unknown: No data available" the mechanical voice sounded out.

The blood in Gary's veins chilled as he had flashbacks of the time he was in the Viridian gym. The announcer seemed to recover his voice, "Well ladies and gentlemen. Ash Ketchum's last Pokémon is a complete mystery Pokémon. What kind of Pokémon could it be?" Up on the screen Latios' icon appeared in Ash's last slot. If it wasn't for early registration the slot would have had a?" in it. "Now Gary Oak must send out a Pokémon to combat against Ash Ketchum's mystery Pokémon."

"Wow" Bianca said as she looked at Latios and pulled out her sketchbook and began drawing. "Latios has gotten a lot bigger since I last saw him."

"Yes indeed" Lorenzo said as he witnessed his long time friend. "Looks like Latios has gotten a lot stronger as well. I wonder how strong," Everybody went back to the battle to wait and see what kind of Pokémon Gary would send out.

'From the way it's floating off the ground it's a psychic type and by the way it's shaped it looks part dragon. So it's a dual Dragon/Psychic type' Gary deduced. 'Dang it, if Umbreon wasn't already defeated I would have a slight advantage.' Making up his mind Gary chose his Pokémon, "Electabuzz 1 choose you" Gary said sending out his Electabuzz out again to fight. Up on the screen Electabuzz's icon lit back up.

"And Gary sends back out his Electabuzz to combat against Ash's mystery Pokémon" the announcer said.

"Electabuzz, use thunderbolt" Gary ordered. The antennas on Electabuzz's head sparkled and with a loud shout Electabuzz fired its thunderbolt at Latios. Latios didn't even look worried as the thunderbolt came closer.

"Latios use Psychic" Ash said calmly. Latios' eyes glowed before the thunderbolt stopped right in front of it and was not moving an inch. The audience and Gary were shocked into silence as they witnessed this. "I believe that the thunderbolt is his" Ash said. "Latios, we should return it to its rightful owner." Latios smirked on the inside and fired the thunderbolt back at Electabuzz. It was too fast to dodge and Gary was too shocked to call out an answer and Electabuzz was hit by its own attack that was amplified by at least five times.

'The poor thing didn't stand a chance as the thunderbolt hit it directly in the chest and Electabuzz flew back with a shout of pain and into the water. Electabuzz floated to the top with its eyes all swirly. The ref raised the green flag, "Electabuzz is unable to battle. Latios is the winner." Electabuzz's icon went dark on the screen signifying its defeat.

"Simply amazing folks" the announcer roared. "Ash Ketchum's mystery Pokémon has taken down Gary Oak's Electabuzz without moving a muscle and by using its own attack against it does Gary have the Pokémon it takes to take out Ash Ketchum's mystery Pokémon."

Gary recalled his Electabuzz with a grimace, "Magmar, let's go" Gary called sending out his fire Pokémon onto one of the platforms. "Magmar, use fire spin" Gary ordered. Magmar took a deep breath and launched a swirling stream of fire at Latios.

"Latios swat that fire spin away with your dragon claw" Ash called. Latios claws on its right paw glowed and elongated and Latios took a swing at the fire spin and with a little grunt of exertion Latios swatted the fire spin down to the water making the fire go out and steam to arise from the water obstructing the view for both parties.

"Magmar be on your guard" Gary called out. "Get your fire punch ready." Magmar put its right hand into a fist and it glowed a deep fire red waiting for Latios to appear.

"Latios tackle Magmar with your extreme speed" Ash shouted. Quick as lightning before Gary could call out an attack Latios appeared in front of Magmar and tackled it hard in the side. But Magmar wasn't going to go down easy as Magmar grabbed onto Latios' wing and held on tight. It didn't help Latios at all since it was the hand that was still ignited with fire. "Latios try and shake it off" Ash called.

Latios flew high into the air and began flying around as fast as it could to try and shake Magmar off, but Magmar was still holding on tightly. "As Ash Ketchum's Latios takes to the air Gary's Magmar is holding on tightly refusing to let go" the announcer said.

"Alright Magmar, good job" Gary said. "Magmar use Fire blast." Magmar took a deep breath and blew out the fire blast and it hit Latios point blank range. Latios cried out in pain as the fire attack burned its left side.

"Latios, dive towards the water" Ash shouted. Latios flew down towards the water as fast as he could and dived directly into the water with Magmar still latched onto Latios. After a few seconds Magmar jumped from the water grimacing in pain from the water on its fire body. Latios flew back out of the water and with a flap of its wings Latios knocked most of the water off of his body making the area around him sparkle.

"And after a high dive towards the water, Latios manages to knock Magmar off of its body and cause Magmar some serious damage as well" the announcer said. "With Magmar so damaged from the water can Gary Oak stage a comeback and defeat Ash Ketchum''s Latios?"

Gary grit his teeth when he saw how damaged Magmar was, "Magmar, use flamethrower on the water." Magmar took a deep breath through the pain and blew out a lot of flames and had it hit the water and son steam rose from the entire area shrouding the field from view. Ash couldn't see Magmar, but he just got what Gary was planning.

"Latios get Magmar before it can finish off all the water" Ash shouted. "Use your Luster Purge attack." Latios had a purple aura surround it and it began forming a ball in its mouth.

Gary looked on confused, "Luster purge? I've never heard of that attack before." Latios had finally powered its attack to the max and fired off the purple beam and it was aimed directly into the field of steam. When the attack hit there was a massive explosion that took place.

"And Latios' attack, the Luster Purge I believe it was called, has created a massive explosion on the field. Will Gary's Magmar rise up and ready to battle or belly up and unconscious" the announcer said. There was silence for a bit until the smoke cleared showing that all of the water was evaporated leaving an empty field and Magmar was lying in the center unconscious.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Magmar is unable to battle. Latios is the winner." Up on the screen Magmar's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Gary with only one Pokémon left.

Gary recalled his Magmar without a word. "And Gary's Magmar is down. With one Pokémon left will Gary be able to stage a comeback or this it?"

Reluctantly Gary pulled out his last Pokeball. "Golem, let's go" Gary called sending out the massive Megaton Pokémon. The Golem landed in the center of the evaporated water field ready for battle. On the screen Gary's last spot was filled with Golem's icon.

"And Gary's last Pokémon is his Golem" the announcer said. "Golem is at a huge disadvantage because of its limit to the ground."

"Latios use dragon breath" Ash called. Latios took a deep breath and released the attack. It was a swirling beam of green energy and it flew straight at Golem.

"Golem use Defense Curl" Gary shouted. Golem tucked itself into its shell and the Dragon breath hit Golem's shell. It still did some damage to Golem, but not as much damage as it could have down. "Golem use Rock Throw" Gary shouted.

Golem dug its hands into the bottom of the arena and picked up giant rocks and threw them towards Latios. Latios weaved in and out of the rocks to dodge them, but was a little slow as one rock hit Latios on the same burn mark on its wing that Magmar left. "Latios fly in lower for a steel wing attack" Ash called. Latios' wings glowed a bright white and Latios charged in towards golem smacking rocks away like nothing and smashed its wings directly into Golem. "Finish it with a second Steel Wing." Latios went in for a second attack, but then Golem reached up and caught Latios' wing. After struggling a bit Golem stopped Latios' attack and held Latios in both of its hands. "Golem, Seismic toss" Gary shouted. With a loud shout Golem jumped into the air with Latios still in its hands and then aimed Latios towards the ground and fell. Golem smashed Latios into the ground hard kicking up rocks and dusts everywhere.

Ash gaped at this, "Latios, are you okay?" Golem hopped out of the dust and landed on his own side of the field. The dust soon cleared to show Latios grimacing slightly, but then Latios hovered back into midair. "Alright, good job Latios, now use dragon pulse." Latios opened its mouth and it emitted a powerful shockwave that Golem couldn't withstand as it threw Golem back and into the wall. "Now a full power Luster Purge" Latios powered up its signature attack once more and fired the purple beam and it made direct contact with Golem and Golem didn't have a chance and fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Golem is unable to battle. The winner is Latios."

Golem's icon faded out leaving Gary with no Pokémon left. "Golem has been defeated. The victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The crowd erupted into cheers as Gary's picture and Pokémon faded from the screen leaving Ash's picture to elongate and take up the whole screen with the word WINNER underneath it. "It was a long fought battle, but in the end Ash emerged victorious and will now move onto the quarterfinals." Ash was still staring out shocked. "I won and I beat Gary" he whispered softly. Gary was also staring out surprised that he lost, but then he recalled his Golem and left the stadium without saying a word. Then Ash gave the biggest grin possible, "I did it, I beat Gary." Ash raced out and embraced Latios around his slender neck. "We did Latios, we won." Latios smiled and cooed softly.

'The audience was still trying to fathom what they had just witnessed. First they had just witness a Legendary Pokémon owned by an eleven year old boy and that same boy managed to use that Legendary to win the match and have his own Pokémon take minimal damage while still managing to take out his opponents last three Pokémon. Many of the younger trainers were jealous of Ash as they wanted a Legendary of their own. Most of the old people smiled at the scene of Ash hugging Latios as they were touched by the obvious very strong bond that the two of them had between one another. Finally something strange happened; a bunch of the young girls in the stand developed hearts in their eyes after watching Ash battle, Macy included. Misty noticed this and had a tick develop over her eye. Brock also noticed and had anime tears going down his face.

Delia was smiling almost as big as her son as she saw him hug his Pokémon and before they separated she got a good picture of it. "I knew Ash would win" she said. Professor Oak and Professor Elm were silent as they were too busy having google eyes to notice anything else, They had just witnessed a Legendary Pokémon battle. It was every Pokémon Professor's dream to see a Legendary in person, but to actually see one in battle was something else entirely. "Wait until we tell Professor Birch and Professor Rowan about this" Professor Elm said excitedly. "You know they've probably seen it on T.V." Professor Oak responded.

"Who cares," Professor Elm said still more excited than ever. "We just saw a Legendary Pokémon battle in person. Not many Professor's can say that."

Professor Oak nodded, "True, true, but I do wonder. What was that last attack Ash used? Luster Purge I believe it was called? I remember reading something about that attack, but I can't recall what it is."

"Maybe we can ask Ash about the attack" Professor Elm asked. "Also do you think Ash will let us take a look at Latios and his Latias as well?"

"I don't know" Professor Oak said. "Ash would only do something like that if his Pokémon agree with it. If his Pokémon don't want to be studied then Ash won't let us. He never does anything that makes his Pokémon uncomfortable."

Professor Elm had a surprised look on his face, "I've never even heard of a trainer that has such a strong bond with his Pokémon before." "That's my Ash" Delia said hearing their conversation.

Higher up in the stands Harrison was standing there with slightly wide eyes. Being a trainer from the Hoenn Region Harrison had known quite a bit about the Legendary Eon Dragon Duo known as Latios and Latias and to find out that some kid that hadn't even been on a journey for two years yet had the Legendary Latios. 'I don't believe it' Harrison thought shocked. 'Ash, a trainer, from Kanto owns a Latios. Not good, I'm up against him in the next round. I'll need to find a way to defeat it' Harrison looked down to see the heart warming scene of Ash embracing a happy Latios. Harrison smiled slightly and turned and began walking away. "Ash... I have to admit I'm very jealous of you. I've always wanted to own my own Legendary" he whispered softly. Harrison left the stadium to look for a Latios weakness.

The rest of the stadium was erupting in massive cheers still. They were witnessing history here. This is the first time that a Legendary has appeared in the Johto League Silver Conference and it was used by a young trainer from the small town of Pallet in the Kanto Region. Ash parted from Latios and raised both hands in the air excitedly. The stadium roared for Ash and his Latios for their astounding victory.

Misty chuckled as she looked at Ash, "Look at him. He wins his first match in the Victory Tournament and he's cheering like he won the whole tournament."

Brock smiled, "That's true, but considering that he beat Gary of all people; he has a reason to be cheering like he is now."

"And... done" Bianca said putting her pen down. Brock, Misty and Lorenzo looked at Bianca curiously. Bianca showed them her sketch book and their jaws dropped in amazement. She had drawn a perfect sketch of Ash and Latios battling. The picture was drawn from the perspective of one lying on the ground as Ash was in the back with a serious look on his face and looked to be ordering Latios to use an attack. Latios was in front and looked battle ready. It was a truly magnificent drawing.

"Okay Latios, return for now" Ash said recalling Latios. "After you're fixed up at the Pokémon center I'l let you and Latias fly around as much as you want." Ash turned and left the stadium and waited for his friends to show up. Soon the rest of the stadium began leaving as well and Ash didn't have to wait long before Misty and Brock showed up with, to Ash's surprise, Bianca and Lorenzo. "Lorenzo, Bianca" Ash greeted.

 **TBC...**

* * *

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT MINNA!

-User Pen name Rain


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 7**

The next day the stadium was filled with loud cheers. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the First Match of the Semi-finals. We have two trainers here ready to do battle, but only one of them will move onto the finals. First we have Jon Dickson of Sento Cherry Town who has steadily climbed his way up to the Semi-finals and the other trainer is young Ash Ketchum who has shown his excellent skill and his possession of a legendary Pokémon. Also by being in the Semi-finals Ash Ketchum has

broken the record for the youngest trainer to ever make it to the Semi-finals at 11 years and 10 months old." The crowd cheered particularly loud.

"I'm so proud of him" Delia said happy as she continued to snap pictures like crazy.

"It has been many years that a trainer from Pallet has ever gotten this far into any League" Professor Oak said in a prideful voice. 'Not since Ash's father to be precise.' Professor Oak looked up at the sky slightly, 'Wherever you are... I hope you are watching your son because I can only imagine how proud of him you are right now.'

Ash took the green side of the field while Jon was on the red side, "And now we shall determine what field you shall be battling on" the ref said. 'The screen began dancing through the four selections before stopping on the one shaped like a rock. "The battle will be fought on a rock field." The neutral stadium changed into a field full of large and small rocks sticking around everywhere. "No to determine which trainer will be sending out their Pokémon first" the ref said. The colors now began flashing around the red and green segment before it slowed down. Ash and Jon watched with their breaths held until it landed on the red segment. "And Jon Dickson will send out his Pokémon first."

"Now we all wait to see what Pokémon Jon Dickson will send out first" the announcer shouted.

"Haunter let's go" Jon said sending out a floating ghost shaped Pokémon with large hands and a goofy face. Up on the screen Haunter took the place as Jon's first Pokémon icon.

"And Dickson chooses a Haunter as his first Pokémon" the announcer said. "Let's see how Ketchum will respond to this." "I choose you Heracross" Ash called out sending out his giant beetle shaped bug Pokémon with a massive horn. "And Ketchum''s choice is a Heracross" the announcer said. "Now the first match of the Semi-finals begins."

"Haunter use Night Shade" Jon shouted. Haunter's hands formed together and a black beam shot out of each hand and connected to each other. Then the beam shot out from the middle and straight towards Heracross.

"Heracross use harden" Ash shouted. Heracross stood its ground and its outer shell hardened and when the night shade hit it just refracted off of Heracross and did not damage.

"What" Jon sad shocked.

"Unbelievable folks" the announcer shouted shocked. "Ketchum's Heracross has such a hardened exterior that it can deflect a nigh shade attack like it was nothing. Ketchum has trained it well to be able to withstand such an attack."

"Good job Heracross" Ash said smiling. "Now use horn attack." Heracross charged forward with its horn glowing brightly. It hit Haunter hard in the face.

"Haunter use lick attack" Jon shouted. Haunter recovered and stuck its tongue out and went straight towards Heracross.

"Wrap that tongue up with your string shot" Ash shouted. Heracross shot out some web string from its mouth and it wrapped around Haunter's tongue stopping it in place.

"Haunter try and break out of it" Jon shouted. Haunter tried to break out of the string shot, but the string was too tightly wound around its tongue.

"Alright Heracross" Ash said, "Now slam Haunter into one of the rocks." Heracross grunted and pulled Haunter towards it and used the momentum to turn around and slam Haunter into one of the rocks behind it. "Now finish it with another Horn attack." Heracross' horn glowed again and after cutting the string shot Heracross charged down into the same rock that Haunter was in and slammed into it kicking up dust and smashing rocks everywhere. When it cleared it showed that Haunter was out cold with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Haunter is unable to battle. Heracross is the winner." Haunter's icon went dark signifying its defeat leaving Jon with five Pokémon. Jon recalled his Haunter with a small congratulations and pulled out his next Pokeball.

"Rapidash, let's go" Jon shouted sending out the flaming horse Pokémon with a horn on its head. "Rapidash, use quick attack" he shouted. Rapidash charged forward with quick speeds and nailed Heracross hard.

"Heracross use tackle attack" Ash shouted. Heracross recovered and charged at Rapidash with its wings buzzing loudly.

"Rapidash duck" Jon shouted. Rapidash ducked right as Heracross flew over it, "Now use horn attack" he shouted. Rapidash's hom glowed jarred its head up and got Heracross right in the stomach and knocked it to the ground.

"Heracross" Ash called out.

"Finish it with flamethrower" Jon shouted. Rapidash unleashed a torrent of flames from its mouth and it hit Heracross dead on who couldn't get out of the way in time. The flames circled around Heracross causing a lot of damage. Soon the flames doused to show Heracross out cold with swirls for eyes.

'The ref raised the red flag "Heracross is unable to battle. Rapidash is the winner." Heracross' icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving ash with only five Pokémon.

"And now both trainers are down one Pokémon" the announcer roared as Ash recalled his down Heracross. "Now what will Ketchum's second Pokémon be?"

"Totodile, let's go" Ash called sending out his little dancing blue alligator out. "Totodile use water gun" Ash ordered. Totodile danced in mid air before rearing its head back and launching a large stream of water from its large mouth.

"Rapidash dodge it and use fire spin" Jon shouted.

"Jump to the side Totodile" Ash shouted. Rapidash had jumped to the side to dodge the water gun and then it opened its own mouth and launched the massive fire spin attack at Totodile. Totodile took Ash's command and jumped to the side to avoid the attack. "Alright Totodile get in close for a bite attack" Ash ordered. Totodile charged forward towards Rapidash.

"Rapidash stop it with flamethrower" Jon shouted. Rapidash launched flamethrower after flamethrower at Totodile, but Totodile dodged to the left and right avoiding the flamethrower. Totodile got close enough and bit Rapidash's leg making it roar in pain, "Rapidash shake it off."

"Too late, leer attack" Ash called. Totodile use the attack by staring straight into Rapidash's face. Rapidash lost most of its defense power, "Now use head butt attack" Ash shouted. Totodile jumped and smashed its head directly into Rapidash and Rapidash fell to the ground out cold with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Rapidash is unable to battle. Totodile is the winner." Up on the screen Rapidash's icon went dark signifying its defeat. "Ash is doing great out there" Bianca commented to Lorenzo as she kept drawing.

"Indeed" Lorenzo said. "I can't wait to see how Latias will be in battle."

'Same here' Latios said telepathically from beside them. He may not have been able to battle, but he'd never miss the chance to see his sister battle.

Back down on the field Totodile looked really happy and did one last little dance before going still. Then it began to glow white making everyone else look at it shocked. It then morphed into a much bigger version of itself with a massive jaw and sharp teeth, "Croconaw" it growled.

"Totodile evolved" Brock commented surprised.

"Well Ketchum's Pokémon are sure leaving their mark in this tournament as this is the most times a single trainer has had their Pokémon evolve the announcer said. "First it was the battle with Harrison when his Quilava evolved into Typhlosion and now his battle with Dickson where his Totodile has evolved into a Croconaw. What's next folks... another Legendary Pokémon?" (If only you knew) Up on the screen Totodile's icon changed to a Croconaw icon.

Jon returned his fallen Rapidash and pulled out his next Pokeball, "Typhlosion, let's go" Jon shouted sending out his starter Pokémon that appeared with a loud roar. Up on the screen Typhlosion's icon appeared in Jon's third slot.

"A desperate move by Jon Dickson folks" the announcer said. "When it comes to type then Croconaw has an advantage, but Dickson must have some trick up his sleeve to use against Ash."

"Typhlosion use smoke screen" Jon shouted. Typhlosion took a deep breath and blew out a lot of smoke from its mouth and it shrouded the whole field. "Now use fire blast" Jon shouted. Typhlosion fired a large fire blast into the smoke.

"Croconaw watch out" Ash shouted. Too late as Croconaw was hit full on by the fire blast and it dealt quite a bit of damage. "Croconaw use dig quickly" Ash shouted.

"Typhlosion watch out" Jon warned. The smoke cleared and Croconaw was nowhere to be seen. Then the ground rumbled a bit, "Below you" Jon shouted.

"Too late" Ash shouted. "Croconaw, use head butt." Croconaw shot out from the ground and gave Typhlosion a hard head butt that sent it flying.

"Typhlosion use flame wheel" Jon ordered. Typhlosion recovered in mid air and charged down at Croconaw with a massive flame wheel attack that left Croconaw now way of dodging so Croconaw took the full attack head on. Typhlosion jumped away from the sight and landed on its legs and soon the smoke cleared to show Croconaw passed out with swirls for eyes.

'The ref raised a red flag, "Croconaw is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins." Up on the screen Croconaw's icon went dark leaving Ash with four Pokémon left.

"Return" Ash said recalling his Pokémon, "Take a nice long rest." Ash pulled out his next Pokeball, "Let's go Charizard." Out came the massive flying dragon shape Pokémon with a loud roar.

"And Ketchum is also sending out one of his most powerful Pokémon so soon" the announcer said. "Hopefully this is all a part of Ketchum's plan or else this match will end pretty soon."

"Charizard use dragon rage" Ash ordered. Charizard opened its mouth and it quickly fired a massive yellow ball of energy at Typhlosion.

"That Charizard is quick, but it's nothing we can't avoid" Jon said confidently. "Typhlosion dodge and use fire spin." Typhlosion jumped into the air and managed to dodge the dragon rage attack. Then the flames on its back roared to life and Typhlosion launched a massive swirling fire storm at Charizard.

"Charizard fly into the air," Ash called. Charizard flew high into the air and avoided the fire spin. Jon smirked and Ash just realized his mistake. "Charizard move quickly" Ash shouted.

"Too late" Jon shouted as the fire pin that hit the ground swirled up into the air and managed to catch Charizard in its swirling vortex.

"Would you look at that folks" the announcer said. "Just when Ketchum thought he had Charizard out of the blast does Dickson pull a fast one on him."

"Charizard use flamethrower" Ash shouted. Charizard heard him from within the flames and used his own flamethrower to break out of the flames and the flames were on a direct course for Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion move out of the way" Jon shouted. Typhlosion jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the flamethrower. Then Charizard appeared right next to Typhlosion surprising it and Dickson.

"Alright Charizard end it with your Blast Burn attack" Ash called out. "Blast Burn" Gary said confused. "I've never heard of that attack."

"It's a very rare attack" Professor Oak said and those around him were listening. "Blast Burn is like a fire version of Hyper Beam. It is capable of dealing very fatal damage to a Pokémon if it hits directly. The reason it is so rare is that it is hard to teach and it can mostly only be taught to the fire version of starter Pokémon."

"Sounds like a very powerful move" Delia said snapping pictures.

"Oh it is" Professor Elm said this time. "But it has a fatal weakness as well. Blast Burn is mostly a one shot move to use in battle. After it is fired the first time then the Pokémon that used it must recharge its strength in order to continue battling."

Back in the battle Charizard had opened its mouth and white flames were forming in its mouth and soon Charizard fired a very powerful flame attack that enveloped Typhlosion's whole being and the flames continued on into the sky. After ten nearly thirty seconds of nonstop fire did it finally die down. Typhlosion fell to the ground with burn marks all over its skin. Its eyes were swirly as it breathed out a plume of smoke. The ref raised the green flag, "Typhlosion is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner." Typhlosion's icon went dark signifying its defeat and officially eliminating half of Jon's team.

"And with that incredible display of power we will take a five minute break now that half of Jon Dickson's Pokémon have been eliminated" the announcer said. Jon returned his Pokémon with a sour look on his face.

Blast Bun... I never expected that' Jon thought to himself as he watched Ash recall his Charizard. 'It's amazing. How can a kid who hasn't even been on a journey for two years already have such high level Pokémon and a Legendary on top of that?' Then he smiled slightly, "That kid is something else entirely.'

Ash looked at the Pokeball containing Charizard, 'Blast Burn took a lot out of Charizard. I'l save him for later. Jon has lost his Haunter, Rapidash and Typhlosion so he has a Rhyhorn, Scizor and Tyranitar left. He'll most likely save his Tyranitar for last and I don't know what he'll send out next. To help Charizard recover I'l send out Typhlosion next.'

"Attention trainers, five minutes has now passed" the announcer called. "Please return to your boxes to the match may continue." Both Jon and Ash stepped up in their boxes ready to see who would send out their Pokémon next. "Now to determine who will send out their Pokémon first." The screen began shuffling through green and red before it finally stopped on green. "And Ash Ketchum will be sending out his Pokémon first. Will he be sticking with Charizard or will he choose a different Pokémon?"

"I choose you Typhlosion" Ash called sending out the same Pokémon that Jon just lost. "And Ketchum has chosen to send out his own Typhlosion into battle" the announcer called out. "How will Dickson respond to this?"

"Rhyhorn let's go" Jon said sending out his rhinoceros Pokémon. Both Pokémon took their spot in the fourth slot of their trainers. "Rhyhorn use earthquake" Jon ordered. Rhyhorn stomped hard on the ground causing the ground around them to shake. Typhlosion could barely keep itself standing from all the shaking. "Good job now use tackle attack" Jon said. Rhyhom gave a loud throaty roar and charged at Typhlosion who was still under the affect of Earthquake.

"Typhlosion dodge it" Ash called. Typhlosion tried to move, but because of the shaking ground it was too wobbly and it fell to the ground. Rhyhorn eventually got to it and slammed it hard with its tackle attack doing quite a bit of damage because of its hard exterior.

"Typhlosion use swift attack" Ash called. Typhlosion hopped up and quickly shot out a mass of stars from its mouth and they all hit Rhyhorn, who was got fairly damaged because of it. "Typhlosion, hurry up and get Rhyhom before it recovers with a flame wheel attack." Typhlosion roared and charged at it with flames building up around its body.

"Rhyhorn use drill run" Jon shouted. Rhyhorn then stood up and began running towards the oncoming Typhlosion and it gained speed. Soon its body began rotating rapidly and they crashed into each other. There was another explosion that filled the area with smoke.

"These battles are more like pyrotechnic shows as there is another explosion from a head on collision" the announcer said. "Now we must wait to see whose Pokémon will come out on top." The smoke soon cleared to show both Pokémon were passed out with swirls in their eyes and they were both lying in a crater. "Unbelievable after that head on collision it appears both Pokémon are unable to battle."

'The ref raised both flags, "Both Rhyhorn and Typhlosion are unable to battle." Both icons on the screen went blank, but Ash still had three Pokémon left whereas Jon only had two.

"Drill run, what's that" Misty asked Brock.

"It's a special ground type move" Brock said. "It's almost like an advanced form of Horn Drill. Only instead of the horn rotating it's the whole body. It has a much higher chance of scoring a critical hit than any other ground type move. That's mostly why it ended up in a draw."

Both trainers called back their fallen Pokémon and Ash decided to show his Pokémon first, "Noctowl, let's go" he shouted and sent out the shiny bird Pokémon who gave a loud hooting sound. Up on the screen Noctowl appeared as Ash's fifth Pokémon.

"And Ketchum sends out his Noctowl and a shiny one to boot" the announcer said excited. "Now which Pokémon will Dickson send out to combat i"

"Scizor, I choose you" Jon called sending out the evolved form of Scyther. Scizor was a bright red color with massive claws and wings. Scizor took its place in Jon's fifth slot. "Scizor fly up and use metal claw" Jon called. Scizor opened its wings and flew into the air towards Noctowl.

"Noctowl, dodge and use night shade" Ash shouted. Noctow! dodged to the left and Scizor flew right past it. Then Noctowl's horns glowed darkly and it fired a black beam straight towards Scizor. Scizor then disappeared and appeared behind Noctowl. "What" Ash said shocked.

"Scizor use X-scissor" Jon commanded. Scizor put its claws together in an X formation and they glowed white. With a loud cry Scizor shot hit arms down and an X shape of energy shot down and nailed Noctow! hard sending it down to the ground.

"Noctowl, use steel wing" Ash shouted. Noctow! shot back up with its wing glowing and slammed directly into Scizor. "Good job use another steel wing."

"I don't think so" Jon said. "Bock it with your metal claw" Scizor's claw glowed white and it blocked Noctowl's steel wing attack. "Good job, now finish it with your iron head attack." Scizor's head hardened and it slammed its head hard into Noctowl. Noctowl hooted loudly in pain before it fell to the ground and landed there with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the red flag, "Noctowl is unable to battle. Scizor wins." Noctowl's icon went dark signifying its defeat.

"And with that defeat Jon Dickson has tied it all up with each of them only having two Pokémon left" the announcer said. "Both have one Pokémon who have seen battle and have taken some damage and one Pokémon who hasn't taken any damage yet at all. Now will Ketchum send his Charizard

back out or send out his final Pokémon?"

"Charizard, let's go" Ash said sending out his flying/fire type Pokémon. Charizard reappeared with a loud roar. Ash's third icon lit back up again with Charizard's icon.

'Even though Scizor is extremely weak to fire attacks I can still weaken Charizard more to where Tyranitar can take it out' Jon thought to himself. "Scizor use your agility" Jon called. Scizor flew down and began moving in fast circles around Charizard to avoid it. Charizard looked around to try and pinpoint Scizor's exact spot.

"Charizard, use flamethrower" Ash called. Charizard blasted out a flamethrower at what he thought was the original Scizor, but it wasn't. "Try again" Ash called. Charizard complied, but again he missed.

"Scizor is too fast to get hit by something like that" Jon smirked, "Scizor, use metal claw." Scizor stopped behind Charizard and Charizard turned just in time to receive a metal claw right to the face. "Good now hit it again with night slash." Scizor's claws glowed purple and then he slash Charizard hard dealing a lot of damage and a critical hit.

"Charizard hang in there" Ash called out. "Now end it with a fury cutter" Jon called out. Scizor dived down towards a downed Charizard for a furry cutter attack that would end it. "Watch out" Misty yelled to him.

"Fire spin now" Ash shouted. Charizard opened its eyes and turned to Scizor and fired a massive fire spin attack at Scizor. Scizor took the full brunt of the attack. Jon gaped in astonishment and Ash grit his teeth and growled slightly hoping that it worked. Soon the dire spin attack ended and Scizor fell to the ground with burns all over its steel body and swirls for eyes coughing up plumes of smoke.

"I don't believe it" Jon said shocked.

The ref raised the green flag, "Scizor is unable battle. The winner is Charizard." Up on the screen Scizor's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Jon with only one Pokémon left.

"With five of his Pokémon gone Jon Dickson has only one Pokémon left to battle with, but will it be enough to defeat Ash Ketchum" the announcer said enthusiastically.

Jon pulled out his last Pokeball, "It's all up to you now.' "Tyranitar let's go" he called. Out came a massive dinosaur shaped Pokémon with massive fangs and a green body. It gave a long mighty roar. Tyranitar took its spot on Jon's last slot.

"And Dickson's last Pokémon is Tyranitar" the announcer cried. "Tyranitar is a very powerful Pokémon. Does Ketchum have the strength left to defeat this powerful Pokémon?"

"Charizard use flamethrower" Ash called. Charizard fired a massive flamethrower at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar dodge and use dark pulse" Jon said in a calm voice. Tyranitar dodged to the side effortlessly and formed a dark ball in its mouth and fired it at Charizard and it hit Charizard dead on. Charizard flew back from the hit with a roar of pain.

Ash stared in shock 'One dark pulse did that much damage. It's risky... but it's my only chance to deal some damage.' "Don't give in Charizard" Ash shouted as Charizard struggled to its feet. "We're gonna win this. Give that Tyranitar a taste of your full powered Blast burn attack."

"Ash is using Blast burn again" Bianca commented.

Professor Oak nodded, "I see where he's going with this. He knows that Charizard is too weak to defeat Tyranitar right now so he's going to use its most powerful attack to try and weaken it so Latias can deal with the rest."

Charizard roared and opened its mouth to fire the Blast burn. "Tyranitar stop the attack" Jon shouted. Tyranitar charge forward and tackled Charizard away before it could fire the attack. Twirling in mid air from the attack Charizard managed to stop himself and with a glare towards Tyranitar Charizard fired the Blast burn. "Dodge it Tyranitar" Jon shouted.

'Then another explosion took place covering the field in smoke. After a few seconds it cleared and showed Tyranitar still standing although it's left arm had been singed from the being too close to the blast burn attack. Charizard on the other hand was on the ground out cold with swirls in his eyes. The ref raised the red flag, "Charizard is unable to battle. Tyranitar is the winner." Up on the screen Charizard's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Ash with only one Pokémon left.

"Ketchum''s Charizard put up a courageous fight, but in the end Dickson's Tyranitar was too powerful for it to handle" the announcer said. "With one Pokémon left can Ketchum stage a comeback." The crowd was cheering for Ash, "The crowd is cheering for Ketchum to release his Latios."

Ash smirked a little, "They'll get a legendary, but it will not be Latios. TO BE CONTINUED

Just kidding here the rest

It was like back in Ash's battle against Gary as the crowd waited in anticipation for Ash to send out his last Pokémon who they hoped would be Ash's Latios. Jon looked out at Ash, 'Here comes his legendary' he thought to himself in anticipation.

'C'mon Ash you can win this' Gary thought.

Harrison was standing in another part of the stands, 'Ash you're so close. You need to... no you have to win' Harrison thought to himself as he focused his undivided his attention on the match.

Ash held his last Pokeball in his hand, "Alright let's do this" Ash whispered to himself. Then in a louder voice he shouted, "I choose you Latias" Ash shouted and out came the smaller legendary Latias. Latias appeared in a high pitched coo and hovered in front of Ash.

The crowd was shocked into silence with the only thought they were able to fathom was, "This Pokémon looks similar to Latios.' The announcer's voice brought them out of it, "Well folks I cannot believe what I'm seeing. According to the information we've got this is the opposite gender of Latios known as Latias. Obviously there is more to Ketchum then meets the eye."

Jon eyes the Latias with slightly wide eyes, "You have a Latias as well? Why have you decided to use it now?"

"Latios was too injured in my last match against Harrison" Ash said. "So I'm gonna go with Latias instead and don't be fooled by her small appearance; she's just as strong as her brother." Latias blushed slightly and cooed happily.

"Small or not we're still gonna win" Jon said, "Tyranitar use hyper beam." Tyranitar roared as the hyper beam formed in its mouth and then 'Tyranitar launched the hyper beam from its mouth towards Latias.

"Latias, dodge and use Zen Head butt" Ash called. Latias flew to avoid the Zen Head butt and then her forehead glowed slightly as she flew down and smashed her head directly into Tyranitar's mid section. "Alright direct hit" Ash said, but then he stopped when he noticed Tyranitar had taken no damage. "What" Ash said shocked.

"Tyranitar use focus punch" Jon said smirking. Tyranitar's fist glowed and it punched Latias hard in the face making her go flying back with a cry. Latios narrowed his eyes at Tyranitar. Jon smirked noticing Ash's shocked expression, "Tyranitar is immune to all psychic type attacks so moves like that won't be working on my Tyranitar."

'Oh man' Ash thought frustrated and gritted his teeth. "Latias use dragon rage" Ash shouted. Latias opened her mouth and unleashed a massive dragon rage attack. Tyranitar jumped to the side to avoid the attack, "Now hurry and hit Tyranitar with dragon pulse." Latias opened her mouth again and delivered a highly powerful shockwave that through Tyranitar back into the rocks.

"Tyranitar use hyper beam" Jon shouted. Tyranitar opened its mouth and fired off the swirling stream of energy at Latias. "Latias dodge it" Ash shouted. Latias flew into the air and dodged the hyper beam. Tyranitar then appeared beside Latias surprising her.

"Giga Impact" Jon shouted. Tyranitar's body glowed a dark color before Tyranitar slammed directly into Latias and Latias flew to the ground and Tyranitar landed back on the ground.

"Latias are you okay" Ash called out worried. The dust cleared and it showed Latias floating off the ground grimacing slightly in pain, but still ready to fight. 'Man Latias is having quite a bit of trouble dealing with this guy. I can't use psychic type moves against Tyranitar... unless... wait thas it.' "Latias use Miracle Eye." Latias' eyes glowed and she stared at Tyranitar.

"Miracle eye" Bianca questioned confused. Professor Elm was slightly wide eyed and Professor Oak was smiling. "My, my Ash is full of surprises today" Professor Oak said. "What is it gramps" Gary asked.

"Miracle eye is a special Psychic type move that few can learn" Professor Oak said. "It's a move that is specially made to use against those that are resistant to Psychic based attacks like Dark type Pokémon. It no longer makes them resistant to Psychic type moves and they can be damaged just as easily as any other attack."

"First Blast burn and now Miracle eye" Professor Elm said rubbing his eyes slightly, "What else can this kid do?"

Jon didn't know what this Miracle Eye technique did, but he wasn't going to find out "Tyranitar use night slash" Jon ordered. Tyranitar opened its mouth and launched another night slash attack at Latias.

"Latias dodge and use Hypnosis" Ash called. Latias dodged and flew in close to Tyranitar and unleashed her hypnosis attack.

"Don't you know that Psychic attacks don't work on Tyranitar" Jon smirked. "Tyranitar hyper beam." Tyranitar did not move ore respond. "Tyranitar, what's wrong?" Tyranitar then fell to the ground asleep. "What happened? Tyranitar isn't supposed to be affected by Psychic attacks."

"That's what Miracle eye does" Ash clarified with a smirk of his own. Jon looked at Ash confused. "Miracle Eye is a special Psychic type moves that makes all Pokémon that aren't affected by Psychic type moves to be affected by it as if it were any normal attack."

Jon's eyes widened, "Tyranitar wake up hurry."

"Too late for that" Ash said "Alright Latias use your Mist Ball attack" Latias opened her mouth and a swirling ball of mist appeared and Latias fired the attack and it hit the sleeping Tyranitar creating a large explosion.

"Ketchum has made a marvelous comeback against Dickson's Tyranitar" the announcer said excited. The smoke cleared to show a beaten Tyranitar struggling to get up, "And Tyranitar is still ready to fight. This battles not over yet."

"Tyranitar use night slash" Jon shouted. Tyranitar opened its mouth and launched another night slash at Latias.

"Latias use Safeguard" Ash said calmly. Latias was surrounded in a blue barrier and the nigh slash attack hit Latias head on, but it merely bounced off.

"What the" Jon said shocked. Even Tyranitar looked shocked.

"And the night slash attack is useless against Latias" the announcer shouted. "What has happened? Has Latias become stronger or has Tyranitar somehow become weaker?"

"It was Latias' special attack called Mist Ball" Ash said. "The Mist Ball attack can cut any Pokémon's attack down by 50%... or more so right now Tyranitar's attack can do little to Latias." Jon looked even more worried now, "Latias use Mist Ball once again." Latias gathered another Mist ball in her mouth and fired it at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar dodge it" Jon shouted desperately. Tyranitar jumped out of the way of the Mist Ball, but then Latias appeared in front of it and hit it with another Zen Head Butt making it grunt in pain and fly back slightly.

"Latias end it with a fully powered dragon pulse attack" Ash shouted. Latias launched the dragon pulse attack and it was powerful enough to launch Tyranitar back until it hit the wall. Tyranitar slowly slid down the wall with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Tyranitar is unable to battle. Latias is the winner." The last icon on Jon's screen went blank leaving him with no more Pokémon and Ash's picture elongated and took up the whole screen with the word "WINNER" underneath it.

"And Tyranitar is beaten. The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" the announcer roared. The crowd erupted into massive cheers, but no cheer was louder than Ash's mother, Delia, as she snapped pictures like there was no tomorrow. "That match was touch and go for a while for both sides and even after Ketchum had revealed that his Latios would not be battling he still had an ace in the whole to win the battle in the end. With this victory Ash Ketchum is now the youngest person to ever get passed the Semi-Finals."

Ash was shocked into silence for all of three seconds before the widest grin possible lit his face and he jumped into the air and cheered loudly. Then he ran over to Latias and embraced her tightly. "We won Latias, we won. You were unbelievable." Latias cooed happily and nuzzled Ash.

Jon recalled his Tyranitar with a smile on his face and walked up to Ash, "Ash" he said making Ash look up. "I want to thank you. You gave me a wonderful battle and you have earned your place in the Finals."

"Thanks Jon" Ash said and they shook hands.

"Best of luck in the Finals Ash" Jon said and walked out of the stadium. Ash exited the stadium as well into the main lobby after returning Latias and was immediately assaulted by his friends. Gary and Brock immediately gave him a congratulatory man hug and Misty and Bianca hugged him tightly. Delia practically suffocated ash, but Ash was too happy to be embarrassed. Then he shook hands with Professor's Oak and Elm.

"That was simply amazing Ash" Professor Oak said. "If you truly end up winning the next round then you will set a world record for youngest League Champion ever."

"Speaking of that" Ash said. "Brock when's my last match?" "He already won the Semi-Finals and all he can ask about is when his next battle is" Bianca asked in disbelief. "That's Ash for you" Misty sighed.

Brock looked through his hand book, "It says that the Finals take place the day after tomorrow to give trainers time to rest and prepare for their matches."

"Well then I got a full day to prepare everyone for the most important battle of my life" Ash said confidently looking from Pikachu to his Pokeball. IN ANOTHER PART OF JOHTO

The Pokémon Champion of Johto along with the Elite Four were on a train ride to Silver town to watch the Final Match of the Johto League. The Pokémon Champion was Dragon Master Lance. Lance was a cool looking guy with dark clothes, a cape and spiky red hair and a fierce look on his youthful face. As his nickname explains he specializes in Dragon type Pokémon.

The members of the elite four were a peculiar bunch. First one was Will; he specializes in Psychic type Pokémon. He dressed in quite an interesting fashion wearing very formal clothes and a mask over his eyes. The next elite four member was a mighty man named Bruno. He was very muscular and dark skinned wearing only slightly tan pants and had long spiky black hair tied in a ponytail and he specialized in Fighting type Pokémon.

'The third member of the Elite four was the ice maiden Lorelei. She was a beautiful woman with long hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red tube top under a blue jacket and wearing a black skirt and black boots. She also had glasses on over her green eyes. Lorelei specialized in Ice type Pokémon. 'The Final member of the elite four was the one who specialized in Ghost type Pokémon. She was a fairly old, middle aged woman who wore a purple dress with a white apron over it making her look like a middle aged house wife.

"How much longer do we have to sit here" Lorelei whined.

"Until the train gets to Silver Town Lorelei" Lance said calmly.

"You said that an hour ago" Lorelei whined again.

"Patience is a virtue young one" Agatha said.

Bruno was resting on his left arm staring out the window, "Hey Will can you check who's going to be in the Champion match?"

"Yes I can" Will said. "Although I can only tell you their names, not what Pokémon they're using."

"That's fine by me" Bruno said. Will pulled out his laptop and began typing on it to log onto the main frame. After a few minutes he got on "Alright I'm in" Will said. "The first trainer's name is Nick. He's a trainer from Cherrygrove City. He must be pretty tough to make it this far and according to this he's about 15 years old."

"That's the usual age when one makes it that far in a League competition" Agatha remarked. "Does it say what type he specializes in?"

"It says he's a specialist in various types of Pokémon" Will said. "He sounds like a competent trainer. Now the next trainer is... oh my this is quite surprising."

"What is it" Lorelei asked.

"It says here that this trainer broke the record for youngest trainer to advance to the Semi-finals and the youngest trainer ever to clear the Semi- finals at 11 years and 10 months" Will said in a surprised tone.

Now that got all of their attention especially Lance, "Who is it" he asked. "It says here that his name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in the Kanto Region" Will said.

"What" Lance said standing up. Lorelei and Bruno also looked surprised as they stood up as well and the three of them crowded around the laptop to get a better look. "It is Ash" Lance said slightly shocked. "I don't know how, but it's definitely him."

"That little kid actually made it this far" Bruno said impressed. "I wonder how" Lorelei said in wonderment, "When I met him he was a very cocky little kid, but to change that much in a year is surprising."

Will and Agatha looked confused. "Not to be too obvious in exposing our ignorance, but what in the world are you three going on about" Agatha asked.

"I met this kid back in Kanto" Bruno said. "We were in a valley where I was trying to catch an Onix." "I met him in Kanto as well when I was giving one of my lectures" Lorelei said.

"I'met Ash at the Lake of Rage with the whole Red Gyarados thing was going on" Lance said. The rest of the train ride there they filled in Agatha and Will on how they met Ash. By the end Agatha and Will were mystified by this Ash and wanted to meet him for themselves.

 **TBC..**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 8

'The ride to Silver Town ended the next day at about ten o' clock in the morning when their train ride finally ended. "Finally" Lorelei said getting off of the train and stretching herself out causing a few boys that passed by the blush and turn away. Will and Bruno sweat dropped while Lance didn't give any reaction and instead looked around as if trying to find someone.

"Lance m' boy" an old voice called out. They turned to see a small old man with a long beard walking towards them.

Lance smiled, "Mr. Goodshow, good to see you again."

"And you to Lance" Mr. Goodshow said "And the rest of you as well Lorelei, Bruno, Will and Agatha. I see you still haven't retired yet."

"I could say the same for you" Agatha grinned slightly. Mr. Goodshow laughed slightly.

"Oh by the way Lorelei I heard your last lecture" Mr. Goodshow said "Very good job on it by the way. I look forward to the next one."

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow" Lorelei said blushing slightly.

"Well we'll all get caught up at the stadium" Mr. Goodshow said. "We must get going soon. There are only a few good parking spaces left and the match is going to begin soon." They followed Mr. Goodshow to his limo and they got in and were on their way to the stadium for the final match.

"WHAT" a loud voice sounded out. It was Ash Ketchum as he had just been woken up courtesy of Pikachu's thunderbolt attack and after recovering Misty had scolded him for sleeping in too late and told him that he only had ten minutes before the match started hence his loud shout. Ash had scrambled up and managed to get his clothes on, get his Pokeballs and eat a small breakfast before he left the hotel room in a sprint, "I'l meet you guys at the stadium" he shouted as he sprinted harder than ever. Five minutes later he managed to make it to the entrance where trainers go in.

"Halt... identification" the guard said holding his hand out. Ash panted; "Right here" he managed to say handed his Pokedex to the guard. The guard checked the Pokedex and saw that everything was in order.

"Okay you're all set" the guard said handing him his Pokedex back. Ash took it trying to regain his breath, "Here" the guard said handing him a bottle of ice cold water. "This has happened in the past. We prepare for everything now-a-days. Good luck in your match."

"Thanks" Ash said gulping down the bottle as he walked in. sucking in some breath after he finished the bottle Ash threw the bottle in a recycle bin. "Alright Pikachu" Ash said to the little mouse on his shoulder, "Are you ready for the biggest battle of our lives."

"Pikapi, pika, pi, chu Pikachu" Pikachu said. (Of course I'm ready Ash and this time we're gonna win.) "My thoughts exactly" Ash said as he walked towards the entrance into the field feeling confidence pooling his system.

Mr. Goodshow, Lance and the members of the Elite four took their spots in the top box that over saw the entire stadium giving them a perfect view of the match. "So Mr. Goodshow, what should we be expecting of these two young trainers Pokémon wise?"

"Ah Will, you will have to wait and find out" Mr. Goodshow said making Will sweat drop. "But I promise you this... you will not be disappointed." They all took their seats and got ready for the match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" came the announcer's voice making the audience cheer. "Welcome to the final match of the Johto League Silver Conference and may I say that this one is the greatest one yet." The crowd cheered again.

Bianca, Lorenzo, Delia, Professor's Oak and Elm, Gary and Harrison were sitting in the stands waiting for the match to start. Brock and Gary arrived shortly slightly out of breath, "What took you guys so long" Harrison asked.

"Ash overslept and we had to wake him up" Brock said. "He sprinted all the way here and is probably waiting to be called out." "Typical Ash" Gary said smiling.

'The announcer's voice came again, "Will both trainers walk out to the field." Both trainers walked from their side of the field into their boxes and the crowds roared when they saw them. Nick was a rather tall kid with long slick black hair wearing a green shirt and black pants. "On the red side we have Nick from Cherrygrove city. Nick has steadily made his way up through the matches and has dominated all of his opponents. And on the green side we have the fan favorite of the tournament Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Ash Ketchum has faced his variety of Pokémon trainers and has pushed his way up to the Finals and has made himself the youngest trainer to do so. The reason he is the fan favorite is because he has done something that most Pokémon trainers can only dream about. For Ash Ketchum has not one, but Two Legendary Pokémon in his arsenal."

Now the members of the elite four and Lance's eyes widened. "Legendaries" Lance said seriously turning to Mr. Goodshow. "He must be joking." Mr. Goodshow merely chuckled, "I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed. Now just watch and you'll find out the rest."

"Now let the final match of the tournament begin" the announcer roared and the crowds cheered and clapped loudly. "Unlike previous matches this match will be played on a neutral field." The field stayed exactly the way it was. "Now to determine which trainer will send out their Pokémon first." The circle in the center of the screen flashed through colors before it stopped on green. "And Ash Ketchum will be sending out the first Pokémon. Which Pokémon will he select?"

"Typhlosion, let's go" Ash shouted sending out the massive bear sized Pokémon. It landed with a loud roar and the flames on its back roared to life. "And Ash's first Pokémon is his Typhlosion" the announcer said. "What Pokémon will Nick choose in response?"

"A Typhlosion eh" Nick mused. "Alright then I'll fight back with Feraligatr." Out came the final evolved form of Totodile. This one was much larger and bigger and bulkier than the other two forms. "Feraligatr use hydro pump" Nick called out. Feraligatr took a large breath and shot out a massive amount of water from its mouth that went straight for Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion dodge and use smoke screen" Ash called out. Typhlosion jumped into the air and dodged the hydro pump and then launched a smoke screen obscuring the view.

"And Typhlosion has launched a massive smoke screen that has obscured the vision for everyone" the announcer called out. "What will happen when the smoke clears ladies and gentlemen?" Soon the smoke cleared to show only Feraligatr on the field. "What's this? After the smoke screen disperses and Typhlosion is nowhere to be found?"

"Feraligatr, keep your senses up" Nick warned.

"Typhlosion use flamethrower" Ash called. Flames then shot up from the ground under Feraligatr hitting it at point blank and dealing quite a bit of damage.

"And what a surprise attack" the announcer roared. "Using a dig in the middle of the smoke screen to get underneath Feraligatr and launch a flamethrower attack."

"Good job Typhlosion now use fire blast" Ash called. Typhlosion launched the kanji shaped fire attack towards Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr surf" Nick shouted. Feraligatr created a massive wave and it extinguished the fire blast attack. "Good job now wash away that 'Typhlosion." Feraligatr rode the wave towards Typhlosion intent on dealing damage.

"Typhlosion use flamethrower on the wave" Ash shouted. Typhlosion fired a massive flamethrower from its mouth and it hit the wave as it drew closer.

"What's Ash trying to do" Bianca asked.

"I get it" Gary said. "He's using the flame from Typhlosion to evaporate the water until the wave is low enough for Typhlosion to get in a closer attack."

"That's pretty clever" Harrison commented.

Nick could see what was going on, "Typhlosion use whirlpool now" Nick shouted. Feraligatr jumped off the wave letting the rest of the wave to be evaporated and put its head into the air and formed a massive whirlpool above its mouth. Feraligatr then launched the whirlpool at Typhlosion and it enveloped Typhlosion in it swirling it around and dealing massive damage.

"No Typhlosion" Ash called gritting his teeth. Then his eyes widened, "Typhlosion break out of there using your Ariel Ace" he shouted. Typhlosion managed to fly out of the whirlpool and nail Feraligatr hard with the Ariel Ace attack.

"What" Nick said shocked.

"Alright Typhlosion use your swift attack" Ash shouted. Swift stars flew from Typhlosion's mouth hand they hit Feraligatr hard causing more damage. "Typhlosion use tackle attack now." Typhlosion flew forward and slammed into Feraligatr and Feraligatr flew back and landed on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Feraligatr is unable to battle. The winner is Typhlosion." Up on the screen Feralgatr's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Nick with five Pokémon left.

"With Nick down one Pokémon he must now pick what Pokémon he will choose next to battle against Ketchum's Typhlosion" the announcer said.

Nick recalled his Feraligatr and pulled out his next Pokeball, "Rhydon get ready for battle" Nick said sending out his next Pokémon. Rhydon was a much bigger version of its pre evolved from being able to stand up on its hind legs.

"And Nick's Second Pokémon is his Rhydon" the announcer said as Rhydon's icon took the spot on Nick's second slot. "Will Ketchum continue battling with Typhlosion or swap out Pokémon?"

"Typhlosion return" Ash said recalled his Pokémon. Then he pulled out another Pokeball, "Croconaw let's go" Ash called sending out his own water type Pokémon.

"And Ketchum makes the wise decision to swap out his Typhlosion for his Croconaw, but what's this" the announcer said surprised as Nick also recalled his Rhydon. "Nick has also recalled his Rhydon. What Pokémon will he send out next?"

"Pidgeot let's go" Nick said sending out his massive flying Pokémon bird with a long mane. "Pidgeot use steel wing attack" Nick called. Pidgeot's wing glowed a bright white as it dive bombed Croconaw.

"Croconaw use crunch attack" Ash called. Croconaw opened its mouth and clamped down on Pidgeot's wing stopping it in place, but Pidgeot struggled to continue its attack. Eventually Pidgeot one the little standoff and hit Croconaw with its attack, but it lessened the damage by a lot. "Croconaw use hydro pump" Ash shouted. Croconaw took a deep breath and shot out the water at Pidgeot who dodged left and right to avoid the attacks, but one of them managed to hit Pidgeot causing a bit of damage, but not too much.

"Pidgeot use twister" Nick called. Pidgeot wings swirled around and they formed a massive twister and it shot towards Croconaw. It enveloped Croconaw and began swirling ti around dealing massive amounts of damage. Soon it stopped and it threw Croconaw to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the red flag, "Croconaw is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner." Up on the screen Croconaw's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Ash with only five Pokémon left. Ash recalled his Croconaw.

"You did good" Ash whispered to the Pokeball. He then turned to Pikachu, "You're up buddy." Pikachu nodded and jumped out into the field. Up on the screen Pikachu took the spot in Ash's third slot.

"And Ketchum's Third Pokémon is his Pikachu" the announcer said.

"Pidgeot return" Nick called returning his Pidgeot. "Rhydon let's go" Nick called sending back out his massive Pokémon. "Rhydon use tackle attack." Rhydon charged at Pikachu with intent on dealing damage.

Ash smirked, "Pikachu's too fast to be caught by something like that.' Out loud he said, "Pikachu use your agility." Pikachu sprinted around the area and Rhydon stopped to look around, but could not keep up with Pikachu since it looked like he was being surrounded by at least ten Pikachu,

Nick growled, "Rhydon use Earthquake." Rhydon growled and stomped on the ground causing shockwaves to go through it.

"That's just what I was waiting for" Ash smirked. Pikachu jump into the air." Pikachu did just that before the shockwaves could affect it. "Now use your thunderbolt on Rhydon's horn" Ash called. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled and with a loud cry Pikachu launched the thunderbolt and it struck Rhydon directly on the horn, Rhydon howled in pain from the electricity now coursing through its system.

"Rhydon no" Nick shouted. Rhydon fell back down to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Rhydon is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner." Up on the screen Rhydon's icon in the second slot went blank leaving Nick with only four Pokémon left and three unused slots.

"After an electrifying ending to Rhydon leaves Nick with four Pokémon left" the announcer said. "This just proves that when you battle Ash Ketchum don't assume that you can win based on type alone."

Nick recalled his fallen Rhydon and pulled out his next Pokeball, "Ninetails get ready" he called sending out a massive fox Pokémon with nine long flowing tails with a beautiful mane. Ninetails took the spot in Nick's Fourth Pokémon slot. "Ninetails use fire spin" Nick called. Ninetails opened its mouth and with a loud roar Ninetails sent a massive fire pin towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it" Ash called. Pikachu jumped to the side to dodge the fire spin attack, but Ninetails kept it up forcing Pikachu to keep dodging. "Ninetails use scratch attack" Nick called. Ninetails shot forward and its claws glowed and it scratched Pikachu across the face. "Pikachu focus punch" Ash called. Pikachu's fist glowed and it punched Ninetails back with a solid right hook.

"Ninetails use flamethrower" Nick all but growled. Ninetails opened its mouth and launched a massive flamethrower that enveloped Pikachu in its fiery heat. Pikachu cried out in pain as it was launched back and landed on the ground bruised and burnt. Pikachu struggled to get up, but then collapsed to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the red flag, "Pikachu is unable to battle. Ninetails is the winner." Up on the screen Pikachu's icon, in the third slot went out leaving Ash with only four Pokémon left.

"Looks like Pikachu couldn't quite beat the heat" the announcer said as Ash carried Pikachu off of the field and set him down gently next to him. "Now what will Ketchum's next choice be to battle."

"Typhlosion come back out" Ash called sending back out his Typhlosion. Typhlosion reappeared with a roar and ignited the flames on its back. Back on the screen Typhlosion's icon lit back up.

"And Ketchum goes back with his Typhlosion" the announcer roared. "Both trainers are fighting fire with fire here, but which one will come out in the end?"

"Ninetails use fire blast" Nick called. Ninetails opened its mouth and shot out the kanji shaped blast of fire.

"Typhlosion dodge it and use swift" Ash ordered. Typhlosion jumped into the air and avoided the fire blast completely and then launched the swift attack at Ninetails. Ninetails automatically jumped into the air to dodge the attack. "Typhlosion use Ariel Ace quickly" Ash shouted. Typhlosion flew into the air and hit Ninetails with a perfect Ariel Ace.

Ninetails yipped in pain from the attack, "Ninetails don't give in." Nick called out. "Use your hyper beam attack." Ninetails opened its mouth and blasted a large hyper beam at Typhlosion at point blank range. Typhlosion flew back down to the ground and hit it hard. "Now finish off Typhlosion with a flamethrower attack." Ninetails opened its mouth and launched a massive flamethrower at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion use your own flamethrower to fight it" Ash shouted. Typhlosion jumped up and fired its own flamethrower at Ninetails. The two flamethrowers met in mid air and soon after resulted in a massive explosion and smoke covered the entire area.

"No matter what match Ketchum is in there's always an explosion at one point or another" the announcer said though he did sound amused. "Now we wait for the smoke to clear to see which Pokémon will be up and ready to battle."

Soon the smoke cleared to reveal a large burn crater where the attacks met in midair. Both Pokémon were lying next to each other with swirls in their eyes. Ninetails was still in the air when the attacks were launched and Typhlosion was directly underneath so that's why they landed near each other. The ref raised both flags, "Both Pokémon are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." Up on the screen both Ninetails and Typhlosion's icon went dark signifying their defeat.

"And with the defeat of both Typhlosion and Ninetails, both trainers have lost three Pokémon so we will now cut to a five minute break" the announcer said. On the field both trainers recalled their Pokémon and walked off of the field.

"That Ash kid is pretty good Nick thought to himself. 'T only have two Pokémon left uncovered while he still has three and no doubt that at least one of them is one of his legendaries. I better save my serious power for them."

Ash pulled out his last three Pokeballs, 'Charizard... Latias... Latios! I have you three left to battle with. I know one of Nick's Pokémon is a Pidgeot, but I have no idea what his other two Pokémon are. I think I'll send out Latias to help her get some more battle experience.'

"Ash is doing pretty well" Harrison commented. Gary nodded, "He may have also lost three Pokémon as Nick did, but Nick only has two mystery Pokémon left while Ash has three." Harrison nodded, "Ash does have a slight advantage, but this match is not over yet."

In the special area up top Lance and the Elite four members were discussing the match "Not bad... not bad at all" Bruno said impressed. "To be able to teach a Pikachu Focus punch is something that is not easy to do."

"His Pokémon seemed to be well trained" Will said. "He made the match to where he has a slight advantage over the other trainer." Agatha nodded, "It is most impressive indeed."

"It looks like he's no longer the cocky kid he was when I first met him" Lorelei said impressed with Ash's battle ability. "What do you think Lance... you've been awfully quiet."

Lance was silent for a few seconds as he stared down at Ash, "He has a lot of potential. I could tell from the moment I met him. If he could get this far at his age then imagine how far he could get in a couple more years when he's older." That got everyone thinking about the possibilities.

"Attention trainers, five minutes have now passed" the announcer called. "Please proceed back to your boxes." Soon both Ash and Nick were back in their boxes. "Now to determine which trainer will send out their Pokémon first." The wheel began spinning again on the screen before it slowed down and it stopped on... green. "And once again Ash Ketchum will be sending out his Pokémon first. Which Pokémon will he choose to send our?"

"I choose you Latias" Ash called and out came the red and white legendary Eon Pokémon with a small coo. Latias hovered in front of Ash waiting for orders. The crowd cheered wildly when they saw Latias.

"And a big surprise" the announcer roared excitedly. "Ketchum has chosen to send out one of his Legendaries early in battle. His choice is Latias." Up in the box Lance and the Elite Fours eyes were wide in shock.

"A Latias" Will said in shock, "That kid actually has a Latias." Mr. Goodshow merely laughed at the shocked faces they were making, "1 told you, you wouldn't be disappointed."

Lance stared down at ash in shock, 'A Latias... a real Latias.' Lance's respect for Ash just doubled or more. Lance wasn't a dragon master for nothing. He loved and respected dragons a lot and trainers who have caught dragon types and trained them to be strong have earned his respect, but to find someone who had caught a Legendary Dragon... it was inconceivable.

"What will Nick's choice be to face off against Ketchum's Latias" the announcer roared.

Nick grit his teeth, 'I didn't think he would send it out this early. Oh well..." "Pidgeot, let's go" Nick said sending back out his Pidgeot. Pidgeot appeared in a loud chirp and its icon on the screen lit back up.

"And Nick chooses to send back out his Pidgeot" the announcer called. "Pidgeot use gust attack" Nick shouted. Pidgeot waved its wings at a fast pace and sent a powerful gust attack at Latias.

"Latias disperse that gust attack with your dragon pulse attack" Ash shouted back. Latias opened her mouth and released a massive dragon pulse attack that overtook the gust attack and it hit Pidgeot hard knocking it back and making it faint on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Pidgeot is unable to battle. Latias is the winner." Up on the screen Pidgeot's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Nick with only two Pokémon left.

Nick recalled his Pidgeot and with a hard look on his face he sent out his next Pokémon, "Gyarados standby" he said and sent out the massive serpentine Pokémon. Latias was slightly intimidated, but held her ground. Up on the screen Gyarados took its spot as Nick's fifth Pokémon. "Gyarados use dragon rage." Gyarados opened its mouth and launched the yellow blast known as dragon rage at Latias.

"Latias dodge with extreme speed" Ash called. Latias flew out of the way and higher into the air. "Good now show them your Mist Ball attack." Latias cooed loudly as she dived back down with the Mist Ball forming in her mouth and she dive bombed Gyarados like a plane and launched the Mist Ball at Gyarados.

"Gyarados fly now" Nick shouted. Gyarados flew out of the way of the Mist Ball attack and flew up to Latias, "Good now use Hyper Beam attack" Nick called and Gyarados built up the hyper beam attack in its mouth and launched it at Latias. Latias didn't get out of the air in time and took the full brunt of the attack.

"Latias" Ash called as Latias fell towards the ground. Latias heard ash and used her remaining strength to catch herself in mid air. "Alright Latias use Zen Head Butt" Ash called. Latias' head glowed and she charged at Gyarados and hit it right in its chest making it roar out in pain.

"Gyarados" Nick called out.

"Don't stop there Latias" Ash called. "Try Mist Ball one more time" Latias charged up her swirling Mist Ball attack and sent it at Gyarados hitting it directly and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Gyarados" Nick called out. The dust cleared showing Gyarados all bruised up, but still ready to fight. "Alright Gyarados get that Latias and use crunch" Gyarados flew up high towards Latias aiming to use its crunch attack.

"Latias dodge it" Ash called. Latias swerved to the side just in time.

"Iron tail now" Nick called. Ash's eyes widened as Gyarados landed a powerful iron tail onto Latias that made her cry out and send her down packing, "Now hurry and blast it with your hyper beam." Gyarados charged up the hyper beam one more time and sent it at Latias. The attack hit dead on and Latias was slammed into the ground.

"Latias" Ash called out worried. The smoke cleared and shoed little Latias on the ground out cold with swirls for eyes. The ref raised the red flag, "Latias is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner." Latias' icon went dark signifying her defeat. TO BE CONTINUED

Tricked you didn't 1

Silence filled the stadium after the ref's announcement. They had never thought they'd see Latias be beaten. "Well folks as unbelievable as it sounds Ash Ketchum's Latias has been defeated for the first time in this entire tournament" the announcer said in a slightly stunned voice. Ash pulled out Latias' Pokeball and returned her.

"You did good Latias, I'm proud of you" Ash whispered to the Pokeball. "That is one powerful Gyarados" Brock commented.

Professor Elm nodded, "That is true, but Gyarados has taken a lot of damage from Latias having taken a full powered Mist Ball. So Gyarados' attack power has been cut in half and added to Gyarados' already weakened body then Ash's next Pokémon should be able to deal with it no problem."

"For a kid to have a legendary follow his exact orders is pretty amazing" Lorelei commented. "True, most Legendaries avoid humans at all cost, but to see a legendary willingly follow Ash's commands is pretty cool" Bruno said impressed.

"After an unbelievable win on Gyarados' side Ketchum must now decide which Pokémon to send out next to combat against Nick's Gyarados" the announcer called out.

"Charizard let's go" Ash shouted sending out his massive flying/fire dragon shaped Pokémon. Charizard roared and sent flames from its mouth. Charizard took its place as Ash's fifth Pokémon.

"And Ketchum' fifth Pokémon is Charizard" the announcer said. "So far from what we've seen Ketchum's team seems to be made up of power Pokémon, but let's not count Nick out yet as both trainers have only one mystery Pokémon left."

"Charizard use flamethrower" Ash called. Charizard launched the flamethrower at Gyarados with the utmost intent on causing a lot of damage.

"Gyarados dodge and use fly" Nick called. Gyarados dodged to the side and then used its ability to fly to fly through the air. "Good now use twister" Nick ordered. Gyarados roared loudly and twisted its body in circles. It went slowly at first, but gradually began to pick up speed and soon a massive twister began to form and it was sent directly at Charizard.

"Charizard fly out of the way" Ash called. Charizard flew to the side to avoid the oncoming twister, but the twisters suction power was too strong and Charizard was sucked inside, "Charizard no" Ash shouted.

"Trying to avoid the twister wasn't good enough as Charizard is sucked inside and being tossed around" the announcer said. "Ketchum is in quite a predicament here and has got to think of something soon."

Charizard was taking damage inside of the twister, but not as much as he could have been thanks to the effects of Latias' Mist Ball attack. "Charizard blast yourself out of there with Fire blast" Ash shouted. Charizard opened its mouth and sent out a massive kanji shaped fire blast that evaporated the twister. "Alright Charizard good job now use flamethrower" Ash called. Charizard launched a massive flamethrower at Gyarados and this time Gyarados was too slow to dodge and it hit Gyarados head on. "Alright now finish it off with your dragon rage" Ash called.

Charizard opened its mouth and spat out a yellow colored spherical attack and it hit Gyarados head on and Gyarados fell to the ground out cold with swirls in its eyes. The ref raised the green flag, "Gyarados is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner." Up on the screen Gyarados' icon faded signifying its defeat and leaving Nick with only one Pokémon.

"Nick is down to one Pokémon" the announcer called out as Nick recalled his Gyarados. "The question is will this Pokémon be powerful enough to win the match for him?"

"Dragonite, standby for battle" Nick called sending out his massive Dragon Pokémon with antennas on its head and massive wings on its back. Up on the screen Dragonite took its place as Nick's sixth and final Pokémon.

"Wow folks I cannot believe what I'm seeing" the announcer roared excitedly. "Nick is in possession of the rare pseudo-legendary Pokémon Dragonite. This match is going to be tough for Ketchum."

"Dragonite use ice beam" Nick commanded. Dragonite opened its mouth and launched a massive ice beam at Charizard. The ice beam was really fast and Charizard had no time to dodge it causing massive damage.

"Charizard" Ash called. "Don't give in. Attack with your fire spin" Ash called. Charizard recovered and launched a massive fire spin at Dragonite. Dragonite merely flew to the side and avoided the attack. Then Dragonite flew towards Charizard and slammed into it using a tackle attack. "Charizard no" Ash called worried.

"Finish it with dragon breath" Nick called out calmly. Dragonite opened its mouth and launched the green beam of dragon breath and it hit Charizard dead on and sent it back and falling to the ground.

The ref walked over and saw Charizard wasn't moving and was about to call the match to Dragonite when Ash shouted, "Charizard use blast burn" Ash shouted. Charizard turned as quick as lightning and launched the massive fire version known as Blast burn.

Nick looked shocked, but he reacted barely in time, "Dragonite dodge it quickly." Dragonite flew to the side, but the blast burn damaged its arm. Dragonite grit its teeth in pain slightly, "Dragonite use thunder" Nick growled. Dragonite's antennas glowed and it launched a massive thunder at Charizard. Charizard roared in pain before the thunder stopped and Charizard fell to the ground out cold with swirls for eyes.

'The ref raised the red flag, "Charizard is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner." Charizard's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Ash with only one Pokémon left to battle with.

"That was a slightly desperate move called by Ketchum" the announcer called as Ash returned his Charizard. "Using Charizard's blast burn at the last second delivered some damage to Nick's Dragonite, but in the end Dragonite was able to take Charizard down leaving Ketchum with only one Pokémon left. And folks we all know what that Pokémon is going to be."

"Latios I choose you" Ash called and sent out a much larger version of Latias only Latios was male and blue where she was red. Latios gave a loud cry as it hovered in front of Ash and seemed to glare at Dragonite. Up on the screen Latios took its place as Ash's last Pokémon, The crowd cheered loudly seeing Ash's Latios once again. "A Latios as well" Will said in a shocked voice. "A brother and sister combo" Agatha commented. Lance was silent as he stared with slightly widened eyes. "And Ketchum''s last Pokémon is Latios" the announcer roared. "It's a battle of dragons here folks and only one dragon can stand tall." "Latios let's start this off with dragon pulse" Ash called. Latios opened his mouth and sent out a large dragon pulse attack. Dragonite shielded itself from the blast, but it was slowly being pushed back. "Dragonite fly up and use ice beam" Nick called. Dragonite broke through the dragon pulse and flew up high into the air before launching an ice beam at Latios.

"Latios fly past the ice beam and use steel wing" Ash called. Latios tucked its paws in and flew high up into the air and twirled past the ice beam and then its wing began to glow a bright white and Latios soon got close enough to smash its wing directly into Dragonite.

"Dragonite use thunder punch" Nick shouted. Dragonite's fist cackled with thunder and then it punched Latios hard in the face and Latios was thrown back. "Now hit it with ice beam." Dragonite launched another ice beam at Latios.

"Latios dodge and turn invisible" Ash shouted. Latios dodged to the side just in time and then disappeared from sight. Dragonite and Nick looked around trying to spot Latios.

"And Latios has demonstrated a new ability" the announcer said excited. "With Latios invisible it will be tricky for Nick to spot it." "Try and spot it Dragonite" Nick called out still looking around. Dragonite was turning its head left and right trying to spot Latios.

"Luster Purge now" Ash shouted suddenly. Latios turned visible suddenly right behind Dragonite and launched the massive purple attack at Dragonite. Dragonite only barely turned in time to see it envelope Dragonite and send it to the ground.

"Dragonite" Nick called. "Good job Latios now finish it with Dragon rage" Ash shouted. Latios opened its mouth and charged up the dragon rage attack and was about to fire it when Dragonite flew up and appeared in front of it and smashed its body into it disrupting the dragon rage attack and making Latios dispel it. Ash gaped for a second, "Latios."

"Dragonite try ice beam one more time" Nick called. Dragonite opened its mouth and shot the ice beam directly at Latios and apparently third time's the charm as the ice beam hit Latios head on causing him to cry out in pain and plummet to the ground. Dragonite landed on the ground not long after and panted.

"Latios get up, I know you can do it" Ash called out. "Please Latios, we've worked really hard to get here and we're so close." Latios opened its eyes and hovered off the ground with another cry ready to continue battling. "Alright good job Latios now go and use Dragon claw" Ash shouted. Latios roared and charged at Dragonite with its claws glowing and prepared to slash at it. Dragonite leaned to the side to dodge it.

"Alright Dragonite use thunder punch again" Nick called.

"Steel wing quickly" Ash countered. Dragonite's fist cackled with thunder once again and went for a punch just as Latios wing glowed brightly and he swung his wing at Dragonite. Both attacks hit dead on and it was now a struggle for power and strength on who would win. "C'mon Latios you can do it" Ash encouraged.

"Dragonite don't give in" Nick called out. Both Pokémon didn't want to let heir trainers down and struggled more to win the standoff. Latios struggled and dug deep inside himself for more strength and managed to push Dragonite back and his steel wing connected with Dragonite's face. "No" Nick growled.

"Alright Latios use ice beam quickly" Ash called. Latios opened his mouth and fired the same ice beam attack that he was hit with and it connected with Dragonite who roared in pain since it was 4x weaker to ice attacks than any other dragon type Pokémon.

"Dragonite use fire spin" Nick shouted. Dragonite shot an ice beam at Latios and it connected and Latios was thrown back onto the ground once more. "Hurry and finish it off with a thunderbolt" Nick shouted. Dragonite's antennas glowed again and launched another thunderbolt at Latios.

"Latios use light screen" Ash called. Latios floated back into the air and a yellow barrier surrounded it and the thunderbolt barely did any damage to Latios, "Alright Latios use Giga Impact" Ash called. Latios glowed a dark purple color and charged at Dragonite and the Giga Impact hit Dragonite hard and sent it plowing to the ground.

"And a powerful Giga Impact has sent Dragonite to the ground" the announcer roared excitedly as he had never seen a match like this before. "Does Dragonite have the strength to continue the match?" Dragonite struggled to continue and managed to force itself to its feet panting harder than ever. "And Dragonite is back up and ready to battle, but both Dragonite and Latios look like they're at their limits."

Both Dragonite and Latios panted as they glared at each other from their sides of the field. "Dragonite let's end this now. Use your Dragon Rage at full power." Dragonite opened its mouth and charged the dragon rage attack.

"We'll fight back just as hard; Latios use your Luster Purge at full power" Ash shouted. Latios opened his mouth and his own unique purple attack began to form in his mouth as he charged it to full power.

"Go" Ash and Nick shouted. Both Pokémon fired their attacks simultaneously and they headed right towards each other. Then they met in mid air and immediately there was a massive explosion that shook the whole stadium and caused a backlash of wind everywhere. Most people in the audience had to shield their eyes from the backlash. Ash and Nick could barely stay on their feet and even Mr. Goodshow and the others in the private box had to hold onto something or they would have fallen over.

Yet somehow the system still worked because the announcer called, "A massive explosion caused by the two attacks. An explosion so powerful that it shook the entire stadium. Folks, I'l tell you right now, I'm not sure if either Pokémon is still standing right now." It took a full minute of silence before the smoke to finally clear and when it did it showed both Pokémon still standing, in Latios' case hovering. "I... I don't believe it folks. After that massive display of power both Pokémon are still standing."

Dragonite and Latios seemed to glare at each other for a few seconds before Dragonite felt a stabbing pain in its torso. Dragonite grit its teeth in pain and fell to the ground. Nick seemed to gape in absolute shock as did Ash. The ref walked up and checked on Dragonite to see the dragon Pokémon was out cold. The ref raised the green flag into the air, "Dragonite is unable to battle. Latios is the winner." Up on the screen Dragonites icon went dark leaving Nick with no more Pokémon and leaving Ash's picture to take up the whole screen with the word "WINNER" underneath it.

Shocked silence lasted for two seconds before the stadium erupted into the loudest cheer possible as people jumped up from their seats clapping and cheering loudly. "That's it, he's done it" the announcer roared. "After a grueling battle Ash Ketchum has pulled the last minute upset over Nick for the victory. I hope everyone can hear me Ash Ketchum has won the Silver Conference."

Ash couldn't believe it... he had won. After countless days of training and dreaming he had finally won. "I did it" he whispered softly unable to hear himself over the cheers. Then it finally set its way into his system, "I DID IT" he cheered. "I won the Championship battle of the Silver Conference." Ash rushed out onto the field and embraced a tired Latios, "You did it Latios. We won. You were simply amazing."

Latios cooed softly and spoke to Ash telepathically, "Thank you Ash. I would love some rest right now though. "No problem, you deserve it" Ash said and recalled Latios back to the Pokeball.

Nick merely stared for a few seconds before smiling slightly and recalling his down Dragonite and walking over to Ash. "Ash" he said getting Ash's attention. "That was an awesome battle and I had a lot of fun."

"Thanks Nick, you were awesome too" Ash said and the two of them shook hands.

"And with that the Silver Conference has come to an end" the announcer said. "The awards ceremony will be taking place in three hours at 6:00 sharp. All sixteen finalists are to be present for the ceremony." The stadium clapped and emptied slightly for some were going to leave and come back later and some were gonna stay.

Ash left his side of the stadium and immediately after he did he was being hounded by a bunch of people all asking things that Ash could not comprehend. "Okay, okay break it up" came Gary's voice as he made his way through and grabbed one of Ash's arms.

"Yeah, c'mon let him be" Harrison's voice said as he grabbed Ash's other arm and the two of them led Ash through the thundering crowd until they managed to get him away from them and back to everyone else.

Ash panted slightly, "Thanks guys" Ash said gratefully. "No problem" Harrison said. "That's what we're here for" Gary said. "Anyway congratulations Ash you won the Silver Conference."

"Indeed Ash" Professor Oak said. "You should be feeling very proud of yourself for you have just set a world record here for youngest League Champion ever."

"Oh honey I'm s0 proud of you" Delia said and enveloped her son in one of those mom hugs. Ash was, once again, too happy to be embarrassed and just hugged his mom back.

"Good job Ash" Brock said after Ash parted from his mom. "You've really come a long way" both of them shook hands.

"That was an amazing battle Ash" Misty said as they did their usual hand clasp.

"Great job Ash" Bianca said. Then she pulled out her sketch pad and handed Ash some drawings, "I drew these. I hope you like them" she said blushing slightly. Ash looked through them and the others looked over his shoulder and they gaped. They were perfectly drawn pictures of Ash in his battles. One of them was Ash battling with Latias for the first time. Another was him and Charizard with Charizard blowing flames from its mouth and numerous other drawings involving Ash with his Pokémon.

"Wow... these are great Bianca... thank you" Ash said gratefully.

Time passed after a while and soon everyone found themselves back at the Silver conference stadium where the awards ceremony was about to begin. It was slightly dark outside so the flames of Ho-Oh were still burning brightly and eliminating the whole stadium. The stadium was full to the maximum capacity possible and the sixteen finalists were back down on the bottom area.

There was a small stadium in the middle of the field where Mr. Goodshow, Lance and the Elite four were standing there waiting for the ceremony to begin. On the bottom Ash was standing there with Jon, Harrison and Gary and they were all waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Finally Mr. Goodshow stepped up to the microphone, "Another tournament gone. And | must say that this year's tournament was one of the best ones ever." The crowd cheered as well as the top sixteen participants. "Now all of the participants of the Silver conference are to be commemorated for their skills, but we must give a special applause for the sixteen trainers to make it to the Championship Tournament so please everyone let us applaud these sixteen trainers."

'The stadium began cheering for the sixteen trainers on the ground. All sixteen trainers couldn't keep the grins off of their faces as the crowd cheering for them. It felt good to have thousands of people cheering for them.

Once the cheering died down Mr. Goodshow spoke again, "Now we shall commence with the award ceremony. First we shall give awards for the trainers who have left some of the best memories of the tournament. Our first award is best strategist award. That award goes to Harrison of Littleroot town as he has shown the most excellent strategy of any participant in the tournament." Harrison looked surprised before he smiled and walked up on stage.

Lance took a medal and put it over Harrison's head and around his neck, "Congratulations" Lance said and shook hands with Harrison. Harrison smiled and walked back off stage.

"The next award is the award for Greatest Youth" Mr. Goodshow said. "This award goes to the trainer who made it the farthest into the tournament at the youngest age. That award foes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town for making it all the way to finals at 11 years and 10 months." Ash looked shocked, but a nudge from Gary made him walk back on stage.

Lance took another medal and put it around Ash's neck; "Congratulations" Lance said and shook hands with Ash. Ash smiled back and walked off stage.

"Our next award is for best fighter" Mr. Goodshow said. "This trainer is one who has fought his way all the way from the bottom and straight to the finals. This award goes to Nick from Cherry grove city." Nick walked up on stage and accepted the medal from Lance and shook hands with him. "Our last award is for the trainer who has shown the rarest, interesting or most powerful Pokémon in the entire tournament. That award goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town for his surprise showing of the two Legendary Pokémon Latios and Latias." Ash walked up on stage a second time and Lance slipped a second medal over Ash's head and shook hands once again.

"Two medals" Gary said "That's impressive." Ash smiled slightly.

"Now that that's over we shall proceed to the top three trainers" Mr. Goodshow said. "The judges have debated on the third place winner between the two trainers who lost in the Semi-finals. After much debate the judges have decided that the third place trainer is... Jon Dickson from Sento Cherry Town. Come up here boys."

Jon looked shocked, but a small nudge from Harrison sent him up there grinning widely. He was joined by Ash and Nick as the three of them walked up on stage and took their spots. Jon took his spot on the third place spot to the right. Nick took the spot on the left while Ash took the spot on the middle.

"Now we award the trophies to the best three trainers of the Silver Conference" Mr. Goodshow said. "In third place... Jon Dickson from Sento Cherry Town." Lance took a small sized bronze trophy and handed it to a grinning Jon. "In second place... Nick from Cherry grove City." Lance took a medium silver trophy and handed it to a smiling Nick. "And finally in first place; the winner of the Johto League Silver Conference... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Lance took the large first place good trophy and handed it to Ash who was grinning widely. The three winners held their trophies high into the air as the crowd cheered loudly and the other thirteen participants cheered as well.

"I'm so proud of him" Delia said wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Now to induct the three trainers into the Johto League Hall of Fame" Mr. Goodshow said. "Trainers please release all of your Pokémon as they deserve this honour just as much as you do." Jon released his Haunter, Rhyhorn, Rapidash, Typhlosion, Scizor and Tyranitar and they all posed while the picture was taken. Then Nick released his Feraligatr, Pidgeot, Gyarados, Ninetails, Rhydon, and Dragonite and they also struck a pose while the picture was taken. Then finally Ash released his Pokémon. Pikachu, Charizard, Typhlosion, Croconaw, Latias and Latios and they struck a pose as well while the picture was taken. Then to end it they had Ash, Nick and Jon all stand next to each other and they took a photo of each of them. Nick and Jon were taller than Ash, but Ash was tall enough to not be standing on top of something. Once the picture was taken Mr.

Goodshow spoke to the crowd again, "That concludes the Johto League Silver Conference. Until next year." The crowd cheered again and everyone began departing.

Soon the only people left in the stadium were Ash, Misty, Brock, Delia, Professor Oak, Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias. Ash was still holding his trophy and medals, but then handed them to him mom, "Hey mom can you take these home for me?"

"Of course honey" Delia said. "I'm very proud of you. My own son a League Champion."

"Well Delia, we must be going" Professor Oak said. "Our train will be leaving soon and itl be the last one for the night." Delia nodded, "Once again congratulations Ash" Professor Oak said "You are now the Pride of Pallet." Ash blushed slightly and rubbed his head. "I will see you whenever you return to Pallet Town." Professor Oak and Delia left the stadium and went to the train station for their ride back to Kanto.

"Well it's getting late, we should also get going" Lorenzo said. "It was great to see you two again Latios, Latias." Latios and Latias flew in and hugged Lorenzo tightly.

"Goodbye guys" Bianca said hugging both of them. "We'll meet again sometime, Oh yeah Ash I did this last drawing for you." Ash took the page and looked at the picture and it was marvelous. It was the picture that was taken of Ash and his team to be placed in the Hall of Fame. Ash was standing while holding his trophy. Pikachu was sitting on the usual spot on Ash's shoulder, Typhlosion was to Ash's left scowling, and looking serious, Croconaw was to Ash's right smiling widely... well as widely as an alligator could, Charizard was directly behind ash and seemed to be glaring directly at whoever was looking, Latias was to Ash's right hovering off the ground and smiling while Latios was to the Ash's left hovering and looking serious, but you could see a small smile on his face.

"This... is... unbelievable" Ash said shocked "Thanks Bianca."

Bianca smiled, "You're welcome. Well we need to get going. Goodbye guys." The two of them waved until they exited the stadium. The next day they were just waking up from a night in the Pokémon center and eating some breakfast in their room.

"I'won" Ash kept mumbling, "I can't believe I actually won." "Man Ash how much longer are you gonna keep saying that" Brock asked exasperated though he did sound amused.

"Sorry I can't help it" Ash said. "I mean not even a year ago I was in the Indigo League and I made the Top Sixteen and then only a few months later I'm Johto League Champion."

"It does sound a little overwhelming" Misty said after a bit, "But you weren't as cocky as you were in the Indigo League and took your training seriously this time."

"Hey I took it seriously last time" Ash said defensively "And I wasn't cocky."

"Ash you were cocky" Brock said flatly. Ash pouted, "But you've grown out of it, now the worst you can get is too overconfident. And you did take your training seriously last time, but this time you took it much more seriously."

"Touché" Ash said after a couple seconds making them laugh a bit. "Pikachu" Pikachu mumbled quietly with a sweat drop.

They had just finished when they got a call from the phone. Brock went over and answered it, "Hello... yes... uh ha... okay... yeah I'l tell her... okay... goodbye." Brock hung the phone up and turned to Misty, "You have a message down in the lobby along with some package."

"A message and a package" Misty said confused "I wonder what it could be."

"Well let's go find out" Ash said and they all went downstairs to the lobby. They appeared shortly and Nurse Joy was standing there with a bike. "Hey Misty... isn't that your bike" Ash asked.

Misty looked at it closely, "It is" she said surprised. Nurse Joy saw them, "Are you Misty Waterflower?" "Yes" Misty answered.

"Then this is yours I assume" Nurse Joy indicated to the bike and Misty nodded. "My Sister from Viridian City knew you were travelling in Johto and she managed to fix up your bike in her spare time and she had just finished it and had some Delibird's deliver it to me to give to you."

"Thank you" Misty said and took the bike. Now she had felt oddly sad, but she didn't know why, "And I also have a message."

"Oh, yes on a phone right over here" Nurse Joy indicated to the phone. Misty went over to the phone to listen to the message while Brock and ash waited for her to finish.

"Wonder what her message is" Ash said.

Brock nodded, "I do, maybe it's from her sisters or Misty has some kind of stalker." Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped at that last one and decided that they'd pretend that they'd never heard it. Soon Misty returned with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Misty" Ash asked noticing her sad face.

"That was my sister Daisy" she said. "It turns out they won a trip around the world and will be leaving soon. They need me to come home to look after the gym while they're away."

Ash and Brock looked surprised at this, "Then this is goodbye" Brock said in a sad voice. Then he turned to Ash, "I never got to tell you Ash because [ wanted to wait as long as possible, but my parents can't take care of my siblings all alone. They need me to come home as soon as I can to help out and look after the gym as well."

Ash looked between his two friends in shock, "This really is goodbye" Ash said in a soft voice. They both nodded sadly, "Well then I guess all I can say is that I'll miss you guys a lot."

"We'll miss you too Ash" Brock said smiling. "Take care Ash" Misty said and she hugged him tightly. Ash hugged her as well, "And thanks for always being such a good friend to me." "Yeah you too" Ash said smiling slightly. Then he turned to Brock, "I'll miss you too Brock."

"Il miss you too Ash" Brock said. "Travelling with you has been fun and I've learned more about Pokémon to help me along with my dreams." They clasped hands smiling, "You can do it Pokémon Breeder Brock" Ash said smiling.

Brock smiled back, "Pokémon Master Ash... you can too."

Ash turned to Misty, "Misty... I hope you fulfill your dreams as well and become the best Water Pokémon user ever."

Misty smiled, "You too Ash... I'll miss you." They ended up walking outside and then they parted ways. Brock went to the right since Pewter city was more the right. Misty took to the left on her bike since Cerulean city was more to the left leaving Ash alone.

Ash smiled sadly and wiped his eyes slightly, "We're on our own now Pikachu" Ash said to his little partner. Pikachu gave a small coo in response. "We'll head back to Pallet Town for a while before we decide what to do." Ash pulled out two Pokeballs and released Latios and Latias who appeared in a small coo to the amazement of the people watching. "Hey guys" Ash said petting them both.

"Hello Ash' Latios said telepathically while Latias nuzzled him affectionately. Latios looked around and saw Ash was alone, "Where are Misty and Brock?"

"They had to go back to their homes" Ash said sadly. "We're on our own now." 'Are you gonna be okay' Latias asked telepathically seeing Ash's sad expression. "Yeah I'll be okay" Ash said. "I was gonna go back to Pallet Town for a while before deciding on what to do. Latios, do you mind giving me a ride?"

"Not at all' Latios said and lowered himself, 'Hop on." Ash climbed on top and made sure Pikachu wouldn't fall off. 'Alright here we go' Latios said as he took off from Silver town followed closely by his sister. The crowd watched in awe as Ash took off with Latios and Latias. Ash felt better now that he was flying through the air. The rush of wind through his clothes and the cool feeling it brought when it brushed against his face. He just felt better now.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN POKEMON**

 **CHAPTER 9**

The ride to Silver Town ended the next day at about ten o' clock in the morning when their train ride finally ended. "Finally" Lorelei said getting off of the train and stretching herself out causing a few boys that passed by the blush and turn away. Will and Bruno sweat dropped while Lance didn't give any reaction and instead looked around as if trying to find someone.

"Lance m' boy" an old voice called out. They turned to see a small old man with a long beard walking towards them.

Lance smiled, "Mr. Goodshow, good to see you again."

"And you to Lance" Mr. Goodshow said "And the rest of you as well Lorelei, Bruno, Will and Agatha. I see you still haven't retired yet."

"I could say the same for you" Agatha grinned slightly. Mr. Goodshow laughed slightly.

"Oh by the way Lorelei I heard your last lecture" Mr. Goodshow said "Very good job on it by the way. I look forward to the next one."

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow" Lorelei said blushing slightly.

"Well we'll all get caught up at the stadium" Mr. Goodshow said. "We must get going soon. There are only a few good parking spaces left and the match is going to begin soon." They followed Mr. Goodshow to his limo and they got in and were on their way to the stadium for the final match.

"WHAT" a loud voice sounded out. It was Ash Ketchum as he had just been woken up courtesy of Pikachu's thunderbolt attack and after recovering Misty had scolded him for sleeping in too late and told him that he only had ten minutes before the match started hence his loud shout. Ash had scrambled up and managed to get his clothes on, get his Pokeballs and eat a small breakfast before he left the hotel room in a sprint, "I'l meet you guys at the stadium" he shouted as he sprinted harder than ever. Five minutes later he managed to make it to the entrance where trainers go in.

"Halt... identification" the guard said holding his hand out. Ash panted; "Right here" he managed to say handed his Pokedex to the guard. The guard checked the Pokedex and saw that everything was in order.

"Okay you're all set" the guard said handing him his Pokedex back. Ash took it trying to regain his breath, "Here" the guard said handing him a bottle of ice cold water. "This has happened in the past. We prepare for everything now-a-days. Good luck in your match."

"Thanks" Ash said gulping down the bottle as he walked in. sucking in some breath after he finished the bottle Ash threw the bottle in a recycle bin. "Alright Pikachu" Ash said to the little mouse on his shoulder, "Are you ready for the biggest battle of our lives."

"Pikapi, pika, pi, chu Pikachu" Pikachu said. (Of course I'm ready Ash and this time we're gonna win.) "My thoughts exactly" Ash said as he walked towards the entrance into the field feeling confidence pooling his system.

Mr. Goodshow, Lance and the members of the Elite four took their spots in the top box that over saw the entire stadium giving them a perfect view of the match. "So Mr. Goodshow, what should we be expecting of these two young trainers Pokémon wise?"

"Ah Will, you will have to wait and find out" Mr. Goodshow said making Will sweat drop. "But I promise you this... you will not be disappointed." They all took their seats and got ready for the match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" came the announcer's voice making the audience cheer. "Welcome to the final match of the Johto League Silver Conference and may I say that this one is the greatest one yet." The crowd cheered again.

Bianca, Lorenzo, Delia, Professor's Oak and Elm, Gary and Harrison were sitting in the stands waiting for the match to start. Brock and Gary arrived shortly slightly out of breath, "What took you guys so long" Harrison asked.

"Ash overslept and we had to wake him up" Brock said. "He sprinted all the way here and is probably waiting to be called out." "Typical Ash" Gary said smiling.

'The announcer's voice came again, "Will both trainers walk out to the field." Both trainers walked from their side of the field into their boxes and the crowds roared when they saw them. Nick was a rather tall kid with long slick black hair wearing a green shirt and black pants. "On the red side we have Nick from Cherrygrove city. Nick has steadily made his way up through the matches and has dominated all of his opponents. And on the green side we have the fan favorite of the tournament Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Ash Ketchum has faced his variety of Pokémon trainers and has pushed his way up to the Finals and has made himself the youngest trainer to do so. The reason he is the fan favorite is because he has done something that most Pokémon trainers can only dream about. For Ash Ketchum has not one, but Two Legendary Pokémon in his arsenal."

Now the members of the elite four and Lance's eyes widened. "Legendaries" Lance said seriously turning to Mr. Goodshow. "He must be joking." Mr. Goodshow merely chuckled, "I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed. Now just watch and you'll find out the rest."

"Now let the final match of the tournament begin" the announcer roared and the crowds cheered and clapped loudly. "Unlike previous matches this match will be played on a neutral field." The field stayed exactly the way it was. "Now to determine which trainer will send out their Pokémon first." The circle in the center of the screen flashed through colors before it stopped on green. "And Ash Ketchum will be sending out the first Pokémon. Which Pokémon will he select?"

"Typhlosion, let's go" Ash shouted sending out the massive bear sized Pokémon. It landed with a loud roar and the flames on its back roared to life. "And Ash's first Pokémon is his Typhlosion" the announcer said. "What Pokémon will Nick choose in response?"

"A Typhlosion eh" Nick mused. "Alright then I'll fight back with Feraligatr." Out came the final evolved form of Totodile. This one was much larger and bigger and bulkier than the other two forms. "Feraligatr use hydro pump" Nick called out. Feraligatr took a large breath and shot out a massive amount of water from its mouth that went straight for Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion dodge and use smoke screen" Ash called out. Typhlosion jumped into the air and dodged the hydro pump and then launched a smoke screen obscuring the view.

"And Typhlosion has launched a massive smoke screen that has obscured the vision for everyone" the announcer called out. "What will happen when the smoke clears ladies and gentlemen?" Soon the smoke cleared to show only Feraligatr on the field. "What's this? After the smoke screen disperses and Typhlosion is nowhere to be found?"

"Feraligatr, keep your senses up" Nick warned.

"Typhlosion use flamethrower" Ash called. Flames then shot up from the ground under Feraligatr hitting it at point blank and dealing quite a bit of damage.

"And what a surprise attack" the announcer roared. "Using a dig in the middle of the smoke screen to get underneath Feraligatr and launch a flamethrower attack."

"Good job Typhlosion now use fire blast" Ash called. Typhlosion launched the kanji shaped fire attack towards Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr surf" Nick shouted. Feraligatr created a massive wave and it extinguished the fire blast attack. "Good job now wash away that 'Typhlosion." Feraligatr rode the wave towards Typhlosion intent on dealing damage.

"Typhlosion use flamethrower on the wave" Ash shouted. Typhlosion fired a massive flamethrower from its mouth and it hit the wave as it drew closer.

"What's Ash trying to do" Bianca asked.

"I get it" Gary said. "He's using the flame from Typhlosion to evaporate the water until the wave is low enough for Typhlosion to get in a closer attack."

"That's pretty clever" Harrison commented.

Nick could see what was going on, "Typhlosion use whirlpool now" Nick shouted. Feraligatr jumped off the wave letting the rest of the wave to be evaporated and put its head into the air and formed a massive whirlpool above its mouth. Feraligatr then launched the whirlpool at Typhlosion and it enveloped Typhlosion in it swirling it around and dealing massive damage.

"No Typhlosion" Ash called gritting his teeth. Then his eyes widened, "Typhlosion break out of there using your Ariel Ace" he shouted. Typhlosion managed to fly out of the whirlpool and nail Feraligatr hard with the Ariel Ace attack.

"What" Nick said shocked.

"Alright Typhlosion use your swift attack" Ash shouted. Swift stars flew from Typhlosion's mouth hand they hit Feraligatr hard causing more damage. "Typhlosion use tackle attack now." Typhlosion flew forward and slammed into Feraligatr and Feraligatr flew back and landed on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Feraligatr is unable to battle. The winner is Typhlosion." Up on the screen Feralgatr's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Nick with five Pokémon left.

"With Nick down one Pokémon he must now pick what Pokémon he will choose next to battle against Ketchum's Typhlosion" the announcer said.

Nick recalled his Feraligatr and pulled out his next Pokeball, "Rhydon get ready for battle" Nick said sending out his next Pokémon. Rhydon was a much bigger version of its pre evolved from being able to stand up on its hind legs.

"And Nick's Second Pokémon is his Rhydon" the announcer said as Rhydon's icon took the spot on Nick's second slot. "Will Ketchum continue battling with Typhlosion or swap out Pokémon?"

"Typhlosion return" Ash said recalled his Pokémon. Then he pulled out another Pokeball, "Croconaw let's go" Ash called sending out his own water type Pokémon.

"And Ketchum makes the wise decision to swap out his Typhlosion for his Croconaw, but what's this" the announcer said surprised as Nick also recalled his Rhydon. "Nick has also recalled his Rhydon. What Pokémon will he send out next?"

"Pidgeot let's go" Nick said sending out his massive flying Pokémon bird with a long mane. "Pidgeot use steel wing attack" Nick called. Pidgeot's wing glowed a bright white as it dive bombed Croconaw.

"Croconaw use crunch attack" Ash called. Croconaw opened its mouth and clamped down on Pidgeot's wing stopping it in place, but Pidgeot struggled to continue its attack. Eventually Pidgeot one the little standoff and hit Croconaw with its attack, but it lessened the damage by a lot. "Croconaw use hydro pump" Ash shouted. Croconaw took a deep breath and shot out the water at Pidgeot who dodged left and right to avoid the attacks, but one of them managed to hit Pidgeot causing a bit of damage, but not too much.

"Pidgeot use twister" Nick called. Pidgeot wings swirled around and they formed a massive twister and it shot towards Croconaw. It enveloped Croconaw and began swirling ti around dealing massive amounts of damage. Soon it stopped and it threw Croconaw to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the red flag, "Croconaw is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner." Up on the screen Croconaw's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Ash with only five Pokémon left. Ash recalled his Croconaw.

"You did good" Ash whispered to the Pokeball. He then turned to Pikachu, "You're up buddy." Pikachu nodded and jumped out into the field. Up on the screen Pikachu took the spot in Ash's third slot.

"And Ketchum's Third Pokémon is his Pikachu" the announcer said.

"Pidgeot return" Nick called returning his Pidgeot. "Rhydon let's go" Nick called sending back out his massive Pokémon. "Rhydon use tackle attack." Rhydon charged at Pikachu with intent on dealing damage.

Ash smirked, "Pikachu's too fast to be caught by something like that.' Out loud he said, "Pikachu use your agility." Pikachu sprinted around the area and Rhydon stopped to look around, but could not keep up with Pikachu since it looked like he was being surrounded by at least ten Pikachu,

Nick growled, "Rhydon use Earthquake." Rhydon growled and stomped on the ground causing shockwaves to go through it.

"That's just what I was waiting for" Ash smirked. Pikachu jump into the air." Pikachu did just that before the shockwaves could affect it. "Now use your thunderbolt on Rhydon's horn" Ash called. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled and with a loud cry Pikachu launched the thunderbolt and it struck Rhydon directly on the horn, Rhydon howled in pain from the electricity now coursing through its system.

"Rhydon no" Nick shouted. Rhydon fell back down to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Rhydon is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner." Up on the screen Rhydon's icon in the second slot went blank leaving Nick with only four Pokémon left and three unused slots.

"After an electrifying ending to Rhydon leaves Nick with four Pokémon left" the announcer said. "This just proves that when you battle Ash Ketchum don't assume that you can win based on type alone."

Nick recalled his fallen Rhydon and pulled out his next Pokeball, "Ninetails get ready" he called sending out a massive fox Pokémon with nine long flowing tails with a beautiful mane. Ninetails took the spot in Nick's Fourth Pokémon slot. "Ninetails use fire spin" Nick called. Ninetails opened its mouth and with a loud roar Ninetails sent a massive fire pin towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it" Ash called. Pikachu jumped to the side to dodge the fire spin attack, but Ninetails kept it up forcing Pikachu to keep dodging. "Ninetails use scratch attack" Nick called. Ninetails shot forward and its claws glowed and it scratched Pikachu across the face. "Pikachu focus punch" Ash called. Pikachu's fist glowed and it punched Ninetails back with a solid right hook.

"Ninetails use flamethrower" Nick all but growled. Ninetails opened its mouth and launched a massive flamethrower that enveloped Pikachu in its fiery heat. Pikachu cried out in pain as it was launched back and landed on the ground bruised and burnt. Pikachu struggled to get up, but then collapsed to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the red flag, "Pikachu is unable to battle. Ninetails is the winner." Up on the screen Pikachu's icon, in the third slot went out leaving Ash with only four Pokémon left.

"Looks like Pikachu couldn't quite beat the heat" the announcer said as Ash carried Pikachu off of the field and set him down gently next to him. "Now what will Ketchum's next choice be to battle."

"Typhlosion come back out" Ash called sending back out his Typhlosion. Typhlosion reappeared with a roar and ignited the flames on its back. Back on the screen Typhlosion's icon lit back up.

"And Ketchum goes back with his Typhlosion" the announcer roared. "Both trainers are fighting fire with fire here, but which one will come out in the end?"

"Ninetails use fire blast" Nick called. Ninetails opened its mouth and shot out the kanji shaped blast of fire.

"Typhlosion dodge it and use swift" Ash ordered. Typhlosion jumped into the air and avoided the fire blast completely and then launched the swift attack at Ninetails. Ninetails automatically jumped into the air to dodge the attack. "Typhlosion use Ariel Ace quickly" Ash shouted. Typhlosion flew into the air and hit Ninetails with a perfect Ariel Ace.

Ninetails yipped in pain from the attack, "Ninetails don't give in." Nick called out. "Use your hyper beam attack." Ninetails opened its mouth and blasted a large hyper beam at Typhlosion at point blank range. Typhlosion flew back down to the ground and hit it hard. "Now finish off Typhlosion with a flamethrower attack." Ninetails opened its mouth and launched a massive flamethrower at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion use your own flamethrower to fight it" Ash shouted. Typhlosion jumped up and fired its own flamethrower at Ninetails. The two flamethrowers met in mid air and soon after resulted in a massive explosion and smoke covered the entire area.

"No matter what match Ketchum is in there's always an explosion at one point or another" the announcer said though he did sound amused. "Now we wait for the smoke to clear to see which Pokémon will be up and ready to battle."

Soon the smoke cleared to reveal a large burn crater where the attacks met in midair. Both Pokémon were lying next to each other with swirls in their eyes. Ninetails was still in the air when the attacks were launched and Typhlosion was directly underneath so that's why they landed near each other. The ref raised both flags, "Both Pokémon are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." Up on the screen both Ninetails and Typhlosion's icon went dark signifying their defeat.

"And with the defeat of both Typhlosion and Ninetails, both trainers have lost three Pokémon so we will now cut to a five minute break" the announcer said. On the field both trainers recalled their Pokémon and walked off of the field.

"That Ash kid is pretty good Nick thought to himself. 'T only have two Pokémon left uncovered while he still has three and no doubt that at least one of them is one of his legendaries. I better save my serious power for them."

Ash pulled out his last three Pokeballs, 'Charizard... Latias... Latios! I have you three left to battle with. I know one of Nick's Pokémon is a Pidgeot, but I have no idea what his other two Pokémon are. I think I'll send out Latias to help her get some more battle experience.'

"Ash is doing pretty well" Harrison commented. Gary nodded, "He may have also lost three Pokémon as Nick did, but Nick only has two mystery Pokémon left while Ash has three." Harrison nodded, "Ash does have a slight advantage, but this match is not over yet."

In the special area up top Lance and the Elite four members were discussing the match "Not bad... not bad at all" Bruno said impressed. "To be able to teach a Pikachu Focus punch is something that is not easy to do."

"His Pokémon seemed to be well trained" Will said. "He made the match to where he has a slight advantage over the other trainer." Agatha nodded, "It is most impressive indeed."

"It looks like he's no longer the cocky kid he was when I first met him" Lorelei said impressed with Ash's battle ability. "What do you think Lance... you've been awfully quiet."

Lance was silent for a few seconds as he stared down at Ash, "He has a lot of potential. I could tell from the moment I met him. If he could get this far at his age then imagine how far he could get in a couple more years when he's older." That got everyone thinking about the possibilities.

"Attention trainers, five minutes have now passed" the announcer called. "Please proceed back to your boxes." Soon both Ash and Nick were back in their boxes. "Now to determine which trainer will send out their Pokémon first." The wheel began spinning again on the screen before it slowed down and it stopped on... green. "And once again Ash Ketchum will be sending out his Pokémon first. Which Pokémon will he choose to send our?"

"I choose you Latias" Ash called and out came the red and white legendary Eon Pokémon with a small coo. Latias hovered in front of Ash waiting for orders. The crowd cheered wildly when they saw Latias.

"And a big surprise" the announcer roared excitedly. "Ketchum has chosen to send out one of his Legendaries early in battle. His choice is Latias." Up in the box Lance and the Elite Fours eyes were wide in shock.

"A Latias" Will said in shock, "That kid actually has a Latias." Mr. Goodshow merely laughed at the shocked faces they were making, "1 told you, you wouldn't be disappointed."

Lance stared down at ash in shock, 'A Latias... a real Latias.' Lance's respect for Ash just doubled or more. Lance wasn't a dragon master for nothing. He loved and respected dragons a lot and trainers who have caught dragon types and trained them to be strong have earned his respect, but to find someone who had caught a Legendary Dragon... it was inconceivable.

"What will Nick's choice be to face off against Ketchum's Latias" the announcer roared.

Nick grit his teeth, 'I didn't think he would send it out this early. Oh well..." "Pidgeot, let's go" Nick said sending back out his Pidgeot. Pidgeot appeared in a loud chirp and its icon on the screen lit back up.

"And Nick chooses to send back out his Pidgeot" the announcer called. "Pidgeot use gust attack" Nick shouted. Pidgeot waved its wings at a fast pace and sent a powerful gust attack at Latias.

"Latias disperse that gust attack with your dragon pulse attack" Ash shouted back. Latias opened her mouth and released a massive dragon pulse attack that overtook the gust attack and it hit Pidgeot hard knocking it back and making it faint on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Pidgeot is unable to battle. Latias is the winner." Up on the screen Pidgeot's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Nick with only two Pokémon left.

Nick recalled his Pidgeot and with a hard look on his face he sent out his next Pokémon, "Gyarados standby" he said and sent out the massive serpentine Pokémon. Latias was slightly intimidated, but held her ground. Up on the screen Gyarados took its spot as Nick's fifth Pokémon. "Gyarados use dragon rage." Gyarados opened its mouth and launched the yellow blast known as dragon rage at Latias.

"Latias dodge with extreme speed" Ash called. Latias flew out of the way and higher into the air. "Good now show them your Mist Ball attack." Latias cooed loudly as she dived back down with the Mist Ball forming in her mouth and she dive bombed Gyarados like a plane and launched the Mist Ball at Gyarados.

"Gyarados fly now" Nick shouted. Gyarados flew out of the way of the Mist Ball attack and flew up to Latias, "Good now use Hyper Beam attack" Nick called and Gyarados built up the hyper beam attack in its mouth and launched it at Latias. Latias didn't get out of the air in time and took the full brunt of the attack.

"Latias" Ash called as Latias fell towards the ground. Latias heard ash and used her remaining strength to catch herself in mid air. "Alright Latias use Zen Head Butt" Ash called. Latias' head glowed and she charged at Gyarados and hit it right in its chest making it roar out in pain.

"Gyarados" Nick called out.

"Don't stop there Latias" Ash called. "Try Mist Ball one more time" Latias charged up her swirling Mist Ball attack and sent it at Gyarados hitting it directly and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Gyarados" Nick called out. The dust cleared showing Gyarados all bruised up, but still ready to fight. "Alright Gyarados get that Latias and use crunch" Gyarados flew up high towards Latias aiming to use its crunch attack.

"Latias dodge it" Ash called. Latias swerved to the side just in time.

"Iron tail now" Nick called. Ash's eyes widened as Gyarados landed a powerful iron tail onto Latias that made her cry out and send her down packing, "Now hurry and blast it with your hyper beam." Gyarados charged up the hyper beam one more time and sent it at Latias. The attack hit dead on and Latias was slammed into the ground.

"Latias" Ash called out worried. The smoke cleared and shoed little Latias on the ground out cold with swirls for eyes. The ref raised the red flag, "Latias is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner." Latias' icon went dark signifying her defeat. TO BE CONTINUED

Tricked you didn't 1

Silence filled the stadium after the ref's announcement. They had never thought they'd see Latias be beaten. "Well folks as unbelievable as it sounds Ash Ketchum's Latias has been defeated for the first time in this entire tournament" the announcer said in a slightly stunned voice. Ash pulled out Latias' Pokeball and returned her.

"You did good Latias, I'm proud of you" Ash whispered to the Pokeball. "That is one powerful Gyarados" Brock commented.

Professor Elm nodded, "That is true, but Gyarados has taken a lot of damage from Latias having taken a full powered Mist Ball. So Gyarados' attack power has been cut in half and added to Gyarados' already weakened body then Ash's next Pokémon should be able to deal with it no problem."

"For a kid to have a legendary follow his exact orders is pretty amazing" Lorelei commented. "True, most Legendaries avoid humans at all cost, but to see a legendary willingly follow Ash's commands is pretty cool" Bruno said impressed.

"After an unbelievable win on Gyarados' side Ketchum must now decide which Pokémon to send out next to combat against Nick's Gyarados" the announcer called out.

"Charizard let's go" Ash shouted sending out his massive flying/fire dragon shaped Pokémon. Charizard roared and sent flames from its mouth. Charizard took its place as Ash's fifth Pokémon.

"And Ketchum' fifth Pokémon is Charizard" the announcer said. "So far from what we've seen Ketchum's team seems to be made up of power Pokémon, but let's not count Nick out yet as both trainers have only one mystery Pokémon left."

"Charizard use flamethrower" Ash called. Charizard launched the flamethrower at Gyarados with the utmost intent on causing a lot of damage.

"Gyarados dodge and use fly" Nick called. Gyarados dodged to the side and then used its ability to fly to fly through the air. "Good now use twister" Nick ordered. Gyarados roared loudly and twisted its body in circles. It went slowly at first, but gradually began to pick up speed and soon a massive twister began to form and it was sent directly at Charizard.

"Charizard fly out of the way" Ash called. Charizard flew to the side to avoid the oncoming twister, but the twisters suction power was too strong and Charizard was sucked inside, "Charizard no" Ash shouted.

"Trying to avoid the twister wasn't good enough as Charizard is sucked inside and being tossed around" the announcer said. "Ketchum is in quite a predicament here and has got to think of something soon."

Charizard was taking damage inside of the twister, but not as much as he could have been thanks to the effects of Latias' Mist Ball attack. "Charizard blast yourself out of there with Fire blast" Ash shouted. Charizard opened its mouth and sent out a massive kanji shaped fire blast that evaporated the twister. "Alright Charizard good job now use flamethrower" Ash called. Charizard launched a massive flamethrower at Gyarados and this time Gyarados was too slow to dodge and it hit Gyarados head on. "Alright now finish it off with your dragon rage" Ash called.

Charizard opened its mouth and spat out a yellow colored spherical attack and it hit Gyarados head on and Gyarados fell to the ground out cold with swirls in its eyes. The ref raised the green flag, "Gyarados is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner." Up on the screen Gyarados' icon faded signifying its defeat and leaving Nick with only one Pokémon.

"Nick is down to one Pokémon" the announcer called out as Nick recalled his Gyarados. "The question is will this Pokémon be powerful enough to win the match for him?"

"Dragonite, standby for battle" Nick called sending out his massive Dragon Pokémon with antennas on its head and massive wings on its back. Up on the screen Dragonite took its place as Nick's sixth and final Pokémon.

"Wow folks I cannot believe what I'm seeing" the announcer roared excitedly. "Nick is in possession of the rare pseudo-legendary Pokémon Dragonite. This match is going to be tough for Ketchum."

"Dragonite use ice beam" Nick commanded. Dragonite opened its mouth and launched a massive ice beam at Charizard. The ice beam was really fast and Charizard had no time to dodge it causing massive damage.

"Charizard" Ash called. "Don't give in. Attack with your fire spin" Ash called. Charizard recovered and launched a massive fire spin at Dragonite. Dragonite merely flew to the side and avoided the attack. Then Dragonite flew towards Charizard and slammed into it using a tackle attack. "Charizard no" Ash called worried.

"Finish it with dragon breath" Nick called out calmly. Dragonite opened its mouth and launched the green beam of dragon breath and it hit Charizard dead on and sent it back and falling to the ground.

The ref walked over and saw Charizard wasn't moving and was about to call the match to Dragonite when Ash shouted, "Charizard use blast burn" Ash shouted. Charizard turned as quick as lightning and launched the massive fire version known as Blast burn.

Nick looked shocked, but he reacted barely in time, "Dragonite dodge it quickly." Dragonite flew to the side, but the blast burn damaged its arm. Dragonite grit its teeth in pain slightly, "Dragonite use thunder" Nick growled. Dragonite's antennas glowed and it launched a massive thunder at Charizard. Charizard roared in pain before the thunder stopped and Charizard fell to the ground out cold with swirls for eyes.

'The ref raised the red flag, "Charizard is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner." Charizard's icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Ash with only one Pokémon left to battle with.

"That was a slightly desperate move called by Ketchum" the announcer called as Ash returned his Charizard. "Using Charizard's blast burn at the last second delivered some damage to Nick's Dragonite, but in the end Dragonite was able to take Charizard down leaving Ketchum with only one Pokémon left. And folks we all know what that Pokémon is going to be."

"Latios I choose you" Ash called and sent out a much larger version of Latias only Latios was male and blue where she was red. Latios gave a loud cry as it hovered in front of Ash and seemed to glare at Dragonite. Up on the screen Latios took its place as Ash's last Pokémon, The crowd cheered loudly seeing Ash's Latios once again. "A Latios as well" Will said in a shocked voice. "A brother and sister combo" Agatha commented. Lance was silent as he stared with slightly widened eyes. "And Ketchum''s last Pokémon is Latios" the announcer roared. "It's a battle of dragons here folks and only one dragon can stand tall." "Latios let's start this off with dragon pulse" Ash called. Latios opened his mouth and sent out a large dragon pulse attack. Dragonite shielded itself from the blast, but it was slowly being pushed back. "Dragonite fly up and use ice beam" Nick called. Dragonite broke through the dragon pulse and flew up high into the air before launching an ice beam at Latios.

"Latios fly past the ice beam and use steel wing" Ash called. Latios tucked its paws in and flew high up into the air and twirled past the ice beam and then its wing began to glow a bright white and Latios soon got close enough to smash its wing directly into Dragonite.

"Dragonite use thunder punch" Nick shouted. Dragonite's fist cackled with thunder and then it punched Latios hard in the face and Latios was thrown back. "Now hit it with ice beam." Dragonite launched another ice beam at Latios.

"Latios dodge and turn invisible" Ash shouted. Latios dodged to the side just in time and then disappeared from sight. Dragonite and Nick looked around trying to spot Latios.

"And Latios has demonstrated a new ability" the announcer said excited. "With Latios invisible it will be tricky for Nick to spot it." "Try and spot it Dragonite" Nick called out still looking around. Dragonite was turning its head left and right trying to spot Latios.

"Luster Purge now" Ash shouted suddenly. Latios turned visible suddenly right behind Dragonite and launched the massive purple attack at Dragonite. Dragonite only barely turned in time to see it envelope Dragonite and send it to the ground.

"Dragonite" Nick called. "Good job Latios now finish it with Dragon rage" Ash shouted. Latios opened its mouth and charged up the dragon rage attack and was about to fire it when Dragonite flew up and appeared in front of it and smashed its body into it disrupting the dragon rage attack and making Latios dispel it. Ash gaped for a second, "Latios."

"Dragonite try ice beam one more time" Nick called. Dragonite opened its mouth and shot the ice beam directly at Latios and apparently third time's the charm as the ice beam hit Latios head on causing him to cry out in pain and plummet to the ground. Dragonite landed on the ground not long after and panted.

"Latios get up, I know you can do it" Ash called out. "Please Latios, we've worked really hard to get here and we're so close." Latios opened its eyes and hovered off the ground with another cry ready to continue battling. "Alright good job Latios now go and use Dragon claw" Ash shouted. Latios roared and charged at Dragonite with its claws glowing and prepared to slash at it. Dragonite leaned to the side to dodge it.

"Alright Dragonite use thunder punch again" Nick called.

"Steel wing quickly" Ash countered. Dragonite's fist cackled with thunder once again and went for a punch just as Latios wing glowed brightly and he swung his wing at Dragonite. Both attacks hit dead on and it was now a struggle for power and strength on who would win. "C'mon Latios you can do it" Ash encouraged.

"Dragonite don't give in" Nick called out. Both Pokémon didn't want to let heir trainers down and struggled more to win the standoff. Latios struggled and dug deep inside himself for more strength and managed to push Dragonite back and his steel wing connected with Dragonite's face. "No" Nick growled.

"Alright Latios use ice beam quickly" Ash called. Latios opened his mouth and fired the same ice beam attack that he was hit with and it connected with Dragonite who roared in pain since it was 4x weaker to ice attacks than any other dragon type Pokémon.

"Dragonite use fire spin" Nick shouted. Dragonite shot an ice beam at Latios and it connected and Latios was thrown back onto the ground once more. "Hurry and finish it off with a thunderbolt" Nick shouted. Dragonite's antennas glowed again and launched another thunderbolt at Latios.

"Latios use light screen" Ash called. Latios floated back into the air and a yellow barrier surrounded it and the thunderbolt barely did any damage to Latios, "Alright Latios use Giga Impact" Ash called. Latios glowed a dark purple color and charged at Dragonite and the Giga Impact hit Dragonite hard and sent it plowing to the ground.

"And a powerful Giga Impact has sent Dragonite to the ground" the announcer roared excitedly as he had never seen a match like this before. "Does Dragonite have the strength to continue the match?" Dragonite struggled to continue and managed to force itself to its feet panting harder than ever. "And Dragonite is back up and ready to battle, but both Dragonite and Latios look like they're at their limits."

Both Dragonite and Latios panted as they glared at each other from their sides of the field. "Dragonite let's end this now. Use your Dragon Rage at full power." Dragonite opened its mouth and charged the dragon rage attack.

"We'll fight back just as hard; Latios use your Luster Purge at full power" Ash shouted. Latios opened his mouth and his own unique purple attack began to form in his mouth as he charged it to full power.

"Go" Ash and Nick shouted. Both Pokémon fired their attacks simultaneously and they headed right towards each other. Then they met in mid air and immediately there was a massive explosion that shook the whole stadium and caused a backlash of wind everywhere. Most people in the audience had to shield their eyes from the backlash. Ash and Nick could barely stay on their feet and even Mr. Goodshow and the others in the private box had to hold onto something or they would have fallen over.

Yet somehow the system still worked because the announcer called, "A massive explosion caused by the two attacks. An explosion so powerful that it shook the entire stadium. Folks, I'l tell you right now, I'm not sure if either Pokémon is still standing right now." It took a full minute of silence before the smoke to finally clear and when it did it showed both Pokémon still standing, in Latios' case hovering. "I... I don't believe it folks. After that massive display of power both Pokémon are still standing."

Dragonite and Latios seemed to glare at each other for a few seconds before Dragonite felt a stabbing pain in its torso. Dragonite grit its teeth in pain and fell to the ground. Nick seemed to gape in absolute shock as did Ash. The ref walked up and checked on Dragonite to see the dragon Pokémon was out cold. The ref raised the green flag into the air, "Dragonite is unable to battle. Latios is the winner." Up on the screen Dragonites icon went dark leaving Nick with no more Pokémon and leaving Ash's picture to take up the whole screen with the word "WINNER" underneath it.

Shocked silence lasted for two seconds before the stadium erupted into the loudest cheer possible as people jumped up from their seats clapping and cheering loudly. "That's it, he's done it" the announcer roared. "After a grueling battle Ash Ketchum has pulled the last minute upset over Nick for the victory. I hope everyone can hear me Ash Ketchum has won the Silver Conference."

Ash couldn't believe it... he had won. After countless days of training and dreaming he had finally won. "I did it" he whispered softly unable to hear himself over the cheers. Then it finally set its way into his system, "I DID IT" he cheered. "I won the Championship battle of the Silver Conference." Ash rushed out onto the field and embraced a tired Latios, "You did it Latios. We won. You were simply amazing."

Latios cooed softly and spoke to Ash telepathically, "Thank you Ash. I would love some rest right now though. "No problem, you deserve it" Ash said and recalled Latios back to the Pokeball.

Nick merely stared for a few seconds before smiling slightly and recalling his down Dragonite and walking over to Ash. "Ash" he said getting Ash's attention. "That was an awesome battle and I had a lot of fun."

"Thanks Nick, you were awesome too" Ash said and the two of them shook hands.

"And with that the Silver Conference has come to an end" the announcer said. "The awards ceremony will be taking place in three hours at 6:00 sharp. All sixteen finalists are to be present for the ceremony." The stadium clapped and emptied slightly for some were going to leave and come back later and some were gonna stay.

Ash left his side of the stadium and immediately after he did he was being hounded by a bunch of people all asking things that Ash could not comprehend. "Okay, okay break it up" came Gary's voice as he made his way through and grabbed one of Ash's arms.

"Yeah, c'mon let him be" Harrison's voice said as he grabbed Ash's other arm and the two of them led Ash through the thundering crowd until they managed to get him away from them and back to everyone else.

Ash panted slightly, "Thanks guys" Ash said gratefully. "No problem" Harrison said. "That's what we're here for" Gary said. "Anyway congratulations Ash you won the Silver Conference."

"Indeed Ash" Professor Oak said. "You should be feeling very proud of yourself for you have just set a world record here for youngest League Champion ever."

"Oh honey I'm s0 proud of you" Delia said and enveloped her son in one of those mom hugs. Ash was, once again, too happy to be embarrassed and just hugged his mom back.

"Good job Ash" Brock said after Ash parted from his mom. "You've really come a long way" both of them shook hands.

"That was an amazing battle Ash" Misty said as they did their usual hand clasp.

"Great job Ash" Bianca said. Then she pulled out her sketch pad and handed Ash some drawings, "I drew these. I hope you like them" she said blushing slightly. Ash looked through them and the others looked over his shoulder and they gaped. They were perfectly drawn pictures of Ash in his battles. One of them was Ash battling with Latias for the first time. Another was him and Charizard with Charizard blowing flames from its mouth and numerous other drawings involving Ash with his Pokémon.

"Wow... these are great Bianca... thank you" Ash said gratefully.

Time passed after a while and soon everyone found themselves back at the Silver conference stadium where the awards ceremony was about to begin. It was slightly dark outside so the flames of Ho-Oh were still burning brightly and eliminating the whole stadium. The stadium was full to the maximum capacity possible and the sixteen finalists were back down on the bottom area.

There was a small stadium in the middle of the field where Mr. Goodshow, Lance and the Elite four were standing there waiting for the ceremony to begin. On the bottom Ash was standing there with Jon, Harrison and Gary and they were all waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Finally Mr. Goodshow stepped up to the microphone, "Another tournament gone. And | must say that this year's tournament was one of the best ones ever." The crowd cheered as well as the top sixteen participants. "Now all of the participants of the Silver conference are to be commemorated for their skills, but we must give a special applause for the sixteen trainers to make it to the Championship Tournament so please everyone let us applaud these sixteen trainers."

'The stadium began cheering for the sixteen trainers on the ground. All sixteen trainers couldn't keep the grins off of their faces as the crowd cheering for them. It felt good to have thousands of people cheering for them.

Once the cheering died down Mr. Goodshow spoke again, "Now we shall commence with the award ceremony. First we shall give awards for the trainers who have left some of the best memories of the tournament. Our first award is best strategist award. That award goes to Harrison of Littleroot town as he has shown the most excellent strategy of any participant in the tournament." Harrison looked surprised before he smiled and walked up on stage.

Lance took a medal and put it over Harrison's head and around his neck, "Congratulations" Lance said and shook hands with Harrison. Harrison smiled and walked back off stage.

"The next award is the award for Greatest Youth" Mr. Goodshow said. "This award goes to the trainer who made it the farthest into the tournament at the youngest age. That award foes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town for making it all the way to finals at 11 years and 10 months." Ash looked shocked, but a nudge from Gary made him walk back on stage.

Lance took another medal and put it around Ash's neck; "Congratulations" Lance said and shook hands with Ash. Ash smiled back and walked off stage.

"Our next award is for best fighter" Mr. Goodshow said. "This trainer is one who has fought his way all the way from the bottom and straight to the finals. This award goes to Nick from Cherry grove city." Nick walked up on stage and accepted the medal from Lance and shook hands with him. "Our last award is for the trainer who has shown the rarest, interesting or most powerful Pokémon in the entire tournament. That award goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town for his surprise showing of the two Legendary Pokémon Latios and Latias." Ash walked up on stage a second time and Lance slipped a second medal over Ash's head and shook hands once again.

"Two medals" Gary said "That's impressive." Ash smiled slightly.

"Now that that's over we shall proceed to the top three trainers" Mr. Goodshow said. "The judges have debated on the third place winner between the two trainers who lost in the Semi-finals. After much debate the judges have decided that the third place trainer is... Jon Dickson from Sento Cherry Town. Come up here boys."

Jon looked shocked, but a small nudge from Harrison sent him up there grinning widely. He was joined by Ash and Nick as the three of them walked up on stage and took their spots. Jon took his spot on the third place spot to the right. Nick took the spot on the left while Ash took the spot on the middle.

"Now we award the trophies to the best three trainers of the Silver Conference" Mr. Goodshow said. "In third place... Jon Dickson from Sento Cherry Town." Lance took a small sized bronze trophy and handed it to a grinning Jon. "In second place... Nick from Cherry grove City." Lance took a medium silver trophy and handed it to a smiling Nick. "And finally in first place; the winner of the Johto League Silver Conference... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Lance took the large first place good trophy and handed it to Ash who was grinning widely. The three winners held their trophies high into the air as the crowd cheered loudly and the other thirteen participants cheered as well.

"I'm so proud of him" Delia said wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Now to induct the three trainers into the Johto League Hall of Fame" Mr. Goodshow said. "Trainers please release all of your Pokémon as they deserve this honour just as much as you do." Jon released his Haunter, Rhyhorn, Rapidash, Typhlosion, Scizor and Tyranitar and they all posed while the picture was taken. Then Nick released his Feraligatr, Pidgeot, Gyarados, Ninetails, Rhydon, and Dragonite and they also struck a pose while the picture was taken. Then finally Ash released his Pokémon. Pikachu, Charizard, Typhlosion, Croconaw, Latias and Latios and they struck a pose as well while the picture was taken. Then to end it they had Ash, Nick and Jon all stand next to each other and they took a photo of each of them. Nick and Jon were taller than Ash, but Ash was tall enough to not be standing on top of something. Once the picture was taken Mr.

Goodshow spoke to the crowd again, "That concludes the Johto League Silver Conference. Until next year." The crowd cheered again and everyone began departing.

Soon the only people left in the stadium were Ash, Misty, Brock, Delia, Professor Oak, Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias. Ash was still holding his trophy and medals, but then handed them to him mom, "Hey mom can you take these home for me?"

"Of course honey" Delia said. "I'm very proud of you. My own son a League Champion."

"Well Delia, we must be going" Professor Oak said. "Our train will be leaving soon and itl be the last one for the night." Delia nodded, "Once again congratulations Ash" Professor Oak said "You are now the Pride of Pallet." Ash blushed slightly and rubbed his head. "I will see you whenever you return to Pallet Town." Professor Oak and Delia left the stadium and went to the train station for their ride back to Kanto.

"Well it's getting late, we should also get going" Lorenzo said. "It was great to see you two again Latios, Latias." Latios and Latias flew in and hugged Lorenzo tightly.

"Goodbye guys" Bianca said hugging both of them. "We'll meet again sometime, Oh yeah Ash I did this last drawing for you." Ash took the page and looked at the picture and it was marvelous. It was the picture that was taken of Ash and his team to be placed in the Hall of Fame. Ash was standing while holding his trophy. Pikachu was sitting on the usual spot on Ash's shoulder, Typhlosion was to Ash's left scowling, and looking serious, Croconaw was to Ash's right smiling widely... well as widely as an alligator could, Charizard was directly behind ash and seemed to be glaring directly at whoever was looking, Latias was to Ash's right hovering off the ground and smiling while Latios was to the Ash's left hovering and looking serious, but you could see a small smile on his face.

"This... is... unbelievable" Ash said shocked "Thanks Bianca."

Bianca smiled, "You're welcome. Well we need to get going. Goodbye guys." The two of them waved until they exited the stadium. The next day they were just waking up from a night in the Pokémon center and eating some breakfast in their room.

"I'won" Ash kept mumbling, "I can't believe I actually won." "Man Ash how much longer are you gonna keep saying that" Brock asked exasperated though he did sound amused.

"Sorry I can't help it" Ash said. "I mean not even a year ago I was in the Indigo League and I made the Top Sixteen and then only a few months later I'm Johto League Champion."

"It does sound a little overwhelming" Misty said after a bit, "But you weren't as cocky as you were in the Indigo League and took your training seriously this time."

"Hey I took it seriously last time" Ash said defensively "And I wasn't cocky."

"Ash you were cocky" Brock said flatly. Ash pouted, "But you've grown out of it, now the worst you can get is too overconfident. And you did take your training seriously last time, but this time you took it much more seriously."

"Touché" Ash said after a couple seconds making them laugh a bit. "Pikachu" Pikachu mumbled quietly with a sweat drop.

They had just finished when they got a call from the phone. Brock went over and answered it, "Hello... yes... uh ha... okay... yeah I'l tell her... okay... goodbye." Brock hung the phone up and turned to Misty, "You have a message down in the lobby along with some package."

"A message and a package" Misty said confused "I wonder what it could be."

"Well let's go find out" Ash said and they all went downstairs to the lobby. They appeared shortly and Nurse Joy was standing there with a bike. "Hey Misty... isn't that your bike" Ash asked.

Misty looked at it closely, "It is" she said surprised. Nurse Joy saw them, "Are you Misty Waterflower?" "Yes" Misty answered.

"Then this is yours I assume" Nurse Joy indicated to the bike and Misty nodded. "My Sister from Viridian City knew you were travelling in Johto and she managed to fix up your bike in her spare time and she had just finished it and had some Delibird's deliver it to me to give to you."

"Thank you" Misty said and took the bike. Now she had felt oddly sad, but she didn't know why, "And I also have a message."

"Oh, yes on a phone right over here" Nurse Joy indicated to the phone. Misty went over to the phone to listen to the message while Brock and ash waited for her to finish.

"Wonder what her message is" Ash said.

Brock nodded, "I do, maybe it's from her sisters or Misty has some kind of stalker." Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped at that last one and decided that they'd pretend that they'd never heard it. Soon Misty returned with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Misty" Ash asked noticing her sad face.

"That was my sister Daisy" she said. "It turns out they won a trip around the world and will be leaving soon. They need me to come home to look after the gym while they're away."

Ash and Brock looked surprised at this, "Then this is goodbye" Brock said in a sad voice. Then he turned to Ash, "I never got to tell you Ash because [ wanted to wait as long as possible, but my parents can't take care of my siblings all alone. They need me to come home as soon as I can to help out and look after the gym as well."

Ash looked between his two friends in shock, "This really is goodbye" Ash said in a soft voice. They both nodded sadly, "Well then I guess all I can say is that I'll miss you guys a lot."

"We'll miss you too Ash" Brock said smiling. "Take care Ash" Misty said and she hugged him tightly. Ash hugged her as well, "And thanks for always being such a good friend to me." "Yeah you too" Ash said smiling slightly. Then he turned to Brock, "I'll miss you too Brock."

"Il miss you too Ash" Brock said. "Travelling with you has been fun and I've learned more about Pokémon to help me along with my dreams." They clasped hands smiling, "You can do it Pokémon Breeder Brock" Ash said smiling.

Brock smiled back, "Pokémon Master Ash... you can too."

Ash turned to Misty, "Misty... I hope you fulfill your dreams as well and become the best Water Pokémon user ever."

Misty smiled, "You too Ash... I'll miss you." They ended up walking outside and then they parted ways. Brock went to the right since Pewter city was more the right. Misty took to the left on her bike since Cerulean city was more to the left leaving Ash alone.

Ash smiled sadly and wiped his eyes slightly, "We're on our own now Pikachu" Ash said to his little partner. Pikachu gave a small coo in response. "We'll head back to Pallet Town for a while before we decide what to do." Ash pulled out two Pokeballs and released Latios and Latias who appeared in a small coo to the amazement of the people watching. "Hey guys" Ash said petting them both.

"Hello Ash' Latios said telepathically while Latias nuzzled him affectionately. Latios looked around and saw Ash was alone, "Where are Misty and Brock?"

"They had to go back to their homes" Ash said sadly. "We're on our own now." 'Are you gonna be okay' Latias asked telepathically seeing Ash's sad expression. "Yeah I'll be okay" Ash said. "I was gonna go back to Pallet Town for a while before deciding on what to do. Latios, do you mind giving me a ride?"

"Not at all' Latios said and lowered himself, 'Hop on." Ash climbed on top and made sure Pikachu wouldn't fall off. 'Alright here we go' Latios said as he took off from Silver town followed closely by his sister. The crowd watched in awe as Ash took off with Latios and Latias. Ash felt better now that he was flying through the air. The rush of wind through his clothes and the cool feeling it brought when it brushed against his face. He just felt better now.

 **TBC...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I dont own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 10**

While Ash was flying about there was something else entirely going on now in another dimension. In that very dimension were all of the Legendary Pokémon. From the Legendary Birds of Kanto to the Tao trio of Unova. "Welcome everyone" called a soft voice. They all turned to see Arceus, the

God of Pokémon appear before them. "I shall now explain why I have gathered you all here."

"But we're not all here yet" said a small chipper voice. It was the small little Grass/Psychic type Legendary Pokémon known as Celebi as she zoomed around the room. "Latios and Latias have not yet arrived."

"And another thing" a massive Pokémon said. The Pokémon was a sauropod-like Pokémon that was mostly blue with silver in some spots, massive horns and fangs. It was Dialga the Pokémon of time. "Why is he here" Dialga said in disgust looking at another Pokémon in the room. This

Pokémon looked part humanoid with large feet and skinny arms with a long tail.

Arceus seemed to glare at Dialga, "I've told you time and time again Dialga and you should understand since you are the Master of Time that Mewtwo is one of us. He may have been created by humans, but he had no choice in the matter. It is not his fault and the sooner you understand that the better." Dialga merely snorted while Mewtwo acted stoic. "Anyway the reason I have called you here is because of Latios and Latias."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to them" a soft feminine voice asked. It was the voice of one of the Legendary Beasts of Johto called Suicune. Suicune was blue in color with purple lining down its chest and what looked like white ribbons down its chest.

"No nothing bad has happened" Arceus said. "The reason they are not here is because they have been captured by a trainer." That caused an almost instant uproar from most of the Legendaries. "SILENCE" Arceus bellowed and there was instant silence in the room. "Now" Arceus continued in a

softer voice, "If you have a comment then please go one at a time in a civilized manner."

"How could they allow themselves to be captured by a human" was said by a giant whale shaped Pokémon with flying wings and red lines going around it. It was one of the weather trio named Kyogre.

"It was not just any trainer... but the chosen one" Arceus said and that caused some eyes to widen. "You mean Ash" said a massive Pokémon with silver fur named Lugia. Arceus nodded, "What did Ash do to make Latios and Latias join him?" "Nothing" Arceus said to their surprise. "They volunteered to go with him."

"They've gone soft" said a cold voice. It was the voice of the nightmare Pokémon decked in all black with a single glowing eye barely visible under the white mane on its head. It was Darkrai the pitch black Pokémon. "What kind of Legendary let themselves be captured?"

"Be careful before you judge Darkrai" Arceus said. "I have steadily kept an eye on Ash ever since he was born. He has the purest soul since Sir Aaron. Mew I'm sure you remember Sir Aaron and Mewtwo I know you can atest to the purity of Ash's soul."

Both Legendaries nodded in consent and Mewtwo spoke, "It is true. I always thought humans were the scum of the earth, but Ash managed to convince me otherwise. When I fought Mew, Ash sacrificed himself to save the Pokémon while I merely pitted them against each other."

"I am still not convinced" Darkrai said in its cold voice. "What does this so called chosen one look like?" Arceus formed a screen and it allowed them to witness the human world. They got a full look of Latios and Latias flying through the air smiling and cooing happily with Ash on Latios' back enjoying the view of the landscape.

"Thanks again guys" Ash said. "If it wasn't for you guys and your hard work then we'd have never won the Johto League." 'Don't be so modest Ash' Latios said telepathically, but all legendaries could hear him. "You worked just as hard as we did to win. We all did it." 'Brother's right Ash' Latios cooed telepathically. 'I got stronger because of you. You inspired me to get stronger and I thank you every day for that." Ash blushed slightly, but smiled happily, "Thanks... both of you."

'It's no problem Ash' Latios said. Privately he thought to himself, 'Like I told you before. It's the least I can do for you for you after you saved my life' Every single legendary heard Latios' thought and they were surprised.

"What did Latios mean when he said Ash saved his life" the massive phoenix shaped bird called Ho-oh asked.

"Exactly how it sounds" Arceus said. "It was back in the city of Altomare where they both resided. Two humans stole the Soul Dew and caused a giant tidal wave to appear and it almost flattened the city. Latios and Latias went out to stop the tidal wave and because the Soul Dew had been out of its sanctuary for too long Latios' father's soul ended up being separated from the Soul Dew and Latios was prepared to sacrifice himself and become the new Soul Dew, but Latias, bless her innocent soul, thought of an idea to restore their father's soul to the Soul Dew and save Latios. She went to Ash and asked for help. Ash immediately agreed and went with Latias to help save Latios. Latios even warned Ash that if he tried to help and if something went wrong then he would die. Ash didn't care; he said that Latios was his friend and that he would sacrifice his life if it was too help a friend. With that thought in his mind and pain going through his body during the whole process they managed to save Latios and restore the Soul Dew and save Altomare. Latias had wanted to go with Ash after the events and Latios agreed after making sure the Soul Dew was safe and Latios went with them. Latios figured that the only way he could repay Ash for his selflessness is to help him realize his dream and in the end the three of them became close friends."

There was silence when Arceus finished his tale, "While I cannot deny that he is a special human" Darkrai said, "But that story sounds too incredible to believe."

"Well Darkrai if it sounds so unbelievable to you then confront them for yourself" Arceus said. "You will battle him and if you end up losing you will be his Pokémon and this goes for everyone here who decides to confront Ash.

Darkrai and the others were silent for a few seconds, "Agreed" Darkrai said after a while and soon the others nodded as well and gave out muttered agreements.

Arceus nodded, "Very well... that is all I wished to inform you of. Latios and Latias will now only be joining us in meetings when it is most dire. Other than that the rest of you know where to find them if you wish to speak to them. Dismissed" Arceus said and he and the other Legendaries dispersed. After about twenty minutes of flying through the air Ash could tell that they had just passed into the Kanto Region and by the looks of it Pallet town was about 30 minutes from where they were at by walking. "Latios, let's land here" Ash said. Latios nodded and went down towards the ground. Latias followed them and when they got closer to the ground Ash hopped off.

"Why are we stopping' Latias asked telepathically.

"Pallet town is close by in easy walking distance and I figured you two would want to explore around the area" Ash said. "I like walking anyway so it's no big deal."

"Thank you Ash' Latias said telepathically and she immediately began flying around exploring the area, but not going too far. Ash and Latios chuckled at her enthusiasm. "C'mon brother" Latias cooed in POKESPEECH. Latios looked at Ash and Ash could understand, "Go on Latios have some fun. Of all Pokémon you deserve it." Latios cooed its thanks and flew off with Latias and began exploring as well. Ash and Pikachu continued their walk with Latios and Latias in close range. "Well Pikachu we've accomplished part of what we've been hoping for."

"Pika" Pikachu nodded with a smile.

"Now the only question left is where to go next" Ash said as he stopped and looked at the sky a bit as he and Pikachu exited the forest area into an open field with a few walkways here and there. ash could see Pallet Town in the distance. "Harrison did talk about the Hoenn Region" Ash said quietly.

"Pikachu, pika pi Pikachu" Pikachu said. (The Hoenn Region?)

Ash nodded, "Yeah" Ash said looking out into the distance and made up his mind, "The Hoenn Region... that's where all the battles I'm destined to fight in are waiting for me." Then Ash smiled, "After a short visit back home we'll set out for the Hoenn Region."

"Pi pi pika, Pikachu" Pikachu agreed with a smile. (Hoenn Region here we come.)

Immediately after they said that and began continuing on their trip home did Ash feel a chilling presence wash over him making him stop in his tracks. Pikachu seemed to be sensing it to as he started to shiver. Ash picked Pikachu up and held him close, "What's going on" he said quietly looking around.

Latios and Latias were still zooming around playfully when they also felt a chilling presence albeit not as powerful since they weren't close enough to it, but they did recognize it. "That dark aura... it couldn't be" Latios said in POKESPEECH.

"Ash" Latias cried as she zoomed back towards him and Latios followed shortly after with both of them looking worried.

Ash then looked up and saw something hovering above. It was a dark thing with a flowing white mane fluttering in the breeze with a single turquoise eye visible. "Is that a Pokémon" Ash asked himself shivering slightly from the cold presence the Pokémon put out. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the mystery being.

Dexter's mechanical voice sounded out "Pokémon unknown: No data available." "No data" Ash muttered wide eyed. The Pokémon lowered itself until it was a few feet from Ash and Ash felt like he was just dropped in arctic water as the Pokémon stared deep into his eyes. Ash held a shivering Pikachu tighter and took a step back as the mystery Pokémon floated closer to

Ash.

Two loud cries got Ash's attention as Latios and Latias appeared in front of Ash cutting off the mystery Pokémon's gaze from Ash. Latios seemed to be glaring at the mystery Pokémon "Darkrai" Latios hissed "What are you doing here in Kanto?"

"Arceus has informed us of what happened with you and Latias" Darkrai said. "And I for one cannot believe the story he told us about you two unless I fully see what this kid is capable off."

Ash couldn't understand a word they were saying, but he did hear Latios growl slightly "Latios, what's going on? What is that Pokémon?"

'I am Darkrai, human' Darkrai said telepathically to Ash making his eyes widen. 'Do not assume that Latios and Latias are the only Pokémon able to communicate with humans telepathically.'

"Darkrai" Ash said testing the name. Darkrai nodded, "Why are you here Darkrai? What do you want?"

"I shall only tell you if you can defeat me in a one on one battle' Darkrai said. 'If you are victorious I will join you and tell you why I am here, but if I win then you will release both Latios and Latias."

Ash's eyes widened as did Latios and Latias. They both turned to Ash and eventually Ash nodded, "Okay... fine" he said. Darkrai nodded, "Very well... choose your Pokémon."

Ash turned to Latios and Latios nodded, "You're my strongest Pokémon Latios. I'm counting on you."

Latios nodded, 'I will not let you down Ash." Latios turned to Darkrai and seemed to glare slightly, 'I will not lose to you Darkrai.

Latias flew to the side and decided to be referee, 'Latios and Darkrai... this is a one on one battle. Begin!" she said telepathically before backing off.

"Latios use dragon pulse" Ash shouted. Latios opened its mouth and released a massive shock wave towards Darkrai, Darkrai flew out of the way at massive speeds and launched a swirling dark beam at Latios. "That's a dark pulse attack' Ash thought. "Latios dodge with extreme speed" Ash called. Latios flew to the side and avoided the dark pulse.

Darkrai put its arm together and launched a sphere of darkness at Latios, 'A Shadow ball' Ash thought. "Latios blast through the shadow ball with your dragon rage attack" Ash shouted. Latios formed the dragon rage attack in its mouth and launched it at the shadow ball. Both attacks hit in mid air and there was an explosion.

Silence for a few seconds until Darkrai burst through the smoke and shot a white beam from its hands and it hit Latios making it cry out in pain and fall towards the ground. "That was ice beam' Ash thought shocked. "Latios are you okay" Ash asked. Latios shook its head to clear the cobwebs and floated back up ready to fight. "Alright Latios use extreme speed" Ash called. Latios took off at fast speeds and began circling Darkrai to confuse it.

It worked as Darkrai stopped and looked around "I'm impressed Latios" Darkrai said in POKESPEECH. "You've gotten much faster since the last time I saw you."

"You'll find out I'm full of surprises" Latios shouted back.

"Latios use steel wing" Ash called. Latios stopped in front of Darkrai surprising it and then hit it hard with its steel wing making Darkrai cry out in pain. "Don't let up use dragon breath" Ash shouted. Latios opened its mouth and launched a green blast of energy and it hit Darkrai hard sending it hard to the ground.

Darkrai shot up from the ground with its fist glowing and then it punched Latios hard in the face, 'A focus punch' Ash thought. "Don't give in Latios hit Darkrai with your ice beam" Latios opened its mouth and launched a massive ice beam at Darkrai. Darkrai dodged the ice beam and then launched another dark pulse at Latios that hit Latios hard knocking him down to the ground.

"No Latios get up" Ash called. "I know that you can do it. You've been through tougher than this. We can do this... you can do it." Latios struggled slightly, but pushed himself back up and hovered in midair ready for battle.

Darkrai stared, "The human is able to encourage Latios with simple words and Latios' faith in him is unwavering. Maybe... I have misjudged him.' Darkrai then formed a night slash attack in its claws and charged at Latios.

"Latios beat Darkrai back with your dragon claw" Ash shouted. Latios' claws glowed and then they clashed dragon claw vs. night slash. Every time Latios scored a hit on Darkrai then Darkrai would score another hit on Latios. Ash grit his teeth, 'I need to think of something quickly. Latios can't keep this up forever.'

A hard hit from Darkrai knocked Latios back, "Latios hit Darkrai with your Miracle Eye.' Latios' eyes glowed as he stared at Darkrai.

"No" Darkrai growled in POKESPEECH and flew at Latios. Darkrai knew what would happen if Miracle Eye was completed. Darkrai saw he wasn't going to make it in time so Darkrai decided to use other means and charged its hand with dark energy and fired it directly at Latios. Latios' eyes stopped glowing three seconds before the ball connected with Latios and Latios then fell asleep and landed on the ground with a dull thud.

"Latios what happened" Ash called. Latios didn't move, only slept on. 'Darkrai must have used some kind of move to put Latios asleep, which mean that the next attack might be..." Ash's eyes widened, "Latios wake up... hurry you have to wake up." Latios only slept on.

"It's too late' Darkrai said telepathically making sure Ash could hear what he said. Darkrai then launched the dream eater attack to finish Latios off. The attack hit and Latios twitched slightly from the attack and then just lied still. "Latios no" Ash shouted.

In Latios mind he was in a dark place and he just wanted to get out of there "Latios" he heard a voice "Latios wake up" it sounded like Ash. Latios opened his eyes to see nothing, but darkness, but then he saw a small sliver of light, "You gotta wake up Latios. C'mon Latios | know you can do it." 'The light got bigger and soon Latios opened his eyes for real.

"Latios" Ash called hesitantly. Latios lifted his head and floated up off the ground slightly "Alright Latios you're awake." Darkrai looked surprised that Latios was able to get back up after being hit by dream eater.

Darkrai turned back to Latios "So you are able to still fight" Darkrai said in POKESPEECH. There was a hint of respect in the tone, "But now it's time to end this."

"Yes it is" Latios replied, "But it will end in your defeat." "Alright Latios use your Luster Purge attack" Ash called.

Latios opened its mouth and charged up its signature attack. Darkrai charged up its dark pulse attack and at the same time they fired their attacks and it was like a repeat with the battle with Harrison as both attacks flew past each other. Latios was nailed with the Dark Pulse as Darkrai was nailed with the Luster Purge. Both Pokémon flew back and hit the ground and both of them struggled to get up and remain conscious.

"Hehe" Darkrai chuckled. "You have gotten stronger Latios." Telepathically he spoke to Ash, 'Good job human maybe I misjudged you.' Then Darkrai fell to the ground unconscious.

'Capture Darkrai, quickly' Latios screamed telepathically. Ash nodded and quickly pulled out an Ultra ball and threw it at Darkrai. The ball hit Darkrai and it enveloped him in light before Darkrai went inside the Pokeball. Silence for a few seconds as everyone held their breaths in anticipation waiting to find out what would happen. Finally the Pokeball stopped twitching and it lied still with the light in the center going out.

Knowing Darkrai was caught Ash quickly ran over to Latios who was collapsing to the ground. Ash ran towards Latios and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Latias and Pikachu ran, or flew, over as well to see if he was okay.

Ash lowered Latios gently to the ground, "Latios are you okay" Ash asked worried.

'Don't worry about me" Latios said weakly. 'I've been through worse. Right now I just feel really tired' Latios mumbled weakly before closing his eyes.

"Return Latios, good job" Ash called returning Latios to the Pokeball. Ash went over and picked up the ultra ball containing his new Darkrai. "We'll figure this out later. Right now we need to get Latios to Professor Oak's lab. Latias can you fly ahead and tell him that we're coming?"

'I'm on it' Latias said and took off at high speeds towards Pallet town.

"Okay Pikachu" Ash called as Pikachu scampered up to Ash's shoulder. "Hold on tight" Ash warned and then Ash took off sprinting as fast as he could and Pikachu really had to dig its paws into Ash's vest or Pikachu would have went flying from the speed at which Ash was going.

Professor Oak was outside to check up on all of the Pokémon in the back when he heard a loud cry, as did the other Pokémon in the back. "What was that..." Professor Oak asked, but then he cry got louder. He looked up to see something flying in closer.

"What's that" Bulbasaur asked in POKESPEECH.

"I don't know" Kingler responded in POKESPEECH.

Finally the mystery being flew in closer and they could make it out, "Latias" Professor Oak said surprised. Latias stopped when it got close enough to Professor Oak, but when she stopped he picked up a lot of wind causing the Professor to fall on the ground. Latias cooed and pulled the Professor back onto his feet, "Thank you Latias" he thanked. He looked around, "Where's Ash?"

Latias could only coo and cry out in response since she didn't know Professor Oak well enough to communicate telepathically with hum. Professor Oak didn't understand a word she was saying, but the other Pokémon did and they all began speaking at once trying to get Professor Oak to understand.

"Hold on" Professor Oak managed to say over them making them all quiet. He pulled out a Pokedex and set it to translate. "Oaky Latias could you repeat that a little slower?" Latias nodded and began giving off small cries and coos again and the Pokedex began translating.

The Pokedex then read out the translation in its mechanical voice, "Me, Latios and Ash were on our walk home when we were confronted by Darkrai. We don't know why, but Darkrai wanted to battle Ash. Ash had barely managed to win, but Latios was injured. He needs treatment."

Professor Oak was surprised, "Well I've never quite heard of Darkrai, but it sounds like a powerful Pokémon to be able to injure Latios so badly. Don't worry I'll set up the treatment center for Latios when Ash arrives."

Latias cooed her thanks and nuzzled the Professor slightly making him laugh. Professor Oak left the area and went inside to prepare the treatment center for Latios leaving Latias outside to converse with the other Pokémon.

Ash continued to sprint across the roads and was panting harder than ever, but he refused to slow down until he got to Professor Oak's lab. Pikachu was barely holding on, but managed to stay on tight, "Latios... hold on... we're almost there" he managed to gasp out.

"Pika" Pikachu called out.

"Sorry Pikachu" Ash called out still panting and sprinting. "We're almost there." Pikachu gave another 'pika' in response and continued to hold on tightly.

Back at Professor Oak's laboratory the rest of Ash's Pokémon began hounding Latias with questions and Latias could not interpret them all, "Hold on... slow down" Latias managed to say in POKESPEECH making them calm down. "Now please ask one at a time" she said.

"What exactly happened" Bayleef asked "Is Ash okay" she asked worried.

Latias smiled at Bayleef's affection for Ash, "Well I'l start with the simple one. Yes Ash is fine, nothing happened to him." Bayleef and the rest of the Pokémon seemed to sigh heavily in relief. "As for what happened that's complicated. I don't even know what happened, but while we were on our way home we were confronted by Darkrai..."

"By Darkrai, you mean the Legendary Darkrai" Heracross asked.

Latias nodded, "I don't know why he appeared before us, but all Darkrai said was that he wanted to battle Ash. He said that if Ash could defeat him then he would join Ash, but if Ash lost then he would have to release both me and Latios."

"Since you're still here it's obvious that Ash won" Snorlax said too excited to sleep.

Latias nodded, "We'll have to wait and find out the rest from Ash and Darkrai when Ash arrives." Just as Latias finished saying that they heard the sound of panting and heavy footsteps. They hurried over to the fence and looked over and down the path to see Ash sprinting as hard as he could. "Wow, he really is fast" Latias commented.

Ash sprinted up the steps to the lab going three steps at once and in about six steps he got to the top and banged on the door and Professor Oak answered not long afterwards. "My goodness Ash did you sprint all the way here?" Ash was too tired to speak so he just nodded while wheezing harshly. "Well come inside and sit down before you pass out." Ash managed to walk inside with his aching legs and took a seat on a nearby couch to regain his breath. Professor Oak handed Ash a glass of water and Ash gulped it down in five seconds flat.

Ash was finally able to speak properly, "Latios... treatment" he managed to gasp out.

Professor Oak nodded, "Latias told me the story. Hand me Latios and I'l get him fixed up." Ash pulled out Latios' Pokeball and handed it to Professor Oak. Professor Oak turned to go to the treatment center, "Whenever you regain your breath the rest of your Pokémon are in the back." Ash nodded still trying to regain full use of his lungs.

"Pikapi, pipi chu pika" Pikachu asked. (Ash, are you okay?)

Ash nodded and took a deep breath, "Yeah I'm fine now Pikachu. Now that I know that Latios is going to be okay I'm fine. Sorry I sprinted so hard with you hanging off my shoulder like a cape."

Pika chu Pikachu" Pikachu scoffed. (You weren't going that fast.)

Ash laughed, "C'mon let's go see everyone else." Ash got up and winced slightly because the muscles in his legs were aching, but he ignored it. Ash went around to the back and opened the door to see everyone else sitting around talking about something.

"Pikachu" Pikachu shouted getting all of their attention. When they all tuned and saw Ash standing there with Pikachu on his shoulder they ran over to greet their trainer and friend. They all seemed to crash into him at once and dog piled a laughing Ash.

"I'm happy to see all of you too" Ash said managing to sit up. "Latias did you tell them about what happened?" Latias nodded, 'I did" she said telepathically. 'But I didn't know the whole story so I was waiting for you to get here to explain the whole story."

Ash nodded, "Yeah I'l explain along with Darkrai" Ash said pulling out Darkrai's Pokeball, "but let's wait until Latios is all better before we explain the whole thing." So for a while they just spent s lot of time talking about things, but the main topic was, of course, Ash winning the Johto League. "Yep guys, we finally won" Ash said.

All Pokémon cheered and talked Ash again making him laugh. Ash just realized he still had some Pokémon left in his Pokeballs and pulled them out.

"Oh yeah" Ash said staring at them. He had two of them since Charizard went back to the Charicific valley. "Typhlosion, Croconaw, come on out" Ash said sending out the two Pokémon. "C'mon guys join the party." The Pokémon were having a good time with each other and Latias filled 'Typhlosion and Croconaw in on the story making them wide eyed.

About twenty minutes had passed before Professor Oak walked outside leaving the door open, "Well it looks like all of you are having a good time" he commented.

"Professor Oak" Ash called getting up and walking up. "How's Latios is he okay?"

"Well why don't you ask him yourself" Professor Oak said stepping to the side and then Latios floated outside through the open door looking as good as new. Latios gave a small coo towards Ash.

"Latios" Ash said happily and hugged the massive dragon Pokémon. "I'm so glad you're okay." Latios gave a small coo in response. Latias quickly flew over as well and Ash departed to let Latias hug her brother tightly. Ash smiled listening to their happy coos.

"Well Ash I know you planned on telling your Pokémon the whole story about how Latios was injured, but I have to admit I'm curious" Professor Oak said. "Do you mind if I listen in?"

"Sure I don't mind" Ash said. Soon they were all outside and Ash was holding Darkrai's Pokeball. "Darkrai come on out" Ash called, Darkrai appeared in a flash and gave most of the Pokémon a chilling feeling and even Professor Oak felt a chilling presence.

Darkrai turned towards Ash and the two Eon Dragons, "Well since I just came from a Pokeball it's obvious that I was defeated' Darkrai said telepathically so everyone could understand him. 'I don't know why some Pokémon complain about going inside the Pokeball. I found it rather cozy' Darkrai said. Pikachu gave Darkrai a blank look with his eye twitching slightly since Pikachu hated being in Pokeball.

'Enough joking around Darkrai' Latios nearly growled 'Now tell us why you have come here.

'Still as temperamental as ever I see eh Latios' Darkrai chuckled making Latios glare at him darkly. In all seriousness now the reason I appeared before you is because I could not quite comprehend the story Arceus told us about you two when we all know that you, Latios, don't trust humans except for the few that you lived with."

"You wanted to know why I decided to come with Ash' Latios said. Darkrai nodded, 'Very well. I went with Ash because he saved my life at the risk of his own life. In his selflessness he risked his own life in order to save mine. He is one of my closest friend and I figured that helping him accomplish his dreams is the least I can do to pay him back for all that he has done for me."

'I see' Darkrai said. Then Darkrai turned to Ash and peered into Ash's mind and searched for the memory. Darkrai found the memory of when Ash was in Altomare. Darkrai read the entire memory and finished it in an instant. '"Human' Darkrai said getting Ash's attention. 'Latios was right about you. You are indeed a selfless person with a pure soul. I will follow my word as I promised. I am now your Pokémon."

Ash looked completely shocked. Now he had a total of three Legendary Pokémon. Ash let a smile come to his face and held out his hand, "Welcome to the team Darkrai" Ash said. Darkrai stared at Ash's hand for a second before slowly grasping Ash's hand. Darkrai no longer released a cold presence to those around it.

Professor Oak stood up, "Well that was all informative, but I must be going back to work now. Do you need anything else Ash?" Ash nodded, "Yeah, I want to register for the Hoenn League."

Professor Oak nodded, "Alright I'l go and update your Pokedex of all the Pokémon in Hoenn."

"Thanks Professor Oak" Ash said. "Alright time to go home. Latios, Latias, Darkrai return." All three legendaries returned to their Pokeballs. "Okay guys I'll see you all later" Ash called walking off with Pikachu on his shoulder. All of his other Pokémon waved as Ash left the lab and want

towards his house.

Ash was getting waves everywhere he went as he walked to his house. "Good job Ash" a man called to him.

"Here comes the Champion" another woman called.

"Champion Ash" a group of kids shouted. Ash blushed from all the praises and gave waves back with a bright smile.

So this is what it likes being a Champion' Ash thought to himself. 'I can only imagine what it's gonna be like being a Pokémon Master.' Ash soon got to his house and opened it, "Mom... mom I'm home" Ash called.

Delia walked out from around the corner, "There's my champion." Ash smiled and blushed slightly, "My son a League Champion. Your father would be so proud of you. It took him four years to win a League Competition."

Ash chuckled slightly, "Well it wasn't just me. All of my Pokémon deserve the reward too." Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out the last drawing Bianca gave to him. Ash looked over to a case where his Trophy and medals were. "I think this deserves to be here as well" Ash said. He grabbed a thumb tack and pinned the drawing above the trophy to show the winning team that helped him win the trophy and become champion.

Delia saw what Ash did and smiled, "Now it looks perfect" Delia said placing her hand on her son's shoulder. Ash smiled brightly and they just stared at the trophy for a bit. "Well it's time to eat. I made everyone of your favorites to celebrate."

"Alright" Ash cheered.

"And Pikachu, I've got a surprise for you too" Delia said. From behind her back she pulled out a fresh bottle of ketchup. Pikachu's eyes sparkled brightly and as soon as Delia handed it to Pikachu, Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and began to lick up little squirts from the bottle. While Pikachu was having fun with the bottle Ash was eating his mothers fantastic cooking and before Ash knew it he was sleepy and it was close to 10:00 at night. "It's getting late honey, time for my little champion to get to bed" Delia said.

Ash yawned, "Yeah sure. C'mon Pikachu" Pikachu gave a high pitched 'cha' yawn and followed Ash up stairs. Ash entered his old room to see the massive bunk bed he's had since he was a toddler along with various other posters and a T.V. on top of a dresser.

Pikachu hopped over to a spot on the bed, "Cha" he said sleepily and curled up on the bed.

Ash chuckled slightly and he went over to his window and opened it letting the cool night air wash over him. Ash pulled out his last three Pokeballs and opened them releasing Latios, Latias and Darkrai. "Hey guys" Ash said.

They all greeted Ash back, 'Do you need something of us' Darkrai asked telepathically.

Ash shook his head, No I just figured that maybe the three of you would like to wander around the area and explore and feel the fresh air after being trapped up in Pokeballs for so long,"

Latias quickly cooed her thanks and began to fly off exploring the area making Ash and Latios chuckle, It looks like she wants to explore' Latios said telepathically. I think I'l join her for a bit before I go to sleep. See you tomorrow morning Ash." Latios then took off in flight as well leaving Ash and Darkrai alone.

"Well Darkrai, what do you want to do" Ash asked. Darkrai looked confused, 'You are asking me what I want to do? I always thought that the trainers decided what the Pokémon did."

"Well there are some trainers like that" Ash admitted somewhat regretfully. "But, in my opinion, Pokémon aren't merely things to be used for battle. Pokemon are like important friends. We help them and they help us. Every Pokémon I have ever captured I have treated like a friend and I will continue to do so for every Pokémon I ever catch. You're my friend Darkrai... from the moment I caught you, you were my friend. I'l do anything to make you feel comfortable around here and the others."

Darkrai was touched by Ash's gentle soul. He really was the chosen one, 'Ash. .." Darkrai said using Ash's first name, 'I thank you. ... You really are a good person... and a great friend."

Ash smiled, "Thanks Darkrai" Ash then yawned, "Well I need to get some sleep so I'll see you tomorrow." Darkrai nodded as Ash left the windowsill and turned the off the light before crawling into his own bed. Darkrai stared at Ash as he slowly fell asleep before Darkrai took to the skies.

The next day came quickly and the sun was shining brightly and the Pidgey were chirping. Everything was alright in the small town of Pallet. "Scizor use metal claw" a voice shouted.

"Dodge it Darkrai" another voice shouted. Then there was a small explosion creating shockwaves through the ground. So much for peace and quiet in Pallet Town. Ash and Gary were in the back field around Professor Oak's laboratory and were having a mock battle one on one. Ash wanted to test out Darkrai's abilities for himself and Gary was happy to volunteer.

Darkrai dodged Scizor's metal claw, "Scizor use X-Scissor" Gary called. Scizor's claws and arms glowed and Scizor let loose an X blast from its arms and this time they struck Darkrai. Darkrai grunted from the pain of the blast.

"Hang in there Darkrai" Ash called "Go and use Dark void." Darkrai held its hand out and gathered a ball of dark energy and then fired it at Scizor who was too slow to dodge and the attack hit dead on. Scizor then fell asleep from the attacks power.

"Scizor" Gary called.

"Good job Darkrai now use Dream eater," Ash said. Darkrai gathered up more dark energy and launched a spectral image of itself at the sleeping Scizor and it washed through Scizor making it twitch slightly and then Scizor had swirls for eyes.

'Scizor is unable to battle' Latios called telepathically 'Darkrai is the winner."

"Good job Scizor return" Gary called returning his Pokémon. Gary walked up to Ash, "That was a good battle Ash. You have defiantly eamed the title of Champion."

"Thanks Gary, coming from you that means a lot" Ash said as they shook hands. "So what are you gonna be doing now?"

Gary was silent for a few seconds, "Actually I've decided to become a Pokémon researcher like my grandpa." Ash looked at Gary surprised, "That defeat back at the Silver Conference made me realize that I still have a lot to learn about Pokémon. Battling's fun and all, but I know that becoming a researcher will allow me to learn so much more about Pokémon then I never would have even dreamed of coming up with while battling."

"If that's what you wanna do then I wish you good luck Gary" Ash said. "Thanks Ash" Gary said. "So gramps told me that you're heading for the Hoenn Region?"

Ash nodded, "That's right. I'm gonna be competing in the Hoenn League and I'm gonna win it."

Gary chuckled slightly, "Well I'm glad to see you still have your confidence. I wish you luck in the Hoenn Region Ash. Good luck."

"Thanks Gary" Ash said. "Good luck with becoming a researcher." Ash then reached into his pocket and pulled out the top half of the rusty Pokeball, "Here Gary you take it."

Gary looked surprised, "You mean it?"

Ash nodded, "We both tied for it so it's only fair that both of us keep one half of it. Think of it as a good luck charm when in a challenging situation. It could also be like each of us are thinking about each other when we have it."

"Thanks Ash" Gary said taking the top half. "Ash" Professor Oak called, "Your mom called. She wants you to head home now." "Alright" Ash called back, "I got to go now. Good luck on your journey Gary."

"Thanks, you too Ash" Gary said. The two friends shook hands one more time before Ash departed. He returned Darkrai to his Pokeball while Latios floated alongside Ash and Pikachu hopped back on Ash's shoulder. Latias decided to stay back home at Ash's home with Delia and Mr. Mime.

'Looks like you've become friends with Gary again' Latios commented.

Ash nodded, "Yeah it's nice too. I remember when we were friends before starting our journey, but once Gary started learning about Pokémon he became arrogant and mean. That was when we were both six and we hadn't spoken to each other in years. But now that its all behind us it's nice to have him as a friend again."

They neared Ash's house and Ash walked inside while Latios flew around to the back. "Mom, I'm home" Ash called. There was no answer. Ash walked around to the back to see his mom doing garden work and seemed to be demonstrating it to a very curious and interested Latias. Ash could see Latios try not to laugh and Ash was struggling to hold back some laughs as well.

Ash opened the door and stepped back outside, "Hey mom" Ash said. Delia turned towards Ash, "Honey your home already?" "Well yeah" Ash said. "Professor Oak told me you called and asked for me to come home."

"Oh yeah" Delia said grinning sheepishly making Ash and Pikachu sweat drop slightly. Delia got up and took her gardening stuff off, "I'll show you the rest in a moment Latias." Latias gave off a small coo in response. "Come inside Ash I've got a surprise for you" Delia said opening the door and going inside. Ash liked surprises so he wasted no time and went inside as well. Once inside Ash found his mother picking up some things from the

couch.

"Well, what is it mom" Ash said excitedly.

"Well I knew that you would be going for Hoenn soon so I took the liberty of buying you some new clothes and a new backpack" Delia said presenting him with the clothes and backpack and she even had a new hat on top of his clothes. "I know that you love your old hat, but I thought that you'd like this hat too."

"I love it mom" Ash said "Thank you." Ash took the new clothes, backpack and hat. It was a new pair of shoes that were black and red, darker blue jeans and a dark blue hoddie similar to his vest. The hat was red like his first one only it was black in the front and had, what looked like, a green Pokeball in the center. His backpack was the same except it was a forest green color and had a red Pokeball in the center of a black section.

Morning had come really quickly for Ash and his mom. Delia, Tracey and Professor Oak had shown up to Ash's house to see him off, "Now are you sure you looked at the map well enough to know where you're going" Delia fussed.

"Yes I did" Ash said.

"Remember Ash once you get to Littleroot Town you must see Professor Burch to register for the Hoenn League" Professor Oak said. Ash nodded, "I know. Harrison told me where I could find Professor Burch once I reach Littleroot Town."

"Ash, you can count on me to take care of your Pokémon while you're gone" Tracey assured.

"Thanks Tracey" Ash said gratefully. He pulled out a Pokeball, "Alright Latios come on out." Latios appeared in a small cry. "Latios we're about to start our trip to the Hoenn Region. Do you mind giving me a ride?"

'Not at all' Latios said telepathically as he lowered himself.

"Thanks Latios" Ash said climbing on top and he made sure Pikachu was on safely as well. "Bye everyone I'll see you later" Ash called waving as Latios took to the air and began flying out of sight. Everyone kept waving at until Ash was and Latios were out of sight.

Now begins Ash's adventure in the Hoenn Region.

 **TBC..**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN POKEMON**

 **CHAPTER 11**

Flying across the ocean was our hero Ash Ketchum. His trusty Pikachu resting on his shoulder enjoying the sights and underneath him was his faithful Latios giving Ash a ride to Hoenn. "Latios" Ash called getting the beautiful dragon's attention, "How are you holding up? Do you need a rest?"

'No I'm just fine' Latios answered "Thanks for asking. I could probably go on like this for another 3 hours."

Ash nodded, "Alright, oh by the way, did you find out what my mom was doing with Latias?"

Latios laughed, 'Oh I found out alright. It turns out Latias likes gardening a lot. She was paying rapt attention while your mom demonstrated every single tool and the properties it did. It was hilarious to watch.

Ash chuckled, "I bet Latias didn't like being laughed at." Latios kept chuckling, "No she did not... and I recommend, for your health, that you do not make fun of her for it."

"Message received" Ash said. Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out the map, "Alright according to this map Littleroot town is about twenty miles away. Good thing Latios can fly faster than a jet plane or we wouldn't be there until tomorrow eh Pikachu."

"Pika" Pikachu agreed.

They kept flying through the area and Ash was staring out into the ocean. It was massive and he could see some Pokémon swimming under the surface, but he couldn't see them accurately because of them being too far under water. After about an hour more of flying Ash saw a city coming up.

"There it is" Ash called "It's Littleroot Town." Latios went in for a landing towards the docks and none of them were exactly being discreet. People and Pokémon trainers stared in shock as Latios descended and hovered just above the docks. Ash hopped off and petted Latios, "Thanks for the ride Latios. Take a nice long rest" Ash recalled Latios to the Pokeball and Ash walked off the docks completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving.

As Ash left the docks and continued into the city someone called out, "Hold up there." Ash stopped and turned around to see a trainer about his age with shoulder length blue wavy hair wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. "Was that a Latios you were riding there?"

"Yeah, why" Ash asked. "Where exactly are you from" the kid asked ignoring Ash's question.

"Pallet Town in the Kanto Region" Ash answered "Why?"

"And how exactly did someone from Pallet manage to capture the legendary Latios" the kid asked continuing to ignore Ash's question.

Ash got annoyed now, "Look what does it matter to you?" Their conversation was beginning to draw a crowd.

"It does matter to me because some trainer from Kanto managed to capture a Legendary Pokémon from Hoenn" the kid said 'Kanto' with a tone of disgust.

Ash was getting really annoyed now, "Who cares what region Latios is from?"

"I do" the kid answered. He then took up a lofty tone, "My name is Sid and I'm going to capture all the Legendary Pokémon in every region one way or another. Now let's battle now and if I win you must hand your Latios over to me."

Ash's eyes widened in anger, "You're nuts kid. There's no way I'm gonna bet Latios over something as stupid as this." Ash began to walk away.

"Oh I see then you're chicken" Sid said mockingly. "Pathetic, how a Latios can go with a pathetic trainer like you who backs down from a match. How disappointing. If I was Latios' trainer I would never back down from any challenge."

Ash was really mad now, "FINE. You want a match then let's go. Choose your Pokémon."

"Very well" Sid smirked. "Blaziken let's go." Out came the massive flame Pokémon that Ash had already faced before.

"Latios I choose you" Ash called sending out Latios. Latios appeared with a cooed and hovered in front of Ash.

'What's going on Ash' Latios asked noticing the Blaziken in front of him.

'Read that kids mind' Ash thought darkly knowing Latios could read his mind. Latios did read the kids mind and Latios' eyes widened in anger. So this little insect thinks he can take me from you el' Latios said in a tone darker than Ash's "Well let's see him try it.

"Blaziken use fire punch" Sid shouted. Blaziken's fist ignited with flames and it charged at Latios.

'Safeguard' Ash thought. Latios heard him and put up a guard around himself. Blaziken's fire punch hit Latios head on, but the safeguard was so powerful that it made Blaziken fly back from the backlash. 'Good now use dragon breath.' Latios opened his mouth and launched green energy in the shape of breath fumes towards Blaziken and it hit dead on causing Blaziken massive damage. 'Finish it with dragon rush.' Latios' body glowed and Latios charged at Blaziken and hit it hard knocking it out cold.

Sid growled when he saw Blaziken out cold, "Blaziken return" he grunted. He pulled out his next Pokeball, "Swellow I choose you." Out came a massive raven colored bird with a red belly. "Swellow use Ariel Ace." Swellow cried out and charged at Latios.

'Steel wing' Ash thought. Latios' wing glowed brightly and once Swellow got in close enough Latios hit it hard with Steel wing right in the head. Swellow fell to the ground out cold with swirls in its eyes.

Sid growled loudly and returned his Swellow, "How are you having Latios attack without saying anything?" "Latios is part Psychic so as long as I think my attack and strategy then Latios can hear them" Ash said smirking.

"Which means I can't predict what attacks he'll use" Sid said and then he growled again and pulled out four Pokeballs. "Go Mightyena, Breloom, Camerupt, and Seviper." All four Pokémon came out in four separate flashes. Immediately the crowd began roaring at unfairness, but the two trainers ignored them, "All of you go and take down that Latios" Sid roared. All four Pokémon gave a roar and charged at Latios.

"Luster Purge now' Ash thought calmly. Latios opened his mouth and charged up his signature attack. Swirling purple energy built up in a ball form and then Latios launched it from its mouth and it struck all four Pokémon. When the explosion cleared it showed all four Pokémon out cold with swirls in their eyes.

Sid gaped in shock, "This... can't be." He fell to his knees and stared in shock.

"Good job Latios return" Ash called and returned Latios to his Pokeball. Ash stared down at the four down Pokémon and gave a small apology to them in his head and then he stared at the shocked form of Sid before closing his eyes and walking off. "That kid still has a lot to learn if he ever wants a Legendary' Ash thought silently.

Sid pounded his fists on the ground and looked up and glared at the retreating form of Ash, "This isn't over" he growled silently. From in the crowd there were a few people staring at Sid and seemed to form grins on their faces.

Ash continued on until he came to a video phone and he dialled the number to Professor Burch's lab. An assistant answered the phone, "Hello" the assistant said.

"Hello I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash introduced. "Is Professor Burch around?"

"I'm afraid that Professor Burch is out doing field work right now, but I'm sure I can help you with whatever you need" the assistant said in a friendly voice.

"Well I need some direction to the lab" Ash said. "I need to register for the Hoenn League."

"Okay" the assistant said. "Well from where you are now you're not far from the lab. Just take the hill to your right and follow the path for about 3 blocks and you should see the lab in plain sight."

"Alright, thank you" Ash said and hung up. "Well Pikachu let's go." "Pika" Pikachu said as Ash took off towards the hill that led to Professor Burch's lab. SCENE CUT

On another path there was a young girl riding on her bike towards Professor Burch's laboratory in Littleroot Town. She was about average height for her age, wearing skin tight black biker shorts, black socks and red shoes. She had on a red short sleeved shirt and a red bandana on her head. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

ENTER FIRST PERSON P.O.V.

'My name is May Maple. I'm 10 years old and I'm on a way to see my dad's friend Professor Burch to begin my Pokémon journey' I thought with a smile. I continued to ride along on my bike with a smile on my face until I heard a ghostly moan. I turned to my side to see a Duskull by my side. My eyes bug out and I scream as the Pokémon startled me. I lost my balance and crashed right into a tree.

"Ow" I mumble. I get up and continue my ride with my mood going a bit sour. "To be honest I don't even like Pokémon that much." I stop my bike at the end of a cliff and gaze out towards Littleroot Town as a ferry comes into dock. My mood brightens and I smile brightly, "But the travelling. I just love it" I said brightly.

END FIRST PERON P.O.V. SCENE CUT

Ash had just rounded a corner and saw a building sitting on the side of the hill, "That must be Professor Burch's lab" Ash said excitedly. "C'mon Pikachu we're almost there" Ash said excitedly. Ash continued on towards the lab when he heard a scream. "Pikachu did you hear that?"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded.

"Let's go check it out" Ash said. They began to set out towards the source of the scream. Ash rounded a tree and came to a slope and at the bottom he saw a young girl being surrounded by a bunch of Mightyena. The girl's bike was torn apart and she was cornered against the cliff. "That girl's in trouble" Ash said stating the obvious "We've got to save her."

May whimpered from her position on the ground. She was almost to Professor Burch's lab when her tire hit a pothole and she lost control and slid down a slope. She landed hard on her butt and landed on something soft that whined loudly. When she regained her bearings she saw a small scratched up Poochyena along with two angry parents Mightyena. May was nervous and tired to apologize while shielding behind her bike, but the two Mightyena wouldn't listen and began tearing it to shreds. Now she was defenceless and at the mercy of tow angry Mightyena.

Ash then landed in front of the frightened May surprising her and the Mightyena. "Pikachu check on her, make sure she's okay." Pikachu nodded and hopped off of Ash's shoulder and went up to the shaking May.

"Pika" Pikachu said. May looked at the litle yellow mouse who gave her an innocent look.

May smiled slightly, "I'm okay" she said. Pikachu gave a 'chu' with a smile making May giggle slightly. Ash, meanwhile, crouched down in front of the growling Mightyena and stared into their eyes showing no fear. That was how you got them to calm down is by showing no fear. Eventually the Mightyena stopped growling and picked up their cub before walking off.

Ash got back up and turned to May, "Hey are you okay" Ash asked sticking a hand out.

May took his hand and he pulled her up, "Yeah I'm okay... though I can't say the same for my bike" she moaned at the end looking at the tattered remains of her bike "Oh I'm May Maple by the way."

"I'm Ash Ketchum" Ash introduced. "What are you doing all the way out here anyway?" "I was heading for Professor Burch's Laboratory before my bike hit a pothole and I ended up flying down here" May answered.

"What a coincidence" Ash said "I'm on my way to Professor Burch's lab as well" Ash said "I'm going to be registering for the Hoenn League, what about you?"

"Oh I'm getting my first Pokémon" May said as they both climbed back up the slope. "Your first Pokémon" Ash said excited, "You must be psyched." "Yeah... psyched" May giggled nervously Yeah right' she thought silently. Soon they both got up to the lab and Ash knocked on the door.

"Hello" a Lab assistant answered the door. "Oh May I assume you're here for your first Pokémon?" May nodded, "And Ash if I remember correctly." Ash also nodded, "Excellent Professor Burch has just returned and is waiting for the both of you." The three of them walked through the

door and into the back to see a large man with brown hair and beard wearing a lab coat was jotting down notes "Professor Burch they're here."

Professor Burch looked up, "Ah yes of course." He got up and walked up to the two trainers, "My, my May you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you."

May blushed slightly, "Nice to see you too Professor Burch." "And you are" Professor Burch asked.

"Ash Ketchum Professor Burch" Ash said.

Professor Burch's reaction was quite hilarious as his eyes widened and he spoke in a special awe filled tone, "You mean THE Ash Ketchum." "Yeah" Ash said slowly.

"My goodness" Professor Burch gushed out. "I heard all about you from Professor Oak during the Silver Conference, but I wasn't able to catch any of your battles. Tell me young man, are you really in possession of the Legendary Latios and Latias?"

All attention was on Ash, "Yes I am" Ash admitted. "My boy you must let me take a quick look at them before you leave" Professor Burch said. "This is a once in a lifetime chance." "Yeah sure" Ash said.

"Um... Professor" May said softly.

"Oh yeah" Professor Burch said. "Right this way." Professor Burch led them away towards the back room where there were three Pokeballs on a table. "Alright May inside these Pokeball are one of three starter Pokémon. Your choices are a Treeko" Out came a green lizard Pokémon with a large tail.

"Wow, cool" Ash said in awe. "This one's a grass type right?" Professor Burch nodded, "That's correct Ash."

"It looks weird" May said a little creeped.

"It's not weird" Ash said.

Professor Burch pulled out the second Pokeball, "And next is Mudkip." Out came a little blue Pokémon with orange cheeks and a black top. "Cool, a water type, right" Ash asked.

"Correct again" Professor Burch said "You're really perceptive Ash." May looked uncertain before shaking her head. "And last, but not least, is the fire type Torchic." Out came a small orange chick type Pokémon with a cute chirp.

"It looks cute" May said smiling "I'l take it." She bent down and picked up the cute little Torchic, "Hello Torchic." Torchic chirped happily and nuzzled itself against May's cheek making her laugh.

"Well I'm glad you got your first Pokémon" Professor Burch said. "Now Ash what did you come here for?" "I came here to register for the Hoenn League" Ash said.

"Alright" Professor Burch said. "Just hand me your Pokedex and I'll get it all done for you." Ash handed over his Pokedex and Professor Burch typed some things on the computer. "Alright done, you're all set up and registered for the Hoenn League."

"Awesome, thanks Professor Burch" Ash thanked.

"Now I don't mean to be pushy, but can I please see your two Pokémon" Professor Burch asked. Ash laughed and nodded. "Alright, but we better do it outside" Ash said.

As they walked outside May turned to Professor Burch, "What exactly are the two Pokémon you're so interested in Professor?"

Professor Burch turned to May with a serious look on his face, "The two Pokémon in his possession that I want to see are known as the Two Legendary Eon Dragon Duo Latios and Latias. They are very Legendary Pokémon being very powerful and very rare. Most humans are lucky to see one, but for someone to be in possession of both of them is unheard of."

"Wow" May said impressed and looked back at Ash. Soon they got outside into the open area.

"Alright, Latios, Latias come on out" Ash called. Out came the two Eon Dragons with double loud cries and coos. They came back down in front of Ash and floated by him. Latias nuzzled Ash's face cooing happily while Latios eyes Professor Burch and May.

"It's okay Latios" Ash said noticing Latios' suspicious look. "They're friends. Professor Burch just wanted to take a quick look at you two." Latios nodded slightly and relaxed.

"I never thought I'd see the both of them" Professor Burch said in an awed voice. He went forward and examined both of them without touching them. "Magpificent... amazing" he kept mumbling.

"They're beautiful" May said softly staring at the two dragons. Latias heard May and flew over to her and cooed. May looked startled before smiling at Latias. Latias cooed again and nuzzled May's face. May laughed and petted Latias softly on the head. Latios fully relaxed now seeing his sister trust the girl.

Professor Burch finished his quick inspection, "Well Ash I must say that you do a find job in taking care of your Pokémon. These two are in great condition."

"Thanks Professor Burch" Ash said.

"Well you two should get going" Professor Burch said. "The nearest town is Pettleburg City. May you live in Pettleburg city, why don't you and Ash travel together?"

"That sounds good" Ash said "It's always better travelling with friends than being alone."

"Yeah" May agreed with a smile. Then she suddenly got a downed expression, "But my bikes gone and by walking distance we won't get there until late evening."

"That won't be a problem" Ash said turning to Latios. Latios nodded and lowered himself. Ash hopped on top of Latios' back. "You don't mind flying do you May? It's like walking only 20x faster" Ash said grinning cheekily.

"Sure" May said a little nervously. Ash offered her his hand and she took it. Ash helped her up on top of Latios and Latios floated higher off the ground and didn't have any trouble with both of them on top of him since the both of them were surprisingly light.

"Bye Professor Burch" Ash said waving. May waved back as well.

"Bye you two" Professor Burch waved "Good luck on your journey's.

"Hold on tight May" Ash said. May put her arms around Ash's waist and Latios took to the sky. May gasped and gripped Ash almost painfully, but soon she relaxed and looked down at all the sights. Latias flew next to them cooing happily and enjoying the sights. May smiled as she watched Latias twirl in midair. Ash smiled as he enjoyed the sights that flying brought.

"Do you travel like this a lot" May asked over the wind.

"Sometimes" Ash answered. "Mostly I like walking around, but every now and then I let Latios out to stretch his wings. Usually Latias comes out as well to fly alongside him."

"Are they... you know" May asked blushing slightly. "NO... no" Ash said quickly "They're siblings." "Oh sorry" May apologized. She turned back to the sights below, "Flying is awesome. I'm seeing things I've never seen before."

"Flying is awesome" Ash said. "Hey look" Ash said pointing out. May turned and looked and they saw a city that was shrouded in quite a bit of trees, "its Pettleburg city. Latios let's go in for a landing." Latios nodded and flew down towards the ground. Ash hopped off once they got to the ground and he helped May off. "I better put you two back in your Pokeballs. We don't want another incident like back in Littleroot Town."

"What happened in Littleroot Town" Latias asked her brother in POKESPEECH. "I'l tell you later sis" Latios responded in POKESPEECH. Ash recalled both Pokémon back to their Pokeballs. "Now I got to get to the Pettleburg Gym" Ash said excited and took off down the hill.

"Slow down Ash" May sighed and chased after him. May eventually caught up to Ash in a small park, "Calm down Ash the gym's not going anywhere."

"Sorry" Ash said sheepishly. Pettleburg Gym Leader is like."

's just... this is my first gym here in the Hoenn League and I guess I'm a little over exited. I wonder what the

"I'm sure he's nice" May said. "What... do you know the Gym Leader May" Ash asked surprised. May looked nervous, "No, no. Well... the word on the street is that he's very nice, very strong and of course very handsome" she said happily.

"Sounds like you know him pretty well" Ash commented.

"Uh... no I just wish I did" May said.

"I got an idea" Ash said standing up. "Why don't you come with me and we can meet him together."

"Uh... that sounds nice and all, but I've can't" May said getting up and walking towards the exit.

"Huh why not" Ash asked confused.

"I've just got some things to do" May said smiling. "See you later Ash" she gave a wink before disappearing around a corner.

Pikachu waved goodbye happily while Ash just looked confused, "Yeah okay... later." Soon, after asking a few people, Ash found the Pettleburg Gym. "Alright the Pettleburg Gym. Are you ready Pikachu? Let's give it our best shot."

"Pika" Pikachu agreed.

Ash walked inside of the gym and after crossing a hallway Ash found the battle area, "Hello I'm Ash, I'm from Pallet, I'd like a battle." No one answered... in fact no one was in the room. "Uh... hello is anyone here."

"Could you please keep it down" asked a child's voice from behind Ash. Ash turned to see a small boy about seven years old wearing a green shirt, brown shorts, black shoes, had black hair and big glasses carrying a book. "I'm in the middle of watching a match of the Silver Conference." "Oh sorry kid" Ash said sheepishly. 'The kid opened his eyes and took a look at Ash, "Wow it's really you..." the kid said in an excited voice. "Yeah, but how do you know me" Ash asked surprised at the kid's outburst. "You're Ash Ketchum the Champion of the Johto League Silver Conference" the kid said in an awed voice. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you right now. Oh wow." Then the kid took notice of the little mouse by Ash's leg, "And that's your Pikachu." The Kid picked up Pikachu, "Hi there Pikachu, my name's Max." Max turned back to Ash, "I watched all of your battles at the Silver Conference and I've been going over them ever since." "Wow" was all Ash could say. "My favourite battle had to be the battle you had with Harrison and his Blaziken" Max continued in an awed voice, "It was awesome; I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. Both Harrison's Blaziken and your Latios kept taking one attack after another and both of them just kept getting back up for more. But in the end Blaziken took a little more damage giving you the win." "Yeah Harrison was a tough opponent" Ash said. "Hey do you know where the gym leader is? I came here to have a battle." Max turned around and got a devilish smirk on his face, "That's me." Ash looked surprised. Max turned back around and struck a pose, "Yep, the Pettleburg's Gym Leader is yours truly."

Silence filled the area for a few seconds, "Yeah sure" Ash said sarcastically.

Max through a little comical fit, "I am. What you think I'm not good enough?"

Ash raised his hands in mock surrender, "Hey take it easy Max. Okay I believe you so what are the Pettleburg Gym rules?"

"According to the Official Pettleburg Gym rules all battle will be three on three" Max said taking the spot in a square on the other side of the field. "Three on three" Ash contemplated. "Well that works out for me, but should I use Darkrai. I don't want to hurt Max's Pokémon."

"Well show your Pokémon" Max said.

"Hey wait" Ash called stepping out of the box. "As the gym Leader you should be showing your Pokémon first."

"As Gym Leader I outrank you so you have the honour" Max said also stepping out of his box.

"No deal Max you go first" Ash said.

"No you go first" Max argued as they both pressed their foreheads together and growled at each other.

"Hi Max, what's going on" a familiar feminine voice asked. Ash and Max turned with their faces pressed together to see May outside the window. "Oh hi there sis" Max said.

"Your sister" Ash said shocked.

"Well who have we here" said a man coming out next to May on her left.

"Hello" a woman said appearing on May's right.

"Wait who are you guys" Ash asked. Next to Ash Max chuckled nervously.

A minute later they were all sitting down inside the Gym, "Ash I would like to introduce you to my mother and father" May said indicating to the two adults.

"Please to meet you, I'm Norman" the man said.

"And I'm Caroline" the woman said.

"And this is my little brother Max" May introduced.

"Yeah we've met" Ash said in a slightly sour voice.

"You see my dad is the real Leader of the Pettleburg gym here" Max said. Norman nodded with a smile on his face. "So the Pettleburg Gym is where you come from May" Ash asked May.

"Oh yeah... well" May said nervously.

"We really appreciate you bringing May home Ash" Caroline said smiling at Ash.

"Oh well thank you, but really I didn't do much of anything" Ash said sheepishly waving his hands about. "Mom, dad" Max began indicating to Ash. "This is Ash Ketchum he won the Johto League Silver Conference." "That is impressive Ash" Norman said. "And at your age too." Ash blushed slightly.

"By the way May where's your bike" Caroline asked.

May sweat dropped, "Well... on my way to Professor Burch's lab I ran into a pothole and fell down a slope and I landed on a Poochyena. The two parents of the Pokémon destroyed my bike."

"Oh my" Caroline said "Are you okay?" "Oh I'm fine" May said. "Actually it was Ash here who lured the Mightyena away."

"Thank you Ash for making sure May was okay" Caroline said.

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "No problem Caroline."

"So may tell us what Pokémon you got from Professor Burch" Norman said.

"Oh yeah May what'd you get" Max asked excitedly.

"You'll see" May said pulling out a Pokeball. "Torchic come on out." In a flash the small little chick Pokémon appeared in a chirp.

Max looked disappointed, "What... why'd you pick that. If it were me I definitely would have picked a Treeko." Torchic felt offended so it stated to peck Max all over the place. May tried to get Torchic to stop while Ash tried not to laugh.

"I think Torchic is an excellent choice May" Norman said. "Really" May asked. "Most defiantly and May, it's as cute as a button" Caroline said.

"Man I 50 wish I could have my own Pokémon" Max moaned recovering from the pecks. "I'd just love to have a Treeko." That Torchic pecking Max again and this time Ash couldn't repress a snort.

"Ash why don't you join us for lunch Carline said. "You must be starving." Ash felt his stomach rumble and he was never one to turn down food so he agreed almost instantly. Now Ash was enjoying a nice lunch with May's family. Caroline was a great cook, almost as good as his mother. Caroline took a sip of her drink, "So Ash May tells me you've been travelling for a long time."

Ash nodded, "Yeah almost two years now. I've seen a lot of different places." "That's so cool" Max said in jealousy "I wish I could go around travelling."

"And have you been travelling all alone" Caroline asked.

"Actually until recently I've been travelling around with some of my best friends and Pikachu of course" Ash said. Pikachu smiled.

"I wish I could go travelling around with some of my best friends" Max moaned out.

"Dad Ash would like a battle with you" May said. "If that's okay" Ash said.

Norman nodded, "its fine. So how many badges have you earned so far?"

"This'll be the first one" Ash said confidently.

"So you're just getting started" Norman asked. Ash nodded.

"What are the Pettleburg Gym rules" Ash asked.

"I already told you it's a three on three elimination match" Max said.

"Is that true" Ash asked. Norman nodded, "Awesome I'm ready whenever you are."

"Right after lunch we'll battle" Norman said.

 **TBC...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Diclaimer - I dont own Pokemon**

 **CHAPTER 12**

Lunch had ended quickly and now they were all inside the main gym battle area ready to begin the match. Ash and Norman were on their separate

sides on the field while Caroline, May and Max were on an available bench on the side. "Now we'll get to see just how good Ash really is" Caroline commented.

"Okay Vigoroth, I choose you" Normal called sending out a massive ape shaped Pokémon with sharp claws, long arms and a tuff of red hair on its head shaped like a flame.

"A Vigoroth" Ash commented pulling out his Pokedex.

'The mechanical voice spoke, "Vigoroth, the wild monkey Pokémon. Vigoroth is only comfortable going berserk, will destroy anything in its path by spinning both arms and goes more berserk when done." Vigoroth raised its sharp claws and gave a loud roar.

"Dad's Vigoroth is raring to go" Max said excited.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Sorry Pikachu, but you'll have to sit this one out." Pikachu nodded and went off to the side and sat next to May. "Alright Latios I choose you" Ash called. Out came Latios in a flash and Latios hovered in front of Ash.

"Wow an actual Latios" Max said with his eyes sparkling. "I'm actually seeing a rare Pokémon in the flesh."

"Well Ash, there's more to you than meets the eye" Norman commented amazed at seeing Latios, "But so am I. Vigoroth use scratch attack." Vigoroth charged forward at a really fast pace towards Latios with its claws glimmering.

"Latios use Dragon pulse" Ash called. Latios opened his mouth and launched a massive dragon pulse from its mouth and Vigoroth was caught in the blast and launched back and smashed hard against the wall.

"Vigoroth are you okay" Norman called. Vigoroth jumped back up and with a roar landed back in the arena. "Alright Vigoroth use hyper beam" Vigoroth roared and opened its mouth, charged a hyper beam and launched it at Latios.

"Latios dodge it" Ash called. Latios flew up into the air, but then Vigoroth appeared next to Latios and rammed directly into Latios. "That Vigoroth is fast' Ash thought. "Don't give in Latios use dragon claw" Latios claws glowed and Latios charged at Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth counter it with your scratch attack" Normal called. Vigoroth roared and charged at Latios and now both of them were clashing claws together with neither one giving an inch.

"Wow, none of them are giving an inch" May said impressed.

"At first I didn't think they stood a chance against dad's Vigoroth, but Ash is battling greatly" Caroline commented.

"Ash is really good" Max said excitedly. He always loved Pokémon battles and got excited whenever his dad battled, but right now he was just too excited to be seeing a legendary battle.

"Latios use steel wing" Ash called. Latios' wing glowed and then smashed his wing directly into Vigoroth and launched it back. Vigoroth landed hard on the ground with a groan.

Outside four people were peering in discreetly and watching the battle "Maybe we should nab that Vigoroth instead of Pikachu" a female voice said "its natural nastiness could be great for Team Rocket."

"You can grab whatever you want as long as I get that Latios" a young voice said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever kid" said a nasally voice, "You just stick to the plan and you can have that Latios."

"Well let's get to it" said the fourth voice, which was much deeper than the other three. The four voices than snickered evilly. "Vigoroth use tackle attack" Norman called. Vigoroth charged forward towards Latios intent on delivering damage.

"Latios dragon rage now" Ash called. Latios opened its mouth again and formed a yellow energy ball and fired at Vigoroth. The attack hit Vigoroth head on and Vigoroth was sent flying back into the wall. The wall cracked and Vigoroth fell to the ground. Caroline, May and Max watched with opened mouths as Vigoroth didn't get up.

"Alright Latios good job" Ash called. Latios gave a small coo in response and looked ready for the next battle. "Well Ash that was impressive" Norman said. "Your Latios is indeed very strong."

"Thanks Norman" Ash said smiling. Then the wall blew open sanding dust and debris all around the room "What the heck" Ash shouted. "What's going on" May asked worried.

"Prepare for trouble from a hole in the wall" a woman said.

"Make it double you're in for a brawl" a male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse" the female said revealing herself in the Team Rocket female outfit and her long red hair.

"James" the male said revealing himself in the male Team Rocket outfit with his shoulder length blue hair. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Jesse finished.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James finished.

"Meowth that's right" said the Meowth appearing in between them.

(A/N: Just to let everyone know I died a little inside while typing this. To this day it still hurts.)

"Augh not you guys again" Ash moaned "I thought I lost you guys back in Johto.

"Not quite twerp" Jesse said with a smirk.

"Friends of your Ash" Caroline asked.

"No" Ash said dryly. "They're known as Team Rocket."

"I've never heard of them" Norman said confused.

"They're Pokémon thieves" Ash said shocking them. "They're active everywhere in the Kanto and Johto Regions. They're top notch Pokémon thieves that are wanted in every city."

"The twerp thinks we're top notch... Oh happy day" James said teary eyed. "Though these three are just people who can't take a hint and keep following me" Ash ended with a smirk making all three of them face fault.

Jesse got up with a twitch in her eye, "That's it twerp you're gonna get it now. Arbok go" out came a massive king cobra shaped Pokémon. "Arbok use poison sting." Arbok hissed and fired off many purple needles from its mouth.

"Latios watch out" Ash called. Latios flew up and avoided the poison sting attack.

"Go Weezing" James called sending out a meteor shaped Pokémon that was connected with two heads. "Use smoke screen now" Weezing blew out a massive smoke screen from its mouth. It spread all around the room.

Ash and the others began coughing from the smoke "Hold your breath everyone" Normal called out. "Now we'll be taking Pikachu and Vigoroth with us" Jesse called out triumphantly.

"That's what you think" Ash muttered "Pikachu use thunderbolt at full power." Pikachu's cheeks sparkled and with a loud cry Pikachu launched a massive thunderbolt. A loud cry met Ash's ears and he recognized it immediately, "Oh no Max you didn't get hit did you?"

Max was on the ground slightly scorched and twitching, "Well its one thing to watch Pikachu's thunderbolt on T.V. but a whole new thing to feel it firsthand. Wow, got to say it's impressive." Max lied on his back and blew out a plume of smoke.

Soon the smoke screen cleared and Team Rocket was nowhere in sight, "Hey they're gone" May said. "My Vigoroth is here safe and sound" Norman said. Vigoroth smiled next to Norman.

"So is my Pikachu" Ash commented. Ash looked around for a second before his eyes widened, "Latios... My Latios is gone." "So is my Torchic" May cried out. "I only let Torchic out so it could watch the match and now it's gone."

They all ran outside to see Team Rocket floating away in a balloon, but Ash recognized the fourth person in the balloon as Sid and he was smiling nastily. Ash then noticed that Latios was trapped inside of some kind of special barrier that was draining his strength. "Sid" Ash roared.

Sid merely smirked nastily, "I told you I would have all Legendary Pokémon in every region one way or another. Thanks for the Latios sucker" Sid laughed evilly as the balloon faded from sight. Ash growled loudly and clenched his fist in anger.

"Oh now what do I do" May said falling to her knees. "I just got that Torchic." "Don't worry about a thing May" Ash said. "I'll get your Torchic back, I promise." "Uh... no offense, but how are you gonna do that when their miles ahead of you" Max asked.

Ash smirked and pulled out another Pokeball, "Latios isn't my only Legendary remember, Latias come on out" Ash said sending out the female version of the Eon Duo. Latias cooed as she appeared.

"Wow, a Latias as well" Max said. "It's one thing to see Latias on T.V but another to see Latias in real life. I'm impressed again." Latias blushed slightly and cooed happily flying in circles and breaking a lot of the tension in the air.

"Latias" Ash said in a completely serious voice making Latias stop, "I'm sorry to say, but Latios has been kidnapped and we need to find him." Latias looked shocked before she screeched out her response "I know, but don't worry we'll get him back."

"So Ash how are you going to find them" Norman asked.

"I got that covered" Ash said "Latias use foresight on me." Latias' eyes glowed and she stared directly at Ash. Ash's eyes glowed a little brighter for a few seconds before stopping. "Alright Latias try and find Latios and we'll be following you shortly." Latias nodded and flew off in the direction Team Rocket and Sid went.

"That was foresight right" Max asked. "Then that means that you and Latias can share your sight with each other right?" Ash nodded. "I see" Norman said. "That way when Latias finds them you'll see where they are and you'll be able to find them easily."

"That's very clever" Caroline commented. Latias flew through the air and turned invisible and began looking around. After flying and looking around for a couple minutes she spotted the Team Rocket Balloon and she went downward and began listening in.

Jesse was laughing, "Nabbing that Pikachu was easy. We may have not gotten the Vigoroth, but there's always next time." "Oh yes quite" James agreed. "It may have taken almost two years, but now the Pikachu will be going to the boss" Meowth said rather nastily.

"Yes congrats" Sid said in a dry voice. Then Latias took notice of Latios lying inside of a psychic barrier looking tired and in slight pain. Latias growled slightly to herself, there was no way she'd let there be a repeat of the Altomare incident. Latias launched her foresight back towards Ash to let them know where Latios was.

Ash's eyes glowed a deep blue for a second before turning back to their original brown, "I know where they are" Ash said "Let's go." All of them took off and followed Ash into the nearby forests. After passing through a few trees they saw the balloon and a caged Latios. "Latios" Ash whispered. Ash felt a small nudge next to him and knew Latias was there too. "Alright, that's them all right."

They saw Torchic in a smaller cage looking teary eyed, "There's my Torchic" May said and rushed forward. "Torchic" Max called going with May.

"Wait guys stop there might be..." Ash stopped when they both fell through a disguised hole in the ground "... a trap" he finished.

"Hold on I'm coming" Norman called going after them.

"I'm coming too" Caroline said following her husband.

"Wait there might be..." Ash stopped when Norman and Caroline fell down another hole. Ash smacked his forehead slightly, "... another trap." Jesse, James, Meowth and Sid all appeared from behind the Balloon basket laughing at them, "Four down and one twerp to go" Jesse said.

"I don't have any business with you three today" Ash said in a surprisingly cold voice. He turned his glare to Sid, "Give me back my Latios." Sid took on a thoughtful pose for a second, "No I don't think I will. Sorry, but Latios is mine now whether he likes it or not."

"Well I don't think Latios' sister likes that idea" Ash smirked. "Latias reveal yourself and save Latios with your Dragon Rush." Latias reappeared in a shower of sparkles and sped towards the psychic barrier and broke it open freeing Latios.

Sid stared in shock, "You... You have a Latias 00?" "Yeah I do" Ash said. "Latios, Latias return."

"Thanks Ash' was Latios' response to Ash telepathically before he and his sister were enveloped in red light and put back in the Pokeball. "No problem" Ash whispered to the ball and Ash ran back to the whole to help May and Max out.

"No I've come so close I won't lose now" Sid shouted in rage "Blaziken go." Blaziken appeared in a flash and charged at them.

"Take care of Blaziken Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and went to do battle with Blaziken. "C'mon guys grab my hand I'l help you out." Soon Ash managed to pull them out of the whole. "Hey Norman are you guys okay."

Norman and Caroline managed to climb out of their hole, "Yeah we're fine." After getting out Norman glared at Team Rocket, "How dare you steal someone else's Pokémon, much less my little girl's first Pokémon."

"Looks like a big bad mad dad" Jesse said smirking. "We can't have that. Arbok let's go." Out came the massive king cobra snake with a hiss.

"I don't think so" Norman said pulling out a Pokeball, "Vigoroth let's go" Norman called sending out the massive ape Pokémon "Use scratch attack." Vigoroth charged forward and dealt damage to Arbok with its scratch attack.

While the battle was going on Max snuck up to Torchic's cage "Hey Torchic, don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here." Torchic chirped happily from inside the cage. Max picked up the cage and brought it over to a happy May. "You're welcome sis" Max said seiting the cage down.

"Thanks Max, you're the best" May said unlocking the cage and pulling Torchic out. "Oh my little Torchic, I'm glad you're okay" May said hugging the little Pokémon tightly.

Back at the battle Pikachu and Vigoroth were both knocked away from Blaziken and Arbok. "Pikachu" Ash called picking Pikachu up. Ash grit his teeth as he glared out, but then his eyes widened "That's it' Ash thought. "Norman call back Vigoroth, I've got an idea" Ash called.

"Are you sure" Norman called uncertain. Ash nodded, "Alright, Vigoroth return." Vigoroth returned to the Pokeball in a flash. "What do you think you're planning twerp" Jesse said cockily.

"Don't even bother sending back out those dragons," James said in an equally cocky voice. "We've got more barriers to capture them in." "Actually go on and send them out" Sid said "It'll save me the trouble of taking them from you the hard way."

Ash smirked; "Unlucky for you the Pokémon I'm sending out is not a psychic or a dragon type" Ash said pulling out another Pokeball, "Darkrai I choose you." The pitch black Pokémon appeared in a flash and immediately set out a massive chilling aura making all, but Ash shiver.

"What the heck is that" James asked shivering.

Sid's eyes widened in anger, "A Darkrai; you have THREE legendary Pokémon?"

Ash smirked again "Oh yeah and right now you're gonna pay for hurting them."

"Blaziken use fire punch" Sid shouted. Blaziken's fist ignited with flames and charged forward.

"Arbok use head butt" Jesse ordered, Arbok hissed again and charged forward next to Blaziken intent on doing damage.

"Darkrai use dark void" Ash called out calmly. Darkrai held up its hand and launched two balls of black energy at Blaziken and Arbok. Both of them hit and both Pokémon collapsed to the ground fast asleep.

"What" Jesse and Sid shouted shocked.

"Good now blow them all away with your Dark pulse" Ash said. Darkrai formed another beam in its hand and launched it all of them. The beam hit and all four of the bad guys, plus their Pokémon were launched into the skies.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again" came the usual reply from the three. They all disappeared into the sky until they became nothing, but a twinkle.

The scene now pans to them all outside the gym, "Well it looks like our battle will have to wait until after my gym is repaired" Norman said with a hint of regret.

"That's okay" Ash said, "I'l be back soon and we'll have our battle then Norman." Ash and Norman shook hands, "And that's a day I'l be looking forward to."

"I guess it's time for the two of you to get going" Caroline said. "Are you sure you have everything May?" "Don't worry mom" May said.

Max then popped up next to them and said to May, "Since you don't know anything about Pokémon I should go to." He had on a knapsack and everything. Ash and May stared surprised.

Norman nodded, "Your brother does know a lot about Pokémon and will be a very big help to you." "And a lot less worry for me" Caroline said.

"Ash it wouldn't be too much of a bother if Max travelling along with you and May" Norman asked.

"Sure no problem" Ash said.

"Thank you Ash" May said smiling.

"This is gonna be awesome" Max cheered excitedly.

"I have something for the two of you" Norman said holding out two small cases "A badge case to hold all of your winning badges."

Ash took the case, "Thanks a lot Norman." May took the case and gave a small thank you. "Let's do our best May."

"Oh yeah" May said smiling nervously.

"And son this is for you" Norman said handing Max a small yellow device.

"For me... wow" Max said taking it.

"What is it" Ash asked as Max turned it on and out popped a screen.

"It's a Pokenav" Max said excited. "I've been wanting one forever. Thanks dad."

"With one of those you'll always know where you are" Norman said. "I suggest you travel to the nearest gym and that's located in Rustburo City."

"Right" May and Ash said. Then they began walking off to catch up with Max who was already ahead of them looking at his Pokenav and fiddling with it. "Bye" they both called waving to them. "Do your best" Norman called out. "We will" May called back, "Bye." "Hurry up you slowpokes" Max called out. "We're coming" Ash called. They both hurried up and caught up with Max quickly. Now gaining two new friends and travelling companions Ash sets his sights on Rustburo city for his first Hoenn Gym badge. The next day was bright and sunny and we find the three of them travelling through Pettleburg forest towards Rustburo City. It was late afternoon right now and they had been walking for a few hours now and May was already looking tired. Max was looking through his binoculars trying to spot a Pokémon while Ash was walking along not tired at all and full of energy. "Any chance we'll be stopping for lunch soon" May asked Ash. "But I haven't spotted a single Pokémon yet" Max complained. Ash looked at Max confused. "Max you can't just look up and expect to see Pokémon" Ash exclaimed. "It doesn't work that way."

"But I always heard that Pettleburg Forrest was full of Pokémon" Max said. "I wonder if we're in the wrong part of the woods." There was not a single Pokémon to be spotted in the mass of trees and bushes.

May grabbed Ash's arm bringing his attention back to her, "Ash let's stop for lunch." Max grabbed Ash's other arm, "No let's go a different way."

May tugged, "No lunch first" May said.

Max tugged back "No Pokémon first."

"Lunch" May said.

"Pokémon" Max said.

'This little argument and tugging went back and forth and Ash could feel his shoulders about to be popped out of place. Ash wrenched his arms free, "Stop talking... both of you" he ended up shouting. Composing himself he spoke again in a normal voice, "Okay we'll stop for a quick lunch and then we'll look for Pokémon. Is that okay?"

"Alright" they both said smiling. They stopped by a bunch of rocks, "Okay lunch time" Ash said taking his backpack off. "We needed a break anyway." "Well I guess I was getting hungry" Max admitted sheepishly.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a Tauros" May said rubbing her stomach slightly.

"We'll eat soon, but first we should feed our Pokémon" Ash said.

"That's true" May said and grabbed a Pokeball, "Torchic come on out." Torchic appeared in a flash with a small chirp.

"Latios, Latias, Darkrai come on out" Ash said and his three Legendaries also appeared in a flash. Ash dug in his backpack again and pulled out specific canisters of Pokémon food. He poured food for all of his Pokémon while May took care of her Torchic. Once all the Pokémon were eating Ash dug in his backpack again. He pulled out three sandwiches and passed them around. "Alright let's eat."

Humans and Pokémon began chowing down enjoying themselves. While eating Max couldn't help, but stare at Ash's Legendaries, "Hey Ash" Max asked getting Ash's attention. "Where exactly did you catch these three? If I recall both Latios and Latias are native to Hoenn and Darkrai is a Sinnoh legendary. How'd you do it?"

Ash stopped eating for a second and got a thoughtful look on his face. Latios looked up from his meal and stared at Ash. Ash looked back and Latios gave a small coo before going back to eating. Ash sighed, "Well it's a long story, but I guess we've got time. Have you two ever heard of the Water city known as Altomare?"

May shook her head, but Max nodded, "Yeah it's said that there is some kind of special device that defends the city when powered up with some kind of special device. I's also best economically friendly city."

Ash chuckled slightly, "That's true, but there's more to it than that. Altomare was formed hundreds of years ago. The city was attacked by a massive tidal wave that threatened to wipe out the whole city. Living in the city was a Latios. Latios ended up giving his life to stop the tidal wave and become something known as the Soul Dew. By becoming the Soul Dew Latios was the centerpiece for all of Altomare's water supply. Without the Soul Dew then another Tidal wave could flatten Altomare in minutes."

"How do you know all this" May asked enthralled by the story.

"Because the Latios that sacrificed himself... was their father" Ash said turning to Latios and Latias, who were oblivious to the story going on right now. May and Max looked at the two Eon Dragons surprised.

"Their father" May repeated shocked.

Ash nodded, "I visited Altomare before competing in the Johto League I met these two. They were guardians of the Soul Dew and I became friends with them. Unfortunately two Team Rocket goons managed to get to the Soul Dew, steal it and capture Latios. Latias and I managed to free Latios and stop them, but the Soul Dew had been out of its pond for too long and was beginning to die and a Tidal wave began to head towards the city. Latios almost died to stop the tidal wave, but Latias, with my help, managed to save Latios from dying. In the end Latios decided to come with me on my journey and Latias wanted to come a long anyway."

Both of them were silent, "Wow... if this is the kind of adventures you go on then I'm looking forward to the future" Max said making them laugh.

"Now Darkrai is simpler to explain" Ash said. "As I was heading back towards Pallet Town after the competition Darkrai appeared before me. Back then Darkrai did not trust humans at all and wanted to battle me. The condition was that if Darkrai won then I would have to release Latios and Latias, but if I won then Darkrai would become my Pokémon. The rest you can figure out."

"Wow" May said impressed.

"Yeah" Max said. "How did you do it? Most trainers dedicate their lives to trying to find Legendaries, but to actually catch one is an honour, but to have three is unheard of."

Ash chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head, "That's actually a main reason that Legendaries don't interact with humans. Most of them only want to capture them to show them off and be able to say that they've caught one. A legendary is said to only reveal themselves to those who have pure hearts." Lunch continued on and soon they were all finished with their lunch and Ash packed everything away. "Well we ought to get going" Ash said recalling his Pokémon.

"Yeah" May said recalling her Torchic.

With a quick lunch in their stomachs and the story of Ash and his three Legendaries dancing their way through May and Max's mind the three of them continue on their journey towards Rustburo City for the sight of Ash's first badge.

 **TBC..**


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN POKEMON**

 **CHAPTER 13**

A few days had passed and our heroes were travelling along the path towards Rustburo City. Rounding one last comer they saw the city, "There it is Rustburo City" Ash said as he gazed out into the city.

"Wow" Max said impressed gazing around.

"Now to find the Leader of the Rustburo Gym" Ash said determined, "Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika" Pikachu responded confidently.

Far behind them there were two individuals watching them closely. One of them was shaped like a large majestic beast with a long, flowing purple mane and blue fur with, what looked like, ribbons flowing off its body in the wind. The second was a larger whale-like creature with red lines going throughout its body with large wings. It was the Legendary Suicune and Kyogre.

"Are you really intent on doing this Kyogre" Suicune asked with a feminine voice.

Kyogre seemed to grunt, "Of course I am. A mere human controlling Legendaries such as us... disgraceful. I will engage this human in battle and once I win I shall free the others that he has caught."

Suicune seemed to sigh "You do know what will happen if you lose?"

"Yes, yes I know" Kyogre responded impatiently. "Why are you here anyway? When Arceus informed us of what transpired you didn't seem to be objecting at all."

"Because I have met Ash before and have seen his mind and heart" Suicune said. "I have always searched for a trainer with a magnificently pure heart and I have never found one until him."

"Are you saying that you would willingly become his Pokémon" Kyogre asked in a deadly voice. "And what if I did" Suicune responded narrowing its eyes at Kyogre.

"Then next time we meet we will be enemies" Kyogre said before disappearing. Suicune looked at the spot where Kyogre was before turning back and staring as Ash and his companions walked towards Rustburo city smiling and talking with each other.

'The three of them were now sitting in a small area after getting some lunch. "So Ash what kind of Pokémon are you gonna use in your gym battle" Max asked.

Ash pulled out a little booklet on the Hoenn Region gyms that Brock had gave him before he left, "Well it says here that the Gym Leader is called Roxanne and she uses rock type Pokémon."

"Your Treeko would do well in a match against rock type Pokémon" Max commented. On their way out of Pettleburg Forest they ended up being surrounded by a bunch of Taillow that smelt the food they were eating. Ash managed to fend them all off using Pikachu's thunderbolt, but the leader of the Taillow stayed behind and continued to fight. That Taillow took about ten thunderbolts and still continued to fight to the shock and amazement of everyone else. Finally a well placed quick attack sent it down.

'Then when they were almost out they ran into a Treeko that was being exiled from its pack for standing up against the eldest Treeko. Ash ended up battling the Treeko with Latios and the battle was rather one sided, but Treeko refused to give up even though Latios was clearly not even trying. After Latios knocked it away with a Steel Wing was when Ash recalled Latios and walked up to Treeko.

Ash had bent down next to Treeko, "I see it in your eyes" Ash whispered to Treeko "You want to be stronger. Come with me Treeko and I can make you stronger. You're a great Pokémon and a great friend and friends always help each other out." Treeko was touched by Ash's kindness and went with Ash willingly.

Back to the present Ash shook his head, "No I'm going to wait before using Treeko until I've trained him some more. I think I'l stick with Latios and Darkrai. What about you May, what are you gonna do?"

May swallowed her snack before looking at Ash and Max with a bright smile, "Nothing," Silence passed between them... "WHAT" Ash and Max said shocked.

"What do you mean nothing" Max asked.

"Exactly that, nothing" May repeated still smiling.

"But why... especially after coming so far" Ash asked confused.

"Because I've decided to become a Pokémon coordinator" May said.

"A coordinator" Ash repeated.

"But why now, especially after you've already become a Pokémon trainer" Max asked.

"Well Max to tell you the truth I didn't like Pokémon all that much" May admitted to her brother and Ash's shock. "All I really wanted to do was go out and travel to see new places. Being a trainer was the perfect excuse to do it. I didn't even really like Pokémon, but that's all changed. Now I love Pokémon, Torchic, Wurmple, Pikachu, everyone. It's really all thanks to Ash that I love Pokémon so much and after I saw that first contest I just knew that it was the right thing for me. You see those Pokémon were cute and powerful and that's all the things I want my Pokémon to be."

Ash smiled, "Well if that's what you want to do then I'm behind you all the way. We'll help you in any way possible in order for you to become an awesome coordinator."

"Thanks so much" May said grateful.

"You know it's not gonna be easy to be a coordinator May" Max said.

"I know that Max" May said. She had a determined look in her eyes, "And that's the reason I'm going to be working hard at it all the way." Lunch ended quickly after that, "Well let's hit the gym. I've got a badge to win."

"Yeah" Max agreed enthusiastically. They were about to set off when there was a flash and Latias appeared. "What the... what's wrong with Latias?"

"I don't know" Ash said looking at Latias who was staring out with a faraway look on her face, "Latias, what's wrong?" Latias didn't respond and instead she took off towards the open forest area. "Latias... wait" Ash called and began running after her.

"What's wrong" May asked after she and Max managed to catch up with Ash.

"I don't know" Ash said. "Latias has never acted this way before." Latias left the forest area and appeared in an open field and soon they managed to catch up and heard the sound of happy coos and throaty barks and growling, The three of them then entered into an open grassy area that had a

small lake in the center. Ash saw Latias smiling and talking happily with a massive beast shaped Pokémon that was also smiling. Ash recognized the Pokémon immediately, "Suicune" Ash said wide eyed.

Max's eyes were also wide, "It is Suicune. Wow, I don't believe it." "What's a Suicune" May asked confused. She took out her Pokedex and pointed it at Suicune.

Dexter's mechanical voice spoke, "Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. Suicune travels the world purifying water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind."

"Suicune is one of the Legendary Beasts of Johto" Max responded to his sister's earlier question. "Suicune is said to represent the rain that put out the massive Brass Tower in Johto hundreds of years ago. Though why Suicune is all the way here in Hoenn is beyond me."

Suicune finally seemed to take notice of the audience they had, "Your trainer is here Latias" Suicune said in POKESPEECH.

Latias looked over, "Oh this might be hard to explain. I just ran off without explaining." Latias flew back over while Suicune laughed slightly and followed. Latias stopped in front of Ash and smiled sheepishly, 'Sorry for taking off out of nowhere like that' she said telepathically. 'I's just 1 haven't seen Suicune in so long and I sensed her presence and well...'

"It's okay Latias" Ash said petting her making her coo happily. Suicune then walked towards the others and they all stared at Suicune while Suicune stared right back. Ash was the first to speak, "Hey Suicune it's been a while" Ash said.

Suicune seemed to nod before smiling and walking over to Ash and nudging his hand slightly. Ash took the incentive and petting Suicune on the head making it growl happily. "Wow..." Max commented wide eyed. "I wonder how many Legendaries Ash has met."

Suicune then turned to Latias and gave out a few barks and soon Latias became wide eyed before nodding slightly and turning to Ash, 'Suicune wants me to tell you that she wants to battle you.' Ash stared at Latias surprised and then turned to Suicune. Only when Latias spoke again did Ash turn back to Latias, 'She says that if you win then she will come with you, but if you lose then you will not mention to anyone that you saw here and that includes your friends.'

Ash nodded and turned to his friends, "Well guys Suicune here wants to battle me." "What..." May asked shocked. "Why" Max asked.

"I don't know" Ash said confused. "All Latias told me was that Suicune wanted to battle me and that if I won then Suicune would become my Pokémon and if I lost we must never speak of seeing Suicune here. Max, do you mind being referee?"

"Sure" Max said walking over into the middle. "This will be a one on one match between Suicune and Ash. The winner will be decided when either Pokémon is unable to battle. Begin."

"Darkrai, let's go" Ash called sending out the pitch black Pokémon. Darkrai appeared in a flash and huffed as it stared out at Suicune. "Suicune" Darkrai said in POKESPEECH. "Are you also seeking to join with Ash?"

"So you even call him Ash now" Suicune said. "I told you that he had a pure heart and he must be even stronger than I thought to get past your cold exterior."

Darkrai seemed to glare, "Shut up and battle."

"Darkrai use dark pulse" Ash called out. Darkrai's hand glowed before launching a swirling beam of darkness towards Suicune. Suicune easily jumped out of the way and launched a hydro pump at Darkrai. "Darkrai dodge and use ice beam" Ash shouted. Darkrai flew upwards and launched a powerful ice beam from its hands and it hit Suicune dead on making her cry out in pain.

Suicune jumped up while glaring out at Darkrai and then a massive yellow ball began forming in her mouth, "It's a hyper beam" Max shouted worried. Too late as Suicune fired the hyper beam and it hit Darkrai dead on.

"Hang in there Darkrai" Ash called. "Now use Giga impact." Darkrai glowed as energy surrounded it and Darkrai charged forward towards Suicune. Suicune then had the same glow surround her body and she charged at Darkrai as well. 'So Suicune also knows Giga Impact' Ash thought gritting his teeth. Both Legendaries collided and struggled for dominance. Suicune grit her teeth and put more power into her attack while Darkrai tried pushing as hard as possible. With a loud cry Suicune won the standoff and hit Darkrai hard knocking it back and making it land on the ground.

"Oh no" May cried. "Ash is losing."

"Not quite sis" Max said. "Look at Suicune." May looked to see Suicune scratched up and panting hard. "That attack plus the damage that Darkrai has dealt it has caused quite a bit of damage." Suicune growled loudly and then charged up a brightly colored attack in its mouth. Max's eyes widened, "Ash watch out that's Aurora Beam."

Again too late as Suicune fired her attack and it hit Darkrai hard knocking it back again and slammed it into a tree. "No Darkrai" Ash called worried. Darkrai grit its teeth and floated back off the ground and glared at Suicune. "Alright now use Giga Impact one more time." Darkrai glowed and attacked again. Suicune used the same attack and they were both charging at each other again.

"What's he thinking" Max shouted. "Another attack like that could wipe Darkrai out."

The two Legendaries were close to hitting each other, "Now Darkrai stop and dodge to the side." Darkrai stopped the Giga Impact and dodged to the side making Suicune slightly wide eyed as well as the others. Ash smirked, "Now use Dark Void" he said calmly. Darkrai formed a dark orb in its hand and fired it at Suicune. It hit Suicune dead on and enveloped it. Suicune cried out before falling to the ground fast asleep.

"Oh I get it now" Max said. "He had Darkrai faint the Giga Impact in order to get behind Suicune."

"Now use dream eater" Ash called. Darkrai's eyes glowed red before launching a spectral image of itself and it enveloped Suicune. Suicune cried out before going rigid and waking up from the attack. "It's not over yet, but it will be after this. Darkrai finish it with Dark pulse." Darkrai charged up the attack and launched a swirling beam of darkness at Suicune and it hit her dead on making her faint to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Ash quickly pulled out one of his spare master balls, "Pokeball go" Ash shouted. The Pokeball shot forward and it enveloped Suicune. Suicune disappeared in a flash and then disappeared into the Pokeball. They all waited with their breaths held until the Pokeball stopped twitching and sat still. They all released a breath as they watched the Pokeball transport away. Ash pulled his hat off and wiped some sweat from his forehead before putting it back on.

"Alright Ash you did it" Max cheered.

"Thank you so much Darkrai" Ash said gratefully to the pitch black Pokémon. Darkrai nodded to Ash, "Take a good rest" Ash said returning Darkrai. "Well that now makes Four Legendaries that I now have' he thought to himself.

Silence passed between them for a bit, "So what are you gonna do now" May asked. Ash smiled, "First I'm gonna make a quick stop at the Pokémon center and then make a quick transfer before going to the gym."

Our scene now pans to our heroes in front of the gym. It had been about an hour since the whole battle with Suicune and now Ash was ready to battle the gym leader. "Wow so that's Roxanne's gym" May said shocked looking at the rock-shaped gym.

"The Pettleburg gym looks nothing like this" Max commented.

Ash didn't have a comment on the gym since he had seen plenty of them before, "Our first badge, ready Pikachu?"

"Pika" Pikachu said confidently.

They walked inside the gym to see a bunch of kids about their age or maybe a little bit older. "Wow look at the field" May said impressed.

"Yeah that's a perfect field for rock type Pokémon" Max said. The field was covered in rocks all around the area with very little spots that were flat. One of the kids turned to them, "Ah you must be the challenger" he said to Ash. "Teacher your challenger is here."

A woman stood up in the stands. She had black hair and was wearing a blue blouse with skin tight red pants and white shoes. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Roxanne the leader of the Rustburo Gym."

"Nice to meet you Roxanne, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash said. "I've come here for a battle to win my first badge."

"Your first badge" Roxanne said smiling. "Well I'm honored that you would choose my gym for your first badge. It's quite an honor." "Thanks Roxanne" Ash said.

"Teacher we're all set up over here" one of the students called out. Roxanne smiled and nodded towards the student.

"So are all of them your students" Max asked.

Roxanne nodded, "Yes they all come from the school where I teach about Pokémon battles. Some of them come and work here for me as interns and in the process gain valuable experience as Pokémon trainers."

"Cool" Max said.

"Say Ash would you mind if I made a video tape of our battle" Roxanne asked.

"No I don't mind" Ash said.

Roxanne smiled, "Good I like to make videos of all my battles to show my students while I teach."

"That's cool" Ash said. "I'll show them the right way to battle and the right way to win a badge in your gym."

"You're very confident" Roxanne commented, "Let's begin." Both of them took their spots on either side of the field and the students were either working the video camera's around the field and one was acting as referee while May and Max were sitting in the stands.

"Oh this'll be exciting" Max said unable to stop himself from fidgeting. "Calm down Max" May said even though she was just as excited as Max was. "I can't help it" Max said. "This'll be the first gym battle I've ever witnessed since Dad never let us watch his own battles."

"The battle between Rustburo City's Gym Leader Roxanne vs. Challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will now begin. This match will be an elimination round with each trainer using two Pokémon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Let the battle begin" the referee said.

"Geodude I choose you" Roxanne said releasing a small rock shaped Pokémon with muscular arms.

"Geodude huh" Ash mused. He pulled out a Pokeball and with a smirk on his face he called out, "I choose you Suicune." The magnificent Aurora Pokémon appeared in a flash letting off a bark.

Roxanne and her students stared in surprise with their eyes widened and their mouths slightly opened. Roxanne composed herself quickly though, "Well Ash I'm glad you consented to letting me tape this. This'll be a match my students will never forget."

"No problem, Suicune use hydro pump" Ash called. Suicune opened its mouth and launched a massive water stream towards Geodude.

"Geodude, dodge and use role out" Roxanne called. Geodude jumped to the side to avoid the hydro pump and then tucked its arms in and rolled on the ground towards Suicune at a fast pace.

"Suicune use Giga Impact" Ash said calmly. Suicune glowed with energy and charged at Geodude and both of them met in a head on collision that created an explosion. There was a cry of pain before Suicune shot out of the smoke without a scratch on her. The smoke cleared and it showed Geodude on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Geodude is unable to battle. Suicune is the winner." Roxanne recalled her Geodude whispering a small thanks to it. "Whoa that Giga Impact's power was off the charts" May said shocked. "Yeah Suicune is very powerful" Max said. "Remember that Suicune went head to head with Darkrai and Darkrai almost lost."

"Well Ash I got to hand it to you, no one has ever taken out my Geodude so quickly or with one attack" Roxanne said. "You are one impressive 'Trainer, but let's see how you handle this. Nosepass I choose you." Out came a massive rock Pokémon with slit eyes and a massive nose.

"Nosepass" Ash said staring at the new Pokémon as he pulled out his Pokedex.

Dexter's mechanical voice spoke, "Nosepass, the compass Pokémon. Nosepass has a nose that functions as a compass that can detect electromagnetic pulses by moving its nose about." Ash looked out at Suicune and she looked ready to take down Nosepass.

"Suicune get in close" Ash ordered. Suicune charged towards Nosepass.

"Nosepass use thunder wave" Roxanne called. Nosepass' nose glowed and it fired out a thunder wave from its nose and it hit Suicune hard in the chest making it cry out.

"I didn't expect a rock type to know an electric type move" Ash grunted. "Suicune use ice beam." Suicune opened its mouth and fired off bursts of ice beam at Nosepass. Nosepass dodged from left to right and went back to avoid the ice beam.

"Good job Nosepass now use Rock Tomb" Roxanne called. Nosepass stomped hard on the ground and rocks began coming up around Suicune.

"Dodge it" Ash called. Suicune jumped around and ran to avoid the rock tomb swerving to the left and the right and managed to dodge it. Suicune jumped the last rock and appeared in front of Nosepass. Roxanne and Nosepass looked shocked, "Now use Hydro Pump" Ash said. Suicune opened her mouth and launched another hydro pump from her mouth and it hit Nosepass dead center in the face and lifted the massive rock Pokémon off of its legs and launched it back where it hit the wall causing spider web cracks to appear. Nosepass slowly slid down the wall and did not get back up.

The ref raised the green flag, "Nosepass is unable to battle. Suicune is the winner. Since both of the Gym Leaders Pokémon have been defeated then the winner is the challenger Ash Ketchum."

"Alright Suicune you did it" Ash cheered. Suicune smiled and raced back to Ash. Ash laughed as he pet Suicune softly, "Good job... I knew you could do it." Roxanne and her students stared out in surprise before Roxanne smiled slightly and recalled her Nosepass.

"Wow Ash did it" May gushed. "Even though Suicune's a Legendary it's still amazing to see him win using only one Pokémon." "Now I know... that's what a gym battle's like" Max said with his eyes sparkling. Now our scene pans to them outside of the gym.

"Ash that was an amazing battle" Roxanne said. "Not only have you shown great strategy and intellect, but you have also given me the honor of seeing a Legendary in battle. Now I have a whole new subject to teach my students. As proof of your victory here at the Rustburo Gym it is my honor to award you with the Stone Badge." Roxanne held out the Stone badge for Ash to take.

"Thanks Roxanne" Ash said. "Alright I got the Stone Badge."

"Pikachu" Pikachu said with the peace sign. Now that Ash has won his first badge he sets his sights towards his next badge. The next day we find Ash and company on their way to the docks.

"Well according to the Pokenav, the closest gym is on Dewford City on an island" Max said. "Oh great the ferry doesn't start up for another two hours" Ash moaned out. Then he smirked, "But we have other means of transportation."

"By that you mean flying right" May asked trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Ash nodded, "But I don't know if Latios can take all three of us by himself. Do one of you guys mind riding alone on Latias?" "I'l do it" Max called out first. "I've never gotten to fly before. This is gonna be awesome."

Ash nodded, "Alright, we're almost to the docks." With flying on their minds the three of them hurried to the docks at a much faster pace than average. Once they got there Ash pulled out two Pokeballs, "Okay guys come on out" Ash said releasing the Eon Duo. Once they appeared Ash asked, "Hey guys do you mind giving us a ride over to Dewford Town?"

"Hop on' Latias said while Latios lowered himself without a word. Ash helped Max get on top of Latias while Ash and May climbed on Latios.

"Hold on tight Max" Ash called. "Let's go." Latios and Latias took off towards the island. Both dragons were enjoying themselves as they gazed down at the waters and the surrounding areas. Max was holding on tightly to Latias while he marveled at the sights. Ash and May were also smiling and enjoying the views. Ash held onto Latios firmly while May had her arms around Ash's waist. In no time at all they made it to the island. Ash hopped off and helped May off. Max tried getting off himself, but ended up falling on his back and a giggling Latias helped him up. "Thanks for the ride you two. You guys can go explore around if you want to... just stay invisible so no one can spot you." Both dragons cooed happily and flew into the sky turning invisible as they did.

"I still find it cool that they can turn invisible" Max said staring at the spot Latios and Latias disappeared. "That is definitely a huge advantage in battle." They found the gym pretty quickly after asking for some directions and they went to the door and tried opening it. "It's locked" Max said giving up on opening it.

"Hey there's a note" May said pulling a note off the door. "Gone surfing, be back by 5:00, signed the Gym Leader of Dewford City." Ash groaned, "Well that leaves us nothing to do for... 5 hours." Max groaned as well since he was looking forward to another Gym Battle. "What are we gonna do for five hours" Max asked.

"Well... we could go to the beach" May offered. "I's a beautiful day and we could always use a good day off."

Ash thought about it for a second, "Well I guess you're right." Then he smiled, "Beach day for all." All of them cheered and headed for the beach. It was an awesome sunny day and the sun was shining and there were barely any clouds in the sky. Ash and Max went swimming in the ocean along with Pikachu, who just floated in the water and let the waves wash it back and forth. May spent some a lot of time in a bikini on the beach working on her tan.

After about thirty minutes Ash and Max got out laughing. Ash shook his head ridding it of most excess water and making his unruly hair look more unruly. "Oh man this has been a good day" Ash said.

"You said it" Max agreed also shaking his head slightly and spraying May with some water.

"Hey watch it Max, you're getting me wet" she said. Ash and Max looked at each other before gaining evil grins on their faces. May noticed this and knew what they were thinking "Oh no. Don't even think about it." Too late; faster than May could react Ash grabbed her under the arms while Max grabbed her by the legs and together they hauled her towards the water kicking and screaming the whole way. "Put me down" she yelled. "Put me down right now or you will suffer the consequences. This is so not dignified."

"Well you heard her Max, let her go" Ash grinned. Max grinned back and they let her go right into the water. They laughed as May reemerged from the water with her hair plastered to her face.

"You. Are. Both. Dead" she whispered in a deadly voice. Now they stopped laughing and gulped and May sprang towards them. She dragged Max under the water. Ash laughed and pulled her off Max before taking her under water with him. It was a wrestling match in the water for a while with all of them laughing.

Just as they were about to get out things went downhill. All of a sudden the sky got dark and wind started to pick up. They stopped what they were doing and looked out towards the ocean. "What's going on" Ash whispered to himself as the wind got stronger.

"It's getting cold" May shivered. Then it began to rain down hard making all those at the beach start leaving especially when thunder started to clap and lightning began to flash. The sea began churning and harder waves began forming.

"What's going on" Max asked feeling a little nervous and the cold wasn't making it any better. The waves were getting more violent and one of them came further in and knocked all three of them back. They flew back and landed on their backs. "We need to get out of here" Max yelled over the wind.

"Pikachu" Ash called. Pikachu had gotten out of the water earlier and scampered over to Ash and hopped on his shoulder. "Let's go" Ash shouted and they went back to their stuff and grabbed their clothes and backpacks that had everything in it. They were about to leave when a bolt of lightning struck in front of them throwing them back. "Watch out" Ash called out. The wind was so strong that it threatened to blow them away.

'Ash' a telepathic voice called. Ash's eyes widened and he turned to see Latios and Latias flying towards them. "Latios, Latias" Ash shouted. Both eon dragons stopped in front of Ash trying to shield him and his friends from the wind.

'What's going on' Latios asked.

"I don't know" Ash responded. "One minute we were enjoying the ocean water and the next thing we know this storm appears out of nowhere."

The wind was getting stronger and it knocked May and Max off their feet onto the sand. They held onto each other in fright. Latios narrowed his eyes at the sea. "There's only one Pokémon I know of that can make storms' Latios thought. "Show yourself... Kyogre" Latios shouted in POKESPEECH.

Out from the water burst a massive Whale shaped Pokémon with large wings and red lines going all around it. It had sharp teeth, a white belly and yellow eyes as it glared at Ash and the other humans. Ash and the others couldn't believe their eyes. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Kyogre.

Dexter's mechanical voice spoke "Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokémon. Kyogre has the power to create massive rain clouds that cover the entire sky and bring about torrential downpours."

"Kyogre" Ash whispered in awe of the massive Pokémon.

Kyogre was speaking with Latios and Latias "Have you no pride? To willingly follow a human."

"Arceus has already told you our reason" Latios shouted. "Now why are you here?"

"I have come here to make you all come to your senses" Kyogre shouted. "Both you and your sister, Darkrai and Suicune. Yes | know about Suicune going with the human" Kyogre added seeing their surprised faces. "Now we shall battle. Tell that human to bring out Suicune for I want to battle

her."

Latios glared at Kyogre so Latias told Ash what Kyogre had said. When she was finished Ash was shocked and scared at the same time. He knew this battle was going to be hectic and long and he was possibly putting his life on the line as well as the lives of his Pokémon.

'I guess I got no choice' Ash thought to himself accepting what was about to transpire. He turned to May and Max, "Get to higher grounds quickly, I'll take care of this" he told them.

"What" Max shouted shocked "Are you nuts, we got to get out of here?"

"Max" May said grabbing her brother. "Ash knows what he's doing. We need to trust him on this." Max nodded reluctantly and both of them got out of the area. Ash pulled out Suicune's Pokeball.

"Suicune, let's go" Ash called. Suicune appeared in a flash. Suicune noticed Kyogre immediately and growled. "I told you that we would be enemies the next time we met and we are" Kyogre said. Kyogre turned to Latios and Latias, "You two stay out of this."

Latios and Latias reluctantly flew into the air and out of the way. Kyogre glared down at Ash and charged a hyper beam and shot it at them. "Suicune dodge and use aurora beam" Ash shouted. Suicune jumped high into the air and fired an aurora beam at Kyogre. Kyogre quickly fired a hyper beam at Suicune and both attacks hit dead on. Then there was an explosion creating more winds nearly knocking Ash off of his feet.

Next thing Suicune knew Kyogre had hit her with a powerful Giga Impact knocking her back to the ground with a cry of pain. "No Suicune, are you okay" Ash called worried. Suicune jumped back up ready to fight. "Alright Suicune use Giga impact." Suicune glowed and she charged at Kyogre and hit it dead on in the chest knocking it into the water. "Hyper beam quickly and keep it coming" Ash shouted.

Suicune opened her mouth and fired hyper beam after hyper beam into the water where Kyogre was and all of them kept hitting around the area. Suicune eventually stopped and reappeared on the ground with her guard up. All was silent except for the massive storm still going on. Ash narrowed his eyes out at the spot where Kyogre was and then he saw a ripple.

Eyes wide he shouted, "Suicune watch out" Ash shouted. Suicune just caught the ripple and couldn't get out of the way in time and got hit with a massive hydro pump attack. Suicune was sent flying back and smashed into a cliff. Kyogre growled loudly and launched a hyper beam of its own at Suicune and it hit dead center.

"Suicune" Ash called running towards Suicune. Ash stopped and crouched next to Suicune, who was not looking too good as she had cuts, scrapes and burns all over her body. Ash turned to see Kyogre coming towards. "No" Ash shouted and stood between them.

Suicune barely managed to look up in surprise while Kyogre merely stared impassively. Kyogre opened its mouth and another hyper beam was being charged.

"Hear me Kyogre" Ash shouted. "I don't care if you hate humans or not, but I won't let you harm Suicune anymore. If you really want me to release them then I will, but please do not harm them anymore. Do you hear me Kyogre?"

Kyogre stared down at Ash with a half finished hyper beam and stared into Ash's unwavering determined eyes. Kyogre felt confliction bubbling up inside of its system as it thought about what Ash had just said. 'A human is willing to give up powerful Pokémon in order to stop them from being hurt. It doesn't make any sense... humans never give up anything powerful."

"Suicune, are you okay" Ash whispered worriedly seeing Kyogre not launch the hyper beam. Suicune groaned weakly before standing up and limped in front of Ash determined to protect him and defeat Kyogre.

"So Suicune you still want to battle" Kyogre asked dispelling the hyper beam. "Ash is my trainer now" Suicune responded. "I will not go down until my opponent is defeated." "That's good" Kyogre said softly with a hint of a smile. "Let's do our best." Kyogre opened its mouth and launched another hydro pump at Suicune.

"Suicune dodge and use ice beam" Ash called. Suicune jumped to the side and dodged the hydro pump attack and launched the ice beam and it hit Kyogre dead on. Kyogre grunted in pain before recovering and then the spout on top of its body sprayed massive amounts of water from the top of its body. "Suicune, watch out" Ash shouted.

Suicune ran from left to right trying to avoid the water, but got hit plenty of times dealing more damage. Ash grit his teeth, "Wait... Suicune jump on top of Kyogre." Suicune sprinted forward and jumped and landed on top of Kyogre. "Great now use ice fang" Ash shouted. Suicune's fangs glowed blue before she bit down hard on Kyogre making it cry out in pain. "Great now use ice fang again." Suicune repeated the attack and bit down in the same exact place dealing much more damage.

Kyogre growled and flew towards the sky trying to toss Suicune off. Kyogre went from left to right shaking its massive body wildly while Suicune barely managed to hang on. Eventually Kyogre snapped Suicune off into the air and Kyogre quickly flew back into the water while Suicune fell back towards the water. Kyogre opened its mouth and prepared a hyper beam.

"Suicune use Giga Impact" Ash shouted. Suicune did a flip in mid air and ignited with energy and began sprinting downwards towards Kyogre. Kyogre fired the hyper beam and it hit Suicune, but because of the Giga impact it didn't do much damage. Suicune grit its teeth and continued sprinting down towards Kyogre through the hyper beam getting closer and closer. "NOW, use ice beam" Ash shouted. Suicune broke through the hyper beam with the Giga Impact and then blasted Kyogre at point-blank range with an ice beam. It resulted in a massive explosion that did knock Ash off of his feet.

Quickly recovering Ash got up and did his best to see what was going on with all the rain spewing around everywhere. Then, amazingly, the rain died down and the wind stopped, but the sky was still cloudy. Soon the explosion dust cleared and it showed a barely conscious Suicune standing over an unconscious Kyogre.

Ash gaped slightly before recovering, "Okay... Pokeball go" Ash called and the Pokeball connected with Kyogre and enveloped it in a flash of light. The ball struggled for a few seconds before it went still with the red light in the middle going out.

Not even bothering to pick it up right now, since it disappeared anyway, Ash raced over to Suicune and caught her as she fell into a dead faint. Suicune looked horribly injured and was barely breathing while wincing every time she did. "Suicune thank you so much" Ash whispered to her as he cradled her injured body. "I'll get you some help" he whispered and returned her to the Pokeball. Ash quickly took off in a sprint towards the Dewford Town Pokémon center.

He got there quickly to see that it was packed to the brim, "Nurse Joy" Ash called urgently. "Yes what is it" she asked seeing the shirtless, still trunks wearing, Ash run inside. "My Pokémon is very injured" Ash said handing over Suicune's Pokeball. "Please help it" Ash begged.

"I'l get straight to work" she said and went into the back to get to work leaving Ash all alone. He wasn't alone for long as two people approached Ash.

"Ash" a little boy's voice called. Ash turned to see May and Max running towards him.

"May, Max" Ash said smiling "You guys are okay." Pikachu then came from around May's legs and leaped towards Ash and Ash embraced the little yellow mouse in a hug. "And you too Pikachu."

— 'Good job Ash' said a telepathic voice. Ash recognized it as Latios. 'Kyogre is not an easy opponent to defeat.' "How's Suicune" both Max and Latias asked.

Ash looked down saddened, "Suicune got hurt really badly. Nurse Joy is taking care of it now, but..." Ash couldn't continue because all he had on his mind was Suicune's injured body.

"Hey dude" called a voice. Ash turned to see a tall skinny man with some muscles with bluish white hair wearing an orange shirt and blue pants. "I saw parts of your battle before I left the beach. I got to say little dude that you have some radical moves."

"Uh... thanks" Ash said. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Sorry dude I haven't introduced myself have I" the man said sheepishly. "I'm Brawly, the Leader of the Dewford Gym." Ash, May, Max and Pikachu stared in surprise.

"You're the gym leader" Max asked.

Brawly nodded, "Yep. So dude I've never seen you around here before so I assume that you came to Dewford City for a gym battle." Ash nodded excitedly, "Yeah I sure do."

"Excellent" Brawly grinned. "Once your Pokémon are healed up and we're free to leave then we'll have our battle."

"Alright" Ash grinned.

"Ash Ketchum to the front" Nurse Joy's voice called. Ash hurried to the front with everyone else following him from behind. "How's my Suicune Nurse Joy" Ash asked hurriedly.

"Your Suicune has suffered quite a bit of damage" Nurse Joy said. "With those kinds of injuries I would say that Suicune should not be moving around for at least a week and after that Suicune should not battle for at least four days to make sure that there is no extensive damage."

"I understand" Ash said as he took Suicune's Pokeball and stared at it. He turned back to Brawly and smiled slightly, "Let me make a quick call and then we'll battle." Brawly grinned.

TIMESKIP

A massive Pokémon fainted to the ground inside an underground cave. It was massive with big hands and a round body. The Pokémon on the other side of the field floated off the ground with barely a scratch on it.

A girl raised a green flag, "Hariyama is unable to battle. Latios is the winner. Since the Gym Leader has no Pokémon remaining the challenger, Ash Ketchum is the winner."

"Alright we did it" Ash cheered and embraced the Eon Dragon. "Great job Latios."

Brawly returned his Hariyama with a small smile, "Well Ash that was a great battle and you have shown amazing fighting spirit. It's my honor to award you with the Knuckle Badge." Ash took the blue badge smiling, "Keep doing what you do best bro."

"I will Brawly" Ash said, "Alright I got the knuckle badge." With another legendary in his arsenal and with Suicune out of commission for a while Ash still presses onward and wins his Second Badge of the Hoenn Region. Our adventures will continue next time.

 **TBC...**


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN POKEMON**

 **CHAPTER 14**

Two months had now passed since the battle at Dewford City. The battle with Kyogre was so intense that the beach was shut down for almost a month after the battle since it suffered extensive and massive damage. The word of what happened has spread around quickly to almost all of Hoenn that some trainer battled Kyogre on the beaches of Dewford town and defeated it with a Suicune. Only Brawly, May and Max knew that it was Ash because Ash told them while the rest of Hoenn didn't know the exact identity of the one who did it.

Naturally Team Aqua was not very happy to learn about this. They had been trying to catch Kyogre for years and to find that someone else had captured it was infuriating to them. Their rivals, Team Magma, were quite happy and resolved to thank this trainer who caught Kyogre.

In Ecruteak City in the Johto Region Morty, the Gym Leader of the city, had just finished another Gym battle and had defeated the trainer. The kid had a lot of spunk and determination, but his skills could use some sharpening. 'Reminds me of Ash' Morty thought with a smile. 'l wonder how Ash is doing anyway."

"Morty you there" a voice called. Morty turned to see his friend, Eusine, enter the gym. "Any problems at all with the tower?"

"Nope, everything is still fine" Morty replied. "How are you doing? Any luck on your recent Suicune hunt?"

Eusine closed his eyes, "Nothing... not since that one time over a year ago."

"Not since Ash was here eh" Morty mused. "I wonder how he's doing now-a-days. He did win the Silver Conference you know."

Eusine looked surprised, "Really... at his age. That's quite an accomplishment. I never saw his battles so I wonder how he did."

"Unfortunately I couldn't see them either since I was busy, but I did here rumors about what happened" Morty said. He took on a serious tone. "The rumor is that Ash was in possession of Two Legendary Pokémon."

Now Eusine's eyes were wide as he stared at his friend, "What... how is that possible? Do you know which ones?"

Morty nodded, "Yeah it's said that they're two Pokémon that are native to Hoenn; the Eon Duo Latios and Latias. You and I both know that it's incredibly hard to find one of them, but to find both is unheard of."

"Indeed" Eusine said with a contemplated look on his face. He was about to speak again when the T.V. in the room gave of a special report.

"We interrupt for a breaking announcement" the reporter said making Morty and Eusine look at the T.V. "News has just come to us from Dewford City in the Hoenn region. What started out as a normal day quickly turned into a near disaster. As two months ago the Legendary Pokémon of the sea, Kyogre appeared on the beaches and did battle with a trainer."

"A Kyogre" Morty said shocked. Eusine's eyes were wide as he stared at the screen.

"All we know is that Kyogre ended up doing battle with a trainer on the beach" the reporter said. "The battle raged on for about an hour in which the trainer used Suicune to battle Kyogre."

"SUICUNE" Eusine shouted shocked.

"In the end the trainer managed to defeat Kyogre and the storm ceased" the reporter said. "We have no confirmed identity of the trainer who defeated Kyogre as the only one who witnessed the trainer was the Dewford Gym Leader who declined to tell us who it was. But from eye witness accounts we have found out that the trainer looked relatively young, wears a red hat, has black hair and is said to be carrying a Pikachu on his shoulder. This boy also seems to be travelling with two other companions. That's all the info we have right now on the subject."

Morty and Eusine were silent after hearing that. Morty spoke after a minute, "That description sounds an awful lot like Ash. I was skeptical at first, but once I heard the Pikachu part... it has to be him." A door slammed shut making Morty look over. "Eusine... ah man not again" he groaned.

Eusine sprinted out of Ecruteak city and into the forest, 'If it's true... and Ash is in possession of Suicune... then I will find him, and I will battle him, and when I defeat him I will take Suicune.' That was Eusine's only thought as he released his Alakazam and had it teleport him to Hoenn.

Back in the Hoenn Region Ash and the others had just made it to Pettleburg City, "Home sweet home" May and Max cheered. During the two 'month period after the battle with Kyogre they had been to Mauville city and Lavaridge town. Ash had battled the Mauville city gym leader Wattson, who used electric type Pokémon. Due to their surprised entry involving a fake Raikou Pikachu got a temporary boost in power and defeated all three of Watson's Pokémon making it the third gym in a row where Ash won using only one Pokémon. Wattson was a little depressed after that and knew that his gym might be shut down if the League heard he had lost all three Pokémon to only one.

Ash was a voice of reason by telling Watson that he had already beat both Roxanne and Brawly using one Pokémon as well. Ash had also told Watson about Pikachu getting a boost in power, but feeling sick afterwards. Watson realized he shouldn't mope and went back to his eccentric ways immediately. They left Mauville City with three Badges.

'Then they made a stop in Lavaridge town and after a series of events involving Team Rocket, who they hadn't seen in a while, and they helped a girl named Flannery get rid of them. After a day of relaxation Ash learned that Flannery was the new Gym Leader and her grandfather was the old one who retired and gave the title to her. She was a new Gym Leader and didn't know much about it, but she got into it halfway through when Ash used his newly captured Corphish to beat her first Pokémon, but it lost to her second Pokémon. Ash then sent out Treeko to battle and Treeko only managed to win by evolving into Grovyle.

But Grovyle was weakened and was beaten by Flannery's last Pokémon, Torkoal. For Ash's last Pokémon he sent out the recent Legendary of his team, Kyogre. The night after Ash defeated Kyogre Ash let it out to ask why it attacked. Kyogre was reluctant to explain, but did and informed Ash that it did not trust humans at all since ancient times they have only used Pokémon for their own personal game and treated them horribly. Ash apologized to Kyogre on behalf of the human race and said that he would earn Kyogre's trust. Kyogre responded that maybe in time he will. After the battle Ash had earned Kyogre's respect as a trainer and person, but not his trust since Kyogre did not trust humans at all. Kyogre agreed that it would listen to Ash in battle, but that would be all. (A/N: All legendaries can communicate telepathically with humans.)

Flannery was shocked and surprised to see the massive Pokémon, but she refused to give up. The battle was rather one-sided as Kyogre barely took any damage and finished of Torkoal with a single hyper beam. With the battle over Ash and the others left Lavaridge town with a Heat Badge.

May was also doing good as well. She now had three Pokémon. Her Torchic had evolved into Cumbusken and her previously caught Wurmple had evolved all the way into Beautifly and her final Pokémon was an eccentric Skitty that liked to chase its tails a lot. She had done well in some Pokémon contests and had made her own rivals, Drew and Harley. She had won two ribbons already and was working on her third one before entering the contests.

"Well guys let's get to the Pettleburg Gym" Ash said. "I bet you guys can't wait to see your parents again."

"Yeah" they both said "Let's go." They all took off in a run towards the Pettleburg gym unaware that someone was watching them from the shadows.

"I found you" the voice whispered before an Alakazam teleported them away.

Ash, May and Max arrived at the Pettleburg Gym after going through town and seeing all the new additions made to the city while they were gone. "Well the gym is still the same as we left it" Max commented.

"May, Max, welcome home" said a boy's voice. He was wearing green sandals and a blue robe and was sweeping in the front.

"Kenny" May greeted. Kenny had worked at their gym for a long time and was practically their older brother. He was the referee during battles and helped keep the gym clean.

"It's great to see you both again" Kenny said. "I bet you want to see your parents again." "Yeah" Max said excitedly.

"Well they're both inside" Kenny said. They both walked inside to see Caroline making some food and Norman drinking some coffee. "Excuse me" Kenny said getting their attention.

"Hello Kenny" Caroline greeted "Are you staying for lunch?"

"Yeah" Kenny nodded, "But I've brought something for you two." Seeing their confused faces Kenny stepped aside and May, Max and Ash walked into the room.

"May, Max you're home" Caroline said going over to her children and hugging them tightly.

"It's great to see you both again" Norman said hugging his children. "And Ash it's great to see you as well. I assume that you're back for our rematch."

Ash nodded, "Yeah. Is the gym repaired?" "It was fixed just last week" Norman said.

"You two can battle all you want after lunch" Caroline said. As if on cue all of their stomachs gave off a growl making them all laugh sheepishly. Caroline smiled and went back to finish lunch. Soon they were all sitting down enjoying lunch.

"So May how many Pokémon have you caught" Norman asked. "Just two so far" May said. "I have a Beautifly and a Skitty and my Torchic has evolved into a Cumbusken."

"That's great dear" Caroline said. "I've also heard that you've been competing in contests." May nodded, "How many ribbons have you won?" "Just two so far" May said "The next contest is in Lilycove city and I'm defiantly gonna win."

Norman chuckled slightly, "It looks like Ash's confidence has rolled off on you." May smiled blushing slightly. "So Max how do you like travelling with them?"

"It's awesome" Max gushed out. "Seeing new places and meeting new Pokémon. I even got to meet Legendary Pokémon." "Legendary Pokémon" Norman said surprised. Ash blushed slightly.

Max nodded, "Yeah Ash is like a magnet for Legendary Pokémon. Right before we got to Rustburo City we met a Suicune and Ash battled it with his Darkrai and defeated it. Then in Dewford City the beach was under attack by Kyogre who was searching for Ash in the first place and Ash managed to defeat it with Suicune. It was amazing." Ash's blush got much brighter as everyone stared at him.

"What" he said.

"So it was you who battled Kyogre in Dewford City" Norman said. "There have been stories going around about a trainer who defeated Kyogre with Suicune. I never imagined that it would be you Ash."

"You all seem to be getting into quite a bit of trouble" Caroline said in a mother's voice. Ash chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "To be honest trouble usually finds me."

"Well either way I'm looking forward to our battle" Norman said. Ash nodded with a confident smile on his face. Soon lunch was finished and they were all inside the Gym. Ash and Norman were on their sides of the field. Pikachu was standing next to Ash waiting to battle. Caroline, Max and May were sitting on the benches on the side of the gym while Kenny was standing on the opposite side of them with a green and red flag in his hand.

"This is gonna be awesome" Max said excited. "This'll be the first time I get to see dad battle."

"This will be a three on three elimination match between Pettleburg Gym Leader Norman and Challenger Ash Ketchum" Kenny announced. "The match will be over when either side is out of Pokémon. Only th-" Kenny was interrupted by the sound of someone banging on the door. Kenny looked to Norman while the others looked at the door. The banging got louder.

"Go on Kenny" Norman said.

"Right" Kenny nodded and went over as the banging got louder. He rounded the corner to open the door. He did and saw a man with brown hair that had a strand in the front wearing white gloves and a dark purple suit. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can" the man said in a somewhat dark voice. "Is Ash Ketchum in this building?"

"Yes, but he's about to begin a battle" Kenny answered. "You'll have to wait until he's-" Kenny was once again cut off when the man pushed Kenny out of the way and walked in. "Sir, you can't just barge into the Gym like this. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Kenny grabbed the man's arm, but the guy grabbed Kenny's arms and flung him into the wall.

"Get out of my way" the man said darkly.

"Just what is going on here" Norman said running into the hallway followed by everyone else. "Kenny" Norman called seeing Kenny on the ground. He ran up to him and helped him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Kenny said through gritted teeth. His back hurt from that fall.

"You" Max said pointing at the guy, "Did you do that to Kenny?" The man ignored Ash and then his gaze settled onto Ash, "Ash Ketchum, we meet again."

"You know this guy Ash" May asked.

Ash took a look at him and it took him a second before he realized who it was. "Eusine... what are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you" Eusine said taking steps closer to Ash. "You have something I've been searching my whole life for and I want it now."

"What are you..." Ash began before stopping and remembering the last time he saw Eusine. Ash's eyes narrowed "... You want Suicune... don't you?"

"You catch on quickly" Eusine commented. His eyes narrowed at Ash, "Now hand it over and make this easy for the both of us." "If you think I'm handing over one of my Pokémon then you're crazy" Ash said backing up.

"Then you leave me no choice" Eusine said. "I challenge you to a battle. If you win I will leave, but if I win you will hand over Suicune to me." "Fine" Ash said through gritted teeth. How many people were going to try and battle him for his Pokémon?

"Ash are you sure that's wise" Norman asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah I'm sure." He turned to Eusine "What are the conditions?"

"A full six on six battle" Eusine said. "Oh and you're not allowed to use Suicune or the Eon Duo, Latios and Latias."

"That's not far" May shouted. "That only leaves Ash with three Pokémon."

"May don't worry" Ash said confidently. "I'l end this shortly. Let's battle Eusine." Now they were in the arena with Ash and Eusine on either side of the field. Since Ash was being challenged he was standing in the spot the Gym Leader would usually stand so he was on the Red side for once.

"This is a full battle between Ash and Eusine" Kenny announced. "The first one to run out of Pokémon loses. Both sides are allowed to use substitutes. Begin."

"Haunter let's go" Eusine called. Out came the floating ghost Pokémon with the creepy smiling face.

Ash was too angry to find this battle fun. When he last saw Eusine he thought that he was an okay guy that was a little obsessed with Suicune, but now he shows up to his friends home and threatens him in front of them. Ash merely pulled out a Pokeball and threw it into the field. A flash appeared and then Darkrai made its appearance with a grunt. Eusine gaped in astonishment at Darkrai. He was a master of Legendaries having studied every Legendary from every Region. The only thing going through Eusine's mind was how Ash caught so many legendaries and the jealousy those thoughts brought with it.

Darkrai could sense Ash's dark mood and inclined its head to Ash, "What has you so troubled Ash' Darkrai asked.

"That guy' Ash thought indicating to Eusine. "He's obsessed with Suicune and found out that I captured her. Now he came here to battle saying that if he wins he'll take Suicune. He also said that I'm forbidden to use Suicune, Latios or Latias in this battle leaving me with only three Pokémon while he has all six."

'Despicable' Darkrai hissed in thought. 'If he were a real trainer he would face his opponent head on no matter what Pokémon they have. I will not let you down Ash.'

"Thank you my friend' Ash thought back gratefully. Getting over his shock Eusine shouted, "Haunter use hyper beam." Haunter opened its mouth and launched a massive hyper beam at Darkrai.

"Darkrai ice beam, let's go" Ash called. Darkrai formed the ice beam in its hands and launched it and both attacks met in mid air. Both attacks were ata standstill for three seconds before they exploded. The dust cleared showing both Pokémon took no damage.

"A draw" Max commented. "Haunter use poison jab" Eusine ordered. Haunter's claws glowed and it charged at Darkrai.

"Darkrai use dark void" Ash called out calmly. Darkrai launched an orb of darkness and it hit Haunter and enveloped it. Then Haunter crashed to the ground and fell asleep.

"Haunter, get up" Eusine shouted.

"Darkrai use dream eater" Ash said. Darkrai's eyes glowed red before launching a spectral image of itself and it enveloped Haunter. Haunter cried out before falling on its back with swirls for eyes.

Kenny raised the red flag, "Haunter is unable to battle. Darkrai wins."

"Haunter return" Eusine said with a sour look on his face. "Electrode let's go." Out came a spherical Pokémon that was white on top and red on the bottom. Darkrai stared impassively at Electrode. "Electrode use thunderbolt." Electrode made a loud scream and shot off a massive thunderbolt towards Darkrai.

"Darkrai use dark pulse" Ash called out. Darkrai formed a swirling beam of energy in its hand and launched it. The two attacks connected in mid air and no stand still took place. Dark pulse pushed thunderbolt back before over taking it and hitting Electrode head on. Electrode flew back from the force and slammed hard into the wall making spider web cracks appear.

"Electrode no" Eusine cried. Electrode was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Kenny raised the red flag, "Electrode is unable to battle. Darkrai wins."

"Wow Darkrai beat Electrode with one attack" May said amazed.

"Ash trains his Pokémon well" Norman commented with his eyes glued to the match. Eusine growled and returned his Electrode. "Jumpluff let's go" Eusine said sending out a small blue Pokémon with white puffs on it.

"Darkrai get in close" Ash said. Darkrai flew towards Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff use bullet seed" Eusine ordered. Jumpluff opened its mouth and launched the bullet seed attack that hit Darkrai head on.

"Darkrai use ice beam" Ash called out still calm. Darkrai recovered and launched an ice beam at Jumpluff. Jumpluff jumped from side to side and avoided the ice beam, but the spots where it hit left ice shards sticking from the ground.

"Now Jumpluff ascend and use Leaf Storm" Eusine shouted. Jumpluff jumped into the air and then launched a mass of leaves towards Darkrai. "Oh no" Max cried. "Ash better think of something or Darkrai's going to take some serious damage."

"Dodge it" Ash called. Darkrai swerved from side to side and avoided every one of the leaves and then appeared directly in front of Jumpluff. "Now use Dark Pulse." Darkrai charged the swirling beam and it hit Jumpluff head on and launched it back. Jumpluff twirled through the air before coming at a stop at Eusine's feet with swirls in its eyes.

Kenny raised the red flag, "Jumpluff is unable to battle. Darkrai is the winner." Gritting his teeth Eusine recalled his Jumpluff.

"Eusine" Ash called out getting his attention. "I'l give credit where credit is due when it comes to your Jumpluff's performance. Leaf Storm would have gotten any other Pokémon; other than Darkrai of course." Darkrai smirked inside with pride while Eusine growled at Ash loudly. Ash stared directly into Eusine's eyes, "So who's your next Pokémon."

"I'm far from finished" Eusine shouted "Pikachu go." Out came the little yellow Pokémon with a lightning shaped tail and red spots on its cheeks. Ash's Pikachu looked at the other Pikachu, It had been a while since it had seen another Pikachu. Not since Ritchie back in the Orange Islands. "Pikachu use thunderbolt." Pikachu's cheeks sparked before it launched a powerful thunderbolt at Darkrai. Darkrai dodged to the side "Now use quick attack."

Pikachu charged forward towards Darkrai at a quick pace, "Dodge it" Ash called out. Darkrai ducked and Pikachu sailed right over Darkrai. "Pikachu missed" Eusine gasped. "Pikachu use thunderbolt."

"Ice beam" Ash countered. Pikachu had built up the electricity and prepared to launch it, but Darkrai was faster and managed to hit Pikachu with an ice beam making it cry out in pain before being launched back. Pikachu managed to land on its feet, but grit ts teeth and fell to a knee. Eusine grit his teeth in anger, "Your plan to overpower Darkrai in speed isn't going to work" Ash said with a smirk. "Now Darkrai use dark void" Darkrai built up the black ball of energy before launching it at Pikachu. It made contact and once it dissipated Pikachu was on the ground fast asleep. "Darkrai dream eater" Ash called. Darkrai's eyes glowed red before launching a spectral image of itself at Pikachu. It hit and Pikachu cried out before falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Kenny raised the red flag, "Pikachu is unable to battle. Darkrai wins."Eusine simply recalled his Pikachu and closed his eyes before opening them. "Well Eusine" Ash said "Who's next."

Eusine growled, "Don't get cocky. Hypno go." Out came Eusine's Hypno.

"Why would he use a Psychic type? Aren't they weak against a dark type like Darkrai" Max asked.

"It seems that Eusine is running out of Pokémon" Norman commented "And psychic type might be the only ones he has left."

"Hypno use focus punch" Eusine ordered. Hypno's fist glowed before it charged forward towards Darkrai.

"Dodge it" Ash called. Darkrai flew up in the air and avoided the attack. "Now use Giga Impact." Darkrai glowed brightly and flew down towards Hypno and hit Hypno hard. Hypno cried out and flew back and hit the wall. Hypno slid down the wall and had swirls in its eyes.

Kenny held up the red flag, "Hypno is unable to battle. Darkrai is the winner." Now Eusine had only one Pokémon left. Eusine recalled his Hypno with a down expression on his face.

"Talk about a one-sided wipe out" Max commented.

May nodded, "Yeah Ash has defeated five of Eusine's Pokémon using only his Darkrai. Just one more and Ash will be the winner." Norman kept staring out at the battle with a calculating eye.

Eusine knew that he couldn't win right now, but he was determined to at least take down Darkrai, "Alakazam let's go" Eusine called sending out his final and most powerful Pokémon.

"Well Eusine I do admire your determination to not give up, but this is our last battle" Ash said. "Don't count on it because I will win this" Eusine remarked.

"That's good" Ash said with a small smile, "Let's do our best." The battle had started becoming fun for Ash over time. "Darkrai use Giga Impact." Darkrai glowed and charged at Alakazam.

"Alakazam dodge and use psybeam" Eusine called. Alakazam jumped into the air and shot a psybeam at Darkrai and it hit. "Yes" Eusine smirked. 'The dust cleared and showed Darkrai standing without a scratch on it "What... but how" he said shocked.

"I thought that you of all people would know that psychic type attacks don't work on a dark type Pokémon like Darkrai" Ash said.

Eusine grunted softly, "I forgot about that." Eusine grit his teeth in anger before his eyes widened, "That's it. Alakazam use Miracle Eye." Alakazam's eyes glowed brightly as it stared at Darkrai.

Ash's eyes widened, "Darkrai use dark pulse quickly." Darkrai charged the attack and launched it at Alakazam and it connected the second Alakazam's eyes stopped glowing. Alakazam yelled in pain and flew back from the attack, but stopped itself and launched itself at Darkrai and hit it hard with a tackle attack. Darkrai flew back from the hard hit "Darkrai hit it with dark void and let's get this over with" Ash all but growled.

Darkrai recovered and launched the dark void attack at Alakazam and it hit Alakazam dead on. Alakazam fell to the ground fast asleep. "No Alakazam, wake up" Eusine called.

"Darkrai dream eater" Ash called. Darkrai's eyes glowed a dark red before it launched the spectral image of itself at Alakazam. It connected and Alakazam cried out in pain.

Alakazam found itself in an endless void of darkness as it looked around. "Alakazam" Eusine's voice called out getting Alakazam's attention. A light began to shine "Wake up Alakazam." The light got brighter and filled the darkness. Alakazam's eyes focused again and it woke up. Alakazam stood up and shook its head to get rid of the cobwebs.

"What" Ash whispered shocked. "Alright Alakazam use Giga Impact at full power" Eusine shouted. Alakazam glowed a bright color and it charged at Darkrai at full speed.

"Darkrai use dark pulse" Ash shouted urgently. Darkrai charged the attack and launched it at Alakazam. They met head on, but Alakazam was pushing its way through gritting its teeth in exertion and managed to push its way through.

"NOW use psycho cut" Eusine shouted. Alakazam pushed its way through the last of the dark pulse attack and hit Darkrai hard with the psycho cut attack resulting in a very large explosion that shook the building. Ash and Eusine covered their eyes from the blast until it dies down. Kenny nearly fell over from the blast. Norman, Caroline, May and Max covered their eyes from the blast as well. All was silent as most of the explosion cleared except for the leftover on the battlefield. Eusine stared out with gritted teeth while Ash looked out hoping that Darkrai was okay. Soon the dust finally cleared and it showed that both Darkrai and Alakazam were on the ground out cold.

"Alakazam and Darkrai are both unable to battle" Kenny said. "All six of Eusine's Pokémon have been defeated so the winner of the battle is Ash" Kenny finished raising the red flag. Ash walked over to Darkrai as it woke up while Eusine held his exhausted Alakazam.

"Alakazam" Eusine said softly, "You battled really well. Good job." Alakazam gave a weak smile. Eusine looked up and saw Ash standing there with his Darkrai. Ash had a small smile on his face, "Ash... L..."

"Eusine that was a great battle" Ash said smiling slightly "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you" Eusine said. "I let my jealousy and obsession get the better of me and I did something I regret. Ash I thank you for opening my eyes and making me see reason."

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Don't worry about it Eusine. We're human and we all make mistakes from time to time." Both of them then shook hands and everything was right between them.

"Wow that was one intense battle" Caroline commented. "You're going to have a tough time defeating Ash honey."

Norman nodded smiling, "Just watching this battle has got me psyched." Now our scene pans to Ash and Norman's battle beginning. Ash was back on the challenger's side and Norman was on the other side. Eusine decided to stick around to see Ash's battle with Norman.

"This will be a three on three elimination battle between Pettleburg Gym Leader Norman and Challenger Ash Ketchum" Kenny announced for the second time. "The match will end when one side has run out of Pokémon. Only the Challenger is allowed to make substitutes. Let the battle begin."

"Slakoth, let's go" Norman called and sent out a smaller monkey Pokémon that had a lazy look in its eye and looked tired. It gave of a lazy call before standing there.

"Slakoth eh" Ash mused. Ash turned to Pikachu, "You're up buddy," Pikachu nodded and jumped into the battlefield. "So Ash is starting out with Pikachu" Caroline said. "A smart move since Pikachu is very fast."

"Yeah, but so is dad's Slakoth despite its lazy appearance" Max countered.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Ash called. Pikachu took off at amazing speeds and headed right for Slakoth.

"Slakoth dodge it" Norman called. Ash smirked as Slakoth leaned back and Pikachu flew right over it. Pikachu also smirked before jumping off the wall and smashed directly into Slakoth. "Slakoth" Norman cried. Slakoth recovered and jumped back up, "Alright use blizzard." Slakoth took a breath and blue out a massive amount of snow and wind from its mouth. Pikachu was caught in the blast and thrown back.

"Pikachu use agility" Ash shouted. Pikachu sprinted out of the blizzard and appeared back on its side of the field. "Slakoth use tackle attack" Norman called. Slakoth charged at Pikachu with impressive speed for a lazy Pokémon such as itself.

"Pikachu charge right back at Slakoth" Ash called. Pikachu charged right back at Slakoth and they met tackle attack for tackle attack. They hit back and forth with neither one of them giving an edge at all.

"Slakoth jump and use hidden power" Norman called. Slakoth jumped into the air away from Pikachu and then had little orbs appear around it before Slakoth launched them all at Pikachu.

Ash gasped, "Quick Pikachu hyper beam." Pikachu glared up at Slakoth before a hyper beam formed in its mouth and with a loud cry Pikachu launched the hyper beam. It tore through Slakoth's hidden power attack and then ht Slakoth dead on. Slakoth cried out in pain from the attack.

"Slakoth no" Norman cried. Slakoth fell through the smoke and hit the ground with swirls in its eyes. Kenny raised the green flag, "Slakoth is unable to battle. Pikachu wins."

"Good job Slakoth" Norman called returning it to its Pokeball. Norman pulsed his next Pokeball "Vigoroth let's go." Norman's powerful Vigoroth appeared ready for battle. "Vigoroth use scratch attack." Vigoroth charged at Pikachu quickly.

"Pikachu dodge it" Ash called. Pikachu jumped to the side and dodged the attack, but then Vigoroth got Pikachu from another angle and sent it flying. "Pikachu" Ash cried. Pikachu jumped up still ready for battle. "Alright use thunderbolt." Pikachu charged up the electricity and fired it at Vigoroth, but Vigoroth jumped from side to side dodging it and then appeared again by Pikachu and hit it again making Pikachu cry out in pain. "Pikachu quick attack now" Ash shouted. Pikachu recovered and hit Vigoroth hard in the chest with its attack.

"Okay Vigoroth end this with one more scratch attack" Norman called. Vigoroth recovered and smashed Pikachu with its scratch attack sending Pikachu into the wall making cracks appear. Pikachu fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Kenny raised the red flag, "Pikachu is unable to battle. Vigoroth wins." "Wow dad's Vigoroth's on fire" May commented seeing Vigoroth's strength. "Of course" Caroline said. "Your father's been looking forward to the rematch with Ash for a long time."

Ash picked up Pikachu and set it down gently next to him as Pikachu woke up. "Good job buddy you battled greatly." Pikachu gave a small 'cha' in response as it sat down to rest. "Alright for my next choice I choose Latios." Out came Ash's blue Eon Pokémon with a loud cry and hovered in front of Ash ready for orders.

Eusine stared at Latios with slightly wide eyes, 'So the rumors were true. He does have a Latios." "Vigoroth use flamethrower" Norman called. Vigoroth opened its mouth and launched a massive flamethrower at Latios.

"Latios meet it head on with your Luster Purge" Ash ordered. Latios charged up the swirling purple ball and launched it at the flames. They met head on before the Luster Purge pushed through the flames and hit Vigoroth head on. Vigoroth gave a cry of pain before it was launched back and into the wall. Vigoroth slid down with swirls in its eyes.

Kenny raised the green flag, "Vigoroth is unable to battle. Latios is the winner."

"Latios is very strong" May whispered.

"I know they beat dad's Vigoroth in one attack" Caroline said shocked. Max was silent as he stared out into the battle.

Norman recalled his Vigoroth, "Good job Vigoroth you battled well." Norman pulled out his final Pokeball, "It's been a while since I've had to use this guy in battle. Slaking let's go." Out came a massive ape shaped Pokémon that landed with a thud making the building shake slightly.

"Whoa, that Slaking looks strong" Ash said slightly wide eyed. "But I'm not giving up no matter what. Latios use dragon pulse" Ash called. Latios launched a powerful dragon pulse from its mouth.

"Slaking dodge and use focus punch" Norman called. Slaking jumped to the side and avoided and jumped at Latios and delivered a powerful focus punch to Latios.

"Latios are you okay" Ash called. Latios rid its head of the dizziness and was ready for battle again. "Slaking use hyper beam" Norman called. Slaking built up a massive hyper beam in its mouth and launched it at Latios.

Ash gasped, "Quick Latios dragon rush." Latios gathered blue energy around himself and Latios charged at Slaking. Thanks to the power of Dragon Rush Latios was able to meet the hyper beam head on and was able to charge right through it and hit Slaking hard.

"Slaking no" Norman called. Slaking hit the ground hard, but through sheer effort forced itself back up. "What" Ash muttered shocked. No Pokémon had gotten up after taking one of Latios' dragon rush attacks.

"Alright Slaking use focus punch" Norman shouted. Slaking jumped through the air and hit Latios twice with a focus punch. Latios groaned in pain and slammed into the ground. Slaking landed on the ground with a smirk on its face.

Latios grit ts teeth and floated back off the ground. "Latios don't give in" Ash called "Descend and use Luster Purge." Latios flew as high as possible and almost touched the roof before flying down at a quick pace building up a Luster Purge.

Norman grit his teeth "Slaking meet it head on with a hyper beam." Slaking jumped up and prepared a hyper beam as Latios got closer. Latios fired the Luster Purge just as Slaking fired the Hyper Beam. Both attacks hit dead on and then there was another explosion. Ash and Norman covered their eyes from the attack as did the others. Soon the explosion dust began to fade leaving the battlers to wonder who had won. Soon it cleared on Ash's side to show Latios floating on Ash's side tired, but still ready to battle. Then it cleared on Norman's side to show Slaking also standing there looking as tired as Latios. All was silent for a few seconds before Slaking grunted slightly and fell forward onto the floor in a dead faint.

Kenny raised the green flag, "Slaking is unable. Latios is the winner. As the gym leader has no Pokémon left to battle with makes Ash Ketchum the winner."

Ash grinned, "Alright we did it." Ash picked Pikachu up and hugged him tight and petted Latios as he flew over, "You two were great."

"Slaking that was a good battle" Norman said patting the massive ape Pokémon's shoulder. Slaking smiled before Norman returned it to its Pokeball.

"Well it looks like dad lost" Caroline said. "But I guess you can't win them all right Max?" Max was silent as he stared out at the battlefield as both Ash and Norman shook hands. "Max... are you okay?"

"Dad lost... but why does he look so happy" Max asked quietly.

Caroline smiled slightly, "Well Max the responsibility of the Gym Leader is to battle challengers. They constantly train for those challengers and they wai for the day where a challenger strong enough appears to defeat them. Dad is happy because Ash was strong enough to defeat him in battle. Do you understand?"

Max nodded, "Yeah mom I understand." The scene now switches to them all outside with the sun starting to set. "Well Ash you put up one heck of a battle" Norman congratulated. "And it was one of the best I've ever had." "Thanks" Ash said. "You were great too Norman."

"And as proof of your victory here at the Pettleburg Gym, it is my honor to present you with the Balance Badge" Norman said holding his hand out with the badge inside it. Ash took the badge and held it in his hand.

"Thank you Norman" Ash said. "Alright I got the Balance Badge." With his fifth Gym badge now under his belt Ash is now one step closer towards his next gym battle and after that the Hoenn League Competition awaits him

 **TBC...**


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN POKEMON**

 **CHAPTER 15**

Another two and a half months have passed since the battle with Norman back in Pettleburg City and Ash and the others had travelled far and wide. May had won two more ribbons leaving her with four ribbons and she just needed one more to enter the Grand Festival. Her rivals, Drew, Harley and Solidad already had five ribbons and were ready to enter the festival. She had also caught a Munchlax, a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur since then. Right now she carried Cumbusken, Munchlax, and Squirtle on hand.

Ash had improved greatly as well. He had been to both Fortree City and Mosdeep City and battled the gym leaders Winona and the double leaders Tate and Liza. In addition to battling them Ash had captured a Snorunt that evolved into a Glalie not long afterwards and his Taillow had evolved into Swellow as well. Winona was a master in flying Pokémon so Ash chose to use Latias since he hadn't used her in a while. In a three on three battles she was great and was able to defeat all three of Winona's Pokémon. Winona presented him with the Feather badge and wished him luck in the Hoenn League.

The next gym was against the two psychic users Tate and Liza. They battled together using Solrock and Lunatone so Ash countered with his own duo known as Latios and Latias. It was true battle of psychic type Pokémon. Solrock and Lunatone were very powerful and gave Latios and Latias quite some trouble, but a surprise Giga Impact from Latios and a powerful Dragons Rush from Latias to follow up on managed to defeat them. At the end of the battle Ash was awarded the Mind Badge meaning Ash only needed one more badge to qualify for the Hoenn League.

Max had also had some special adventures as well involving a young and sick Ralts. Max had found it sick and injured and nursed it back to health. He and the little Ralts had become quite close, but Max wasn't old enough to take it as his Pokémon so he had to let it go with a Kirlia and a Gardevoir, but he promised the Ralts that he would return when he became a trainer.

So now on their way to Sootopolis city they heard about a festival that was going on and decided to check it out especially that it involved a tournament with Pokémon battles. Naturally Ash wanted to go and they went to Cameran Palace. "Wow that castle is huge" Max commented awed.

May looked around and saw everyone was dressed in renaissance clothes, "Um I think there's a dress code." Ash and Max looked at her confused before looking around and noticing the people as well.

After entering the castle they went inside and found a dress room, "Wow look at all the costumes" Max said amazed and ran off to find a costume.

"I need something with a cape" Ash said excitedly and dashed off.

"Wait for me" May called going after them to find her own outfit. After trying on many different outfits May and Max came out. May was wearing a pink dress with yellow and white parts on the top with her bandana tied into a bow in the back of her hair. Max was wearing an old time outfit that looked like those special announcers wore back in Middle Ages that announced the king or queen. "Ash are you done yet" May called.

"Oh yeah" Ash called appearing from behind some clothes with a swish of a cape. Ash was dressed in brown pants and long sleeved shirt with a blue tunic vest over it. He also wore a long black cape that had a raggy end at the bottom and it ended just halfway down his calves. Ash was also wearing blue boots with yellow laces on them and to end it he had the same kind of gloves on as well as a blue hat with a yellow Pokeball in it. "Well guys what do you think?"

"Wow Ash looking good" Max said.

"Pika" Pikachu agreed. Everyone turned to Pikachu and they all gained grins on their faces. Pikachu looked between them nervously. Then Pikachu found itself being dressed up. A white and green stripped shirt with puffy cuffs and collar was put over its head. Then red shoes put on its paws and to end it a matching hat with a ball on the end was put on its head.

"Not bad Pikachu" Ash mused with a grin.

"Pika" Pikachu said with a smile. Soon the tournament had begun. It was a simple one on one match and the winner advanced to the next round. Ash used Pikachu for most of the matches until he got to the top eight. After that he switched to Latios. Latios one the rest of his matches easily except his challenger in the final match put up a good fight, but was no match for Latios' power. The opponent used a Weaville and wore a suit of armor. After the match it was revealed that it was a girl under the armor and she introduced herself as Kidd Summers.

Now we skip ahead to the ball scene May was having fun dancing around with a young man around the room. Max was too young for this stuff so he sat with the Pokémon near the food table and ate his fill along with the Pokémon and made sure that Munchlax didn't eat everything in sight. Since Ash was the winner of the tournament he was forced to sit up on a chair near the Queen's thrown and look professional. He wasn't even allowed to go get food, which ticked him off. He had let his Pokémon out a while ago. Pikachu, Grovyle, Swellow, Corphish, Latios and Latias were enjoying themselves doing what they pleased without bothering anyone.

Soon the ball had come to an end and the fireworks would be set off as soon as Ash assumed to pose of Sir Aaron in the picture in the ball room and soon the fireworks were set off. Ash heard a voice crying out from the staff of Sir Aaron and soon it glowed brightly getting the attention of all those in the ball room. The glowing got brighter and soon out popped a Pokémon that was black and blue in color with a black mask on its face with long black ears that walked around like a human with paws instead of hands and feet.

It was the Aura Pokémon Lucario.

After a series of events they learned that Lucario was sealed into the staff by Sir Aaron over a thousand years ago. Lucario had a hard time believing that things had changed so much, but did explain the events that led to him being sealed up. The others couldn't believe that Sir Aaron would ever betray the queen, but they didn't know the whole story.

Before that had all gone on Max followed the Pokémon up the stairs into an attic and for a brief second he managed to see Mew Teleport away with Pikachu and Meowth. After telling Ash and the others the Queen asked if Lucario would escort them to the Tree of Beginning. Lucario was always loyal to the queen, and followed her ancestors orders. Ash tried making friends with Lucario, but Lucario was rather cold and distant not trusting Ash at all. Kidd was also going to be accompanying them o their journey and offered to give them transportation.

Once morning came they set off on their journey to the Tree of Beginning, Before getting into Kidd's Hummer Ash asked why Lucario thought he was Sir Aaron when he came out of the staff. Lucario responded, "Your aura is similar to Sir Aaron's."

'The ride there was not comfortable at all as the off road experience was very bumpy and caused them to hit their heads many times, except Kidd since she did this a lot. They got close to the Tree of Beginning before they stopped because of a bunch of erupting geysers in the roadway. May spotted a hot spring and they all took a break. May changed in the Hummer while Ash and Max were already changed and their Pokémon were enjoying a soak in the springs. Kidd wasn't all the way in. She was just sitting on the edge of the spring soaking her feet in the water.

While Kidd relaxed she took notice of Ash's Pokémon, specifically Latios and Latias as they both relaxed in the water. They weren't built for swimming, but they used psychic to stay afloat, "Hey Ash" she called getting his attention. "If I recall correctly both Latios and Latias are Legendary Pokémon. How did you come in possession of them?"

"That's a very long story" Ash said in nostalgic voice. "It was almost two years ago back when I was still competing in the Johto League. Me and my friends took a break in Altomare."

"The city of Water right" Kidd asked.

Ash nodded, "The very same. I really ended up meeting them by accident since I followed Latias back to the Secret Garden." Ash proceeded to explain the story of meeting them both up until the part where the Soul Dew was going haywire. Even though May and Max had heard the story before they were enraptured by it. Ash's Hoenn Pokémon felt pride at being under the care of Ash while hearing this story.

Latios felt gratitude towards Ash while Latias only felt happiness towards Ash. Kidd was enthralled by the story while Lucario was wide eyed. "As the Soul Dew was dying the spirit of Latios was fading and the water system was going haywire. With no Soul Dew to control it then the water was uncontrollable and it formed a massive tidal wave that threatened to wash away Altomare and all the people and Pokémon that lived there."

"What happened after that" Kidd asked in an excited voice.

Ash turned to Latios "Latios knew a way to stop it. He and Latias went out and used as much power as they could to stop the Tidal wave. Latios ended up using too much power and his life was fading away. But it wasn't the end yet; Latias came to me and had me go up to Latios. With Latias' help we managed to save Latios' life and restore their father's spirit to the Soul Dew. With the Soul Dew no longer in danger from future thieves Latios came along with me and Latias had wanted to come as well and we've been together ever since." Lucario stared at Ash for a few seconds before walking off to be alone.

The rest of the day was okay as they had dinner after reporting a time flower that Ash had uncovered near the hot springs. Ash had also told them the story of his and Pikachu's relationship at the start of his journey. He told them that Pikachu resented Ash and wouldn't listen to a thing he said, but after an incident involving some Spearow was when Pikachu had finally listened to him and was also when they had become friends.

Lucario was off to the side listening to Ash's story and had a flashback to when Sir Aaron was teaching Lucario to sense the aura within anything by dodging swinging logs. "You humans are all the same" Lucario had hissed before walking off. Naturally, Ash did not take too well to this and it ended up with Ash and Lucario wrestling each other down a slope into the lake. Lucario ended up throwing Ash off of him and May had to hold ash back. Lucario jumped out of the lake and walked away. Ash glared at Lucario and then he sneezed.

"That was very inconsiderate of you Ash" May scolded as Ash dried his hair with a towel back at the hummer. "So what" Ash muttered. "It shouldn't have said that Pikachu deserted me." Hey, even Ash had his limits in tolerance to Pokémon. "Well you said some pretty bad things to Lucario as well" May countered.

Ash stopped and a sorrowful look crossed his face "Yeah" he said quietly. He knew he went over the line and that his temper had gotten the better of him. Ash had barely gotten any sleep that night as he had kept thinking about Pikachu. The next day they continued on their way towards the Tree of Beginning, Lucario suddenly stopped at a three way turning area.

"Why'd we stop" Ash asked rhetorically as they all got out. Lucario told them that this is the spot where Sir Aaron had sealed him in the staff. Lucario ended up touching a time flower without knowing and it opened up a vision of the past. It showed Sir Aaron on the ledge and he turned and threw his staff down next to Lucario from the past.

"Sir Aaron" Lucario had called before the staff sucked him in and sealed him. The others watched in shock. Then the staff began shaking and so did the ground. They turned and a massive army of Pokémon was coming towards them, but they were passing right through them as though they were ghosts. Lucario freaked out a bit and began firing aura spheres all around nearly nailing Ash who had swerved from side to side to avoid them.

"Lucario, stop" Ash shouted making Lucario stop in mid aura sphere. "It's not real. It's a vision from the past." Lucario had wide eyes as he stumbled back and tapped the flower making the vision stop and the surrounding area went back to normal.

After witnessing what had just happened the others had deduced that Lucario was right and that Sir Aaron had abandoned the queen and kingdom. As Lucario tried to suppress his raging emotions Ash went up and apologized sincerely to Lucario. Lucario felt a change of heart seeing Ash tearfully apologize to him, "Just promise me one thing Ash" Lucario said getting Ash's attention. "Promise me that you'll never abandon Pikachu."

Ash wiped his eyes, "I promise Lucario." Lucario smiled slightly before his senses went off and Lucario closed his eyes and began looking around. "Lucario, what's wrong" Ash asked. Next thing Ash knew Lucario pushed him back just in time as something burst from the ground spinning at a fast speed.

'The creature stopped in mid air revealing itself. It had, what looked like, a body made out of rock with normal light brown colored rocks with a few spots that were orange colored. It had muscular arms and small legs along with seven dots on its face with three on the left and right side and one in the middle, "Regirock" it roared landing on the ground behind the hummer. Turning around it picked up the hummer while the dots on its face lit up and beeped.

"A Regirock" Kidd gasped as the others moved aside as Regirock threw the hummer at the spot they once stood at. Regirock turned to them and then fired a hyper beam at them that missed and nailed the landscape behind them.

"Lucario" Ash shouted getting the aura Pokémon's attention. "Get everyone else out of here and keep going. I'l deal with Regirock." "Are you sure Ash' Lucario asked.

Ash nodded smiling confidently. Max grabbed Lucario's arm and pulled him along, "Don't worry Lucario" Max assured. "Ash ends up in these kinds of situations with Pokémon all the time and he always comes back." Lucario felt a bit reassured, but still worried as he led the rest of them into the tree.

Ash stared at Regirock and Regirock bleeped at Ash. Ash didn't quite understand it since Regirock was talking too fast, but he pretty much got the

gist of it when Regirock fired another hyper beam at Ash. Ash jumped and rolled to the side and avoided the attack. "Well only one way out of this' Ash thought to himself. Getting up Ash pulled out a Pokeball, "Latias let's go" Ash called. Out came the red and white Eon Pokémon. Latias cooed as she hovered in front of Ash. "Okay Latias we're in for a big one here. Regirock is determined to make sure that we don't get into the tree to find

Pikachu. I really need your help here."

Latias cooed again, 'I'm ready Ash' Latias said back.

"Alright Latias use dragon rush" Ash called. Latias charged forward and then smashed directly into Regirock. Regirock only skidded back a few feet from the blast. Ash looked surprised, "That Regirock is strong.' Regirock then beeped again and then fired another hyper beam and it hit Latias hard sending her flying back. "Don't give in; Latias use dragon pulse." Latias held her paws out and a green orb formed in it and she fired it directly at Regirock.

Regirock then jumped to the side avoiding the attack and then jumped at Latias. Latias flew off to the side avoiding the attack. Regirock landed on the ground near Ash kicking up dust and making Ash shield his eyes. Regirock then turned and jumped at Latias again.

"Latias use Mist Ball" Ash called. Latias opened her mouth and a swirling ball formed in her mouth and she fired it and it hit Regirock dead on. Regirock grunted and flew back down to the ground. "Latias descend and then use Dragon Rush." Latias cried out and zoomed high into the air until

there was a twinkle. Then she descended towards Regirock with her body glowing brightly. Regirock glared up at Latias, don't know how that's possible, and then fired a massive hyper beam at Latias. The attack hit dead on and Latias cried out in pain before falling to the ground.

"Latias" Ash shouted worried. Latias grit her teeth while groaning and managed to push herself off the ground and hovered back in mid air. "Try to hang in there a little bit longer Latias. Regirock was hit with your Mist Ball so it must have taken quite a bit of damage." 'Darn it' Ash thought If we could just land one more solid attack then Regirock would be taken out." Regirock then charged another hyper beam and prepared to fire it at Latias.

Ash's eyes widened, "Latias dodge and use extreme speed." The hyper beam was fired, but it never made contact as Latias swerved to the side and then flew around Regirock making it confused since it couldn't quite follow Latias' speed. 'Good Regirock can't follow Latias' speed' Ash thought. "Good job Latias now finish it off with a full powered steel wing attack." Latias cried out loudly as her wings glowed and she appeared in front of Regirock and smashed her wings against Regirock twice. Regirock groaned loudly in pain before collapsing to the ground out cold.

Ash pulled out a master ball, "Pokeball go" Ash called. The Pokeball flew towards Regirock and it hit. Regirock turned to red light and was sucked inside. The Pokeball twitched and twirled for a few seconds before going still and teleporting away. Ash quickly ran over to a panting Latias, "Are you okay Latias?"

Latias panted, 'Never better' she gasped.

Ash gave Latias a small hug so as to not irritate her wounds, "Good job I'm so proud of you. Take a nice long rest." Latias cooed before she was sucked back into the Pokeball. Ash stared at Latias' Pokeball for a few seconds before putting it away "Hold on Pikachu, I'm coming' Ash thought determined.

Meanwhile Lucario was leading the others down a trench away from the battle; 'In here' he said pointing to a hole in the rocks. They all went through and now were moving along a walkway that was filled with tall crystal like rocks.

"So is there any reason why that Regirock attacked us" Max asked.

"It was a warning' Lucario said. 'It must be on the lookout for intruders trying to get into the Tree of Beginning." Soon they came to the end of the walkway and what they saw they would never forget. It was beautiful and tranquil. Pokemon were playing around and enjoying themselves and looked truly at peace with the world around them.

Not stopping to marvel for too long they continued upwards. Kidd followed shortly afterwards after releasing some observer bots to wonder around and collect information. They continued skywards and up a slope, but soon they found their way blocked by another Pokémon, "Regice" the massive Pokémon beeped. It was massive in size with its body looking like it was made of crystals and on its face it had seven yellow dots arranged ina "+" formation. It had four crystal like rods sticking out of its back, with short building arms with three fingers on each one. Its legs seemed to be cone shaped as it balanced on two points.

"Its Regice" Max gasped. "Regice" the iceberg Pokémon hissed before firing an ice beam at them and they barely dodged it.

'We have to go another way, let's go' Lucario said and they began backtracking, They didn't get far as another ice beam shot over them and froze the area they were heading to and officially blocking their way. Lucario prepared an aura sphere as Regice was about to fire another ice beam.

"Latios use Luster Purge" a familiar voice called. A long cry got their ears and then Regice was blasted with a purple ray of energy. A Latios came flying downwards and stood in between Regice and the others. Ash was riding on top of Latios. Ash turned and grinned at them, "Sorry I'm late."

"About time Ash" May said relieved. The smoke cleared and Regice appeared looking mad. "Um... Ash think you made it really mad" Max said nervously.

Ash simply nodded, "Yeah... get ready Latios." In a softer voice he whispered to Latios "Don't let your guard down for a second. It took almost all of Latias' power to defeat Regirock. Odds are that Regice is just as powerful."

Latios nodded, 'Got it' he said back.

"Stay clear everyone Ash shouted back to them. "Latios ascend and hit Regice with your Steel wing." Latios ascended into the air, with Ash still riding, and dived back down at Regice and hit it hard with a Steel Wing. Regice beeped and fired ice beam after ice beam at Latios. Latios flew from side to side and avoided the ice beams. Even with Ash on his back Latios' speed was not hindered in any way.

"Wow" May said awed, "Look at them go."

"Latios use Dragon pulse" Ash called. Latios opened his mouth and formed a green ball of energy in his mouth and fired it at Regice. Regice then moved to the side and fired an ice beam in to the air by the ledge and formed an ice path and began skating along the edge towards Latios. Ash and Latios were a little surprised and it cost them as Regice slammed directly into them. Since Regice's body was made of -328 degrees Fahrenheit it was like an ice tackle attack so it did super effective damage to Latios. Latios cried out and fell towards the ground with Ash still clinging on for dear life, "Latios you can do it" Ash encouraged as the ground got closer "Don't give in."

Latios opened his eyes and got himself in mid air and flew back up towards Regice, "Luster Purge at full power" Ash shouted. Latios formed the attack in his mouth and flew faster towards Regice, who was still on the ice path, and once Latios appeared directly in front of it did Latios release

the attack and Regice was thrown back and slammed right into the cliff. "Re-R-Regice" it groaned weakly.

Latios flew in closer to Regice as Ash pulled out another Pokeball, "Pokeball go." It hit Regice dead on and Ash caught it in his hand. The ball struggled in Ash's hand for a few seconds before going still and transporting away. Ash sighed in relief, "Alright Latios let's go land by the others" Latios nodded and flew back towards the others.

Once Latios landed Ash hopped off and returned the Blue Eon dragon to the Pokeball, "We're safe for now" Ash said. "What happened with Regirock" Kidd asked.

"I defeated it and captured it" Ash said shocking them slightly, "Both Regirock and Regice are back at Professor Oak's Laboratory." "That battle probably attracted a lot of attention' Lucario told them all, It would be best if we find a different route.'

"Lucario's right" Kidd said seriously, "Who knows what else could come for us?" They all followed Lucario down. They followed Lucario through another tunnel and they appeared in another room. Only this one had no walkways except for giant crystals stuck between walls.

Suddenly two familiar voices reached their ears, "Somebody help us" they cried. Jessie and James came flying out another ledge and landed on the same one they were on.

"It's Team Rocket" Ash said surprised to see them here. Jessie scrambled up and grabbed Ash's hands surprising him more, "You know we're desperate if we're coming to you" she said in a panicky voice.

"That big brute keeps trying to blast us" James cried pointing to the ledge they were just on. Up on the ledge a massive Pokémon appeared. The Pokémon's top half was spherical and grey and black in colour with seven dots in a hexagonal formation. It also had two black arms with three fingers each and cylindrical legs.

"That's a Registeel" Max gasped.

Ash grit his teeth, "Lucario get them out of here I'll follow up behind. Go!" Lucario nodded and led the others up a crystal towards an opening that led outside. Registeel jumped from the ledge and landed on the same platform as Ash. Ash pulled out two Pokeballs since he knew that only these two had a chance at defeating Registeel, "Latias, Latios come on out." The two Eon dragons appeared in a flash.

'Another one' Latios complained. 'Aw' Latias whined.

"I'm sorry guys, but this should be the last one we have to worry about" Ash apologized.

'I hope your right' Latios said, 'the two before already tired us out. If we come across another strong one then this'll be it."

"I know" Ash said softly. "But we'll worry about that when it comes. First we gotta deal with Registeel. Latias use Mist Ball and Latios you use Luster Purge." Both Eon dragons charged up their attacks and fired them at Registeel.

The others had just gotten through the area and all they heard massive explosions. "Maybe we should go back and help Ash" May said hearing another massive explosion.

"May you know if we go back to help Ash we'll only be in his way" Max countered. "I know, but..." she said.

"Don't worry" Kidd said. "If what you guys told me about Ash is true then he'll be fine." They came to an exit of the tunnel and now had to run across a narrow bridge to the other side trying their best to ignore the explosions. Once they got to the other side Team Rocket took off while the others turned back and the explosions ceased. A minute later Ash appeared on the other side, but he was running very fast with a terrified look on his face.

"Ash, what's wrong" May asked as Ash neared them. Ash just ran past them quickly. "Talk later, run now" Ash screamed back.

"What's with him" Max asked. They turned back to see a bunch of snarling Aerodactyl's flying towards them. Each one of them gained a terrified look on their face and ran after Ash, "I just had to ask" Max cried as they took off. Lucario launched an aura sphere and collapsed the entrance so they couldn't follow them.

They rounded a comer to see a horrified Ash watch as Jessie and James were devoured by these strange looking things. "What the heck are those things" May asked frightened.

"We need to keep moving' Lucario said and they continued on down the tunnels. After a few minutes of running they came to an open area and stopped to catch their breaths. Ash looked over to his friends and knew they couldn't keep this up much longer, "Kidd" Ash said getting her attention. "Take the others and try to find a way out. We'll meet up later."

"You got it" Kidd said. "What about you Ash" May asked.

Ash smiled, "I came here to get Pikachu and I'm not leaving without it" Ash said. Kidd led May and Max out of the area down another tunnel. Ash looked at Lucario, "You're staying?"

'I won't leave until you find Pikachu' Lucario said with a small smile. 'I know you would do the same for me."

Ash smiled as well, "Thanks Lucario." Ash and Lucario hustled up another tunnel and climbed higher and higher until they came to a three way choice. Ash then heard a familiar cry, "Pikachu" Ash said. "Its calling me."

'Ash' Lucario called as Ash ran off a tunnel. Ash came to a stop at a ledge and the winds were blowing fiercely. "Pikapi" a voice called. Ash looked over to another ledge and saw a litle yellow mouse with a lightning tail, "Pikapi."

"Pikachu" Ash called happily as both trainer and Pokémon began hopping across the crystals to get to one another. The winds were fierce as Ash's hat was blown off and carried away and he was almost blown off the crystal. Pikachu and Ash got closer, but then the winds got extra fierce and Pikachu was blown off the crystal and heading right towards Ash. "Pikachu" Ash called. Ash jumped off the crystal and grabbed Pikachu and they both smiled happily even though they were plummeting fast. A grapple wrapped around a crystal and then Kidd appeared and grabbed Ash before he could fall any further and they both landed safely on another ledge. "Thanks Kidd" Ash said gratefully.

'Ash' Lucario called landing on the ledge they were on.

"I'm okay Lucario" Ash said. Pikachu nuzzled Ash on the cheek making him laugh, "I'm glad to see you too buddy. Pikachu I want you to meet Lucario. It's thanks to Lucario that I was able to find you."

*Hello' Lucario greeted. Pikachu gave off a thankful 'pika in response. "Mew" a soft, almost, childish voice sounded out next to Ash. Ash turned to see a small cat like Pokémon with a long tails and large feet. "Mew" Ash said in awe.

Then Ash heard panting, "And its thanks to me that Pikachu's okay" said a nasally voice.

"Meowth" Ash said surprised again.

"Mew" Mew said again holding Ash's hat for him.

"Thank you Mew" Ash said taking his hat and putting it back on. Mew chirped happily and flew around Ash. They peaceful moment was broken by aloud roar. They looked up to see Aerodactyl snarling at them, "It's Aerodactyl" Ash said pointing out the obvious again.

"Follow me' Lucario said and they all began going down another tunnel.

"Kidd, where are the others" Ash asked as they ran. Kidd couldn't look Ash in the eye and looked down with a sad look. Ash's eyes widened slightly before he also got a sad look in them. They stopped when they saw too more of those things coming towards them.

"Those things swallowed up your friends" Kidd informed Ash. "Jessie and James t00" Meowth asked timidly. Ash nodded solemnly. Hey he may not have liked them, but he didn't want them dead, "My pals."

"Through here' Lucario said going through another opening. They all followed Lucario up through another tunnel. This tunnel had a very deep slope 50 it was tough to climb, put they pushed through and saw some sunlight at the end of the tunnel. They appeared in a massive room, 'I'l look for a way out' Lucario said going off to find an exit. Then the other Aerodactyl that chased Ash earlier appeared and trapped Lucario under its talons.

"Lucario" Ash called, but couldn't do anything as two more things finally caught Ash and Kidd. They struggled to get free, but nothing worked. 'Ash' Lucario called trying to break free.

Both of them continued to struggle. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and Ash's hat flew off again. Kidd knew she couldn't get out so she pulled out two Pokeballs and released her two Weaville. They looked at their master in shock as she was being devoured, "I'm afraid this is goodbye" she said to them softly before being completely devoured. The two Weaville stood in the spot Kidd disappeared with tears forming in their eyes.

Ash ceased his struggling knowing that he too was going to die. He reached down and pulled out five Pokeballs and released Grovyle, Corphish, Swellow, Latias and Latios. They appeared in a flash and also looked shocked, "Pikapi" Pikachu cried out.

'Ash' Latios shouted.

"Sorry guys you can't save me" Ash told them as his head was almost devoured. "Just take care of yourselves and all the others. Il miss you guys; I love you" he managed to say before all that was left was his arm.

'Ash' Lucario shouted as he finally broke free and ran over to them.

"No" Pikachu cried in POKESPEECH. Pikachu grabbed Ash's arm trying to pull him out. Latias, Latios and Grovyle also grabbed trying to pull him out as well. It didn't work as the thing through them off and Ash was completely devoured leaving only his hat left.

For a moment everything in there was silent as the ocean after the storm. Pikachu immediately burst into tears and cried. Swellow and Corphish were not that far behind Pikachu. Grovyle clenched its eyes shut and clenched its fists hard together refusing to show tears. Latias had no qualms about that and began bawling as bad as Pikachu did. Latios had silent tears going down his face before he shouted and launched a powerful Luster Purge at the wall destroying it.

Mew watched them all for a second before picking up Ash's hat and tried giving it to Pikachu and the others. Pikachu was not paying attention to it and continued crying mumbling Ash's name over and over again.

Mew watched in sadness before a green glow surrounded it. Mew put the hat down and went over to a crystal getting all attention. Mew touched it and all the crystals glowed a bright green color. Then two green things, the same as the things that swallowed them up, appeared. One of them opened up and dispersed revealing Kidd. She looked around surprised before her two Weaville jumped on her happy that their master was still alive.

'Then the second bubble opened up and dispersed revealed Ash. Ash looked up in surprise that he was still alive. "Pikapi" Pikachu cried happily and flung itself into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu" Ash said happily. Then Ash was tackled by Corphish and Latias who were all crying happily. Swellow, Grovyle and Latios all stood back smiling happily that their trainer, friend was alive and well. The two Aerodactyl saw that they weren't threats anymore and left the area. After Ash managed to get up he asked, "Why do you think we were set free?"

"Cause Mew had a chat with the tree" Meowth said as though lecturing a small child "Told it that you weren't nasty germs after all." "Really Meowth" Ash said flatly. Mew floated back over to Ash with his hat grasped in its hand, "Thanks for saving us Mew" Ash said. Before he could take his hat Mew floated down to the ground with a tired look in its eyes and a flush across its cheeks. "Mew" Ash cried scooping up the little

Pokémon in his arms.

Kidd came over and put a hand to Mews forehead. The poor thing was burning up, "its sick" she said. The crystals around them began to turn red and break down into ashes. "Banks, what's going on" Kidd said over her radio.

"Everyone return" Ash said recalling five of his Pokémon leaving only Pikachu.

"Mew and the tree depend on each other for survival" Kidd said after getting the information from Banks. "Whatever Mew did to bring us back is causing the tree to have a breakdown. Since Mew and the tree are connected if the tree dies then so does Mew."

Mew flew out of Ash's arms and indicated to another tunnel. "I think Mew wants us to follow it" Ash said. They followed Mew down a tunnel and ended up in a massive room with a big gigantic red crystal in the center.

Lucario looked around the room before spying two gloves sitting on a crystal. Lucario gaped and ran over there quickly with the others following, 'Could it be... these are his gloves, but' Lucario said shocked. He looked at the crystal and could see an outline of a man inside.

"What is it Lucario" Ash asked. Lucario closed its eyes and put a paw to the crystals and an aura sphere formed in it. The aura in the crystals was Sir Aaron.

"It is Sir Aaron' Lucario said shocked.

"Sir Aaron must have come to this chamber after sealing Lucario away" Kidd said. "So this must be the Heart of the Tree of Beginning, but why here?"

Ash looked around and saw a time flower by the heart, "A time flower." Ash went over and touched it slightly and immediately a vision of the past started. You all know how it goes as Sir Aaron appeared and so did Mew and Sir Aaron gave his aura to Mew to help save the Kingdom from all the fighting, The last they saw was a blinding flash of light and the sound of Sir Aaron's yell before the vision ended.

Once again silence reigned in the room all except for Mew's panting as Ash held it in his arms, "Sir Aaron sacrificed himself to save the Kingdom" Kidd finally said. "He really was a hero like the legend says."

Lucario bowed low to the crystal where Sir Aaron's remains were, 'Forgive me for doubting you master' Lucario said in a shameful voice. More of the structure began to break down. Mew floated out of Ash's arms and over to Lucario. Mew said something to Lucario that made it look up, "There's a way to save the tree by using the power of aura' Lucario said. Mew nodded, 'I'l help you Mew.

"Hold on Lucario" Kidd said. "If you use your aura to reverse the damage then you'll end up in the same suspended state as Sir Aaron."

"Yes I know" Lucario said softly.

Kidd and Ash looked at Lucario shocked, "Lucario" Ash said softly.

"The aura is with me' Lucario said before he began using his aura powers to help recharge Mew's powers to stop the process. At first it looked like it was working, but the aura flickered and died out, 'It's no good I'm not strong enough."

"Do you remember what you said about me before" Ash suddenly said. 'Ash' Lucario said surprised.

Ash picked up Sir Aaron's gloves from the crystal and slid them on making sure they were on tightly, "You said that my aura was like Sir Aaron's. 'Well it's time to find out if it's true." Ash put his hands out to Mew and aura began flickering between his hands before forming an aura sphere. Lucario was amazed. Ash had no aura training whatsoever yet he was able to form an aura sphere on his first try.

"Don't" Kidd said warningly, "If you do this you'll end up destroying yourself."

"If I don't do this then the tree will die and so will all the Pokémon that live here" Ash said determined "I'm not gonna give up" he shouted as he concentrated his aura into Mew.

'Ash' Lucario said shocked, but he too began pumping his aura into Mew. Not long afterwards were they both glowing a light blue color and lightning began crackling off their bodies making them grunt in pain and clench their teeth tightly. Ash groaned out forcing more aura in while Lucario growled loudly pushing more of his aura in as well. Lucario looked over to Ash to see he couldn't take much more and so Lucario pushed Ash out of the way.

Ash flew back with a cry, "Lucario" Ash called.

'Leave the rest of this to me Ash' Lucario looked at Ash with a smile "The aura is with me." Lucario shouted out and forced almost his entire aura into Mew. Then Mew glowed a bright green color and flew into the heart of the tree and they were now surrounded by a bright green glow. It expanded out and all around the tree was going back to normal. Mew popped out of the heart and looked all better and began flying all about happily.

"Well Mew looks like you're feeling a lot better" Ash commented laughing. Mew cooed happily and flew around Ash and Pikachu.

"You solved the mystery of the Tree of Beginning and helped to save it" banks voice said to Kidd over the radio link they shared. "The media's going to eat this up."

"Yeah" Kidd said softly as Mew flew around her. "Look Banks let's not tell the media. I don't want this place to be ruined by tourists." "But the publicity" Banks cried.

"Let's just keep it between us" she insisted.

Banks sighed, "If you say so Kidd." Kidd took of her transmitter and put it away.

Lucario sat on the ground in pain as lightning cackled off his body again and he grit his teeth in pain, "Lucario" Ash called worriedly.

Lucario looked up at Ash, "There's nothing you can do for me Ash." Lucario grit his teeth in pain again and ended up activating another time flower that was next to it. It revealed Sir Aaron's final moments of life as he stumbled and sat in the same place Lucario was. Sir Aaron apologized to Lucario for what he did and hoped that when they met again that he could apologize. The rest you know. It ended, Lucario and Ash said their goodbyes and Lucario's body dispersed into aura and left to go be with his friend in the afterlife.

'The scene ends with all of them reuniting with each other. Ash would never forget Lucario and the adventures he had here. He decided to keep Sir Aaron's gloves for luck later in the Hoenn League. Ash and the others bid goodbye to the queen and Kidd and they left the palace. On the way down Ash couldn't help, but think that something was following him, but he dismissed the thought. He had other things to think about at the moment.

Like the fact he still had to get to Sootopolis city for his final Gym badge and that he now had captured three more Legendary Pokémon giving him a grand total eight Legendary Pokémon. (Latios, Latias, Darkrai, Suicune, Kyogre, Regirock, Regice, Registeel.) If word ever got out that he had this many Legendaries before he could properly train them then he'd be the target of every Pokémon trainer and 20x evil organization the world has ever known.

But Ash should not have dismissed the thought about something following him so easily for if he would just turn to his right he would see a small flying cat Pokémon with a long tail staring after him before turning in visible and following him as he and his friends headed for Sootopolis city for Ash's final badge. TCB... The End Lucario you shall return I promise this, as a Poke-fan. Seriously though when is Ash in the Anime going to catch a Riolu or Lucario, heck when is he going to use Aura again?!

 **TBC...**

* * *

10 freaking chapters! 10 more and It will be my writing!

-User Pen name Rain


	17. Author's Note (1)

Well answers to the reviews...

Guest: Sorry but I really don't do Fairy stuff. I know the anime but I don't know the whole plot. It would be bad if I do it blind folded.

Guest: I think I didn't do the same chapters.

* * *

Well! The poll is closed! And Rayshipping won! I'll be doing a rayshippig fanfic or continue the ones I seem good. You can see the new fanfic in a month or two. Because of this book!

The chapters will come out later or tomorrow because of school.

Hope you understand.

-User Pen name Rain


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 16**

Two weeks had passed and another surprise detour had taken place as they were passing through LaRousse City on their way to Sootopolis city. They ended up getting caught into a battle between the psychic Pokémon Deoxys and the ruler of the sky Rayquaza. After settling up some problems between them Deoxys had read Ash's heart for, like Suicune, Deoxys only revealed itself to a human with a very pure heart.

Through a series of long events Ash had battle Deoxys with Kyogre and this battle was long and hectic, but in the end Ash had actually defeated Deoxys. Rayquaza declined a battle saying that it still needed to patrol the skies, but perhaps in time Ash and Rayquaza would battle.

Right now they were all taking a break by a campsite, "Well Ash after that trip to Larousse I think that makes a grand total of nine Legendaries that you've caught." Ash blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think Max is right Ash" May said, "You do seem to be a magnet for Legendary Pokémon." Pikachu laughed at Ash as his face got redder from that. The others soon began laughing as well. In the distance something was watching them all have fun and was wanting to join in on the fun.

They finished their lunch and began moving on again, but before they started walking Ash stood still, "What's wrong Ash" May asked. "I can't help, but feel that something's watching us" Ash said looking around into the forests. "It's probably just a stray wild Pokémon" Max said. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and began looking around, "What's up with Pikachu?"

"I don't know," Ash said, "Pikachu what's up?" Pikachu suddenly jumped up towards Ash's waist and tapped a Pokeball on his side. A flash later and Latios appeared, "Latios."

"Pika Chu pika pipi pika Chu Pikachu" Pikachu said to Latios. 'Okay' Latios responded telepathically. 'It seems that we have a little follower." "A follower," May repeated, "Who?"

'I's Mew' Latios said surprising them all, except Pikachu. 'It's been following you for two weeks now... ever since you left the Palace. Mew come on out' Latios called. A few seconds later the little cat-like Pokémon appeared before them mewing cutely. (LOL)

"It is Mew" Max said surprised as Mew began playing with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. He whispered to May, "If what I think is going to happen happens then that'll make ten Legendaries that Ash has caught." May simply nodded.

"So Mew why have you been following us" Ash asked after a while.

Mew spoke to Ash telepathically, 'Well..." Mew said in a feminine voice. T've been in the tree of Beginning for millennia and it gets kind of boring in there and after you and Lucario saved it I wanted to come with you on your journey to see new places.'

Ash looked very shocked now, "But... but what about the tree? I thought that you and the tree couldn't survive without each other."

'That would normally be the case' Mew responded. 'But after transferring both yours and Lucario's aura into the tree I found out that the tree became 'much stronger and no longer needed me to survive. It's amazing actually since it appears that your aura has a special power to it. Whatever your aura goes into strengthens it."

'That explains a lot' Latios thought to himself.

"So you want to come us Mew" Ash asked. Mew nodded enthusiastically cooing. "Then welcome to the team." Ash pulled out a Pokeball, but Mew looked at it uncertainly. "Don't worry it'll only be quick and then I'l let you back out. Its just to make sure another trainer can't catch you." Mew nodded hesitantly and Ash lightly tapped Mew on the head. Mew went inside the Pokeball and the ball didn't even twitch showing that Mew did not

fight it at all. The Pokeball didn't transfer since Ash had transferred Swellow back to the lab back in LaRousse city. "Alright I caught Mew" Ash cheered.

"Told you so" Max whispered to May. May nodded. Ash then released Mew back out from the Pokeball and Mew shook its head a few times, 'It's very dizzy the first time' Mew said swaying slightly. 'Don't worry it goes away after a while' Latios promised.

"Well we should get going" Ash said and returned Latios, "Oh yeah Mew, you will have to go back in the Pokeball when we reach town. Some people might react when they see you flying around." Mew nodded and they continued on with Pikachu and Mew going ahead and playing around with each other.

"What did you mean when you said 'react Max asked.

"It was when I just arrived in the Hoenn Region in Littleroot Town" Ash began. "I flew here on Latios and I landed near the docks. I wasn't really paying attention to everyone around me. I guess they'd never seen a Latios before."

"Oh gee you think" May said sarcastically.

Ash coughed slightly, "Anyway I was on my way to Professor Burch's place when this kid confronted me. You guys should remember him. He was with Team Rocket when they broke into your Gym."

"Blue hair, arrogant look in his eye" Max asked. Ash nodded, "Yeah I know him" Max said bitterly. "His name is Sid. When I first started school he was a fifth grader about to start his journey. He was always very mean to me because I was smarter than him. He always kept bragging about how he would catch every single Legendary from every region. What an idiot."

"I couldn't agree more" Ash said. "Anyway Sid saw my Latios and challenged me to a battle. If he won he would take Latios, but I quickly put an end to that. I took out all six of his Pokémon with Latios."

"He was always a mediocre trainer" Max said.

"So because of the incident with Sid you want to keep all of your Legendaries in Pokeballs while we're in cities" May asked. Ash nodded in confirmation. "Hey Max do you know why Sid acts like that?"

"My guess is that he was born that way" Max said. "He lives with his father in Littleroot town. His parents are divorced and she lives in the Sinnoh Region with his older brother Tobias. I heard that while they were still together that Sid always challenged his brother to everything, but could never defeat him."

"Kind of sad really" Ash commented.

Max nodded, "I've heard a little about Tobias. He is said to be a master trainer in his own League. Rumour has it that his very first Pokémon was a Darkrai."

"A Darkrai" Ash said shocked. Max nodded, 'I better watch out if I ever meet this Tobias.' Ash grinned a little, 'If I ever battle him then it'll be and awesome match.' The three of them kept on travelling farther just watching Mew and Pikachu continue playing around unaware that someone in the shadows was watching and glaring at them.

"You're mine" the person hissed darkly.

After making a quick stop at the Pokémon center to heal up their Pokémon Ash and the others headed for the docks that would take them to Sootopolis Island. While they were walking they felt a large wind pick up, "What the" Ash said almost losing his footing.

"Ha hahahahahaha" a voice laughed. Ash turned and saw Sid holding a large hose that was sucking everything moveable around them. "Sid" Ash shouted angrily.

"It took me months to find you again" Sid said, "And now that I have I'm not leaving without your Pokémon." The suction got harder and Pikachu almost flew off of Ash's shoulder, but Ash grabbed it and held it tight.

"Ash do something" Max yelled. "Right" Ash said. "Latios use Giga Impact" Latios appeared in a flash and flew right at the hose device Sid held and it blew to little pieces.

Sid growled as he threw the remains on the ground and pulled a Pokeball out, "Camerupt use eruption." The Pokémon appeared and launched a massive fire attack at Latios.

"Latios Luster Purge" Ash shouted. Latios fired its signature attack and it blasted through the eruption attack and hit Camerupt hard sending it flying and out cold. "C'mon all these months and you still use the same Pokémon I defeated before."

"Shut up" Sid shouted returning his Camerupt. "Shedinja let's go." Out came a little bug Pokémon with a small halo floating over its head.

'A Shedinja' Ash thought 'not good." "Latios return" Ash called returning Latios to the Pokeball. He pulled out a different Pokeball, "Mew lets go." Out came the little floating cat Pokémon.

"Why would he switch to Mew" May asked confused. "Shedinja is strong against psychic attacks."

"That's true, but Mew is capable of learning every single attack a Pokémon knows except unique moves so Mew can use attacks that Shedinja is weak to." Max explained.

"Shedinja use hyper beam" Sid shouted. Shedinja launched a massive hyper beam for its size towards Mew. "Mew dodge and use flamethrower" Ash called. Mew flew to the side and launched a flamethrower at Shedinja.

"Shedinja use Wonder Guard" Sid called. Shedinja glowed white for a second before going back to normal and then flamethrower bounced right off if it. Ash and the others looked shocked. Sid smirked, "Wonder guard is a special ability only Shedinja can use. Only super effective moves can penetrate it. Now Shedinja use Giga Impact." Shedinja glowed brightly and charged at Mew and hit the Pokémon hard sending it flying back.

"Mew use aura sphere" Ash called. Mew held its hands out and a blue sphere formed and Mew launched it at Shedinja. It merely bounced off.

"Shedinja use hyper beam" Sid shouted. Shedinja launched a hyper beam at Mew, but Mew flew out of the way in time, but Shedinja kept flying after it.

Ash grit his teeth before his eyes widened, "Mew turn and use brick break" Ash called. Mew stopped in mid-air turned to the oncoming Shedinja with its paw glowing and Mew hit Shedinja hard. All was silent for a few seconds before...

"Shedinja use night shade" Sid said. Shedinja formed a dark purple attack and it hit Mew hard sending it crashing to the ground. "Mew no" Ash shouted worried. "Give up Ketchum" Sid said with an arrogant tone. "If you surrender and hand over your Legendaries then I'l make sure they receive proper care."

Ash growled loudly and grit his teeth so hard he thought they cracked a bit before his eyes widened again and then he smirked. "How about no Sid. Mew hit Shedinja with Dark Pulse at full power." Mew hopped up and formed a familiar swirling energy that we've all seen before and launched it at Shedinja. It connected and Shedinja was struggling to keep up its wonder guard, but it cracked and Shedinja took a full powered Dark Pulse head on. Shedinja fell out of the sky and onto the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Sid stomped the ground angrily while throwing a temper tantrum, "No it's not fair. I finally get a Pokémon that could have won and it still lost. Stupid useless waste of space"

"HEY" Ash shouted angrily, "Don't blame the Pokémon because you're incompetent."

"SHUT UP" Sid shouted even louder than Ash. "No one talks to me that way. NOBODY! I've had enough of you Ketchum. I see the look in your eyes, you pitying gaze. | CAN'T STAND IT" Sid lost it and charged at Ash aiming to throw a punch.

"Mew psychic" Ash shouted quickly. Mew's eyes glowed and Sid was stopped three inches from punching Ash's nose. 'He was going to hit me.' Ash glared hatefully at Sid and then he punched Sid hard across the face and he flew back onto the ground. "Grow up Sid. You talk about getting Legendaries as though it's merely a card game to collect them all. If you continue to act like this then you'll never get anywhere in life." Sid was silent as he merely lied on the ground;

"And I don't pity you! The next time you act like to another Pokemon and say my legendaries are yours. I will crush you!" Ash spoke as he crush his fist and his eyes glowing blue with his aura.

Ash sighed after his speech and eyes returning normal brown. "Mew return."

Mew disappeared back into the Pokeball and Ash turned and walked away. May and Max took a look at Ash before following after him. Sid looked up and saw the retreating back of Ash before gritting his teeth and lying still.

Ash was in a bad mood for the rest of the day after that little incident with Sid. May tried cheering him up, "Hey come on Ash cheer up. This'll take your mind off it; there's supposed to be a Master coordinator giving off a performance with his Pokémon in just a few minutes at the stadium down the road.

Ash was silent for a few seconds before smiling, "Yeah that does sound good right now." Ash knew May was trying to take his mind off of it and it was working to some extent as Ash forgot about it and the three of them went towards the stadium to see the so-called master coordinator perform.

They got to the stadium rather quickly and heard the mayor announce the coordinator, Juan, up to the stadium. Juan was a middle aged man with grey hair with a white streak in the side and in the front. He wore a long blue cape and fancy, formal clothing with a tiny little moustache on his upper lip. Juan performed some very lovely tricks with his Pokémon, which were all water type by the way, especially with his Milotic.

Sadly the wonderful performance was ruined by the untimely arrival of Team Rocket who, once again, tried stealing Pokémon and Pikachu. Surprisingly it was Juan who put an end to it this time as his Milotic cut through the net and sent the annoying pests off with a twister attack. "Wow that was incredible" the three of them said amazingly.

"Unfortunately that is all I have for today" Juan announced making the crowd "aw" in disappointment. "Do not be disappointed my fans for if you wish to see more then please feel free to stop by the Sootopolis Gym where I will be battling new trainers." Juan walked off the stage as the crowd cheered loudly.

"So he's the gym Leader as well" Ash said excitingly. "Alright time for my last badge." After getting some directions on where to go they ended up taking a boat ride and soon arrived at a massive mansion. "Whoa... is that the really the Sootopolis Gym" Ash asked amazed.

"Why yes it is young man" said a familiar voice. It was Juan as he walked up towards them along with another man dressed as a butler. "Are you here for a Gym battle?"

"Yes Lam" Ash responded with an eager grin. "Well then I shan't keep you waiting any longer" Juan said "Sebastian, please show our challenger and his friends to the arena."

"Right away" Sebastian said. "This way young masters." Ash and company followed Sebastian into the massive mansion sized gym. Once they got inside they were marvelled by the magnificent sight. There was a massive Olympic sized pool with some platforms on them. There were two sets of bleachers off to the side and two high dive platforms where the Gym Leader and trainer would stand.

"Wow that pool is massive" May said in awe.

"Definitely a battleground for water types" Max commented. Ash and Juan then went up and took their spots on the box. Ash was on the red side while Juan was on the green side. May and Max sat down in the bleachers while Sebastian took a spot in the referee stand.

"This will be a battle between the Challenger ash Ketchum from Pallet town and Juan the Sootopolis City Gym Leader" Sebastian announced. "This will be a five on five battle with the first round being a double battle. After that the second round will consist of three one on one matches. During this battle only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon."

"A Five on Five Battle" May said shocked "Wow that's extreme." "I know" Max nodded. "Juan is good, but with what Ash has in his arsenal then Juan is in for a tough battle."

"Seaking, Sealeo let's go" Juan said sending out a gold colored fish Pokémon with black stripes, white fins and belly along with a massive, sharp horn on its head. The second Pokémon was a blue colored, seal shaped Pokémon with a yellow belly, white fins on the side of its face and sharp, short fangs.

"Alright then my choices are Regice and Suicune" Ash said throwing out two Pokeballs. In a flash appeared the two Legendaries. One of them standing on two feet, and made of ice while blinking rapidly and the other on all fours with a fierce look in its eyes. Sebastian and Juan were slightly wide eyed at seeing the two Legendaries.

Juan regained control of his facial expression quickly, "Well this will definitely be a match I will never forget. Ash let's do our best."

Ash nodded smiling, "Right back at you Juan. Regice use ice beam on the water." Blinking rapidly a blue orb formed in front of Regice's yellow dots and then Regice fired the attack on the field in front of it and began freezing the water up to the other side. Now the entire half of ash's side was frozen and there was a line of ice going along the center and connecting with the other end. "Now Suicune use hydro pump on Sealeo."

"Sealeo ice beam let's go" Juan called back. Suicune launched a massive hydro pump from its mouth just as Sealeo launched an ice beam from its mouth. Both attacks hit in mid air and slowly the ice beam started freezing the hydro pump.

"Regice assist Suicune with your zap cannon" Ash shouted. Regice's yellow dots sparked and then it fired zap cannon from it straight towards Sealeo.

"Seaking horn drill" Juan said calmly while smiling, Seaking jumped in front of the zap cannon with its horn spinning rapidly and it took the zap cannon head on, but the spinning horn seemed to be absorbing it and then Seaking fired it back at Regice hitting it head on.

"What" Ash said surprised. Suicune broke the collision between ice beam and hydro pump and jumped in front of Regice to defend it. "What just happened?"

"I've trained my water Pokémon to be resilient against all kinds of attacks" Juan said to Ash. "Electric attacks just make it more challenging, but challenges are fun to me. Now Sealeo use Blizzard." Sealeo launched a massive Blizzard attack at Regice and Suicune that covered the whole field. It not only affected the field, but the whole area inside.

"It's very cold" May shivered. "No kidding" Max also shivered. 'The blizzard area cleared up a bit and it showed both of Ash's Pokémon still standing as though nothing was going on "What" Juan said surprised.

Ash smirked shielding his eyes from the blizzard, "Regice's body is -328* Fahrenheit so a little snow draft like this won't do a thing to it and Suicune travels on the winds so it is also unaffected by the blizzard. Now both of you use ice beam." Both Legendaries launched a massive ice beam

from the blizzard towards Juan's Pokémon. Sealeo was quick enough to dodge it, but Seaking wasn't and got hit hard sending it flying from the pool and into the wall. Seaking slid down with swirls in its eyes.

Sebastian raised the red flag, "Seaking is unable to battle."

Juan returned his down Seaking, "Good job old friend now take a long rest. Alright Sealeo now use ice ball." Sealeo formed an ice ball in its mouth and launched it at Suicune.

"Regice defend Suicune" Ash called. Regice appeared in front of Suicune and took the ice ball with it doing no damage at all. "Alright now use ice shard" Ash called. Regice raised its arm and pointed it at Sealeo and launched three ice shards at Sealeo.

"Sealeo dive into the water and then use ice ball" Juan called. Sealeo dived down into the water just as the ice shards flew over it and smashed through the wall of the gym. Sealeo then appeared out of the water and launched a massive ice ball at Regice.

"Suicune use Giga Impact" Ash called. Suicune jumped over Regice and glowed with purple energy and then slammed hard into the ice ball shattering it and sending the remaining bits back at Sealeo hitting it hard. "Before it can recover hit with Aurora beam Suicune." Suicune launched a powerful Aurora beam at Sealeo hitting it hard and making it cry out in pain. "Regice finish it with ice beam." Regice formed another ice beam and launched it at Sealeo and hit it hard knocking it out of the pool where it rolled on the ground before crashing into the wall. Sealeo had swirls in its eyes and wasn't moving.

Sebastian raised the red flag, "Sealeo is unable to battle. The winner of Round one is Ash Ketchum." "Alright he did it, he won" May cheered.

Juan returned his Sealeo as Ash returned his Regice and Suicune "Well Ash that was an impressive combination you pulled. An ice and water type to balance each other out is a great combination. Now shall we move on to round two?"

"Let's do it" Ash said.

"For the next round the participants will now switch boxes as we move onto a field change" Sebastian said. The pool drained out and a new field formed. The field looked like a small lake shore with a small lake in the middle with a small piece of land on Ash's side in the center and the rest of its was zigzag land with some rock totems on surrounding it every now and then.

"Whoa look at that battle field, awesome" Ash said amazed. "This one's got a lot more land then the last one" May commented.

"In that case I'm going with Deoxys" Ash said sending out the DNA Pokémon. Deoxys appeared floating in mid air with its tentacle like arms crossed.

"Alright he's using Deoxys" Max said excited. Juan had another surprised look on his face before he smiled. "Well this should be good" he commented "Luvdisc I choose you." Out appeared a sideways heart shaped Pokémon.

"Well let's start this off. Deoxys use night shade Ash called. Deoxys' tentacle arms glowed dark before launching a massive wave of darkness at Luvdisc.

"Luvdisc dodge it" Juan called. Luvdisc swam through the water and avoided the night shade and got closer at a quick pace.

"That Luvdisc is fast, but so is Deoxys" Ash said. Immediately after Ash said that Deoxys changed to a new form that was much skinnier with pointed horns on top of its head; it was Deoxys speed form. "Now Deoxys use Giga Impact." Quicker than Juan or Luvdisc could follow Deoxys glowed a dark purple and charged at Luvdisc and hit it hard sending it flying back before landing back in the water on the other side of the pool. Luvdisc floated to the top with swirls in its eyes.

Sebastian raised the red flag, "Luvdisc is unable to battle. Deoxys is the winner." "Whoa he took out Luvdisc with just one attack" Max said slightly wide eyed.

"Luvdisc return" Juan said "Good effort Luvdisc. Take a long rest. Well my next choice is Whiscash." Out came another water type Pokémon that looked a miniature whale only fish sized with long whiskers.

"Deoxys get in close and use psychic" Ash said. Deoxys flew towards Whiscash and its eyes began to glow. "Whiscash use rock smash" Juan called. Whiscash jumped into the air and its body glowed and then it hit Deoxys hard knocking it back.

"Deoxys change to your attack form" Ash called. Deoxys changed its form once again to attack form "Now use shadow ball." Deoxys formed a massive shadow ball in its tentacle arms and launched them at Whiscash, but Whiscash swam to the side and avoided all of the shadow balls.

"Good Whiscash now hyper beam" Juan called. Whiscash formed a massive hyper beam in its mouth and then launched it at Deoxys.

"Deoxys use night shade" Ash called. Deoxys formed a massive wave of darkness in its arms and launched it at Whiscash. Hyper beam and night shade met head on and remained still for all of one second. The night shade pushed the hyper beam back and soon over took it and then hit Whiscash and sent it flying through the air. Whiscash slammed against the trainer box and slid down it.

"Whiscash" Juan called out. Whiscash lay still with swirls in its eyes. Sebastian raised the red flag, "Whiscash is unable to battle. Deoxys is the winner." Now Juan was left with only one Pokémon left to battle with.

"Whiscash return" Juan said recalling his down Pokémon. "Good job my old friend, take a long rest. Well Ash your battling style is very impressive and your Pokémon are even better."

"Thanks Juan" Ash said.

"Now here comes a very special friend of mine" Juan said pulling out his final Pokémon. "Milotic let's go." Out came a beautiful serpentine Pokémon that was light yellow in color, with a red and blue stripped tail fin, long red ears on the side of its head going down to its lower body and long, curved, red thin eyebrows going upwards and red eyes.

"And there's his Milotic" Max said quietly. "It may be strong Max, but Ash still has four Pokémon left even if Deoxys is defeated" May said confident in Ash's abilities.

"Alright Deoxys we're almost there" Ash called. "Now use ice beam" Deoxys arms glowed and then sprang forward and launched the ice beam attack at Milotic.

"Milotic dodge and use twister" Juan ordered. Milotic swam to the side avoiding the ice beam attack and then by lifting its tail up Milotic launched a twister attack at Deoxys.

"Deoxys use your defense form" Ash called. Deoxys transformed into a more bulky version of itself and the twister enveloped it. The twister did do some damage to it, but Deoxys was able to float there and take the twister attack as though it was nothing, Once the twister died down it showed Deoxys still floating there with hardly a scratch on it.

"What" Juan said shocked.

"Alright Deoxys use Brick Break" Ash called. Deoxys transformed into its attack form and charged at Milotic and hit it hard with a Brick Break sending it flying back into the water.

"Milotic use iron tail" Juan called. "Deoxys iron defense" Ash called.

Milotic's tail glowed bright white and it swung its tail at Deoxys. Simultaneously Deoxys transformed into its defense form and then glowed blue and transformed into its defense form so all the iron tail did was hit it, but did no damage.

"Alright now Deoxys throw Milotic into the water" Deoxys transformed back into its attack form and then it picked Milotic up by the tail and swung it over its head and threw it into the water. "Now Deoxys finish it with thunderbolt." Deoxys gathered electricity around itself and then launched the thunderbolt at the water. The water turned completely yellow from the electricity and then the water blew upwards from the power of the attack. It ended shortly and then Milotic's body floated up to the top with swirls for eyes.

Sebastian raised the red flag, "Milotic is unable to battle. Deoxys is the winner. Since all of the Gym Leader's Pokémon have been defeated then the winner is Ash Ketchum."

"Yes; alright we did it" Ash cheered. "He did it he won" May and Max cheered jumping in the air.

Juan smiled, "Milotic return." Milotic returned to its Pokeball. "Good job old friend now take a nice long rest." Juan looked out at Ash as he recalled his Deoxys and gave his own congratulations. Now they were outside and Juan was congratulating Ash, "Ash that was a great battle. You have a unique and powerful style with the expertise of grace behind it. Truly a trainer worthy of gratitude."

"Thanks Juan" Ash said.

Juan pulled out a badge that was triangle shaped with three rain drops in it shaped like triangles with a opening in the middle. "And here is proof of your victory here at the Sootopolis Gym; the Rain Badge."

"Thanks Juan" Ash said staring at his final badge. "Alright I got the Rain Badge." "Well Ash how does it feel getting all eight badges" Max asked. "It's awesome Ash said putting the Rain Badge with the rest of his badges.

"Eight" Juan commented. "You know what that means right? By getting all eight badges you've qualified to enter the Hoenn League."

"Congratulations Master Ash" Sebastian said. "The Hoenn League is scheduled to take place three months from now in a wonderful place called Ever Grande City."

"Ever Grande City huh" Ash mused. "Well that's where we're heading,"

"May" Juan said getting her attention. "There is a contest taking place soon in Pacifidlog Town."

Max checked his Pokenav, "That's not far from here."

"Well first we'll stop at Pacifidlog Town and then it's off to Ever Grande City" Ash said looking off into the sky with a determined look in his eyes.

Three months had come and gone real quickly. Ash and all of his Pokémon trained relentlessly to get to where they were now. The Grand Festival had come and gone for May. She had also trained hard and relentlessly with all of her Pokémon and Ash had helped her out by using his Legendaries to push her Pokémon to the limit. In the end May was unable to make it to the final match. She did manage to defeat both of her rivals Drew and Harley. She defeated Harley and secured her place in the Top 8, and managed to barely defeat Drew to secure her place in the Top 4, but she lost to another coordinator named Robert who defeated her with his Milotic and moved onto the finals to win the Hoenn Grand Festival.

May was sad at first, but after some encouraging words from Ash and Max she went back to her normal self. She should be happy, it was her first Grand Festival and she made it to the Top 4. Not many coordinators could say they made it that far on their first Grand Festival.

Right now they were on the boat to Ever Grande City and onto Ash's way to winning the Hoenn League. "There it is, Ever Grande City" Ash said excitedly seeing the city on the horizon. It was a beautiful city even from the distance.

"Oh I can't wait" May gushed looking through a book. "It says here that there are so many shops to look at in Ever Grande City. Clothing stores, Pokémon shops... Restaurants" she ended with a far off look on her face.

The ferry docked quickly and now they were all exploring around Ever Grande city. There were shops everywhere with masses of people buying things or browsing around things. "Wow there are a lot of people here" Max commented.

"I just can't wait to find a restaurant" May said looking through her book. "What kind of restaurant" Ash asked.

"It's called the Ever Grande Noodle Nosh" May said excitedly. "It's been rated in the Top 3 restaurants in all of Hoenn. They say once you taste one noodle you'll never nosh anywhere else."

"Where'd you here that" Ash asked. May showed him her book about all of the greatest eating places in all of the Hoenn Region. As they were walking she was telling them all about what the book said. Ash and Max sweat dropped while she was explaining.

Now they were standing in a deserted alley "What did you say that place was called again May" Max asked in a dry voice looking around.

"It's called the Noodle Nosh" May reminded him. "These alleys may look shady, but it's really just a disguise as most of these shops are great and are run by very eccentric people."

"I hope you're right" Ash said looking around. Then they heard the sound of cawing and before they knew it they were under attack by a crowd of Murrow. "What the... what's with these Murkrow" Ash shouted shielding his eyes.

"I don't know, I've never seen Murkrow so angry before" Max shouted also shielding his eyes. "Maybe we accidently wandered into their territory." "Ow... Ow, stop pecking me" May cried.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash called. Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder. Lightning cackled in its cheeks and Pikachu unleashed a mighty thunderbolt that got rid of the Murkrow surrounding them. The Murkrow cried out and flew away, but then another flock of them came flying towards them.

"It's another wave" Max cried.

"Pikachu thunderbolt" Ash shouted. Pikachu released another thunderbolt and hit the Murkrow before they could surround them, but just as the Second Flock flew away did another Third Flock appear heading right for them. They started pecking at them all over again.

"Meowth" a voice called. A Pokémon charged through the Murkrow and slashed at them all as quick as lightning. The Murkrow cried out and flew off revealing the Pokémon. It was a Meowth; only this Meowth was different. It stood up on its hind legs wearing a cowboy hat with a feather on top, a red bandana tied around its neck and cowboy boots.

"A Meowth" Max said surprised "But it looks nothing like Team Rocket's Meowth." The Murkrow were coming back in for another strike.

"Meowth fury swipe, let's go" Meowth's trainer called out appearing next to Meowth. Meowth's claws extended and with a cry Meowth charged forward and began slashing at the Murkrow in rapid succession and soon the Murkrow flew off knowing they were defeated.

"Wow he drove them all off in one attack" Ash said impressed.

"Are you all okay" the trainer asked them. He was taller than Ash, about 5 inches taller, looking to be around the age of 17 with brown hair, black eyes wearing a red shirt, light brown pants and a long green jacket with yellow trimmings that went down to his calves and a backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Yeah thanks for the assist" Ash said gratefully.

"Awe it was nothing" the guy said smiling sheepishly. "I'm just glad we were able to help out." He looked down and saw May's book on the ground, "Wow, the Ever Grande Noodle Nosh. Don't tell me you're all heading there too?" The Scene now changes to all of them sitting in the Noodle Nosh enjoying the noodles. May was right; these noodles were amazing. "Small world huh" the trainer, names Tyson, said. "You're in the Hoenn League Championship and so am I" he said to Ash. "I guess that makes us rivals."

"Yeah I guess so" Ash grinned. "Well your Meowth is awesome Tyson" May said. "You must be pretty good with a Pokémon like that" Max commented.

"Thanks" Tyson said. Tyson slurped down the rest of his noodles and broth and put the bowl down with a sigh of content. "That was excellent." His expression dropped when he saw the time, "Augh, oh no look at the time." Tyson grabbed his things and ran to the doo with his Meowth following, "Hate to eat and run, but we gotta go" he said quickly jogging in place. "Meowth we got to step on it." Meowth nodded and they sprinted down the street.

"Tyson wait up" Ash called sprinting after him. May and Max followed behind having slight trouble keeping up with them while ash had no problem. "What's the big rush?"

"The torch will arrive at the Pokémon center any minute now and I've gotta get there" Tyson called back picking up the pace. "Cool the torch" Max said. "I heard that the torch has the flame of the Legendary Pokémon Moltres."

"Really a Moltres" May said surprised.

"Yep" Ash said. "All regions except Johto use the Flame of Molires to start the Beginning of a League competition. It's perfect."

"And I'm a torch runner so I've got to get there quickly" Tyson said making the three of them look at him in surprise. At the Pokémon center there was a massive crowd near the street with everyone there hoping to get a glimpse of the torch.

Mr. Goodshow was there looking around impatiently "It shouldn't be long now" Nurse Joy said. "Thank goodness I hate all this waiting" Mr. Goodshow said.

"Officers this is Officer Jenny" the Jenny of Ever Grande City said into her communicator. "The torch will be arriving momentarily so make sure everyone's in their positions."

"Mr. Goodshow" Tyson called running up with a sash around his torso signifying him as a torch runner. "Sorry I'm late I'm Tyson the Torch Runner."

"Not a problem at all Tyson" Mr. Goodshow said. "It appears that the torch just arrived as well." "Hey Mr. Goodshow" Ash greeted walking up with May and Max.

Mr. Goodshow grinned widely "If it isn't my old friend Ash. How are doing my boy?"

"I'm just fine Mr. Goodshow" Ash said grinning back.

May and Max looked at Ash in surprise, "Wait isn't Mr. Goodshow the Leader of the Pokémon League?" "Then how do you know him Ash" May asked.

"Oh because I use to be a Torch Runner as well" Ash said surprising them again.

"Yes indeed back in the Johto League and the Indigo League" Mr. Goodshow said. "And of course you gave us a wonderful battle back then as I remember having Lance present you with the victory trophy back at Silver Town."

Ash grinned slightly while Tyson stared at Ash in surprise, "What... you won the Silver conference back in Johto?" ash nodded, while Tyson grinned, "Well Ash then I'm definitely looking forward to seeing you battle in the Hoenn League."

"Oh are you participating in the Hoenn League Ash" Mr. Goodshow asked. Ash nodded, "Well then this Hoenn League will be a great one."

'The torch was then lit and handed over to Tyson, "good luck to the both of you" Nurse Joy said to Tyson and his Meowth.

"Thank you" Tyson said. "Let's go Meowth." Tyson and Meowth took off down the road with Officer Jenny riding her motorcycle in front of him. The crowds cheered as Tyson ran past them.

"Go for it Tyson" Ash shouted after him. Soon a massive limousine rolled up "Wow that car is really big." "After you Mr. Goodshow" Nurse Joy said opening the door for him.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Mr. Goodshow said. "Say would you kids like to come along as well? It's not like we don't have enough room."

"That'd be awesome" Ash and the others said getting inside the limo with Mr. Goodshow. The limo took off towards the Ever Grande Stadium. As they were driving along Mr. Goodshow asked Ash, "So Ash how are your Latios and Latias doing? Will they be with you in the tournament?"

"Both of them are doing great" Ash responded. "We've been training hard together for months to get here. They'll be with me all the way throughout the Tournament."

"That's good" Mr. Goodshow grinned "1 look forward to seeing how far they have progressed in a year." A little more driving later and the stadium came into sight, "Look kids there it is; the Ever Grande Stadium. The site of the Hoenn League's Ever Grande Conference."

"Wow it's enormous" May said amazed.

"It even has its very own Pokémon center for all of the participants" Mr. Goodshow said. "It's there you'll be able to register, find out matching information, who you'll battle and everything else you need to know."

"Speaking of Registration" Max said. "Ash once we get there you should go and register right away."

Ash nodded, "Right." After another five minutes of driving they got to the stadium. After departing from Mr. Goodshow Ash and the others went straight for the Pokémon center to register. Ash got inside quickly, "Nurse Joy I'm here to register for the Hoenn League" Ash said walking to the front desk.

"Okay I just need identification and all eight of your badges" Nurse Joy said. Ash nodded and handed her his Pokedex and his badge case. Nurse joy checked everything for authenticity and once everything was all sorted out Ash was officially registered. "Okay everything's all set. Here's your Pokedex, badges and an official Hoenn League Guidebook."

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ash said. "Ash you don't mind if I take a look at the Guidebook first do ya" Max asked.

"No go ahead" Ash said. Max took the book and began flipping through it. "Oh yeah Nurse Joy can you tell me if a trainer named Morrison has checked in yet?" Ash had met Morrison about two months ago when Morrison was still trying to win his last badge. They got into all kinds of competitions that was bad for their bodies, but it didn't matter to them. They developed a close friendship after saving their Pokémon from Team Rocket, but they also declared themselves rivals in the Hoenn League.

"Alright let me check... no I'm afraid he hasn't registered yet" Nurse Joy said. Oh... okay" Ash said. Morrison you better hurry up."

"Ladies and gentlemen the torch runner Tyson has just entered the stadium" an announcer said on T.V showing Tyson holding the torch. "And it was a magnificent run as Tyson isn't even winded."

"Alright he did it" May and Ash cheered. After that Ash went and called Professor Oak to ask for a few transfers for his matches. Once Ash was done the alarm started going off.

"We have a code one emergency" Officer Jenny's voice announced "Someone has stolen the torch. All squads are to remain at all exits and keep an eye out for anybody suspicious. No one is aloud to Leave the area until the torch was found."

"How could the torch be stolen" Ash asked running outside with the other two following. "Hey look its Tyson." "Hi you guys" Tyson said disappointedly running up to them. "Is it true and someone stole the torch" Max asked.

Tyson nodded regretfully, "Yeah it was right after I brought it into the storage room." Tyson explained what happened, "1 just can't believe it; the torch was stolen right out from under my nose."

"By crooks disguised by people we trust" May said angrily. "It's not your fault Tyson" Max said.

"There they go" an Officer Jenny cried. They were chasing a disguised Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny on a motorcycle. They were chasing them with their own Motorcycles with Mr. Goodshow riding with one of them.

"Cut them off" Officer Jenny said to the other one. "Roger" she said. She rode her motorcycle on the edge and managed to jump it over them and block them off. "Now we've got you trapped.

"I wouldn't be the force on it" the thief said in a familiar voice before making a sharp right turn and driving towards the cliffs to everyone else's shock.

"They're heading for the water" Ash called running up with Tyson, May and Max. suddenly a Meowth shaped Balloon appeared and they drove off the cliff. They landed safely in the balloon while the motorcycle flew off the cliff.

"Criminals" Tyson shouted.

"You can't take our torch" Mr. Goodshow shouted as well. Then the crappy motto you all know and hate started playing and the thieves revealed themselves as Team Rocket.

"We should have known it would be Team Rocket" May said scowling. "Yes you should have" Jessie said in her normal arrogant tone "And you should know what happens next." "Us saying goodbye" James and Meowth said as the balloon began floating away.

"That's what you think" Ash said pulling out a Pokeball "Latios, let's go." Out came the Blue Eon Dragon with a cry. Ash climbed on Latios' back, "Let's go Latios; we got a Torch to get back." Latios nodded and they took off to the skies after Team Rocket.

'Tyson stared wide eyed, "A Latios. Ash has a Latios." Max nodded, "Yep."

"His Latios is looking as magnificent as ever" Mr. Goodshow said. "You should know Tyson. His Latios was one of the key reasons he won the last Silver Conference."

"Alright Latios fly in close" Ash said. Latios flew in closer to the balloon.

"Uh oh it's the twerp and his Latios" Meowth cried out. Latios got closer and Ash jumped off into the balloon and landed on all three of them knocking them to the ground. Ash snatched the torch flames from James.

"No don't let him get away" Jessie cried out. She grabbed the torch and it was a tug-a-war now, "Give it back twerp we stole it fair and square."

"I'l give it back when you three clowns get a life" Ash countered. "In other words never." Ash wrenched it out of Jessie grip and then jumped out of the balloon basket. Latios came flying in and caught Ash on his back. "Thanks Latios, we got the torch back so let's go land." Latios gave a cooed and a nod and flew back down towards the others.

"No he's getting away" James cried out.

"Meowth go and get that torch back" Jessie practically growled and tossed Meowth after ash. Hey no one told her to get a life and gets away with it... in her opinion at least.

"Ah... why me" Meowth cried flying downwards towards them. Latios made it to the ground and Ash hoped off with the torch clutched safely in his arms, "Hey I got the torch back."

"Good job Ash" Mr. Goodshow said taking the torch. "But we're not finished with them yet." They noticed Team Rocket's Meowth fall on the ground. Meowth shook its head, cursed Jessie and James silently and stood up.

"I'l take care of this, guys" Tyson said stepping up with his Meowth. "Alright Meowh let's do this." Meowth nodded and jumped in front of Team Rocket's Meowth. Tyson's Meowth smirked and said something to Team Rocket's Meowth.

"Say what" Team Rocket's Meowth said indignantly glaring at Tyson's Meowth. "For your Information I am not a pathetic Meowth. Tyson's Meowth said something that pissed off Team Rocket's Meowth big time "Oh and you're the expert. At least I don't walk around like a pathetic Cowboy."

"Meowth get the torch" Jessie shouted.

"Oh yeah the torch" Meowth said. "Okay partner move so I can get that torch." Tyson's Meowth made a "come on" motion with its finger. "What, you daring me to come and get it. Okay partner make my day. Taste my fury swipe." Tyson's Meowth simply used its own fury swipe and got Meowth easily. "I missed" Meowth said weakly feeling the hit. "I'm not done with you yet." Meowth went for another attack, but Tyson's Meowth jumped and hit it hard with an iron tail sending it into the sky "You ain't seen the last of me" Meowth called before disappearing in a twinkle.

"Meowth come back" Jessie and James said pathetically.

"Alright let's finish them" Ash called to Tyson who nodded. "Latios ice beam."

"Meowth thunderbolt" Tyson called.

Latios charged up a an ice beam and fired it at Team Rocket and it froze them deeply and Mewoth's thunderbolt flew at them and shocked them while they were frozen and it resulted in an explosion that sent them off in the same direction as Meowth.

"I owe you two many thanks" Mr. Goodshow said to Ash and Tyson. "Without some quick maneuvering and great battle attacks we never would have gotten the torch back. But now thanks to you two the Hoenn League will go on as planned."

"Ash you're finally gonna compete" May said excitedly. "And you're gonna do great" Max said. "Thanks you guys" Ash said. "Ash you were great back there" Tyson said to Ash. "I can hardly wait to see you battle in the competition. You and that amazing Latios of yours." "Thanks Tyson" Ash said "You and your Meowth were good too." "Let's make this a competition we'll never forget" Tyson said holding his hand out. Ash grasped it, "It's a deal Tyson."

TIMESKIP

Now we jump ahead to the end of the Preliminary rounds. Morrison had managed to show up in time on the last day and register with five minutes to spare. They met Team Rocket again and they almost got Morrison and Ash again, but thanks to Tyson they were stopped again. The preliminary rounds began with Morrison being the first of the three to battle. He faced off against an obnoxious trainer named Jump using his Beldum while Jump used his Electabuzz.

Morrison almost lost since Beldum only knew Takedown and Jump took advantage of that by having Electabuzz constantly use protect to counter against it. Just when it looked to be the end of Beldum it evolved into a Metang. The battle then turned in Morrison's favor and he defeated Jump and moved passed the preliminaries. The next of the three to battle was Tyson against a girl named Vivica.

Tyson used his Meowth while Vivica used a Persian. Tyson's Meowth was very aggressive while battling the Persia. Meowth took some damage, but a massive thunderbolt from Meowth took out Persian giving Tyson the win. Meowth wasn't satisfied and tried to continue the battle causing Tyson to recall it with a sad look on his face. Later that day Tyson explained to the rest of them the story of Meowth. About how during the start of his journey in the Ever Grande forest he found Meowh after it was beaten and badly injured by a Persian. He nursed it back to health, but it's hind legs were badly injured so Tyson gave it the boots to help it walk better. It was a very sad story and it explained why Meowth was so aggressive towards Persian.

'The final match of the Preliminary was Ash vs. Gilbert. Of course Ash used his Pikachu to battle. It was touch and go for a bit because of Hitmonlee having very effective attacks, but a massive thunderbolt took out Hitmonlee giving Ash the win. Now with the Preliminaries over it was time to light the main torch in the Ever Grande Stadium to begin the qualifying rounds. Because ash saved the torch from Team Rocket he was given the honour of lighting the main torch. All over the Regions all of Ash's friends and family were watching this. Delia was filled with pride for her son as she watched him carry the torch up the steps. Professor Oak, Tracy and Gary, who was back home for a while, were watching as well. The torch was then lit and the crowd cheered loudly as the magnificent flames arouse.

NEXT DAY

Ash and the others were eagerly awaiting their first match of the qualifying rounds. "Come on show it already" Ash said impatiently. "Calm down Ash they'll show it soon" May said

"What's the matter Ash nerves getting the better of you" Morrison teased.

"What... are you kidding" Ash said. He held his hand up, "See this, solid as a rock."

"Sure, whatever you say" Morrison said.

"Attention all participants of the Hoenn League" Nurse Joy announced getting their attention. "First of all congratulations to all those who made it past the preliminaries to the qualifying rounds. The remaining 256 participants will now be battling in a qualifying round with a double battle. In order to advance to the Victory Tournament a trainer must win three matches. In the end the top 32 trainers will advance to the Victory Tournament."

"That's gonna be me" Ash and Morrison said. The matchups came up on screen and Morrison and Ash immediately began looking for themselves. Ash found himself first, "Alright my match is today in Stadium C."

Morrison smirked, "My match is in Stadium E this morning. I'm battling first so it's definitely gonna be a win." Morrison was right in that aspect as he did win his match. He used his Growlithe and Gligar while his opponent, Gavin, used a Machamp and a Marowak. It was a tough match as Morrison took out his Machamp first and then Gavin's Marowak took out Morrison's Growlithe and in the end Morrison's Gligar barely managed to take out Gavin's Marowak giving Morrison the victory.

Now it was Ash's turn, "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the fourth match in Stadium C." The crowd cheered loudly, "The two trainers participating in the match are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Dominick from Fallabor Town."

"Hay Ash you better win" Morrison shouted. "Oh I will" ash said hearing Morrison.

"Tropius, Swalot, let's go" Dominick called sending out his two Pokémon. Tropius was a long neck dinosaur shaped Pokémon with, what looked like, leaf wings on its back. Swalot was a massive blobby purple Pokémon with black diagonal shapes on its body.

"Alright Latios, Latias I choose you" Ash called sending out the Eon Duo who appeared in a flash with loud coos.

"Dominick has chosen Tropius and Swalot while Ash has surprised the crowd by sending out the Eon Duo Latios and Latias" the announcer cried excitedly as the crowd roared.

"Whoa I didn't know Ash had Legendaries" Morrison said shocked with wide eyes.

"He has a Latias too" Tyson asked May and Max surprised.

Max nodded, "Oh yeah Ash is a surprising person. He's had those two since Johto over a year ago and he's got more of them where that came from." "Wait until later rounds" May said "Ash will just shock you even more." They all turned back to the match.

"Tropius fly into the air and use razor leaf" Dominick called. Tropius flew into the air and launched a mass of razor leaves at them.

"Latias dodge it and Latios charge at Tropius with your extreme speed" Ash called. Latias flew to the side and dodged the oncoming razor leaves. Latios flew quickly into the air dodging the razor leaves and appeared in front of Tropius shocking it with its speed. "Now use Luster Purge" Ash called.

"Tropius watch out" Dominick shouted. Too late as Latios' signature attack hit dead on and Tropius was launched towards the ground. When the blast cleared it showed Tropius out cold with swirls in its eyes. "Tropius" Dominick called.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Tropius is unable to battle." Tropius' icon went dark signifying its defeat. "Latios took out Tropius with just one attack" the announcer roared "To say that Latios is strong is an understatement."

Dominick returned his Tropius "Okay we're not finished yet. Swalot use sludge bomb on Latios." Swalot opened its wide mouth... well... wide and launched massive sludge bombs at Latios.

"Latios use safeguard" Ash called. Latios glowed blue for a second and the sludge bombs just bounced off doing no damage shocking Dominick.

"Now to end this Latias use Mist Ball" Ash called. Latias appeared behind Swalot and launched her signature attack at Swalot. It hit Swalot and it was sent flying with a cry of pain towards Latios. "Now Latios finish it with Steel Wing" Ash called. Latios' wing glowed and it smacked Swalot

hard in the head and knocked it at the feet of its master.

"Swalot no" Dominick cried. Swalot wasn't moving and it had swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Swalot is unable to battle. The winner of the qualifying match is Ash Ketchum." Dominick's picture and Pokémon disappeared leaving Ash, Latios and Latias' picture to take up the screen with the word winner on it.

"And it's over. Ash Ketchum has won his first match of the qualifying rounds and without taking a single hit at all from his opponent" the announcer roared excitedly.

"Alright he won" May cried excitedly jumping in the air with Pikachu. "He was awesome" Max shouted jumping in the air as well. "Both Latios and Latias didn't take a single hit form Dominick's Pokémon."

Morrison smirked and crossed his arms, "Of course no rival of mine would dare do any less." Tyson was silent, but he was smiling as he looked out at the battle.

"Alright guys we won" Ash said happily petting both dragons. "Now round two here we come." With his first round a victory Ash sets his sights on to round two of the qualifying rounds. With that over we scene break over to the next day where more battles take place. Tyson had won his first match as well and right now both Morrison and Ash were in the middle of their second match.

"Well folks we are coming down to the end of the qualifying rounds" the announcer said. "Ash and Clark are battling well out there, but it appears that Clarks Pokémon are having trouble against Ash's legendaries." Clark was using a Quilava and a Charizard while Ash was using Latios and

Latias. They had already taken out Quilava without any problems and were focusing on Charizard. "Charizard steel wing" Clark called. Charizard's wings glowed and it flew at Latios since Clark wanted to take out the strongest of the two first.

"Latios use psychic" Ash called calmly. Latias' eyes glowed and Charizard was stopped in mid air unable to move any closer, only struggle pointlessly.

"Charizard no" Clark cried.

"Latias dragon pulse at full power" Ash called out again. Latias held her paws together and a green orb formed and then she launched it at Charizard. It connected and Charizard cried out in pain from the hit. Once the explosion smoke cleared it showed Charizard falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Once i¢ hit the ground it didn't move.

The ref raised the green flag, "Charizard is unable to battle. The winner of the match is Ash from Pallet town."

"And that's it" the announcer shouted. "It's over. Ash has defeated Clark and with two wins under his belt Ash will be moving onto the Victory Tournament." Ash's picture, coupled with Latios and Latias, took up the screen with 'winner' underneath it.

'The crowd was cheering loudly and May and Max were jumping and cheering in their seats. "He did it, he did it" May cheered.

"Now it's onto the Victory Tournament" Max cheered as well. The three of them met outside the stadium, "Ash you were awesome in there" Max said.

"Thanks Max" Ash said. "Ash" Morrison called running up to him. "Sorry I couldn't see your match. I just finished mine." "That's cool, did you win" Ash asked.

"Of course" Morrison said pompously with a smirk. "With all the wins I've accumulated I'm moving onto the Victory Tournament. I assume you are 00?"

Ash nodded also smirking, "Yep and I'm gonna win."

"We'll see about that" Morrison said. "You may have Legendaries, but that doesn't mean you're unbeatable." 'While they argued Max checked his Pokenav, "Uh... guys Tyson's match is gonna start soon. We better get there." "Race ya" Ash and Morrison said at the same time and took off running.

"they do know that they're going the wrong way" Max asked May.

May sweat dropped ,"Let them take the scenic route."

"Pika" Pikachu sighed from May's arms. They made it to Tyson's battle in time to see Tyson use his Sceptile's Solar Beam to take out his opponent's Aggron giving Tyson the win. The next round will be the Victory Tournament.

 **TBC...**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter - 17**

'The day after the next day was when the Victory Tournament begun. The day after the qualifying matches was a day off for trainers to rest or train or do whatever. Ash and Morrison spent the entire day training with their Pokémon or fighting against each other to see who was better. May and 'Tyson spent the entire day wandering around Ever Grande City trying out different restaurants while Max had to keep Munchlax from devouring everything and when he had free time he browsed the souvenir shops.

Inside the main stadium the flames of Moltres were burning brightly and the crowd was cheering. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the first round of the Victory Tournament. As you know, 32 participants will do battle here in the main stadium and from amongst them only one will be able to climb the stairs and stand at the top as champion. Matches will be full battles with each trainer using six Pokémon. And trainers may make substitutions freely. The trainers will also need to adapt to different varieties of fields; grass, rock, water and ice. When three of either trainers Pokémon have been eliminated there will be a field change and a five minute break."

All across Kanto Ash's friends and family were watching since he was in the first match. Delia was caring to a sick Mr. Mime, but both were watching the T.V and smiling widely. In the Cerulean City Gym Misty had just finished another Gym battle and was watching the T.V. smiling brightly waiting for the match to start. Brock was at home in Pewter City watching the matches with his brothers and sisters. All of them were eager for the match to start. Professor Oak, Tracy, and Gary, who was home for a break, stopped all of their work to watch the match. In Altomare Bianca

and Lorenzo were watching T.V to witness the matches since they couldn't be there in person this time. Bianca had her notepad ready if she had an inspiration to draw.

"Now the first trainers to battle in the Victory Tournament are Ash from Pallet Town and Katie from Lilycove City" the announcer said. Katie was a very beautiful girl wearing a red top, black skirt going down to her calves and sandals with her long teal colored hair doing down to her lower back. "Now to direct your attention to the board for the deciding of the field." It began flashing around the fields and soon it stopped on the rock symbol, "A rock battlefield" the announcer called.

'The neutral stadium switched into a rock field with boulders sticking around everywhere. "The first round of the Victory Tournament is between Ash and Katie" the ref announced. Ash was smiling confidently while Katie was also smiling with her eyes closed and she was brimming with confidence.

"Is there any information on Katie" May asked.

"Let me see" Max asked. He checked his Pokenav "It says here Katie is known for carefully analyzing her opponent's moves."

"Now for our competitors first Pokémon" the announcer called. Ash pulled out a Pokeball smirking and threw it into the field. In a flash appeared Latios with a cooed and hovered in front of Ash waiting for battle.

"And there's his Latios" Katie whispered to herself staring at the beautiful dragon. "Scizor let's go" she called sending out the red bug/steel Pokémon. On the screen both icons appeared as their first Pokémon.

"Ash starts with Latios while Katie is playing smartly and going with Scizor" the announcer called.

"Scizor use hyper beam" Katie called. Scizor formed a hyper beam with its claws and pointed them at Latios.

"Latios dragon rage let's go" Ash called. Scizor fired the hyper beam at Latios just as Latios fired the dragon rage. Both attacks met in mid air resulting in a massive explosion. It cleared shortly showing no Pokémon took any damage.

"Scizor use metal claw" Katie called. Scizor's claws glowed and it went after Latios with extreme speeds. "Latios use psychic" Ash said. Latios' eyes glowed bright blue and then Scizor stopped in place unable to move. "Scizor no" Katie cried.

"Latios Giga Impact" Ash said. Latios glowed purple and charged at the restrained Scizor and smashed into it knocking it back where it slammed against the rocks. Scizor slid to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Scizor is unable to battle. Latios is the winner." Scizor's icon went dark signifying its defeat leaving Katie with five Pokémon left.

"Restraining Scizor and leaving it wide open for a powerful Giga impact" the announcer yelled. "Clearly Ash has trained his Latios well to be able to balance two attacks at once. Now for Katie's second Pokémon."

Katie returned her Scizor and pulled out her next Pokeball, "Golduck let's go." Out came a blue duck shaped Pokémon only much more massive, muscular and it stood on its hind legs. "Golduck use ice beam." Golduck roared and launched the ice beam at Latios.

"Now use Luster Purge" Ash called calmly. Latios launched is signature attack and both ice beam and Luster Purge hit dead on and Luster Purge pushed ice beam back and broke through it hitting Golduck head on sending it flying back and smashing into the stadium wall.

"Golduck no" Katie cried. Golduck slid to the ground groaning with swirls in its eyes.

He ref raised the green flag "Golduck is unable to battle. Latios is the winner." Golduck's icon darkened signifying its defeat. The crowd was cheering loudly.

"You'll have to try a lot harder if you want to defeat my Latios" Ash called out smirking, Katie growled at him and pulled out her next Pokeball.

"Venomoth let's go" Katie called sending out a purple moth Pokémon. Venomoth took its place as Katie's third Pokémon, "Venomoth use confusion she shouted. Venomoth's eyes glowed blue and it launched confusion at Latios.

"Dodge it" Ash called. Latios flew to the side and avoided the attack.

"Venomoth use supersonic quickly" Katie called out. Venomoth launched blue rings from its mouth and they hit Latios dead on making it cry out in pain. "Stun spore quickly" she shouted.

"Steel wing" Ash called. Latios recovered from the supersonic and flew towards Venomoth quickly and before it could launch the stun spore Latios hit it hard with a double steel wing shot. Venomoth groaned loudly and fell from the sky and onto the rocks with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Venomoth is unable to battle. Latios is the winner."

"Ash is one formidable opponent having already defeating three of Katie's Pokémon using only his Latios" the announcer called as the crowd cheered. "Since Katie has lost three Pokémon we will be cutting to a five minute interval."

Katie recalled her Venomoth with a scowl on her face, 'How is that Latios so powerful? I need to take it out quickly otherwise it'll be the end for me.

Ash recalled his Latios, 'Just three more to go and it's on to the next round. Let's keep this up Latios' he thought staring at the Pokeball that held Latios.

"Wow I knew Latios was one of Ash's most powerful Pokémon, but I didn't think it would be powerful enough to take out three of Katie's Pokémon" May said slightly surprised.

"I'm not surprised" Max said making them all look to him. "I saw Ash battle back in the Silver Conference. Thos matches were intense and it was touch and go for a while with Ash using his Latios. He almost lost to a trainer named Harrison and his Blaziken, but it was only because Latios had a little more energy that he won. If Latios was that powerful to get Ash to the victory back in the Silver conference then..."

"Then that would make it about 5x more powerful now" Tyson finished looking back out at the stadium.

"Attention trainers five minutes have now passed; please return to your boxes" the announcer said. Ash and Katie moved back into position. "Now for the second have we shall switch battlefields." The battlefield switched out and was replaced by a grassy terrain "Ah and it's a grass field. Now since Ash has more Pokémon he will send his Pokémon out first."

"Latios I choose you" Ash called sending back out the Eon Dragon.

"And Ash chooses to stick with his Latios" the announcer said. "Now we await to see what Pokémon Katie will pick."

"Misdreavus let's go" Katie said sending out a small purple ghost Pokémon. "Misdreavus use tackle" She ordered. Misdreavus charged at Latios quickly. "Latios use dragon pulse" Ash commanded. Latios opened his mouth and a green orb formed and Latios fired it at Misdreavus who ducked and swerved around it and then smashed into Latios' torso making it cry out in pain. "Latios steel wing" Ash called. Latios smacked Misdreavus hard with a Steel Wing and knocked it down to the ground where it smashed hard against the ground. Misdreavus had swirls in its eyes. "Misdreavus use Destiny Bond" Katie shouted. Misdreavus glowed purple slightly before lying still.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Misdreavus is unable to battle. Latios is the winner." Misdreavus' icon went dark signifying its defeat. Then Latios glowed a dark purple and grit its teeth in pain before crying out and falling to the ground with its eyes closed.

"Latios" Ash called. 'The ref raised both flags "Latios is also unable to battle. It's a draw." "I can't believe it" the announcer roared loudly. "Ash's Latios has been defeated." Up on the screen Latios' icon went dark signifying its defeat. "What... what just happened" May asked shocked. "Destiny Bond is a special move used by ghost Pokémon" Tyson began explaining, "It can only be used when a ghost Pokémon is knocked out. The other Pokémon takes the same amount of damage and is knocked out as well."

"Ash still has no problem" Morrison said confidently. "He still has five Pokémon left while Katie only has two." "It's not over yet Morrison" Tyson said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as incredible as it sounds this is the very first defeat we've seen for Ash's Latios here at the Hoenn League" the announcer said as Ash recalled his downed Pokémon. "Now we eagerly await the identity of his second Pokémon."

"So Ash who's nest" Katie asked gaining more confidence. Ash smiled, "Well Katie you've defiantly proved you've eamed a spot in the Victory Tournament. To think I'm using my second Pokémon... right here in this Pokeball" Ash said pulling it out "Let's go" he said tossing it in the air. There was a flash and then a high pitched coo met everyone's ears. A Pokémon zoomed down and flew through the air before turning back and landing in front of Ash floating in mid air.

"And Ash's second Pokémon is Latias" the announcer said amongst the roars of the crowds.

Katie gaped slightly, "It's a Latias." 'I didn't know he had both Legendaries. This is going to be a problem.' "Alright Dugtrio let's go" she called. A flash later and the three headed ground Pokémon sticking out of the ground took its place as her fifth Pokémon.

"Why would she use a ground type like Dugtrio against Latias" May asked. "She must be either running out of specialty choices or has something planned" Tyson said.

"Dugtrio use rock throw" she called. Dugtrio rotated in the ground and began launching rocks at Latias.

"Latias dodge with extreme speed" Ash called. Latias began flying quickly around the rocks avoiding them.

"Keep it going Dugtrio, don't give an inch" Dugtrio began launching rocks at a faster pace making it harder for Latias to dodge it.

"Latias descend and use Dragon Rush" Ash shouted. Latias flew high up and avoided the rock throw and then dived back down with her body glowing.

"Dugtrio use dig quickly" Katie cried. Dugtrio stopped rotating and went down under the ground. Latias flew down and smashed into the aground and there was a cry of pain and Latias flew upwards form the smoke and hovered back in front of Ash. The smoke cleared to show a crater with Dugtrio lying in it unconscious.

The ref raised the green flag, "Dugtrio is unable to battle. Latias is the winner." Dugtrio's icon went dark signifying its defeat leaving Katie with only one Pokémon left.

Katie recalled her Dugrio, "You were great now take a rest" she said before looking down with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"With the elimination of Dugtrio Katie is left with only one Pokémon remaining" the announcer said. "But does Katie have the will to continue the battle" the announcer asked as Katie stood still.

"You must send out your last Pokémon or you will be disqualified" the referee said to Katie. Katie looked up and smirked, "I'm not done yet, Walrein let's go." Out came a massive walrus shaped Pokémon with a loud cry.

"And Katie chooses Walrein as her last Pokémon" the announcer said. The crowd cheered loudly.

"I must say that you've battled well Katie" Ash called out to her. "But this is the last one." "We'll see Ash because there's no way I'll give up" Katie said confidently grinning.

"That's good" Ash said also smiling "Let's do our best. Latias use dragon pulse" Latias formed a green orb in the center of her paws and launched it at Walrein.

"Walrein use ice beam" Katie called. Walrein launched an ice beam at the dragon pulse and they canceled each other out. "Now use ice beam on the field" Katie called. Walrein launched an ice beam at the field and soon the whole entire grass field was covered in ice.

"What is she doing" Morrison asked. "She's creating ice to increase Walrein's speed" Max said. "Latias use dragon breath" Ash called. Latias opened her mouth and launched a green wave of energy at Walrein.

"Dodge it Walrein and use ice beam" Katie called. Walrein slid on the ice and dodged it and launched an ice beam at Latias that hit dead on doing quite a lot of damage due to dragon's weakness of ice. "Walrein use another ice beam" Katie ordered.

"Latias dodge and use Mist Ball" Ash called. Walrein launched an ice beam at Latias. Latias flew downwards and straight at Walrein and launched her Mist Ball at Walrein and hit it hard sending it flying, Katie grit her teeth.

"Wow, Latias is very fast" Morrison commented. "Yeah and with the Mist Ball hitting directly Walrein's almost finished" Max said.

"Let's wrap this up" Ash said "Latias descend and then use Mist Ball." Latias cried out and flew high into the sky leaving nothing, but a twinkle and then flew back down with a Mist Ball forming in her mouth.

Katie grit her teeth before her eyes widened, "Walrein dodge and use body slam." Walrein opened its eyes just in time to see Latias launch the Mist Ball. Walrein jumped to the side as Latias came out of her dive. Walrein jumped and slammed on top of Latias making it cry out in pain. Walrein then hung on tightly to Latias' neck refusing to let go.

"Toss Walrein" Ash shouted. Latias tried tossing it off, but Walrein's grip was strong and powerful. "Walrein use ice beam" Katie called. Walrein launched another ice beam and it hit Latias point blank dealing quite a bit of damage. "Oh that's not good" Tyson commented. "Latias can't take another direct attack like that."

"Not necessarily" Max said. "When Walrein was hit by Latias' Mist Ball attack it took out half of Walrein's attack Power so that ice beam was only at half strength."

"I see" Tyson said. "So Latias could take a few more hits like that and still keep going, but Ash better end this quickly."

"Latias ascend and let's get this over with" Ash nearly growled. Latias flew high into the air, "Now make a dive towards the ground and use Giga Impact" Ash called. Latias glowed a dark purple as she dived towards the ground with Walrein still on her.

"Ice beam at full power Walrein" Katie screamed desperately. Walrein launched another ice beam at Latias from within the Giga Impact. Latias stayed focused and then slammed into the ground making another massive explosion that nearly knocked Ash and Katie off their feet. Now they were all waiting for the explosion to die down. It cleared quickly enough and it showed Walrein and Latias lying on the ground. Walrein was sprawled on its belly with its eyes closed and Latias was lying on her side with her eyes closed as well.

"Walrein and Latias are both unable to battle" the ref announced. "All six of Katie's Pokémon have been eliminated so moving onto the next round is Ash from Pallet Town" the ref finished raising the green flag.

The crows cheered loudly, "And that's it" the announcer said. "Ash has defeated Katie and will now be moving onto the next round." Katie rushed out to her Walrein as Ash's picture and Pokémon took up the screen with the word 'winner' underneath it.

"Walrein" Katie said to her Pokémon as it woke up. She smiled "You battled really hard; good job." She looked up to see Ash approaching her as his Latias woke up and floated beside him "Ash" she said standing up.

"Katie that was an awesome battle" Ash said grinning. "You were awesome." "Thanks Ash so were you" Katie said. "You won fair and square and keep on winning."

"I'l do my best thanks" Ash replied and the two of them shook hands as the crowds cheered. They were all clapping, but none were clapping louder than Tyson, Max, May and Morrison.

"Ash really earned this one folks" the announcer said "Over coming all of Katie's tactics and using only two Pokémon in the entire match."

"Well Tyson it looks like we'll have to do as good as Ash did" Morrison grinned. Tyson grinned as well.

SCENE BREAK

In another stadium a Metang charged at a Machamp and hit it hard ending it to the ground and knocking it out, "Machamp is unable to battle. Metang wins. Our victor is Morrison."

"The winner" Morrison cheered as the crowd clapped. SCENE BREAK

In another stadium another battle was going on, "Iron tail let's go" Tyson called. Meowth's tail glowed and it slammed its tail into a Rhydon. "Rhydon is unable to battle. Meowth wins" the ref said "Our victor is Tyson."

"That's the end of the first round and all three of them made it" May said watching Tyson win.

"And we're gonna do even better in the next round" Ash said with a confident smile.

Dinner time came quickly afterwards and they were enjoying a pizza, "This is the best Pizza ever" May moaned.

"I hear they used four different kinds of cheeses in it" Tyson commented.

Morrison swallowed his last bite, "Since this is my first official competition I had no idea the battles were this intense."

"The stakes are a lot higher in the Victory Tournament so everyone's giving it 110%" Ash said.

"Yeah Ash you probably know all about that having won the Johto League" Tyson said.

"What... you won the Johto League" Morrison said shocked.

"Oh yeah I never told you" Ash said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "It must have slipped my mind. I did win the Johto League over a year ago. Those battles were intense and the pressure nearly made me crack, but I hung in there, advanced all the way to the finals and won the championship."

"Wow, I wish I could have seen that" Morrison said. Max's Pokenav beeped and he pulled it out, "Ah cool. Everything's set up for the second round." "Alright let's go check it out" Ash said getting up.

"Yeah I wanna see who I'm beating next" Morrison said confidently. He wasn't so confident when he saw who was battling, He was battling Ash in the next round. Morrison gasped as he stared at the line ups with wide eyes and the others were wide eyed as well.

"No way" Max said slowly. "I can't believe they have to battle each other already" May said softly.

Ash looked over to Morrison to see him looking down with his hair shadowing his eyes, "Hey cmon Morrison last one to the showers is a rotten Eggsecute" he said attempting to lighten the mood.

"No thanks you go on ahead" Morrison said quietly and left the Pokémon center. The other stared off after him sadly. Ash tried going out to find Morrison, but he couldn't find him anywhere and didn't see him until the next morning when their battle was about to begin.

Fireworks were going off in the stadium "Ladies and gentlemen, the second round of the Hoenn League championship Victory tournament is about to begin. The first half of this match will take place on an ice battlefield. Whoever emerges victorious will move onto the Final 8" the announcer said. "Will it be Ash from Pallet Town or Morrison from Verdanturf Town? This will be a full six on six battle with no time limit. Now trainers send out your first Pokémon."

"Regice I choose you" Ash called sending out the Legendary Iceberg Pokémon. Regice appeared on the field beeping its name. Morrison grit his teeth, "Go Girafarig."" Out came a normal sized giraffe Pokémon. Both Pokémon took their spots in the icons next to their trainers.

"Ash is choosing to start out with another Legendary" the announcer called excitedly. "This time it's a Regice while Morrison is starting out with his Girafarig."

"Let the match begin" the ref called. "Regice ice beam" Ash called. Regice launched a powerful ice beam at Girafarig.

Morrison was sweating in panic, "Girafarig light screen." Girafarig made a tiny clear screen in front of it. It proved massively ineffective as Regice's ice beam tore right through it and hit Girafarig hard sending it flying back into an ice pillar and knocking it out.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Girafarig is unable to battle. Regice is the winner." Girafarig's icon went dark signifying its defeat leaving Morrison with five Pokémon.

"And Morrison loses his very first Pokémon without landing a single attack" the announcer said. Morrison grit his teeth harder recalling his down Girafarig. "Now we wait for Morrison's second Pokémon." Ash grit his teeth as well as he knew Morrison wasn't anywhere close to giving his best. Morrison looked away with his head down unable to continue.

"You must choose your Pokémon immediately" the Ref told him.

"Morrison hasn't moved" the announcer said. "If he doesn't choose another Pokémon and quickly the judges will consider this a forfeit and he'll lose the match meaning his opponent, Ash, will move onto the next round."

Morrison was paralyzed with indecision. He wanted to win, but he didn't want to fight against his friend. Can his competitive nature snap him out of itor is Ash going to move onto the next round by forfeit?

"Ladies and gentlemen this is unprecedented" the announcer called out. "If Morrison does not send out a Pokémon the referee may call it a forfeit and award Ash the victory."

The ref looked at Morrison and saw that he wasn't going to make a move anytime soon, "By default Morrison is officially declared unfit to battle. The winner s-"

"Wait just a minute" Ash shouted cutting the ref off. "Give him a little more time. Morrison snap out of it already."

"Yeah, but" Morrison called hesitantly. He gripped his eyes shut and threw a Pokeball into the field. Out came his Growlithe with a bark. "And in the nick of time Morrison sends out his Growlithe" the announcer called. Growlithe took its spot as Morrison's second Pokémon. "Regice use zap cannon" Ash called. Regice beeped and the yellow dots on its face glowed yellow and it fired zap cannon at Growlithe. "Dodge it with agility" Morrison shouted. Growlithe jumped and swerved to the side and avoided the attack.

"Keep it up with Zap cannon Regice" Ash called. Regice continued to fire zap cannon over and over again, but Morrison just told Growlithe to keep dodging it over and over again.

"I don't know how much longer Morrison can keep this dodging up" Max said. "He just won't attack" May added. Finally zap cannon hit its mark sending Growlithe flying where it hit against a massive block of ice.

"Okay Regice use ice shard" Ash called. Regice held its arm up and fired one massive ice shard from it and it smashed into Growlithe sending it flying back where it landed on the ice with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Growlithe is unable to battle. Regice is the winner." Up on the screen Growlithe's icon went dark signifying its defeat. "And Morrison loses his second Pokémon" the announcer called as Morrison went over and huddled his down Growlithe.

"Morrison what is wrong with you" Ash shouted to him getting his attention. "We both know you can battle better than this so why are you just giving up?"

"Who asked you" Morrison shouted back.

"If that's how you feel then you might as well just quit the match right now" Ash shouted.

"No way" Morrison shouted back.

"you've got Pokémon that depend on you in battle, but right now you're letting them down as though you don't even care about them" Ash shouted.

"No that's not true" Morrison shouted. Growlithe regained its consciousness and barked up at his trainer licking his cheek. Morrison smiled and gave a loud scream, "Alright Ash you want a battle I'll give you a battle you'll never forget."

"That's the spirit" Ash grinned. "Looks like Morrison's back in the battle" Tyson commented. "It's about time" Max said.

"Let's rock this. Swampert come on out" Morrison said sending out the fully evolved form of Mudkip. Swampert took its place as Morrison's third Pokémon. "Thanks for snapping me out of it Ash, although you're probably gonna regret it. Swampert use focus punch."

"I never regret anything" Ash responded "Now Regice use ice punch." Regice's fist glowed blue and it charged forward on the ice field as did Swampert with its fist glowing as well and both Pokémon smashed fists together in a struggle for power.

"And both Pokémon appear to be even in power" the announcer called. "Regice use blizzard" Ash called. Regice launched a cold Blizzard at Swampert and knocked it back where it smashed into the ice.

"Don't give up Swampert use hydro pump" Morrison called. Swampert launched a powerful hydro pump at Regice and it hit dead on sending Regice back. "Alright now use hydro pump one more time." Swampert launched another hydro pump at Regice.

"Agility" Ash called. Regice skated on the ice and was moving twice as fast as it normally did around Swampert confusing it making it look around trying to find it.

"And Ash makes excellent use of the field by having his Regice swerve and skate around the ice" the announcer called. "With Regice's impressive speed can Morrison catch Regice?"

"Swampert use focus punch on your left" Morrison called. Swampert swerved to the left with its fist glowing and ended up punching Regice right in the face.

"And a big surprise" the announcer roared. "Swampert nails an excellent focus punch on Regice." "Ice beam now" Ash called. Regice fired an ice beam at Swampert and it hit it dead on knocking it back onto the ice with swirls in its eyes. The ref raised the green flag, "Swampert is unable to battle. Regice is the winner." Swampert's icon went dark signifying his defeat.

"And with Swampert's defeat Morrison has now lost three Pokémon so we will now cut to a five minute break" the announcer called. Ash and Morrison walked off the stage back onto the ground. Morrison approached Ash.

"Hey Ash sorry about earlier" Morrison apologized. "It's okay Morrison" Ash said. "As long as you start the battle good this time then it's all good."

Morrison grinned, "You better believe it Ash. And keep that Regice out I've got a great strategy to defeat it." "I look forward to it" Ash grinned back.

"Attention trainers five minutes have now passed" the announcer called. "Please return back to your boxes." "Let's do our best Morrison" Ash said and they shook hands.

"Yeah" Morrison agreed.

They got back into their boxes, "Well folks we're back. Let's take a look at the results for those who are just tuning in. Morrison has lost three Pokémon while Ash hasn't lost any yet. The second half of the battle will be fought on a grass battlefield." The field switched to a grass battle field.

"Steelix let's go" Morrison called sending out the large steel Pokémon. Steelix appeared in the slot for Morrison's fourth Pokémon. "Regice let's go" Ash called sending out his Regice again. Regice's icon lit back up again. "Steelix use dragon breath" Morrison called. Steelix formed a yellow ball in its mouth and launched a wave of energy at Regice.

"Regice use ice beam" Ash called. The attacks hit at once and resulted in a massive explosion obscuring their vision. "Regice use zap cannon" Ash called. Regice's yellow dots glowed and Regice launched zap cannon into the explosion smoke.

"Steelix use dig" Morrison called. Steelix dug into the ground and the zap cannon flew over Steelix. The smoke cleared and Steelix was nowhere to be seen.

"Regice watch out" Ash warned. "With Steelix under the ground Ash has no idea where it will pop up" the announcer called. "Steelix dragon breath" Morrison called. A dragon breath came up from under the ground and enveloped Regice.

"And a surprise Dragon Breath from underground envelopes Regice" the announcer roared as the crowd cheered. Steelix appeared back on Morrison's side of the field next to a smirking Morrison.

"Ice beam" Ash called smirking. Morrison's smirk was wiped off his face as an ice beam shot from the dragon breath and hit Steelix head on making it shout in pain.

"Steelix no" Morrison shouted. Steelix landed on the ground, but pushed itself up shaking slightly.

"Sorry Morrison, but it'l take a lot more than a dragon breath to take out Regice" Ash called. "Now Regice use zap cannon." Regice's dots glowed again and this time a zap cannon hit dead on making Steelix cry out in pain as electricity sparked off its body.

"Steelix use dig" Morrison shouted. Steelix tried moving, but couldn't move as more electricity sparked off of it "What's wrong Steelix?" "It looks like Regices Zap Cannon has got Steelix paralyzed" the announcer called.

"Steelix you got to shake it off" Morrison shouted.

"Regice ice beam" Ash called. Regice formed another ice beam and shot it at Steelix hitting it hard and sending back onto the ground. Steelix lied on the ground not moving; "Steelix wake up, cmon Steelix I know you can do it" Morrison called. Steelix still didn't move.

The ref raised the green flag, "Steelix is unable to battle. Regice is-" The ref was interrupted as Steelix awoke and got up shaking its head and the paralysis wore off.

"And Steelix is back with us again" the announcer called. "What" Ash said shocked.

"Alright Steelix use iron tail" Morrison shouted. Steelix roared loudly and its tail glowed brightly and headed straight for Regice. It hit Regice dead on with two massively powerful iron tail attacks. Regice fell to the ground and Steelix landed back on its side of the field.

'The ref raised the red flag, "Regice is unable to battle. Steelix is the winner." Regice's icon went dark signifying its defeat.

"Unbelievable folks" the announcer roared as the crowd cheered wildly. "After taking out three of Morrison's Pokémon Regice has finally been defeated by Steelix."

"Great job Steelix" Morrison called grinning, Steelix nodded waiting for Ash's next choice. "Wow Morrison actually did it" Max said surprised "He took out Ash's Regice."

"That was impressive" Tyson agreed. "I can't believe Ash has three Legendaries. I can't wait to see what else he's capable of." May and Max grinned; he'd find out soon enough.

Ash recalled his Regice with a smile, "You did good Regice now take a long rest." Ash puled out his next Pokeball. "So Ash who's next" Morrison asked with a grin.

"You'll see Morrison... right now" Ash called throwing the Pokeball into the field "Come on out and use dig" Ash called. There was a flash near the ground, but it was unrevealed as the Pokémon tunneled under the ground.

"Steelix keep a look out" Morrison called. Too late as the Pokémon appeared from under Steelix and hit it hard sending it flying into the air.

'The mystery Pokémon rotated in the air before stopping in midair "Regirock" it said in a deep voice. It then landed on the ground with a loud thump and beeped waiting for orders.

"And Ash's second Pokémon against Morrison is a Regirock" the announcer roared. "Well folks first Latios, Latias, Regice and now its Regirock. Just how much of a skilled trainer is Ash?"

"I'm not gonna give up no matter what Pokémon Ash has" Morrison said determined. "Steelix use iron tail." Steelix roared as its tail glowed brightly and went for Regirock.

"Regirock use Giga Impact" Ash called. Regirock roared as purple energy surrounded its body and it went towards Steelix. Both Pokémon impacted at the same time and there was a cry of pain before Regirock jumped back and landed on the ground near Ash. The smoke cleared to show Steelix out cold with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Steelix is unable to battle. Regirock is the winner." Steelix's icon went dark signifying its defeat.

"Steelix return" Morrison called returning his Pokémon "Good job Steelix now take a rest. Okay Gligar I choose you." Out came a pink bat Pokémon with pincers. It took its spot as Morrison's fifth Pokémon. "Alright Gligar use iron tail" Morrison called. Gligar's tail glowed before flying down towards Regirock.

"Dodge it Regirock" Ash called. Regirock jumped to the side as Gligar flew past it. Then Gligar came in for another attack, but Regirock dodged it again and this time Gligar took off. "After it Regirock" Ash called. Regirock jumped through the air after Gligar.

Morrison smirked, "Alright Gligar use Guillotine." Gligar flew out of reach for Regirock and flew back down with its pincer claw glowing.

Ash gasped, "Quick Regirock hyper beam." Regirock's dots on its face glowed and it charged a hyper beam and fired it upwards and it hit Gligar head on. Gligar cried out in pain from the attack.

"Gligar no" Morrison cried. Gligar fell from the smoke groaning and onto the ground and didn't move after it hit.

The ref raised the green flag, "Gligar is unable to battle. Regirock is the winner." Gligar's icon went dark signifying its defeat leaving Morrison with only one Pokémon.

Morrison recalled his Gligar, "Good job now take a long rest." Morrison put the Pokeball away and pulled out his final one and looked at it. "I'm not about to give up yet" he called to Ash "Metang let's go." Out came Morrison's main Pokémon with a flash and it hovered in front of him. Metang's icon took its spot as Morrison's sixth Pokémon.

"And Morrison chooses Metang as his final Pokémon" the announcer said. The crowd was cheering wildly. "Metang use take down" Morrison ordered. Metang charged forward quickly toward Regirock.

"Regirock iron defense" Ash called. Regirock glowed briefly before standing its ground and blocking Metang's attack and holding it in place "Good now use Brick Break" Ash called. Regirock's fist glowed before it punched Metang hard and sent it flying back.

"Metang use confusion" Morrison called. Metang's eyes glowed and Regirock was lifted into the air and then Metang slammed Regirock hard into the ground. "Good now use Meteor Mash" Morrison called. One of Metang's metal arms glowed and Metang slammed into the spot Regirock was creating a massive explosion. Morrison smirked, "Alright that's the end of that."

"Not quite" Ash called back. The smoke cleared showing Regirock holding Metang's arm back from striking it. Morrison gaped, "But... how?"

"Regirock use hyper beam" Ash said. Regirock charged a hyper beam and fired it at point blank range at Metang, Metang cried out in pain and it was launched out of the attack and high into the air.

"And a powerful point blank range hyper beam sends Metang flying" the announcer cried. "Is this it for Morrison?"

Metang landed on the ground hard with scrapes and scratches all over it. Its eyes were swirly and it wasn't moving. The ref raised the green flag, "Metang is unable to battle. Regirock is the winner. The winner of the battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"And there you have it" the announcer roared as Morrison's picture and Pokémon disappeared leaving Ash's Picture and Pokémon to take up the screen. "Ash has defeated Morrison and will be moving onto the quarterfinals."

The crowd cheered for Ash's victory while Ash waved to the crowd with his Regirock standing behind him stoically. SCENE BREAK

"Sceptile use solar beam now" Tyson called. Sceptile launched a powerful white beam of energy from its mouth and hit the opponents Rhydon hard sending it to the ground out cold.

'The ref raised the red flag, "Rhydon is unable to battle. Sceptile wins. The winner of the battle is Tyson." Tyson smiled widely at his victory. SCENE BREAK

Now it changes to them all waiting in the Pokémon center for the next matches to be revealed on screen. "Ash that was a great battle" Morrison said.

"Yeah you were pretty good" Ash said. "I know I took out a Legendary" Morrison said smirking "Not a lot of trainers can say that they've done that."

"It took you four Pokémon to do so" Max said dryly deflating Morrison's ego "And Ash's previous opponent Katie took out two of his Legendaries while you only took out one." Now Morrison had an aura of depression over him making the others chuckle slightly.

"Attention trainers the matchups are now complete" Came Nurse Joy's voice. Immediately they all raced to the front to see who Ash and Tyson would be battling. They stopped and their eyes widened when they saw who the matchups.

In the first match tomorrow morning Ash would be battling Tyson.

Silence reigned in the group as Ash and Tyson turned to face each other. Tyson smiled, "Well it was bound to happen eventually. What do ya say Ash; let's make this a battle the two of us will never forget?"

"Yeah let's do it" Ash agreed and the two of them shook hands with each other.

"Good luck you two" May, Max and Morrison said. Tyson and Ash parted ways after that with each one of them going out for some late night training.

'The next morning came awfully quickly for the remaining eight competitors, but for five certain individuals it was another chance to see who would become victorious in the Hoenn League. On a train ride to the Hoenn League stadium in Ever Grande City was none other than the Hoenn Elite Four and Champion.

'The first of the Hoenn Elite Four was a man of normal height wearing a red buttoned up shirt with a black vest over it and tan khakis with black shoes. He had brown eyes and was nearly bald except for a tuff of red hair in the center of his forehead that was brushed back. His name was Sidney; the master of Dark-Type Pokémon of the Hoenn Elite Four.

The next was a girl in her mid twenties with normal height. She wore a blue Hawaiian style outfit on her lower body with no shoes on either and just a skimpy blue cloth that only covered her chest leaving most of her body exposed. She was dark skinned with black eyes and black spiked hair with big pink sea flowers on either side of her head and a pink bracelet on her left ankle. Her name was Phoebe; the master of Ghost-Type Pokémon of the Hoenn Elite Four.

The third member was a woman in her mid thirties that was a little taller than most women. She had blond hair tied in four ponytails and olive green eyes. She was wearing a purple dress over a lavender blouse that was long sleeved and covering her entire boy with, what looked like, purple pants underneath her dress. She was also wearing sandals on her feet with a belt around her waist. Her name was Glacia; the master of Ice-Type Pokémon of the Hoenn Elite Four.

'The final member of the Elite Four was an older man in his late fifties and stood the tallest of the Elite Four. He wore a Ship Captain's hat with a Golden Pokeball in the center. He wasn't wearing any undershirt under his long black trench coat with yellow trimmings leaving him bare-chested. 'The trench coat had ragged endings on the bottom and on the sleeve endings and also had a golden Pokeball on the right side. He was also wearing blue jeans and black combat boots. He had black eyes and a big long moustache on his face. His name was Drake; the master Dragon-Type Pokémon of the Hoenn Elite Four.

'The final member was the champion and he was the youngest person of the five, but he didn't look it. He stood a little bit shorter then Drake with bright silver hair wearing fancy clothing of a rich man. He had on black pants and shoes along with a black long sleeved fancy shirt with silver bands around his arms and thick purple squiggly lines going from shoulder to end. By the collar sticking out of his black shirt he was wearing a white shirt underneath it along with a red tie. He also had piercing emerald green eyes and was the heir to the Devon Corporation. His name was Steven; the Champion of Hoenn and a master of Steel-Type Pokémon.

"Travelling by train" Drake grumbled in a gruff voice. "A boat would be much faster." "Stop complaining Drake" Glacia said not taking her eyes off a book she was reading.

"I have to agree with Drake" Phoebe said staring out the window at all the passing by scenery. "Travelling by boat let's you enjoy the fresh air more instead of being cramped up in a box."

"Finally someone with sense" Drake said. Sidney sighed out loud, "Let's change the subject. Steven, you know who's in the Top 82"

"Let me check real quick" Steven said pulling out a laptop and began typing. A few seconds later he got something, "Well there are quite a bit of interesting participants, but it seems that only two of them stand out the most."

"Who" Glacia asked looking up from her book.

"The first is Tyson from Mauville City" Steven said. "It says here he got past the preliminaries and qualifiers pretty easily. His main Pokémon seems to be a Meowth as in his first match in the Victory Rounds his Meowth took out three of his opponents Pokémon. Also in each previous round he's only had to use about 4 Pokémon. He's never used all six."

"He sounds like a talented one" Drake said getting interested. "And what about the other one?" "The other one is Ash Ketchum" Steven said. "He's a trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Whoa, now this is impressive." "What is it Steven" Sidney asked.

"Ash got through all the Preliminary matches and qualifying rounds without losing one single Pokémon" Steven said making the four of them look at him in surprise. "In all of his previous matches in the Victory Tournament he's only had to use Two Pokémon."

"Just two" Phoebe said shocked.

"That's not even the most surprising part" Steven said turning the laptop towards them so they could all see it and he clicked on a button and Ash's Pokémon popped up. "He's gone through all of his matches using only Legendary Pokémon. He's used a Latios, a Latias, a Regice and a Regirock."

All of their eyes were wide now as they stared at the pictures of Ash's Pokémon. "Four Legendaries" Sidney whispered in shock. "How is that possible" Glacia said slightly wide eyed.

"I'm not sure how it's possible" Steven said. "We'll be seeing his battle today so we can see for ourselves. Ah, perfect timing we're here." The train pulled to a stop and they all got up and got off the train.

"Oh it feels good to walk around again" Phoebe said stretching her muscles out.

"You're causing a scene again" Glacia reprimanded as many boys got google eyed and stared at Phoebe's scantily clad form.

"Jealous" Phoebe teased. Glacia developed a tick in her eye.

"Come on you two" Drake said to them "Mr. Goodshow is here." Glacia and Phoebe stopped but Phoebe was still smirking slightly while Glacia glared from the corner of her eye.

"Ah Steven, Drake, Glacia, Phoebe and Sidney" Mr. Goodshow greeted kindly. "It's good to see you all again." "Nice to see you too" Steven greeted back with a smile.

"Indeed" Drake nodded.

"Hello Mr. Goodshow" Glacia said politely.

"Hiya Mr. Goodshow" Phoebe greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello" Sidney said simply.

"Well now that we got greetings out of the way let's get to the stadium" Mr. Goodshow said. "The first match of the quarterfinals will begin soon and there's no way I'm missing this one." The others chuckled slightly and followed Mr. Goodshow to his limo and got in. the ride to the Ever Grande Stadium was filled with Phoebe talking with Mr. Goodshow while the others were silent.

Once they got there they all went to the private box reserved for the one in charge of the League, (Mr. Goodshow) The Champion, (Steven) and the Elite Four. (Drake, Glacia, Phoebe, Sidney) "The roster for who's battling is right here if you want to look at it" Mr. Goodshow said sitting down. Each one of them grabbed roster copy and read it over, but the first match got their attention; Ash vs. Tyson.

"So this Ash is battling in the first battle" Drake murmured. "So is Tyson" Glacia commented.

"Oh you know both Ash and Tyson" Mr. Goodshow asked.

"We looked them up on the way over here" Steven said. "Tyson has a very well balanced team, but it's Ash that got our attention the most."

Mr. Goodshow laughed, "Oh yes Ash does get a lot of attention with the skills he has. Wait until the match starts and I guarantee you that itl be one you'll never forget."

Before anything else could be spoken "Ladies and gentlemen the first match of the Quarterfinals is about to begin." The crowd cheered loudly and the Hoenn Champion and Elite Four sat down and waited for the match to begin. "Trainers please enter the stadium" the announcer called.

Ahs and Tyson walked out onto the field and ascended the steps until they were in the trainer's box. Both Ash and Tyson held confident smirks on their faces as they stared at one another.

"On the green side we have Ash from Pallet town" the announcer called as the crowd roared loudly. "And on the red side we have Tyson from Mauville city" the crowd cheered loudly again. "The outcome of this match will decide which trainer will proceed to the Semifinals. Which trainer will come out victorious?"

In the stands Morrison screamed, "Go Ash go." "C'mon Ash you can do it" May and Max shouted as well.

"Now to determine which field our trainers will battle on first" the announcer called as it began swapping through fields. It slowed and soon stopped on water "Ah and it's a water field." The neutral field switched to a water field. "Now four our trainer's first Pokémon."

"Hariyama let's go" Tyson called sending out his Hariyama as his first Pokémon. Hariyama appeared in the slot on the screen as Tyson's first Pokémon.

"And Tyson chooses Hariyama as his first Pokémon" the announcer called "Now what Pokémon will Ash choose as his first choice?"

"Kyogre I choose you" Ash called. A massive whale Pokémon appeared and landed in the water with a big splash. Kyogre took its spot as Ash's first Pokémon.

"And Ash graces us with another Legendary Pokémon" the announcer called excitedly as the crowd cheered. "This time it's Kyogre." The Elite four and Champion's eyes were slightly wide and Phoebe even had her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Hariyama use focus punch" Tyson called. Hariyama clenched its fist and went towards Kyogre intent on giving it a thrashing.

"Kyogre use water spout" Ash called calmly. Kyogre unleashed a torrent of water from the spout on the top of its body and it released a torrential amount of downpour rain drops that were huge. Hariyama couldn't get away in time and it slammed Hariyama to the ground and the rest of the drops reigned down upon it.

"Hariyama no" Tyson shouted worried. The water cleared and it showed Hariyama lying in the water with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Hariyama is unable to battle. Kyogre is the winner." Hariyama's icon went dark signifying its defeat leaving Tyson with only five Pokémon left. Tyson recalled his Hariyama and whispered his thanks to it.

"Kyogre took down Hariyama with just one move" the announcer roared "Kyogre is definitely powerful. Now for Tyson's second Pokémon."

"Sceptile I choose you" Tyson called sending out his second Pokémon, most likely his starter. Sceptile appeared as Tyson's second Pokémon up on the screen. "Sceptile use bullet seed" Sceptile opened its mouth and launched a bullet seed barrage at Kyogre.

"Kyogre dodge under water" Ash called. Kyogre went under water and avoided the bullet seed. "Sceptile jump into the air" Tyson shouted. Sceptile jumped high into the air. "Kyogre, Giga Impact now" Ash shouted. Kyogre surrounded itself in purple energy and shot out of the water towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile dodge and use Leaf Blade" Tyson called. Sceptile dodged to the side as Kyogre went flying past it. Then the leaves on Sceptile's arms glowed and elongated into green blades and they slashed Kyogre hard and sent it back to the pool. "Sceptile solar beam attack now." Sceptile opened its mouth and charged a solar beam and a white ball began appearing in its mouth. Then Sceptile fired it down at the water and it hit dead on creating an explosion.

Silence reigned for a few seconds before, "Kyogre hyper beam now." A massive hyper beam shot from the smoke and hit Sceptile as it came down to the ground sending it flying.

"Sceptile no" Tyson cried.

"Finish it with ancient power" Ash called. Kyogre opened its mouth and formed a massive ball of swirling white energy and fired it at Sceptile as it fell to the ground. The attack hit sending Sceptile flying and it landed off the stage with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Sceptile is unable to battle. Kyogre is the winner." Sceptile's icon went dark signifying its defeat.

"Ash's overwhelmingly powerful Kyogre has now defeated two of Tyson's Pokémon" the announcer said. "It survived a powerful leaf blade and solar beam and still took out Sceptile." Tyson recalled his Sceptile and whispered his thanks.

"Alright Shiftry I choose you" Tyson called sending out a tree like Pokémon with long hair and leaf hands with a mean face. Shiftry took its spot as Tyson's third Pokémon.

"Kyogre use hyper beam" Ash called. Kyogre opened its mouth and shot a massive hyper beam at Shiftry. Shiftry merely jumped to the side and avoided it before jumping towards Kyogre and landing a Mega Kick on it "Kyogre you okay" Ash called.

"Good job Shiftry now use shadow ball" Tyson called.

"Ancient power" Ash shouted. They two attacks met dead on resulting in a massive explosion in the entire area. The smoke cleared quickly and it showed both Shiftry and Kyogre unconscious in the water.

'The ref raised both flags, "Shiftry and Kyogre are both unable to battle." Both icons on the screen went dark showing their defeat.

"And with that double knockout Tyson has lost three Pokémon so we'll cut to a five minute break folks" the announcer called. Both Tyson and Ash recalled their downed Pokémon and walked off the stage.

"That Ash kid is really good" Sidney commented staring at Ash as he walked off the stage.

"I know" Phoebe said watching Ash as well. "Hard to believe he's so young and have so many Legendaries. Not fair" she whined "What's his secret?"

"He has great skill" Drake said gruffly. "I can't wait to see how strong he'll be in the future." "Indeed" Steven mused agreeing with Drake. "He'll definitely be a lot stronger in a few years time."

"Attention trainers five minutes have now passed" the announcer called. "Trainers please return to your boxes as we switch fields." Tyson and Ash reappeared in their boxes and the water field changed into a rock battlefield. "Ah a rock battlefield. Now what Pokémon will the two trainers select?"

"Registeel I choose you" Ash called and sent out the final member of the Legendary Golems. Registeel appeared on the ground with a loud thud that shook the ground and beeped in a deep voice. Registeel appeared as Ash's second Pokémon on the screen.

"Donphan let's go" Tyson said sending out his fourth Pokémon. Donphan took its place as Tyson's fourth Pokémon.

"Ash chooses a Registeel for his Pokémon while Tyson chose the type advantage with his Donphan, but from past battles with Ash you should know to never expect to win based on type alone" the announcer called.

"Donphan use sandstorm" Tyson called. Donphan curled into a rolling form and rolled around on the ground and created a massive sand storm attack. Registeel was unaffected by the attack, but now they couldn't see all too well.

"Keep an eye out Registeel" Ash called holding his hat down.

"Donphan use rock tomb" Tyson called. Rocks appeared around Registeel and strapped it inside the rocks and soon the sand storm cleared showing Registeel trapped. Ash gaped slightly while Tyson smirked, "Now Donphan use Magnitude." Donphan stomped on the ground hard rippling the ground and causing damage to Registeel. "Now use role out at full power" Donphan tucked into a ball and rolled towards Registeel as fast as it could.

"Flash Cannon now" Ash shouted. Registeel didn't need to move from its spot so it looked up and its dots glowed a bright red and then it fired a massive blast and it hit Donphan hard making it cry out in pain. Donphan then rolled out of the smoke and sprawled out on its stomach with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag, "Donphan is unable to battle. Registeel is the winner." Donphan's icon went dark signifying its defeat leaving Tyson with two Pokémon.

"Donphan return" Tyson said recalling his Pokémon, "You were great now take a nice long rest." Tyson pulled out his next Pokeball "Okay Metagross let's go." The final evolved form of Beldum appeared on the field and in the spot on the screen as Tyson's fifth Pokémon. Steven sat up a little straighter since it was steel vs. steel and steel Pokémon was his specialty.

"Registeel break out of the rocks" Ash called. Registeel broke out of the rocks and freed itself, "Now use zap cannon." Registeel's dots glowed a yellow color and then fired the zap cannon at Metagross.

"Metagross use psychic" Tyson called. Metagross' eyes glowed and then the zap cannon was caught and redirected back towards Registeel and hit it dead on paralyzing it. "Alright now use Meteor Mash" Tyson called. Metagross' arms glowed and it charged forward and smashed its leg right into Registeel sending it flying back.

"Registeel try and shake off the paralysis" Ash called. Registeel got back up with its body sparkling slightly.

"Metagross use another Meteor Mash" Tyson called. Metagross' leg glowed again and it charged at Registeel intent on doing more damage. Then Registeel reached its arms up and caught Metagross' leg. Tyson and Metagross were shocked by this turn of events.

"Alright looks the paralysis wore off" Ash said triumphantly. "Now Registeel use flash cannon." Registeel powered up Flash cannon while holding Metagross in place and hit it at point blank range doing massive amounts of damage, but not knocking it out. Metagross flew back and landed on the ground, but was covered in scrapes and was panting." Let's wrap this up Registeel use gyro ball" Ash called. Registeel charged at Metagross and then began rotating at a fast pace.

Tyson grit his teeth before his eyes widened slightly, "Metagross use Giga Impact." Metagross got up and charged at Registeel with its body surrounded with purple energy and then both Pokémon smashed into each other creating another explosion that blew both of them back. Metagross 'managed to land on its feet, but was panting harder than ever. Registeel was blown back and landed on the ground unmoving.

The ref raised the red flag, "Registeel is unable to battle. Metagross is the winner." Registeel's icon went dark signifying its defeat.

"I don't believe it folks" the announcer cried. "This is the first time here at the Hoenn League that Ash has lost two of his Pokémon with his opponent still able to battle. Now what will his third Pokémon be?"

Ash recalled his Registeel, "Good job Registeel you battled really hard. Now take a long rest." Ash pulled out his next Pokeball "Alright let's go" he called and sent out his third Pokémon that appeared in a magnificent flash and a loud roar.

Tyson and most of the stadium gaped, "Suicune" Tyson whispered softly. He snapped out of it quickly enough "We're not giving up no matter what you use Ash. Now Metagross use hyper beam." Metagross launched an ice beam at Suicune.

"Suicune dodge and use aurora beam" Ash said calmly. Suicune merely jumped into the air and avoided the hyper beam and then launched a massive aurora beam at Metagross and it hit it in the center forehead making it cry out in pain and fall to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag "Metagross is unable to battle. Suicune is the winner." Up on the screen Metagross' icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Tyson with only one Pokémon.

"And just like that it was down to one Pokémon for Tyson" the announcer called out loudly as the stadium was cheering. "We all know what Tyson's final Pokémon will be, but will it be enough to defeat Ash and make Tyson advance to the Semifinals."

"Go Meowth" Tyson called sending out his cowboy dressed Meowth who appeared in a flash ready for battle. Meowth took its spot as Tyson's final Pokémon.

"Well Tyson this has been a fun match" Ash called out "But now it's time to end it." "Not if I can help it" Tyson called back "Meowth use fury swipe." Meowth extended its sharp claws and charged at Suicune.

"Suicune use Giga Impact" Ash called. Suicune surrounded itself in purple energy and charged at Meowth just as it went to slash at Suicune. Meowth was thrown back from the attack and landed on one knee wincing slightly. "Suicune Giga Impact one more time" Ash called.

"Here it comes" Tyson called to Meowth as Suicune surrounded itself in purple energy and charged at Meowth. "Alright iron tail" Meowth's tail glowed and it jumped in the air and brought its tail down on Suicune, but the Giga Impact was too powerful and knocked Meowth back. "Meowth" 'Tyson called worried as Meowth landed on the ground.

"Wow Meowth's move didn't do a thing" Morrison said shocked. "I wonder what Tyson will do now" May said.

Back down on the field Ash said, "Let's wrap this up. Suicune charge up a full powered ice beam." Suicune roared loudly and formed an ice beam in its mouth and aimed it right at Meowth.

'Tyson grit his teeth, but then his eyes widened, "Meowth dodge and jump on Suicune." Meowth opened its eyes just as Suicune fired the ice beam. Meowth dodged it and then jumped towards Suicune and latched its claws onto Suicune's back making it cry out "Good now use thunderbolt." Meowth unleashed a massive thunderbolt at point blank range on Suicune doing massive damage since Suicune was a water type.

"That'll cause a lot of damage" Max said.

"Toss Meowth" Ash called. Suicune ran at fast speeds trying to toss the Meowth on top of it, but Meowth clung on tightly refusing to let go. "Thunderbolt again Meowth" Tyson called. Meowth unleashed another thunderbolt and did more damage to Suicune making it cry out in pain. "Alright Suicune use light screen" Ash called. Suicune surrounded itself in a yellow energy field.

"Meowth try thunderbolt one more time" Tyson called. Meowth unleashed a third thunderbolt, but the effects were cut in half because of light screen so it didn't do as much damage.

"Suicune jump and toss it off" Ash shouted. Suicune jumped high into the air and with a hard jerk Meowth was jerked from Suicune's back, "Use Aurora beam now" Ash called. Suicune landed on the ground while Meowth was still falling and charged an aurora beam and aimed directly for Meowth.

"Meowth use Giga Impact" Tyson shouted. Meowth did a flip in mid air and purple energy surrounded it and Meowth began charging towards Suicune. Suicune fired the aurora beam at Meowth, but the Giga Impact powered Meowth managed to break through it and continue charging at Suicune through the attack. Meowth was taking damage by charging through it though. Meowth grit its teeth as it fought to get closer and closer to Suicune "Now use iron tail" Tyson shouted. While still using the Giga Impact Meowth managed to flip its tail towards Suicune and its tail glowed and it collided resulting in another massive explosion.

Tyson and Ash had to shield their eyes from the backlash explosion and the stadium shook slightly from the explosion. Soon the explosion ended leaving only smoke in the area as everyone waited for it to clear to see who the winner would be. Tyson and Ash waited with their fists clenched to see the results.

Finally the smoke cleared and it showed Suicune on the ground out cold with Meowh also on the ground with its eyes closed lying next to Suicune also out cold. "Meowth and Suicune are both unable to battle" the ref announced. "Since all six of Tyson's Pokémon have been eliminated Ash has won and will be moving onto the Semifinals." Tyson's picture and Pokémon disappeared from the screen leaving Ash's Picture and Pokémon to take up the screen with the words 'winner' and 'congratulations' under it.

"With that explosive ending Ash has defeated Tyson and will now proceed to the Semifinals" the announcer called as the crowd cheered wildly. Ash was grinning widely while Tyson also smiled happy for his friend's victory.

Tyson walked over to his Meowth, "Good job Meowth you did your best." Meowth woke up wincing and smiled slightly before falling asleep exhausted from the battle. Tyson returned it to its Pokeball.

Ash walked over to his Suicune as it regained consciousness "Great job Suicune. You battled really hard out there. Now take a long rest." Suicune barked slightly as ash returned it to its Pokeball.

"Great job Ash that was an awesome battle" Tyson said walking up to Ash "Best of luck in the Semifinals." "Thanks Tyson" Ash said and both trainers shook hands with each other. Mr. Goodshow turned and laughed at the guests sitting with him, "I told you that you all wouldn't be disappointed."

"Alright he won" Morrison cheered as he, May and Max jumped in the air cheering and clapping. Now Ash had the rest of the day to train and Relax for the next battle tomorrow since the rest of the matches were going to take up the rest of the day.

SCENE BREAK

A large Camerupt just fell to the ground in a dead faint, "And with that last win under his belt Ash Ketchum has proved that he is a good trainer even without Legendaries" the announcer's voice cried.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Camerupt is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner." Up on the screen it showed Ash's opponent losing his last Pokémon and Ash still having two open spots on his side with three Pokémon spots being dark signifying defeat. "By defeating his opponent Ash

will now move onto the Championship match" the ref finished as the crowd cheered wildly.

You see it started out last night when Ash realized something; he had been using only his Legendary Pokémon and hadn't been paying enough attention to his other Pokémon. Ash rectified that by training with them most of the night to prepare them for his semi-final match.

It went along well and they proved how strong they were. His opponent used a Blaziken, Aggron, Manectric, Skarmory, Absol and a Camerupt. While his opponent used all six Pokémon Ash only had to use four Pokémon; Grovyle, Torkoal, Swellow and Pikachu. Ash first used Torkoal against his opponents Blaziken and managed to defeat it with a well-placed flamethrower combined with and over heat and then his opponent used his Manectric.

That battle ended in a double battle with both Manectric and Torkoal being knocked out. Ash then sent out his Grovyle while his opponent used Aggron. That battle ended with Grovyle knocking Aggron out with a Solar Beam, but Grovyle had also taken a lot of damage as well. With his opponents first three Pokémon down they switched from the ice field to a grass field. Grovyle was then taken out by his opponents Skarmory, but Swellow got revenge for Grovyle by taking out Skarmory. Sadly his opponent struck back with a vengeance by using his Absol to take out Swellow.

Pikachu was then used and fought with Absol for almost three minutes before finally managing to take Absol out. Then finally a Camerupt was used to battle and Ash had trouble with it because of Pikachu being worn out, but Pikachu managed to confuse Camerupt with its agility after both Pokémon had taken a lot of damage and then hit it hard with an iron tail knocking it out and giving Ash the win.

"Alright Pikachu good job" Ash cheered as Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms. Ash's friends were also cheering loudly for Ash's win

"Alright he did it" Max cheered "Just one more match to go and Ash will be the champion." Ash appeared shortly after in the stands and his friends rushed him.

"Alright Ash" Morrison said loudly clapping Ash on the shoulder, "You made it this far so you better not lose." "Believe me Morrison I don't plan on losing" Ash said confidently. SCENE BREAK

Alittle later in that day it was finally time for the championship match. "Ladies and gentlemen; welcome to the final match of the Hoenn League Ever Grande Conference." The crowd was cheering loudly. Both Ash and his opponent were standing in their places. Ash's opponent was a beautiful girl about three years older than him with long lilac hair, blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and a black skirt with sandals on her feet.

"The competitors in the championship match are Ash from Pallet Town and Anya from Sootopolis City." The crowd cheered loudly, "For this final match there will be no specific field; both trainers will battle on a neutral field." The field didn't change at all "Now let's get ready for a super heated six on six full battle."

"Corphish I choose you" Ash called sending out the small crab Pokémon. Corphish took its spot as Ash's first Pokémon on the screen.

"Gardevoir I choose you" Anya called sending out a tall elegant Pokémon. Gardevoir took its spot as Anya' fist Pokémon. "Gardevoir use psychic" Gardevoir's eyes glowed and then Corphish was lifted from the ground.

"Corphish use bubble beam" Ash called. Corphish raised its claw, opened it and fired bubbles from it towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir send it back" Anya called smirking. Gardevoir raised its arm and the bubbles stopped and then Gardevoir launched the bubble beam right back at Corphish hitting it dead on and sending it back onto the ground.

"Corphish use crab hammer" Ash called. Corphish got up and charged at Gardevoir with its fist flowing brightly.

"Gardevoir use hypnosis" Anya said calmly. Gardevoir's eyes glowed again and then Corphish went still and got all swirly eyed and sleep. "Now Gardevoir use Dream eater" Gardevoir glowed a blue color and then launched a spectral version of itself at Corphish and went right through it making Corphish cry out before falling to the ground out cold with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the red flag, "Corphish is unable to battle. Gardevoir is the winner." Corphish's icon went dark signifying its defeat leaving Ash with five Pokémon.

"Corphish return" Ash called recalling his down water Pokémon "You did good now take a long break." Ash pulled out his second Pokeball, "Alright Glalie let's go." Out came Ash's ice-type Pokémon with a mean face ready to battle, On the screen Glalie took its place as Ash's second Pokémon. "Alright Glalie use ice beam" Ash called. Glalie shot a massive ice beam attack at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use psychic" Anya called. Gardevoir's eyes glowed and the ice beam was stopped and redirected at Glalie hitting it hard sending it back. "C'mon Ash you got to do better than that. Bring out your Legendaries and give me a real challenge."

"My other Pokémon are just as strong" Ash argued "Glalie use ice beam one more time." Glalie was determined to not let Ash down and launched another powerful ice beam at Gardevoir.

"C'mon Ash you know what happened last time" Anya said arrogantly, "Gardevoir use psychic." Gardevoir's eyes glowed again and the ice beam was stopped and sent back at Glalie.

"ley wind" Ash called with a smirk. Glalie launched a cold wind from its mouth that sparkled blue from the cold and it hit the rebound ice beam and then it sent it back at Gardevoir and hit it hard. Anya gaped in shock.

"So that was Ash's plan" the announcer said impressed.

"Now Glalie use head butt at full power" Ash called. Glalie charged forward as fast as it could and hit Gardevoir right in the head sending Gardevoir to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

'The ref raised the green flag, "Gardevoir is unable to battle. Glalie is the winner." Up on the screen Gardevoir's icon went dark signifying its defeat. Anya returned her Gardevoir with a smile.

"Well Ash maybe I underestimated you slightly" Anya called with a pleasant smile "But it's time for me to get serious. Altaria I choose you" out came a beautiful Pokémon with puffy white fur on the sides of its body with blue fur everywhere else.

"Wait Altaria's a dragon Pokémon and Glalie's an ice type" Max said confused "Why would Anya send out a Pokémon with a type disadvantage?" "She must have something planned" Tyson commented. "Alright Glalie ice beam" Ash called. Glalie roared and launched an ice beam at Altaria.

"Altaria use dragon breath" Anya called. Altaria gathered green and yellow colored energy in its mouth and launched it at Glalie's ice beam. The two attacks met dead on, but the Dragon breath then pushed the ice beam back and then the dragon breath hit Glalie head on knocking it back on the ground where it lie there unconscious.

The ref raised the red flag, "Glalie is unable to battle. Altaria wins." Glalie's icon went dark signifying its defeat.

"Well folks this is turning into an intense match as Anya is proving to be a challenge for Ash" the announcer called out. "What will Ash's next move be?"

Ash returned his Glalie, "Good job now take a good rest." Ash pulled out his next Pokeball and stared at it before clenching his hand, "Alright Darkrai I choose you." Out came the pitch black Pokémon in a flash. Darkrai hovered in the air waiting for Ash's orders.

"And another surprise from Ash Ketchum" the announcer shouted as the crowd roared wildly. "According to our information this Pokémon is known as Darkrai, a Legendary Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region." Up on the screen Darkrai took its spot as Ash's third Pokémon.

"Finally you're taking this seriously" Anya said in a giddy voice as she stared at Ash's Darkrai. "Altaria use dragon pulse" Altaria gathered a green orb of energy in its mouth and then launched it at Darkrai.

"Darkrai use dark pulse" Ash said calmly. Darkrai gathered a swirling ray of energy in its hand and launched it at Altaria's attack. Dark pulse broke through dragon pulse and hit Altria head on sending it flying.

"Altaria" Anya shouted worried. Altaria landed on the ground out cold from the attack. 'The ref raised the green flag, "Altria is unable to battle. Darkrai is the winner." Altaria's icon went dark signifying its defeat.

"Altaria return" Anya said recalling her Pokémon. "Good job now take a long rest. Alright for my next choice I choose Swampert." Out came the fully evolved form of Mudkip and it took its spot as Anya's third Pokémon. "Swampert use hydro pump" Anya called. Swampert took in a deep breath and launched a powerful hydro pump at Darkrai.

"Darkrai ice beam let's go" Ash called back. Darkrai formed a powerful ice beam in its hands and launched it at the hydro pump. They collided head on and the ice beam began freezing the hydro pump and finally it collided with Swampert and blew it back.

"Swampert hang in there and use Giga Impact" Anya called. Swampert surrounded itself in purple energy and charged at Darkrai.

"Darkrai use dark void" Ash called calmly. Darkrai formed an orb of darkness in its hand and launched it at the oncoming Swampert and it hit enveloping Swampert. The attack faded, as did Swampert's Giga impact and then Swampert fell to the ground fast asleep.

"Dark Void's got Swampert fast asleep" the announcer commented "What will be Anya's next move?"

"Swampert use sleep talk" Anya called. Swampert stood up with its eyes still closed and formed a hyper beam and launched it at Darkrai and hit it head on.

"And Darkrai is nailed with a powerful hyper beam" the announcer shouted. "Way to go Swampert" Anya cheered. She wouldn't be cheering for long.

"Darkrai dream eater" Ash called. Darkrai's eyes glowed red before launching a spectral image of itself at Swampert and it hit dead on. Swampert cried out in pain before falling on its back out cold.

The ref raised the green flag, "Swampert is unable to battle. Darkrai is the winner." Swampert's icon went dark signifying its defeat and taking out half of Anya's Pokémon.

"With Anya losing three Pokémon we will now cut to a five minute break folks" the announcer called. Anya recalled her Swampert and stood on stage staring out at Ash and his Darkrai.

"Good job so far Darkrai" Ash said as Darkrai floated back towards Ash. "You've taken out two of her Pokémon so far, but for now I'll give you a rest and give the others a chance."

"Very well' Darkrai said telepathically.

Up in the private box Mr. Goodshow stroked his beard "From the records Ash has never been to Sinnoh before. I wonder where he got that Darkrai from."

"Ash is full of surprises" Steven said with a smile. "We're coming down to the home stretch" Morrison said excitedly. "C'mon Ash you gotta win" Max said with his eyes shining.

"Attention trainers five minutes have now passed" the announcer called. Ash and Anya focused their attention back to the field. "It's a close match here folks. Ash is only in the lead by one Pokémon so let's see what their next Pokémon will be."

"Mawile let's go" Anya said sending out her steel type Pokémon. Mawile took its spot as Anya's fourth Pokémon. "Pikachu you're up buddy" Ash called. Pikachu jumped into the stadium and Pikachu's icon took the spot as Ash's fourth Pokémon.

"Anya starts things off with her Mawile while Ash substitutes his Darkrai for his Pikachu" the announcer called.

"Mawile let's squash that little rodent with gyro ball" Anya called. Mawile charged forward and began rotating at a fast speed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt" Ash called. Pikachu jumped to the side and avoided the gyro ball and then its body sparkled and Pikachu launched a powerful thunderbolt at Mawile that struck dead on making Mawile cry out in pain.

"Mawile use flash cannon" Anya shouted. Mawile recovered and gathered up a big ball of energy and fired it at Pikachu that hit the poor mouse Pokémon head on. "Now use iron head." Mawile's large jaw on the top of its head glowed white and Mawile jumped at Pikachu.

"Pikachu iron tail now" Ash called. Pikachu flipped in mid air with its tail glowing white and both Pokémon struck with their steel type attacks creating a rather large explosion. Both Pokémon fell out of the sky and landed on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

'The ref raised both flags, "Pikachu and Mawile are both unable to battle. This match is a draw." Both icons went dark signifying their defeats only Ash still had three Pokémon left. Ash raced out and picked Pikachu up off the field and set the little mouse Pokémon down next to him while Anya returned her Mawile.

"Dusclops come on out" Anya called sending out a massive pinecone shaped Pokémon with thick arms. Dusclops took its spot as Anya's fifth Pokémon.

"A Dusclops huh" Ash mused. "Alright Darkrai come back out." Darkrai reappeared in a flash and its icon lit back up. "Anya is going with Dusclops while Ash goes back to his Darkrai" the announcer called "Based on type Ash has the advantage in this battle." "Dusclops use shadow ball" Anya called Dusclops launched a shadow ball attack at Darkrai.

"Darkrai dodge and use ice beam" Ash called. Darkrai ducked the shadow ball and launched an ice beam at Dusclops, but Dusclops merely moved to the side and avoided it.

"Shadow punch Dusclops" Anya shouted. Dusclops charged forward with its fist glowing a dark color and then it punched Darkrai hard in the face knocking it back.

"Darkrai use dark pulse" Ash called. Darkrai formed the swirling energy in its hand and launched it at Dusclops hitting it hard and sending it back flying from the attack.

Dusclops hit the ground hard and gained a swirl in its eye. The ref raised the green flag, "Dusclops is unable to battle. Darkrai is the winner." Dusclops icon went dark signifying its defeat and leaving Anya with only one Pokémon left.

"Ash's Darkrai is in tip top form having defeated three of Anya's Pokémon" the announcer called "Now we await the identity of her final Pokémon. Anya returned her Dusclops with a blank expression on her face before her eyes hardened.

"So who's your last Pokémon" Ash asked calmly.

"It's not over yet Ash" Anya called fiercely. "Salamence let's go" she called. Out came a massive dragon Pokémon with large red wings, a long neck and a fierce look in its eyes. The Salamence glared at Darkrai and shot flames from its mouth. Salamence appeared as Anya's last Pokémon.

"And the ace in hole Anya was saving was Salamence" the announcer roared excitedly. "Even with his Darkrai Ash will probably have a lot of trouble dealing with this Pokémon."

"We're not giving up" Ash called to Anya.

"Good I didn't expect you to" Anya called back with a smirk "Salamence use dragon rage." Salamence roared and launched a swirling yellow orb at Darkrai. It was 50 quick that Ash didn't have any time to tell Darkrai to dodge and Darkrai suffered some massive damage from it.

"Hang in there Darkrai" Ash called "Use dark pulse." Darkrai launched a swirling energy wave at Salamence.

"Salamence fly" Anya called calmly. Salamence flew into the air and easily avoided the Dark pulse attack "Now use flamethrower." Salamence launched a powerful flamethrower down at Darkrai.

"Darkrai dodge it" Ash called. Darkrai flew to the side and avoided the flamethrower "Ice beam now" Ash called. Darkrai formed an ice beam in its hands and launched it up at Salamence and it hit Salamence dead on making ti cry out in pain since Salamence was very weak to ice type attacks.

"Salamence use dragon rush" Anya shouted. Salamence shot down with its body glowing and smashed directly into Darkrai sending it to the ground hard.

"Darkrai no" Ash called out worried. The smoke cleared showing Darkrai on the ground out cold. 'The ref raised the red flag, "Darkrai is unable to battle. Salamence is the winner." Darkrai's icon went dark signifying its defeat.

"Good job Darkrai return" Ash called recalling his Darkrai. Ash put the Pokeball away and pulled out another one with a smirk and looked at it. "Alright it's time to end this Latios I choose you." Latios came out with a magnificent cry and hovered in front of Ash. On screen Latios took its place as Ash's fifth Pokémon.

"And Ash chooses Latios as his fifth Pokémon" The announcer cried out. "Of all of Ash's Pokémon his Latios is the one we've seen the most of with it only losing once back in the first round, but will Anya's Salamence pull out another win?"

"The answer is it can and it will" Anya whispered to herself. "Alright Salamence we can do it. Go and use dragon pulse." Salamence roared and launched a green orb at Latios.

"Latios use Giga impact" Ash called. Latios surrounded itself in purple energy and charged at Salamence and broke through the dragon pulse and slammed into Salamence.

"Salamence use steel wing" Anya cried. Salamence recovered and its wings glowed brightly before it charged forward and slammed its wings into Latios. Latios recovered quickly though "Alright Salamence use Dragon rush."

"Quick Latios Luster Purge" Ash called quickly. Latios formed a swirling purple energy ball in its mouth and launched the attack at Salamence. Salamence dodged to the side and continued with the attack and hit Latios hard with a dragon rush. "Latios no" Ash cried.

"Alright Salamence let's finish it off with dragon breath" Anya shouted victoriously. Salamence charged another dragon breath attack and aimed for Latios.

"Dragon rush now" Ash shouted. Latios opened its eyes and charged forward towards Salamence and hit it with Dragon rush before it could complete its attack. Salamence lost the attack and spiraled towards the ground before it recovered and stopped itself while hovering in midair.

Ash grit his teeth slightly seeing how tired Latios was. 'I got to end this now. It's a long shot, but it's the only attack I know that will lay Salamence out for good."

"I wonder what Ash has planned" May wondered aloud. "Latios" Ash shouted. "It's a long shot and we haven't perfected it, but we got no choice right now. Use Draco Meteor." Drake's eyes went wide when he heard that, "Did he just say Draco Meteor?"

Steven nodded with his eyes slightly wide as well "Yeah he did."

"Draco... what now" Morrison asked confused.

Tyson hummed, "Draco Meteor. It's the most powerful kind of dragon move out there. It's said that if any Pokémon takes a direct hit from Draco Meteor then they'll be out."

"Draco Meteor is a one hit K.O. move" Max said as an afterthought.

Latios gave a loud cry and its body glowed and orange colour and an orange ball appeared in its mouth. Anya's eyes widened, "Salamence stop it quickly" she shouted desperately.

"Too late" Ash shouted "Latios let's go." Latios had finally gathered up enough power for the attack and then launched the orange ball into the sky. It flew high into the air and then it exploded outwards and dozens of bigger orange balls fell from the sky down towards Salamence.

Salamence had no chance as all of the meteors hit the ground and created massive explosions everywhere that shrouded the whole stadium and nearly knocked out the electrical system. Ash and Anya nearly fell to the ground from the impact and after 20 seconds the explosions stopped leaving only the explosion smoke.

Ash stared out impatiently waiting for the smoke to clear while Anya stared out with her eyes narrowed, teeth and fist clenched waiting for the smoke to clear more impatiently than Ash. Finally after thirty seconds the smoke finally cleared enough and they saw Latios floating in front of Ash panting harshly; obviously Draco Meteor had taken a lot of Latios' strength to perform.

'Then the smoke cleared on Anya's side to show Salamence on the ground out cold very banged up with cuts and scrapes all over its body. Both Ash and Anya gaped; Ash at the fact that Draco Meteor worked and that he wasn't expecting it to knock out Salamence so easily and Anya gaped at the fact her Salamence was defeated. The ref raised the green flag, "Salamence is unable to battle. Latios is the winner. The winner of the Hoenn League Tournament at Ever Grande City is Ash."

The crowd immediately erupted into massive cheers and were clapping loudly. Ash finally broke into a wide smile and he ran forward and embraced his tired Latios. He did it Ash was now the Ever Grande Champion of the Hoenn League.

 **TBC...**


	20. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 **CHAPTER 18**

'The main screen on top of the stadium eliminated Anya's picture and Pokémon allowing Ash's to take it up with the words 'winner' and 'congratulations' under it. The crowd was cheering wildly and going nuts over Ash's victory. "He did it; he did it" Morrison cheered "He won."

"We did it" Ash cheered "Latios you were amazing out there. You perfected Draco Meteor and won us the match." Latios cooed his thanks to Ash "I bet you're tired. Take a long rest Latios." Ash returned Latios to his Pokeball.

Anya smiled and returned her Salamence "I'm very proud of the way you battled Salamence." She walked over to Ash, "Hey Ash" she said getting his attention. "That was an awesome battle. You won the match fair and square."

"Thanks Anya" Ash said and they shook hands with each other.

"You better keep on winning because next time we meet I'l beat you" Anya said with a smirk before turning and leaving the stadium. After waving to the crowd one more time Ash left the stadium as well and was immediately assaulted by his friends who all congratulated him at once.

"Alright Ash you're the champion" Max said excitedly.

"I know it feels awesome" Ash agreed.

"Well I bet it does" Tyson said. "To be able to stand up on that stadium and win like that was amazing. I can't believe you actually managed to teach your Latios Draco Meteor."

"That one was tough" Ash consented. "Right now I'm working on teaching Latias how to use it as well." "Yikes if the one from Latios was that powerful then imagine if it was both of them" Tyson said shuddering slightly.

"Hey Ash" Morrison said "Just because you beat me and won this time doesn't mean you'll beat me next time because I plan on training harder and getting stronger."

"Then that makes two of us Morrison" Ash said. Then Ash held his hand out, "Let's make a promise Morrison... that the next time we meet we'll battle to see who's the strongest."

Morrison grasped Ash's hand "It's a deal" he said as they smirked at each other. Hours past and now it was close to night and the sun was setting. 'The main stadium in the Ever Grande battle area was filled to the maximum capacity with the top 32 trainers in the stadium in the bottom. Ash,

Anya and the Third place winner, Austin; Ash's semifinal round opponent were up on stage standing off to the side. Mr. Goodshow, Steven and the Hoenn Elite Four were standing up on stage as well.

"And so ends another Hoenn League tournament" Mr. Goodshow announced to the trainers. "Countless trainers came here for a chance to get to where you all are now, but only 32 of you could qualify for the Victory Round. Let's give a hand to the Top 32 trainers." The crowd immediately busted into loud cheers and the trainers on the ground smiled widely and waved towards the crowds. Once the crowd quieted down Mr. Goodshow

spoke again "But the three trainers up here are the ones who have proved themselves the most. Let's give a hand to the Top 3 Trainers of the Hoenn League."

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly for the three trainers as they waved at the crowd grinning widely. All across the stadium there was not one person who wasn't clapping for the three trainers as they all stood proud and tall.

"Now it's time to present them with their awards" Mr. Goodshow said. One by one Austin, Anya and Ash were called up to the front of the stage and each one of them were presented with their trophies; Austin with a bronze trophy; Anya with a silver trophy; and Ash with a gold trophy. After that each one of them got to shake hands with Steven and the Elite Four on a job well done. Finally the three of them turned to the crowds and raised their trophies high into the air amidst the cheering fans.

'Some day that'll be me' Morrison and Tyson thought staring at Ash as he held his trophy high with a grin on his face.

"With the trophies handed out to our three winners we come to an end of another exciting Hoenn League competition" Mr. Goodshow finished "Until next time trainers." The crowd cheered one more time before everyone began leaving. Mr. Goodshow turned to Ash, "Ash please follow me I want to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Okay" Ash said. Still holding his first place trophy in his arms Ash followed Mr. Goodshow off stage and into the stadium inner walls. After a bit Mr. Goodshow opened a door and motioned for Ash to go inside. Ash went inside and Mr. Goodshow came in afterwards and shut the door and locked it so no one else would come in. it was a simple room with a couch and a few chairs. Ash took a seat on a chair and set his trophy down as Mr. Goodshow sat down on the couch in front of Ash, "So what is it Mr. Goodshow?"

Mr. Goodshow looked at Ash with a serious look that surprised Ash since he never expected the kind old man to look so serious, "Ash, you have made Pokémon history right now do you know that?"

"Pokémon history sir" Ash asked confused.

"What I mean is that you have now left a permanent mark in the Pokémon League" Mr. Goodshow said. "First it was the Johto League when you won with your Latios not even a year after you got Top 16 in the Indigo League. Then in the Hoenn League you show up with even more Legendary Pokémon and still manage to win the League and in all of your battles you never had to use all six Pokémon. Normally those spots are reserved for only Elite Four Members or Champions themselves."

"Where are you going with this sir" Ash asked.

"First let me explain something to you Ash" Mr. Goodshow said. "Are you aware that Kanto does not have its own Elite Four or Champion right?" "What about Lance, or Lorelei and Bruno" Ash asked surprised by this news.

"All of them are originally from the Johto Region" Mr. Goodshow said. "Since the creation of the Pokémon League there has never been anyone strong enough from Kanto to be a champion nor have the Potential to become an Elite four member. Ash I am offering you a chance to become a Champion of your own region."

Ash's eyes widened to impossible sizes and he gaped openly "Me... a champion."

Mr. Goodshow nodded, "Not right now of course. There is no way the public would accept a thirteen year old as a champion or even as a member of the Elite Four. In a few years time after you've had a chance to grow up and train some more I will come and talk to you about the offer. Think about it Ash; you have a lot of potential."

"But wait... don't I have to specialize in a certain type of Pokémon" Ash asked quickly.

Mr. Goodshow nodded, "Yes I see where that would be a problem for you, Currently there are a total of four champions in the Five Regions and two of them specialize in various types of Pokémon. The rules say that only two champions may not specialize in a single type." Mr. Goodshow was silent for a few seconds before he started laughing slightly, "Now Ash this may be because of my craziness in my old age, but your specialty could be 'Legendaries."

Now Ash was really wide eyed and shocked "Legendaries'... but how is that a specific type?"

Mr. Goodshow merely laughed again, "Legendaries are considered a special type all their own. Pseudo-Legendaries are almost considered the same, but they're not in the same league. People will flock left and right for a chance to see a Legendary and the most aspiring trainers will want to battle you the most for a chance to see how they compare to Legendaries. Also Ash you have set a record for most Legendaries caught. Most trainers rarely even see one and even fewer can catch one, but to see you who has used at least seven legendaries. This is a very big deal for you Ash, at least think about it while I try and convince the others about this idea."

Ash nodded and felt his head swimming slightly, "Okay thanks Mr. Goodshow. But... refuse your offer of me being champion of Kanto...I just can't see myself staying in one region and just waiting to see if there a trainer who make past the elite four I'l would of made. I wish to be Pokemon Master." Ash spoke rub the back of his neck, trying to convince Mr. Goodshow.

Mr. Goodshow eyes went wide. "A... Pokemon Master... But hasn't been one since Red... Ash if you desire to be a Pokemon Master then I such let you. I guess Kanto just have to survive without another champion for a few more years again."

Ash bit his inner cheek then spoke "Sorry". Mr. Goodshow sign "There goes another Champion potential, ah if I remember correctly Red should be 19 now. But still how does Ash know Red. ..Red hasn't been mention for at 7 years..." "Ash, I understand, but still give you the Champion Tittle since you earn." Ash nodded with a smile.

Both of them departed from the room and walked back out.

"One last thing Ash, try and keep this quiet" Mr. Goodshow said. "We don't want word getting out of what I just told you okay." Ash nodded next to Mr. Goodshow "Good now go and enjoy your victory with your friends." Ash grinned and ran out to meet his friends who were all waiting for him.

TIMESKIP The next day came really quickly for Ash and the others as it meant saying goodbye to each other. Morrison and Tyson had already boarded earlier ships to go home and rest before going out again. Ash, May and Max also boarded a ship to take a small breather and enjoy the ocean as they sailed

back to Littleroot Town.

They departed it shortly and after a two separate lunches, Munchlax devoured the first one, they ended up at the crossroads that lead to Pettleburg City and the other one lead to a port that would have a boat leaving for Kanto, but Ash wasn't going to be using it. May and Max turned to Ash, "Well it looks like this is goodbye Ash" May said softly.

"Yeah" Ash said quietly. "Well May good luck in your contest battles. And Max good luck when you become a Pokémon trainer." "Thanks Ash" Max said.

"And when you got all six Pokémon we'll battle each other" Ash said grinning.

"You mean it" Max says eagerly. Ash nodded, "Alright I can't wait to become a trainer."

"That might be sooner than you think Max" May said smiling. "After all you do turn ten in a month."

Max's jaw dropped "Oh yeah. All the excitement and travelling around made me completely forget about it." They all shared a laugh at that part before the three of them put their hands together "Goodbye" Max said.

"Goodbye" May also said.

"Goodbye" Ash finished. Ash then released Latios and climbed on top, "Well see you guys again sometime" Ash waved as Latios took off into the skies. May and Max continued waving until Ash was out of sight before they continued on their journey back to Pettleburg City. Latios flew over Littleroot Town making people stop what they were doing and look up at Latios. Innocent children grinned widely and waved up at Latios.

'Ten minutes of flying later and Ash was back in the Kanto Region near the Orange Islands. Being back in the orange islands caused quite bit of memories to stir in Ash; like when he quelled the fighting between Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Ash also remembered Lugia as well.

Ash was jerked out of his memories when Latios suddenly came to a complete stop nearly making Ash and Pikachu fall off "Latios what's wrong" Ash asked recovering.

'I sense something' Latios said telepathically 'Moltres is nearby."

"Moltres" Ash said surprised.

Latios nodded, "Yes and it is hurt and crying out for help."

Ash's eyes hardened, "Then let's go help it." Latios cooed and flew in the direction that it sensed Moltres. A few seconds later they came to a stop

on Fire Island and Latios stopped right behind a mountain. "Wait here" Ash whispered to Latios. Latios nodded as Ash looked over the top. What he

saw made his blood boil.

Moltres was on the ground moaning in pain as members of Team Rocket were sucking its flames away with some kind of machine and they kept throwing buckets of ice water on it every time it tried fighting back.

Throwing caution to the wind Ash jumped over the edge of the mountain and slid down yelling "Leave Moltres alone." The Team Rocket grunts looked over at Ash.

"Beat it kid this is none of your business" one of the grunts said.

"Are you nuts" another grunt said "He's already seen what we're doing. If we let him leave then he'll report us to the authorities. Get him." All of the rocket grunts stopped what they were doing to Moltres and charged at Ash with Pokeballs raised.

"Latios use Luster Purge" Ash shouted. Latios zoomed over the mountain and fired the attack at the grunts. They scattered left and right either getting away in the nick of time or getting lasted away. "Darkrai, Latias help Latios out" Ash called throwing two Pokeballs in the air. Both Legendaries appeared in a flash. "Get rid of these grunts with your Mist Ball and Dark Pulse" Ash said. Both legendaries began firing their attacks alongside Latios.

Ash ran over to Moltres, who was gasping in pain. "It's okay Moltres I'll get you out of here" Ash whispered to it. Ash attempted to set it free, but Moltres' flames burned his hand making Ash hiss in pain. Ash looked at his hand to see it all scorched up, "Moltres calm down I'm only trying to help you" Ash said softly even though his hand was in a lot of pain.

'Get away from me human' Moltres hissed telepathically with its eyes still closed. "You humans are all alike. Saying you want to help when you only want us for your own goals."

"Moltres please trust me" Ash begged "Your hurt really badly. I can help you if you only let me."

Moltres opened its eyes and they were blurred slightly before they focused in on Ash and Moltres' eyes widened slightly "You' Moltres said. "You are the one they call Ash Ketchum; the one Lord Arceus spoke of.'

"Arceus" Ash said confused.

Moltres ignored Ash's confused state and turned its vision over to the rampaging battle behind Ash. Darkrai had just blasted five grunts with dark pulse making them all go flying off into the sky. Latias had also just launched a Mist Ball at ten members sending them flying into the sky. Latios then surrounded itself in purple energy and charged into the ground causing an explosion and sending at least fifteen grunts flying in different directions.

Moltres smiled slightly inside, 'Darkrai has clearly gotten stronger and Latios and Latias were never this powerful before. He really is the chosen one' Moltres thought to itself before going unconscious from its injuries.

"Ah Moltres" Ash cried as Moltres fell unconscious. Ash winced from his burnt hand. Ash took off his ruined glove and tossed it aside along with his other one. Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out a Pokeball before tapping Moltres and having it go inside. "I'm sorry Molires, but it's the only way" Ash whispered before the Pokeball transferred away. Ash then quickly wrapped up his hand in bandages and to hide it from view Ash pulled out Sir Aaron's gloves and put them on his hand to hide the injury.

As soon as Ash finished did Latios, Latias and Darkrai finish with the grunts. 'No challenge at all' Darkrai said in a bored voice. 'It was oddly satisfying' Latios said back with a hint of a smirk. Latias rolled her eyes at her brother's eagerness to cause destruction.

"Hey guys" Ash said to them before whistling at the destroyed area, "Dang you guys sure wasted them." each one of them gave a nod and a coo/grunt. Ash returned Latias and Darkrai before turning to Latios. "Latios, Moltres was hurt real badly. The only way I could think of to get it help was to capture it. It's back at Professor Oak's lab right now, but we need to get it to Nurse Joy right away. The nearest place with a Pokémon center is Viridian City, can you get me there?"

'Look who you're talking to Latios smirked before lowering itself. Hop on and hold on tight. I'll show you the meaning of haste.' Ash hopped on and held on as tight as he could without hurting Latios and Latios took off to the sky. Ash and Pikachu nearly fell off from the force of the take off, but they held on as Latios flew faster than he ever did before. In no time flat they made it to Viridian City in front of the Pokémon center. Immediately after landing Ash hopped off Latios and returned him with a quick thanks and raced inside the Pokémon center and called Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Hello" greeted the king old Professor. "Oh Ash it's good to see you. That last match in the Hoenn League was fantastic." "Thanks Professor" Ash thanked. "But right now something bad happened." "What is it" Professor Oak asked.

"I recently caught a Pokémon that was badly injured by Team Rocket" Ash told him. "It just recently got transferred to the Lab. I need to swap it here to the Pokémon center to get it all healed up."

Professor Oak nodded, "Very well I will go get it and prepare it for transfer." Ash nodded and decided to swap out his Corphish for Moltres. After Ash put it in the transporter a few seconds later it disappeared and then a new Pokeball appeared. "Alright Professor it's here thank you" Ash said.

"Okay Ash I'm glad it got there safely" Professor Oak said. "Once you return to Pallet town I'm looking forward to seeing what Pokémon you captured."

"Alright goodbye" Ash said and both of them hung up. Ash then quickly hurried over to the front desk and decided to have all of his Pokémon checked out. "Nurse Joy I need my Pokémon to be checked out please" he said handing over five Pokeballs and Pikachu.

"I'll get right on it" she said and got to work leaving Ash to sit and wait until she was done. About three minutes later she returned "Okay I got them all fixed up. They should be as good as new."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Ash said. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder while Ash put his five Pokeballs on his waist. He decided to worry about Moltres when he got home. "Well buddy we should get going" Ash said. Pikachu agreed and Ash left the Pokémon center and continued on his way home. Ash was having a lot of nostalgia right now as it was his third time back in Viridian "Wow Viridian sure is busy" he noted. Then Ash spotted the gym, "Wow the Viridian Gym. It sure has gotten larger since I last saw it."

Ash then heard a car horn honk and he turned around to see a red car pull up and park next to him. A large man stepped out of the car. The man had curly brown hair wearing sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and tennis shoes. "Hey there" the man said "Are you a Pokémon trainer?"

"Yes" Ash answered.

"Cool I'm Scott and I'm an agent" he said. "I assume you're here for a Gym battle. What's your name?" "Ash and no I already have this Gym's badge" Ash said remembering his battle the last time he was here. "Then you must be pretty good" Scott grinned. "Maybe you qualify for Battle Frontier."

"Battle Frontier" Ash said confused "What's that?"

"I'm glad you asked" Scott said "You see it's-" Scott was interrupted by a scream and a crash. Both of them turned back to see a middle aged woman crash on her bike with her groceries clutched in her arms wincing in pain.

"Are you alright" Ash cried running up to the woman. He helped her up from the ground.

"Thank you young man" the woman said. "I took that turn a little too hard I guess. At least I didn't land on my tomatoes" she said with a rather sheepish smile.

"I'l carry that for you" Ash said taking the bags. "And I'l take your bike" Scott said picking the bike up.

"Why thank you" she said "Just put it anywhere inside the Gym." "Oh do you work for the Viridian Gym" Ash asked.

"Why yes I do young man" she said. "I've been filling in here for a few months as the new Gym Leader." Ash gaped slightly "I'm Agatha, nice to meet you."

Now Ash's eyes widened slightly, "Agatha as in Elite Four Member Agatha?" "Why yes how do you know that" Agatha asked curious. "I've met you before" Ash said. "Yeah back in the Silver Conference. You were there with Lance and the others during the Award Ceremony."

Agatha looked to be thinking for a few seconds before her own eyes widened slightly, "Oh yes I remember you now. I thought you look familiar; your Ash Ketchum the champion of the Silver conference." Now Scott looked surprise as they both looked at Ash.

SCENE BREAK

Now we find the three of them inside the Viridian Gym and it looked a lot different than from when Ash was last here, "Wow this place looks so different" Ash said.

"It's amazing what a new coat of paint will do" Agatha commented. "So Scott how's business going? Did you find any worthy trainers on Seafoam Island?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to have you sign a waiver" Scott said sheepishly. "Oh you and all of your top secret shenanigans" Agatha grinned. "So how about you Ash did you come here for a battle?" "No I already have this gyms badge" Ash said.

"Really now" Agatha said.

"Forget about badges, how about battling Agatha for fun" Scott asked.

"Battle an Elite Four Member" Ash said excited. "Can we really do that?"

"Well I certainly could use a challenge" Agatha said in an exasperated tone. "I had two trainers battle me yesterday and I knocked them both out without even batting an eye. Lately I only get a challenge when I battle Bruno or Lorelei, but I could sure use a battle with someone who could give me a run for my money."

"Well I just won the Championship battle at the Ever Grande Competition in Hoenn" Ash said. "Hey" Scott said impressed "Now that's an impressive accomplishment for a trainer at your age." "Well Ash can I interest you in a battle" Agatha asked.

"Oh yeah" Ash agreed immediately.

"Scott do you mind being referee" Agatha asked.

"Not at all" Scott said and took his place in the referees spot. "This will be a one on one battle between Agatha and Ash. The first trainer to lose their Pokémon will lose."

"Gengar let's go" Agatha said sending out her Ghost type Pokémon. Gengar appeared on the field with its usual wide grin on its face.

"Gengar eh" Ash mused. He thought about his choice in battling the Elite Four and thought of which Pokémon to use. Ash pulled out a Pokeball and threw it into the field "I choose you Latios." The Eon Dragon appeared in a flash with a coo.

"So that's your Latios that I've heard so much about" Agatha said impressed. "This is going to be a fun battle." "Latios let's start this off with dragon pulse" Ash called. Latios formed a green ball of energy in its mouth and launched it at Gengar.

"Gengar use shadow ball" Agatha called back. Gengar formed a dark ball in its hands and fired it at Latios as well. Both attacks met in mid air and they exploded on impact. "So it's a draw" Agatha commented.

"Extreme speed now" Ash called. Latios zoomed towards Gengar and began flying around with impressive speed making Gengar look around confused not knowing where it was.

"Gengar shadow ball now" Agatha called. Gengar launched a shadow ball quickly at what it thought was Latios, but it missed making Agatha scowl slightly.

"Latios Luster Purge now" Ash called. Latios then stopped in front of Gengar and hit it at point blank range with a Luster Purge launching it back and making it hit the roof with a pained look on its face.

"Now that is some impressive power" Agatha said calmly while Scott was grinning. "We're not done yet" Ash called "Latios use Steel wing." Latios' wing glowed and it charged at Gengar, who was still stuck to the roof.

"Shadow ball now" Agatha said. Gengar launched a shadow ball when Latios was right in front of it and it hit Latios dead on sending it back, but Latios recovered and charged at it again, "Double Team now" Agatha called. Gengar then split into seven different Gengar making Latios look around confused. "Now use shadow ball" she called. All seven Gengar formed Shadow balls in their hands and prepared to launch them.

"Latios hit them all with Draco meteor" Ash called making both Agatha and Scott look at Ash surprised. Latios glowed orange and then launched an orange orb into the air where it split into many different balls and they all flew down to the ground.

"Gengar watch out" Agatha called actually worried this time. All of Gengar's double teams were taken out and Gengar was doing its best to dodge the attacks, but got hit by one of them and was then hit by three more sending it flying back into the ground.

"Finish it off with Luster Purge" Ash shouted. Latios powered up its signature attack and fired it and it hit Gengar hard sending it flying back hard.

"Gengar use hypnosis" Agatha called. Gengar hopped to its feet even though it looked very tired and launched the hypnosis attack at Latios. It struck and Latios was now drowsy and closed its eyes "Dream eater now" Gengar launched a spectral version of itself at Latios and it struck making Latios fall to the ground. Latios had swirls in its eyes and wasn't moving.

"Latios is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner. The winner of the battle is Agatha" Scott announced. Ash raced out to Latios as the Eon Pokémon regained its consciousness.

"Iost' Latios thought disappointed.

Ash reached Latios and pet him softly, "Don't be upset Latios, it was a great match and you did your best. Agatha was just stronger then we were, but that just shows us that we need to train harder." Latios smiled and cooed.

"That was quite a battle young man" Agatha said recalling her exhausted Gengar. "That was definitely a battle neither I, nor my Gengar will ever forget."

"Thanks Agatha" Ash said "That was an awesome battle and I learned a lot. I still have a long way to go before I can challenge an elite four member." That brought up the memory of Mr. Goodshow talking to Ash after the award ceremony. I really need to train more' Ash thought to himself.

Scott was off to the side grinning, 'Oh yes, he is definitely Battle Frontier Material.' The scene now pans to them outside the Gym. Ash and Scott were leaving "So Ash are you still interested in the Battle Frontier I mentioned earlier. I should probably warn you that all the trainers there are just as strong as Agatha."

"Sounds awesome to me" Ash grinned. Pikachu enthusiastically agreed.

"Alright let me explain it" Scott said. "The Battle Frontier is made up of seven different Locations spread out across the Kanto Region. Each site has its own Frontier Brain; pretty much the same thing as a Gym Leader only a lot stronger. Challengers have to battle the Frontier Brains in order to earn that sits Frontier Symbol. It's pretty much the same thing as a badge, but there's a catch. You'll only be given the location of six Frontier Facilities and only if you acquire all six will you be given the secret location of the Seventh Facility. Well Ash what do you say?"

"I'll do it" Ash said. Then a metal arm shot from nowhere and grabbed Pikachu from Ash's shoulder "Pikachu" Ash cried.

"Where did that come from" Scott asked. A Meowth shaped balloon came out from behind the gym with the usual three idiots laughing victoriously again. (Not typing in the Motto since I die a little inside whenever I even hear it.) And this crappy battle goes the same as cannon with Ash blasting them with Pikachu and Agatha showing up and hitting them with her Golbat.

Ash and Agatha bid a farewell to Scott as he left in his car to go and search for more trainers to compete in the Battle Frontier. "Once you get home Ash expect us to be contacting you in a few weeks time" Scott told him before he left. "It may take a while, but we'll be contacting you for sure." Ash also bid a Goodbye to Agatha before he left as well and continued his Journey back to Pallet Town.

While walking back to Pallet Town Ash was lost in his memories and he was also thinking about the future. He missed all of his friends as he kept walking and thought about all the past adventures he had with them. Also Ash was thinking about what Scott said; about the Battle Frontier. Each member of the Battle Frontier was said to be as powerful as an Elite Four member. Scott told Ash that he had a few weeks before they would contact him. That gave Ash a whole two weeks to train his Pokémon to the maximum point possible.

Ash and Pikachu made it over a hill and finally saw Pallet Town "There it is Pikachu" Ash said looking at his old home. "Even though it's been over a year it still looks the same." The young thirteen, near fourteen, Ash just stood there for a little while staring at his old home. "Well better not keep mom waiting for much longer" he mused before racing down the hill and into town. He made it to his house quickly "Mom, I'm home" he called opening the door.

"Be right there honey" Delia's voice called back. Ash came inside and shut the door and took his backpack and shoes off. When he turned back around he was surprised to see both his mom and Misty here as well "Misty you're here too" he said surprised.

"I had some free time so I thought I'd stop by since Mrs. Ketchum called and let me know that you'd be home today" Misty said "Unlike somebody I know who doesn't call at all."

Ash sweat dropped and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that. It's just that I've been moving around a lot and I didn't have time to call." Misty smiled, "I know Ash, remember I travelled with you for two years you know."

"Well Ash it's great to see you again" Professor Oak said coming out from the Kitchen.

"Professor Oak, you're here too" Ash asked surprised.

"Of course" he said. "I knew you'd be home shortly especially after that call you gave me back in the Viridian Pokémon Center. Speaking of that how is the Pokémon you caught?"

Ash pulled out the Pokeball "It's all better now. Thanks for transferring it so quickly." "What kind of Pokémon is it Ash" Misty asked curiously. "I could show you, but it's not a Pokémon to be released inside the house since it's so big" Ash laughed.

"Well Ash you can show us your Pokémon after you eat" Delia said. "I'm sure my champion is hungry after his journey. I made all your favorites as well."

"Alright" Ash cheered. SCENE BREAL

In the Ketchum residence there were quite a few piles of plates sitting on a table. Ash leaned back in his chair with a content look on his face rubbing his full stomach. Behind him Pikachu was cuddled up on the ground clutching a ketchup bottle in its hand licking up little squirts every now and then.

"Jeez Ash think you ate enough" Misty asked. "It wasn't that much" Ash defended.

"It was five plates full" Professor Oak said with a sheepish smile with a sweat drop going down his forehead. Ash gave a "Hmph" sound and pouted slightly, "Well now that we're all done how about you show us that Pokémon of yours."

"Yeah" Ash said psyched. He raced outside with the others following him shortly. "Alright Moltres come on out." In a flash appeared the Legendary Fire Bird of Kanto with a loud squawking sound. Misty, Delia and Professor Oak were gaping in shock at what they were seeing right now.

"It's Moltres" Professor Oak whispered in astonishment.

Moltres looked down at the humans before focusing on Ash and flew down towards Ash before landing on the ground in front of Ash and lowering its head towards Ash and staring at it "Thank you Ash for saving me from those other humans' Moltres said telepathically.

"No problem Moltres" Ash whispered back to it and petted its head slightly making it squawk again. Ash turned to the others, "Well guys meet a new member of my team Moltres. Moltres this is my friend Misty, my mom and Professor Oak."

"P-pleased to meet you Moltres" Misty stuttered slightly at the massive Legendary bird. "Yes it is indeed a pleasure" Delia said slightly nervous.

"Charmed" Professor Oak said simply. Moltres squawked again and bowed its head to them showing that it meant no ill will towards them. "Well Ash once again you've done the impossible" Professor Oak said. "I could stand here and congratulate you all day, but I think all of your other Pokémon want fo see you."

"Oh yeah my other Pokémon" Ash said realizing he forgot. "C'mon Moltres I want to introduce you to my other Pokémon." Ash took off running towards the lab while Moltres took to the air and followed Ash towards the lab leaving Professor Oak, Delia and Misty in the dust.

"He never stays in more than one place for too long" Misty said smiling slightly.

"That's my Ash" Delia said smiling slightly.

 **TBC...**


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter - 19**

Seven months had now passed since Ash had gotten home from the Hoenn Region and he had trained his Pokémon for the two weeks that Scott had given him. After the two week mark Ash had been contacted and he got all the information he needed on the Battle Frontier.

Ash then set off on another journey across the Kanto Region, but this time he was collecting Frontier Symbols instead of Badges. The first facility Ash went to was the Battle Factory lead by Noland. Noland was a very laid back guy, but was very talented when it came to battling. He had a lot of Pokémon and the rules were that he'd let Ash choose which Pokémon he wanted to battle with. Ash looked around before he spotted and Articuno and he was shocked since he never met anyone else to have a Legendary except him. Ash immediately chose to battle Articuno.

Noland informed Ash that Articuno was a wild Pokémon and that it was a personal friend of Noland, but it battled with him loyally. Ash sent out Moltres to battle against it. It was a rough battle seeing two of the Three Legendary Birds battle with each other. In the end a powerful fire blast sent Articuno down giving Ash the victory. With his win Noland awarded Ash the Knowledge Symbol.

After that Ash moved onto the next location of the battle frontier area. The next area he found was the Battle Arena led by Arena Tycoon Greta. She was a tough tomboyish girl who trained in arate and specialized in fighting Pokémon. She was also very spirited and wished to battle Ash the moment she saw him. To determine how many Pokémon they would use she spun a wheel and whatever number it landed on would determine how many Pokémon they would use. It stopped and landed on a number 2 meaning they would use two Pokémon.

Greta sent out her Hariyama first and Ash chose Grovyle. It was a touch and go battle for a while, but Ash managed to defeat her Hariyama and Grovyle evolved into Sceptile because of it. Sceptile put up a good fight against her second Pokémon, a Medicham, but it lost so Ash used his Corphish for the next match and managed to win it. At the end Greta proudly awarded him with the Guts Symbol.

'The third battle was against the Dome Ace Tucker. Tucker dressed like a frilly superstar, but he was an amazing battler. Ash and Tucker battled in a double battle in front of many fans of Tucker. Tucker used and Arcanine and a Swampert while Ash went with his favourite battling duo Latios and Latias. It was a great match as each one of them used better tactics back and forth against each other, but in the end a well placed Dragon Rush and Dragon Pulse took them both out and Tucker awarded Ash with the Tactics Symbol.

'The fourth battle was against Pike Queen Lucy. She was a beautiful woman who specialized in a lot of serpentine Pokémon. When Ash got there the Battle Pike was closed that particular day, but she let Ash in anyway and their battle was quite hectic as she used a Seviper and a Milotic. Ash battled back with his Deoxys and Sceptile. Sceptile faced off against her Seviper and managed to defeat it with a powerful leaf blade and leaf storm combination. Her Milotic defeated it soon after and then her Milotic was defeated by Ash's Deoxys. Lucy gladly awarded Ash the Luck Symbol and then said she had to leave to go and meet with her boyfriend. Ash waved goodbye and wondered who she was with. (A/N: Foreshadowing: D)

'The fifth battle was at the Battle Palace with an old guy known as Palace Maven Spenser. Spenser was a very tough opponent and his Venusaur, Shiftry and Claydol were proof of that. Ash used Suicune and managed to take out Spenser's Claydol, but it lost to his Shiftry. Ash sent out Moltres to combat against the Shiftry and managed to defeat it, but Spenser's Venusaur was something else as it managed to defeat Moltres while only having access to the ground. Ash finally ended it when he sent out Sceptile. Sceptile managed to end it with a newly learned Solar Beam and Spenser awarded Ash with the Spirits Symbol.

'The sixth Battle was against the youngest of the Frontier Brains known as Salon Maiden Annabel. Annabel was a young girl about Ash's age with short purple hair and purple eyes. She was something else in battle as she had the empathetic ability to read a Pokémon's emotions and communicate with it telepathically. That gave Ash some trouble so he used Mew, Latias and Latios against her Alakazam, Metagross and Espeon. 'This one was a battle of minds as Ash could also communicate with only his psychic Legendary Pokémon telepathically, but in the end Ash almost lost to Annabel, and barely managed to defeat her with Latios' luster purge attack. Ash was awarded the Ability Symbol from Annabel who blushed the whole way while doing so. Ash had smiled and thanked her before Scott showed up and told Ash the secret location of the seventh Facility. It was located on the outskirts of Pewter City so that's' where Ash was going.

Ash arrived in Pewter City pretty quickly and was browsing along all the sights he hadn't seen since he first came here with Misty all those years ago. "I wonder how Brock's doing" Ash wondered. "Hey Pikachu why don't we go and pay Brock a visit?" Pikachu wholeheartedly agreed and both of them took off running towards the Pewter City Gym.

Ash arrived soon after he started and saw the Gym still looked the same as ever. Ash walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Immediately after he did that he heard quite a bit of scrambling and a few crashes before the door opened and revealed Brock's oldest little brother Forrest. "Hey Forrest what's up" Ash greeted.

Forrest sighed in relief, "Hey Ash I thought you were someone else for a second. Come on in" Ash walked inside to see all of Brock' siblings as well as Brock's parents rushing around and setting things up.

"Uh is Brock around" Ash asked. "Yeah he's looking after the Gym in the back" Forrest said leading Ash to the back. "If you don't mind me asking what's with all the preparations" Ash asked. "You guys having a party or something?"

"Ask Brock he'll tell you everything" Forrest said "All I can tell you is that it's the biggest events of Brock's life." Now Ash was really curious, but he held his questions until they got inside the Gym. Once they entered Ash saw Brock in the middle of a battle. He was, surprisingly, using a Kabutops while his opponent was using a Golduck.

"Golduck use hydro pump" the trainer called. Golduck launched a hydro pump at Kabutops.

"Kabutops dodge and use night slash" Brock said calmly. Kabutops dodged to the side of the hydro pump and slashed Golduck hard making it cry out and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Golduck is unable to battle. Kabutops is the winner" Forrest announced "The winner is Gym Leader Brock." Forrest was the ref of the match, but left for a couple minutes to answer the door.

"Are you okay Golduck" the trainer asked his Golduck helping it up. Golduck nodded and they bumped fists together "You did your best, we'll beat him next time."

"That was a good battle" Brock said walking up to his challenger with Kabutops following. "You proved your strength and your bond with Golduck is strong. Keep on forging that bond and your strengths and there's nothing you can't do."

They shook hands "Thank you" the trainer said before returning his Golduck and leaving the Gym. "Hey Brock long time no see" Ash said stepping out from behind Forrest.

"Ash" Brock greeted with a smile. The two old friends walked forward and clasped hands together, "I haven't seen you in almost two years. How are you doing man?"

"I'm doing what I do best" Ash said "Winning gym battle, catching Pokémon and winning Leagues. You know, the usual stuff." Brock and Ash laughed at that. Forrest left the area and went back inside. Brock and Ash spent the next fifteen minutes catching up on things that went on while they were gone. Ash told Brock about all the Pokémon he caught, the gym battles he won and the people he faced off against.

"Well Ash you've definitely been busy since I've been gone" Brock grinned. "I saw your battles on T.V. and you've definitely gotten better, what with all those Legendary Pokémon in your arsenal, you're practically unbeatable."

"Well I wouldn't say unbeatable" Ash said sheepishly remembering his lost to Agatha. "So what's been going on with you. Last time I saw you I don't think you had a Kabutops."

"Oh that" Brock said laughing slightly. "I captured Kabutops a while ago along with a few new Rock Pokémon. Here take a look" Brock said leading Ash to the side of the building. The wall opened up revealing another rocky area. Inside were a bunch of rock type Pokémon. Ash saw Brock's Steelix, his Golem, once a Geodude, his Crobat, a Kabutops and Kabuto along with an Omanyte and Omastar, Aerodactyl, Pupitar, Rhydon and an Armaldo.

Ash gaped at the assortment of Pokémon, "Wow that's quite a haul. But how did you get Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops and Aerodactyl when they're supposed to be extinct?"

"One time when I had some free time away from the Gym I went and did a little digging looking for more rock Pokémon and I found their fossils. Professor Oak and Gary were kind enough to revive them for me and I captured them. Training them was tough, but I managed to pull it off. Aerodactyl was the toughest of all, but I did it and it's my strongest Pokémon."

"Awesome" Ash said. "Oh I got another question. Why is everyone inside rushing about setting things up? Forrest mentioned something about it being the biggest day of your life."

Brock got the happiest smile on his face that Ash had ever seen, "Ash come sit with me" Brock said indicating to some rocks near a pond where his Omanyte and Omastar were lounging. Brock gave them a pet as he sat down. They smiled at him before swimming off to the other end. Ash took a seat next to Brock "Ash I found the one" Brock said.

"The one" Ash repeated confused.

"You've heard me say this before to almost every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny we've ever met, but this time I mean it Ash" Brock continued. "I've found the girl for me; I'm in love."

Ash's eyes widened and he could tell Brock was being serious since ash had never seen him this happy before, "Well Brock I'm glad you found a woman for yourself. What's she like?"

"She's wonderful" Brock said smiling. "She's a great Pokémon trainer, loves battling and caring for Pokémon and loves to travel around." "That's great Brock" Ash said "So what's so important that's going on tonight?"

"Well tonight's her birthday and I'm gonna ask her to marry me" Brock said. Ash stared at Brock in shock when he heard Brock say that, "We've been together for two years now and it's been the best years of my life. I can't imagine my life without her by my side."

"Well Brock I'm happy for you and I hope you two have a wonderful life together Ash said and patted Brock on the shoulder. The two friends spent the next few hours just talking about random things when the door burst open and Forrest came running in.

"Brock she's here" Forrest gasped. Brock sprang up and ran back into the house with both Ash and Forrest following close behind. This must be more important to Brock than anything since he's never been able to outrun Ash before. They got inside just in time to see the lights be turned off and everyone hiding.

"Ash good to see you" Flint whispered as Brock went and answered the door. "You too Flint" Ash whispered back.

"I know this is sudden, but when Brock brings his girlfriend in here can you jump out and say surprise like the rest of us" Flint asked. Ash nodded and resumed his hiding spot.

'I wonder what she looks like' Ash thought turning and poking his head out to see Brock walk in with his hand over a tall woman's eyes. From the dark Ash could tell she was a little shorter than Brock, had long black hair and wearing boots. The woman also had a smile on her face as Brock whispered something into her ear. Brock then pulled his hands away and the woman's eyes were closed and Brock turned the lights on and Ash took that as the cue.

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled. The woman opened her eyes in surprise before smiling widely.

"Oh Brock thank you so much" she cried hugging Brock tightly. Brock smiled and hugged her back and when they pulled apart Ash got a view of who it was and his eyes widened.

It was Pike Queen Lucy.

"Lucy" Ash said shocked.

Lucy looked over and saw Ash "Ash I never thought I'd see you here" she smiled. "You know Ash" Brock said surprised.

"He came and challenged me at the Battle Pike about a month and a half ago" Lucy explained. "He was definitely a challenging opponent and managed to defeat me. So Ash how far have you gotten now?"

"I've got Six Symbols" Ash said pulling out his case and showing off the Frontier Symbols. "I was on my way to the Battle Pyramid when I decided to pay Brock a visit." Ash laughed a bit "When you said you had to leave because you had to go meet your boyfriend I had no idea it was going to Brock."

Lucy also laughed a bit while Brock rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Lucy wrapped her arms around Brock's neck "I'm glad I met Brock he's one of a kind." She gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush under his dark skin.

'The party went under way with everyone having a good time and Ash was really happy he decided to stop and pay Brock a visit. The party started to dwindle down after a few hours and soon the lights dimmed again and Brock brought out a beautiful looking cake that looked so good your mouth would water at the sight of it.

Brock set it down in front of Lucy and everyone sang the "Happy Birthday" song for her. Once they were done Lucy blew the candles out in one breath "Did you make a wish" Brock asked.

"Yeah" Lucy said. "What was it" Brock asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true" she giggled with a smile.

"Let me see if I can guess what it is" Brock said taking her by the hand and leading her to the center of the room in front of everyone. Brock bent down on one knee and Lucy gasped covering her mouth with her free hand. "Lucy you've been with me for two years now and they've been the happiest years of my life. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody else in the world. I love you my queen" he said softly and pulled out a small black case about the size of his palm. He opened it up and revealed a silver ring with a diamond in the center. "Lucy will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Lucy had bright tears of happiness in her eyes "Oh yes, yes I'll marry you" she cried. The, now, engaged couple embraced each other and kissed each other with passion on the lips. The family cheered and clapped for Brock and Lucy. Ash was clapping the hardest of all happy that his best friend had finally found a woman for himself. "Brock "Lucy whispered when they broke apart, "This was my wish."

Brock chuckled and kissed her again "Glad I could make it come true" he whispered back to her. SCENE BREAK

It was morning in Pewter City and Ash was saying goodbye to the newly formed engaged couple, "Well it was nice seeing you again Brock, but I gotta get going. The Battle Pyramid awaits me" Ash said.

"You never could stay in one place for too long eh Ash" Brock said with a smile. "Good luck in your last battle Ash" Lucy said.

"Thanks and good luck with Brock too" Ash grinned. Brock nearly face faulted while Lucy giggled and soon the three of them were laughing. "See you guys" Ash said walking off and waving to them. Pikachu on Ash's shoulder also waving as well as Ash walked away. Brock and Lucy also waved until Ash was out of sight.

SCENE BREAK

Ash And Pikachu continued through the Pewter City Forests and once they got around a clearing their mouths fell open in shock. They saw a gigantic pyramid that was easily ten stories high, maybe more. "Whoa" Ash said.

"Impressive isn't it" Scott said coming up behind Ash.

"Yeah it is" Ash said "So this is where the final Frontier Brain is?"

"Oh yeah" Scott said "Hey Brandon come on out. Your challenger is here." As soon as Scott said that a bottom part of the pyramid opened up and a man of average height with a regal appearance with black hair and eyes wearing the clothes an archaeologist would wear appeared. The man had a semi-scowl on his face.

"Hello Scott" Brandon said once he reached them.

"Nice to see you again" Scott said and then turned to Ash, "Ash meet the final of the Frontier Brains. His name is Brandon, but his official title is Pyramid King Brandon. Brandon this is your challenger Ash Ketchum."

"So you've made it past the six Frontier Brains" Brandon said in a slightly surprised tone. "You must be a quite an impressive trainer to make it so far. 1 look forward to our battle."

"Thanks Brandon, me too" Ash said grinning. SCENE BREAK

'The top of the Pyramid opened up allowing free access for any Pokémon that wanted to fly. Brandon and Ash too their spots on opposite sides of the field "Go Ash go" a familiar voice cheered. Ash turned to see Scott sitting with May, Max, Brock and Lucy.

"Hey guys what are you doing here" Ash waved. "We came to see you battle of course" Brock said. "There's no way I'd miss the most important battle of my friend's life."

"I came to Kanto to compete in the Grand Festivals" May answered. "I actually tried to find you at first, but Professor Oak said you had already left so I came by myself with Drew and Solidad."

"I got my first Pokémon and travelled around Hoenn collecting badges for the Next Ever Grande Conference" Max said.

"Alright" Ash said walking over to Max, "How many badges do you have right now?" max pulled out a badge case and showed off a Stone Badge, a Knuckle Badge, a Dynamo Badge, a Heat Badge, a Feather Badge, a Mind Badge and a Rain Badge. "Wow seven badges already" Ash said impressed.

"I'm gonna challenge dad when I get home" Max said excitedly.

"We're ready to begin the battle" the ref said. Ash immediately went back to his trainer box. "This is a battle with Challenger Ash Ketchum and Pyramid King Brandon. This will be a full six on six battle with no time limit, Let the battle begin."

"Wow a full battle" May said surprised. "Ash will be great" Max said confidently "But lets see if Brandon can actually force Ash to use all six Pokémon." "Dusclops I need your assistance" Brandon called sending out a ghost Pokémon with two massive hands and a giant eyeball in the center of its face.

"Alright then my choice is Darkrai I choose you" Ash called and sent out the Legendary Pitch Black Pokémon. Brandon eyes the dark Pokémon with interest.

"A Darkrai" Brandon noted. "An extremely rare Pokémon of the Sinnoh Region. This should be an interesting match young man. Dusclops will-o- wisp" Dusclops put its massive hands together and formed a blue ball of fire in its hands before launching it at Darkrai.

"Darkrai extinguish the will-o-wisp with ice beam" Ash called. Darkrai formed the ice beam in its hands and launched it at the will-o-wisp and plowed right through it hitting Dusclops head on.

"Dusclops confuse ray" Brandon called calm as ever. Dusclops launched a confuse ray at Darkrai, but Darkrai dodged to the side with quick speeds and went for Dusclops "Dusclops shadow punch." Dusclops clenched its fist and hit Darkrai with a super effective shadow punch.

"Darkrai use dark void" Ash called. Darkrai formed a dark ball in its hands and launched it at Dusclops.

"Dusclops dodge it" Brandon said. Dusclops dodged to the side and avoided the black ball "Now will-o-wisp." Dusclops launched the will-o-wisp attack and it hit Darkrai this time launching it back. "Finish it off with shadow punch" Brandon called. Dusclops launched another shadow fist at Darkrai.

"Now use dark pulse" Ash called. Darkrai got up and formed the swirling dark attack in its hands and launched it through the shadow punch and nailed Dusclops in the face sending it flying where it skidded on the ground.

"Dusclops use confuse ray" Brandon called. Dusclops hopped up and was about to launch a confuse ray when Darkrai appeared in front of it.

"Darkrai use dark void quickly" Ash called. Darkrai launched its signature attack and it hit Dusclops and sent it into blissful sleep, but not for long, "Darkrai dream eater" Ash called. Darkrai's eyes glowed red and launched a spectral version of itself and it plowed through Dusclops. Dusclops cried out before it went still with a swirl in its massive eye.

"Dusclops is unable to battle. Darkrai is the winner" the ref announced. "Alright that's one down" Max cheered. "Ash is definitely strong" Lucy said. "It's been a while since Brandon's Dusclops was taken down."

"Dusclops return" Brandon said recalling Dusclops "Great job my friend you battled well. Now Regirock I need your assistance." The rock version of the Legendary Golem's appeared on the field with a roar.

"Whoa Regirock" May gasped. "I didn't think anyone was in possession of Regirock except Ash." "Regirock use stone edge" Brandon called. Regirock formed a bunch of rocks around its arms and launched it at Darkrai.

"Darkrai Giga Impact" Ash called. Darkrai surrounded itself with energy and charged through the Stone Edge and hit Regirock hard making it skid back.

"Regirock use hyper beam" Brandon called. Regirock formed a hyper beam in its hands and launched it at Darkrai and Darkrai couldn't dodge because of Giga Impact's after effects. It hit and Darkrai was sent launching back with a groan, but it was still ready to battle. "Regirock finish it with focus punch" Brandon said. Regirock charged forward towards Darkrai with its fist glowing.

"Darkrai counter with your own focus punch" Ash shouted. Darkrai's fist glowed and also charged at Regirock. Both attacks hit dead on resulting in an explosion. Brandon and Ash shielded themselves from the blast and soon the dust cleared and it showed Regirock still standing, but Darkrai was on the ground unconscious.

"Darkrai is unable to battle. Regirock is the winner" the ref said. "Return Darkrai" Ash said recalling his Pokémon. "Good job, now take a long rest."

"Young man" Brandon called "I must give you your credit where it is due when it comes to your Darkrai's performance. Obviously you have trained it well for it to be able to withstand so many attacks. I hope all of your other Pokémon are just as good."

"Oh believe me they are" Ash said pulling out his next Pokeball "Snorlax let's go" Ash called sending out the massive Pokémon that stood up wide awake and ready for battle. "I know you're hungry Snorlax, but once we win I promise you you'll get all the food you can eat." Snorlax roared in agreement and got ready to battle.

"Regirock zap cannon" Brandon called. Regirock held its hands together and formed a swirling orb of lightning energy and shot it at Snorlax.

"Snorlax use Giga Impact" Ash called. Snorlax surrounded itself in energy and shot forward and plowed through the zap cannon and blasted Regirock hard sending it flying back.

"Giga Impact was the only move that could break through Regirock's zap cannon without Snorlax being affected by it" Brock commented. "That's' true, but now Snorlax will be wide open for the next attack" Lucy said.

"You may have avoided the first attack, but you can't protect yourself from the next one" Brandon said "Regirock hyper beam." Regirock fired a powerful hyper beam directly at Snorlax.

Ash smirked "Snorlax feeding time" was all Ash said. Snorlax opened its mouth and the hyper beam from Regirock flew inside surprising everyone there. "Now hyper beam times 2" Ash called. Snorlax roared and fired the most massive hyper beam anyone had ever seen. It tore through the arena and towards Regirock hitting it harder than ever. Regirock flew from the arena and smashed into the walls before sliding down onto the ground not moving.

"Regirock is unable to battle. Snorlax is the winner" the ref said recovering from the shock. "How could Snorlax just eat a hyper beam" Max asked shocked.

"I guess Snorlax's stomach is so strong it can ingest attacks and even fire them back out" Brock said impressed. "I gotta ask Ash if he can show me that again sometime."

"Regirock return" Brandon said "Good job my friend, you battled well" Brandon pulled out his next Pokeball. "Ninjask I need your assistance" out came a small bug Pokémon colored yellow and black with red eyes.

"Snorlax return" Ash called recalling the massive Pokémon and pulling out another Pokeball "Suicune I choose you." Out came the magnificent aurora Pokémon ready for battle with a loud roar. "Suicune hydro pump now" Ash called. Suicune opened its mouth and launched a massive hydro pump at Ninjask.

"Ninjas sand storm" Brandon called. Ninjask waved its wings and a sand tornado formed and it went right for Suicune while blocking the hydro pump. Suicune dodged the sand attack by jumping out of the way "Alright Ninjask use Ariel Ace" Brandon called. Ninjask flew out and slammed into Suicune making it cry out as she was slammed back.

"Suicune hyper beam" Ash shouted. Suicune launched a hyper beam at Ninjask as it recovered and it hit Ninjask hard. "Hit it again with ice beam" Ash called.

"Ninjask sand storm" Brandon called quickly. Ninjask kicked up the sand storm and blocked the hyper beam and this time Suicune was ensnared in it, "Now hit it again with Ariel Ace" Brandon called.

"From within the sand storm" May said surprised "But how can Ninjask see where it's going?"

"Brandon has trained all of his Pokémon to be able to see in dark places" Scott said "A sandstorm like this is child's play for Ninjask."" Ninjask went into the sand storm for an Ariel Ace attack.

"Suicune Giga Impact now" Ash shouted. There was a roar and a loud crash shaking the stadium from within the sand storm and then it died down showing Ninjask on the ground with swirls in its eyes and Suicune still standing with swirls in its eyes.

"Ninjask is unable to battle. Suicune is the winner" the ref said. "Alright Ash has now taken out three of Brandon's Pokémon" Max cheered. "Ash has only lost one so he's in a pretty good league" May commented.

"I wouldn't count Brandon out yet" Brock said making them all look at him. "Brandon's not known as the most powerful Frontier Brain for nothing. He must have something else hidden up his sleeve."

"Ninjask return" Brandon called returning his Pokémon. "You were most brave, now take a long rest." Brandon pulled out his next Pokeball "Registeel I need your assistance" out came the second of the three legendary golems.

"Another Legendary" Max said quietly. "Registeel use metal claw" Brandon called. Registeel's claws glowed and it charged at Suicune with considerable speed for its large size.

"Suicune dodge it" Ash called. Suicune jumped to the side and above Registeel, but then Registeel jumped and slammed Suicune in the stomach with its metal claw "Suicune ice beam quickly" Ash shouted. Suicune unleashed a powerful ice beam and it hit Registeel at point blank range. Registeel was thrown down to the ground. "Now Giga Impact" Ash shouted. Suicune made a flip in mid air and surrounded itself in energy and charged down at Registeel.

"Registeel stop it" Brandon called. Registeel hopped up, help both of his arms out and caught Suicune before it could hit him. Registeel held its ground and wasn't being pushed back an inch. Ash and the others, besides, Brandon and Scott, gasped and gaped. "Good Registeel now use flash

cannon" Brandon called. Registeel formed a swirling ball of energy in the center of its being and then fired it at Suicune at point blank range. Suicune lost the Giga Impact and was the own back and landed on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Suicune is unable to battle. Registeel is the winner" the ref said.

"Suicune return" Ash called returning Suicune "Good job, now take a long rest. Snorlax come back out" Ash called sending out his previous Pokémon. "Snorlax use ice beam" Ash called .Snorlax launched a massive ice beam from its mouth toward Registeel.

"Iron defense" Brandon called. Registeel glowed and surrounded its body in energy and the ice beam simply refracted off of Registeel "Good now use hyper beam." Registeel put its arms together and launched a massive hyper beam at Snorlax.

"Snorlax use protect" Ash called. Snorlax put its arms together and a green barrier surrounded it and the hyper beam smashed against it, but after a few seconds it refracted off as well. "Snorlax take down attack" Ash called.

"Registeel metal claw" Brandon called. Both Pokémon charged at each other and smashed into each other. Snorlax was holding back the arm that had the metal claw activated and Registeel was holding back Snorlax's arm with its other arm. "Registeel use..."

"Snorlax..." Ash cried.

"Hyper Beam" they both shouted. Both Pokémon fired a hyper beam at close range at the same time resulting in another massive explosion. The explosion dust cleared quickly showing Registeel and Snorlax still standing before Snorlax grunted in pain and fell forward with swirls in its eyes.

"Snorla is unable to battle. Registeel is the winner" the ref announced. "They're even now" Brock commented. 'C'mon Ash you can win this.

"Well young man I must say you've battle well so far" Brandon said. "It's been a while since anyone has been able to push out Registeel's true battling spirit."

Ash returned his Snorlax whispering a thanks before pulling out his next Pokeball "Deoxys let's go" Ash called sending out his psychic legendary. "Ash really is something" Scott commented. "I've never seen a single trainer with so many legendaries before." "Registeel use gyro ball" Brandon called. Registeel began rotating at fast speeds before charging at Deoxys.

"Deoxys use psychic" Ash called. Without moving from its spot Deoxys eyes glowed and Registeel was stopped in place, "Now use focus punch" Ash said. Deoxys tentacle glowed and it punched Registeel hard and Registeel was sent flying back hard.

"Registeel lock on" Brandon called. Registeel's eyes glowed and a red circle shot out of ti and connected with Deoxys chest leaving a red dot on it. "Now zap cannon" Brandon called. Registeel launched a zap cannon at Deoxys.

"Deoxys change to speed form and use extreme speed" Ash called. Deoxys morphed into its speed form and sped around the room and the zap cannon followed it.

"Don't' worry if zap cannon doesn't hit you then Registeels other attack will" Brandon said. Registeel then began launching hyper beams at Deoxys. Deoxys flew around the room harshly avoiding all of the attacks while zap cannon still followed it. Then a lucky hyper beam snagged it in the leg sending it down to the ground and then zap cannon connected with it.

"Deoxys are you okay" Ash called. Deoxys stood up wincing with lightning cackling off of its body. "Registeel end it with a full powered flash canon" Brandon called. Registeel formed the flash cannon in its hands and fired it at Deoxys.

"Deoxys change to your defense form and use iron defense" Ash called quickly. Deoxys changed to tis defense form and its body glowed. The flash cannon hit, but when it cleared it showed that Deoxys was still standing. Brandon looked surprised "Alright Deoxys use Giga impact."

Deoxys changed to its attack form and surrounding itself in purple energy before charging at Registeel "Quickly Registeel use gyro ball" Brandon shouted. Registeel began swirling and charged as well. For the second time they clashed and another explosion ensued kicking up more dust and causing Brandon and Ash to shield their eyes. The dust cleared and it showed Registeel and Deoxys out cold on the ground.

"Registeel and Deoxys are both unable to battle" the ref said. Both for them called back their Pokemon and whispered a thanks. "It's a dead tie now" Max said.

"Both of them have just two Pokémon remaining" Lucy said.

"It's just getting started" Brock said smiling.

"Solrock I need your assistance" Brandon called sending out a sun shaped rock Pokémon.

"Pikachu you're up buddy" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and jumped into the fray. "Okay Pikachu lets start this off with a thunder bolt." Pikachu's cheeks sparkled and it launched a massive thunderbolt at Solrock.

"Solrock use psychic and deflect that thunderbolt" Brandon ordered. Solrock's eyes glowed and the thunder was redirected back at Pikachu and hit it making Pikachu grit its teeth, but shrug it off "Now Solrock use shadow ball" Brandon called. Solrock formed a dark ball in front of it and launched it at Pikachu.

"Dodge with quick attack" Ash called. Pikachu sped around and avoided the shadow ball before moving toward Solrock and smashing itself into Solrock.

"Solrock use solar beam" Brandon called. Because the sun was shining brightly above them it gave Solrock the perfect amount of power for a solar beam as it was charged quickly and shot at Pikachu. Pikachu was too slow and couldn't dodge it in time so it was hit hard by the solar beam and sent flying. "Pikachu" Ash called worried. The smoke cleared and Pikachu was lying on the ground twitching before it got up shaking slightly. "Solrock end it with another solar beam" Brandon said. Solrock charged another solar beam and aimed for Pikachu.

Ash grit his teeth before his eyes widened "Pikachu dodge and use volt tackle." Solrock fired the solar beam at Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged just in time and charged at Solrock and lightning cackled around the Pikachu's body and it jumped up and slammed into Solrock and shoking it badly doing it massive amounts of damage.

"Solrock shadow ball" Brandon shouted. As Solrock fell to the ground it shot one last shadow ball that nailed Pikachu and sent the little mouse Pokémon flying as well and it landed on the ground a little after Solrock did. Both Pokémon were unconscious and had swirls in their eyes.

"Pikachu and Solrock are both unable to battle" the ref announced. Ash went up and retrieved Pikachu while Brandon returned his Solrock and gave it thanks.

Ash walked over to Brock and handed him Pikachu "Take care of it please Brock" Ash asked. "No problem" Brock responded as Ash turned and walked back into his trainers box. "It's the final stretch" Scott said "C'mon Ash just one more win."

"I must say young man you've battled very well so far" Brandon said. "You have earned my respect, but this will be our last bout. Regice I need your assistance" Brandon sent out his last Pokémon and the third of the legendary golems. Regice appeared with a deep roar. Ash pulled out his final Pokeball, "It's all up to you" Ash whispered "Latios let's go" he shouted throwing the Pokeball into the air. Latios appeared in a flash and a cry before flying downward and hovering in front of Ash. "I'm counting on you Latios, give it 110%" Latios nodded in response. "Regice blizzard let's go" Brandon said. Regice launched a blizzard at Latios and Latios winced; weak from the ice attack. "Whoa that's cold" May whimpered rubbing her arms as everyone felt that blizzard attack. "Latios safeguard" Ash called. Latios glowed and formed a barrier around itself protecting itself from the blizzard "Alright now use dragon pulse." Latios formed a green ball in its mouth and launched it at Regice through the blizzard, but Regice dodged to the side and avoided it. "Quick use dragon rush" Ash shouted. Latios surrounded itself with blue energy and charged at Regice. The attack connected and it did damage to Regice along with Latios since Regice was practically made of ice. 'Okay physical attacks, bad idea' Ash thought.

"Regice ice beam now" Brandon ordered. Regice formed an ice beam between its hands and launched it at Latios and hit it dead on making Latios cry out in pain from the attack.

"Latios try and shake it off" Ash called. Latios shook its head before glaring at Regice "Latios confusion now" Ash called. Latios' eyes glowed and then Regice got a blue glow around its body and it was lifted off the ground. Latios then proceeded to smash Regice against the walls and the ground trying to do as much damage as possible.

"Regice use focus punch on the ground" Brandon called as Regice was moved towards the ground. Regice's fist glowed and it punched the ground lodging its fist in the ground. Latios tried digging it out, but it didn't work "Now use rest" Brandon said. Regice gained a blue glow around its body and began to heal itself.

Ash's eyes widened "Latios Luster Purge quickly" Ash shouted. Latios' eyes stopped glowing and it formed a purple ball of energy in its mouth and it launched it at Regice. Regice just finished heal as Latios fired it.

"Regice dodge it" Brandon called. Regice dodged to the side "Now ice beam attack." Regice launched an ice beam and it hit Latios dead on making it cry in pain again.

"Latios dragon breath quickly" Ash shouted. Latios formed a chartreuse ball of energy in its mouth and fired it at Regice. Regice dodged to the side only for Latios to appear in front of it "Dragon pulse now" Ash shouted. Latios nailed Regice with a super effective dragon pulse.

"Regice blizzard" Brandon called. Regice fired another blizzard attack and Latios was frozen in place from the powerful blizzard "Hyper beam now" Regice called. Regice's hyper beam only grazed Latios on the wing, but it sent it down to the ground "Freeze it with ice beam quickly" Brandon shouted. Regice blasted ice beam around Latios and trapped it in the ice making sure Latios couldn't move "Now rest" Brandon said smirking.

Regice got another glow around its body and began to heal itself "Ash better think of something quickly or he's gonna lose Lucy said. "Oh don't worry about that" Max said smirking. "Ash still hasn't used Latios' strongest attack yet." "Oh I get it" May said snapping her fingers in realization.

Ash closed his eyes before opening them "Latios" Ash called getting all attention to go to him "Full power Draco Meteor now" he said. Brandon's eyes widened as Latios gained an orange look around its body and opened its mouth and pointed towards the ceiling.

"Regice hyper beam quickly" Brandon shouted. Regice stopped glowing and launched a hyper beam at Latios just as Latios shot the Draco Meteor into the sky. The hyper beam hit Latios, but the attack went on as the little orange ball split into many and they all went down and hit the area inside and around Regice obscuring the view as they continued to fall. Once it ended their was silence on the field. The smoke cleared shortly and both Regice and Latios were on the ground.

The ref looked at both Pokémon "Since both Pokémon are down and neither side has any Pokémon left the winner will be determined by which Pokémon has the will to stand first."

"Regice get up" Brandon called.

"C'mon Latios I know you can do it" Ash called. Neither Pokémon moved so both trainers tried again and this time both of them twitched before Latios opened his eyes and glared out while Regice lifted itself on its arms. Latios grit his teeth and with a loud cry rose off of the ground and panted like crazy. Regice tried pushing itself up with its arms before it cried out weakly and fell to the ground. "Regice is unable to battle. Latios is the winner; the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Alright we did it" Ash cried out jumping for joy "Great job Latios you did it." Brandon smiled "Regice return. Great job my friend."

"He did it he won" May and Max cheered jumping around almost as excitedly as Ash was.

"That was a great battle Ash" Brock said quietly. Lucy put a hand on Brock's shoulder and they both smiled at each other.

Brandon and Ash met in the middle of the field "Ash that was an amazing battle, You have shown that you have a battle style that is truly yours and yours alone."

"Thanks a lot Brandon" Ash said bowing. "And here's your prize the Brave Symbol" Brandon said handing Ash his final symbol. "Thanks Brandon" Ash said "Alright I'm master of the Battle Frontier."

SCENE BREAK

Outside the Battle Pyramid Scott was talking with Ash while the others were there too "By earning all seven Frontier Symbols you have earned yourself a place in the Battle Frontier Hall of Fame." Ash held a placard that had all seven of his frontier symbols in them.

"It's an honour Scott" Ash said. "It'd be an even greater honour if you considered becoming one of our Frontier Brains" Scott said.

Ash frowned and looked away "You see... I can't do that." Everyone looked at Ash in surprise "I like travelling too much and there are many other awesome places and new Pokémon that I've never even seen before and, especially, all of the battles that await me."

"I see" Scott said. "Well if you change your mind, the offer still stands." Scott got into his car and started it up "Good luck in your future battle Ash" Scot said before driving off.

"Well Ash it's time for me to get going too" Brandon said. "I've found a new ruin to explore so I must be going now."

"Goodbye Brandon" they all said. Brandon and his assistant got into the Battle Pyramid and they took off flying away leaving the five friends back on the ground. With all seven symbols earned Ash's place in the Battle Frontier Hall of Fame is secured and now Ash must travel home before setting off on his next adventure.

 **TBC...**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaier - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 20**

Ash had returned home after his battle with Brandon, but he did a few things with his friends first. Brock and Lucy returned to Pewter city after saying goodbye to everyone. Ash, May and Max went to the sight of the Kanto Grand Festival at the Indigo Plateau.

May was much better this time as she easily made it into the Top 64 and then ascended to the Top Sixteen having to battle Harley first, which she beat easily, causing him to have a temper tantrum.

'Then in the Top Eight May had to face Drew again and this one was tough as Drew's Absol was a very strong Pokémon, but in the end she managed to keep just enough points to defeat him. She was once again in the Top 4, but then May had to face an opponent she hoped she wouldn't have to face until the finals.

She was facing Solidad.

'This battle was the toughest ever that May had to go through since Solidad was using her Slowbro and her Pidgeot. May was using her fully evolved Blaziken and her Glaceon. A fire and an ice type was a perfect combination for her. That battle was one of the roughest ones in contest history as

both sides were taking massive amounts of damage. Finally the timer wore out and everyone looked towards the screen to see who had won.

It was... May winning by .5 points. May, herself couldn't believe that she actually won, but when the announcer shouted that she had won and would be moving onto the finals she broke into a wide smile and jumped for joy.

Solidad, herself, smiled despite her loss and congratulated May for winning and thanked her for a good battle. Later that day May fought against the last coordinator who used a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan.

Compared to Solidad this guy wasn't even a challenge as May actually knocked out both of his Pokémon before time ran out making her the winner of the Kanto Grand Festival. As May was presented with the Ribbon cup the crowd cheered loudly for her with Max and Ash clapping the loudest of them all.

Finally Ash made good on his promise and had a battle with Max before he and May went back to Hoenn. "We'll have a one on one battle, how does that sound Max" Ash asked.

"Fine with me" Max said and pulled out a Pokeball while Ash stood there. "Max I'l give you choices, which of my Pokémon do you want to battle" Ash asked.

"Okay I choose Deoxys" Max said confidently. Ash smiled and released his Deoxys who appeared in a flash. "For my choice I choose Gallade" Max cried released the fully evolved form of the male Kirlia.

Ash smiled "So am I right in guessing that that's the same Ralts we found back in Hoenn?" "Yeah" Max said. "I kept a promise to Ralts to come back for it when I became a Pokémon trainer and I did." Gallade turned and smirked back at

Max "And now it's time for us to battle. Gallade furry cutter" Max cried. Gallade charged forward with its arms glowing intending on doing damage to Deoxys.

'Deoxys defense form' Ash thought. Deoxys changed to its defense form and Gallade's attack hit, but was doing very minimal damage to it 'Now iron head' Ash thought. Deoxys surrounded itself in silver energy and charged at Gallade hitting it hard and sending it flying, but it flipped in mid air and landed on its feet.

"Gallade he's communicating with Deoxys mentally" Max called. "We're strong and we've trained hard for a chance to be able to challenge Ash. Now use psycho cut" Max called. Gallade's arm glowed and it charged at Deoxys and this time landed a successful blow to it making Deoxys wince in slight pain.

'Go speed form and use extreme speed' Ash thought. Deoxys changed to its speed form and began charging around Gallade moving so fast that all there was were blurs making it look like it was double team instead of extreme speed.

"Gallade confusion now" Max called. Gallade's eyes glowed and then Deoxys was trapped in place right in front of Gallade. "Alright now use hyper beam" Max called. Gallade held up an arm and a hyper beam formed in it ready to fire at Deoxys.

'Defense form now and use iron defense' Ash thought. Deoxys changed to defense form and glowed. The hyper beam fired, but it simply bounced off of Deoxys making Max growl slightly 'Now use psychic' Ash thought. Deoxys eye glowed and then Gallade was lifted off the ground and thrown back towards the ground making it lose focus on its own confusion releasing Deoxys.

"Don't give up Gallade use Brick Break now" Max called. Gallade charged at Deoxys with its right arm glowing and began swinging at it trying to smash it with its brick break, but Deoxys was moving from side to side avoiding it easily.

"Max" Ash called "You'll have to be more creative than that to defeat my Deoxys." 'Deoxys use focus punch' Ash thought. Deoxys' fist glowed and it then punched Gallade hard making it fly back and land on the ground.

Max grit his teeth "Gallade use brick break one more time." Gallade charged forward with its right arm glowing aiming for Deoxys. 'Dodge it' Ash thought. Deoxys dodged to the left avoiding the brick break.

Max smirked "Rock smash now" he called. With its left arm Gallade turned smashed it right into the back of Deoxys head making it cry out in pain. "Now use thunderbolt" Max called .Gallade sparkled and then smashed Deoxys with a powerful thunderbolt.

"Deoxys focus blast' Ash thought still maintaining a calm facade. Deoxys turned and formed a blue ball of energy in its arms and nailed Gallade with it sending it sprawling to the ground. 'End it with shadow ball' Ash thought. Deoxys formed a black ball in its hands and launched it at Gallade making it cry out in pain and fall to the ground not moving and out cold.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Deoxys is the in winner thereby Ash wins the match" May said playing referee. "Good job Deoxys return" Ash said recalling Deoxys. Max went out to Gallade and helped it sit up.

"That was a good job Gallade" Max said smiling "You did your best I'm proud of you." Gallade gave a smile to Max as Max recalled it. Ash walked up in front of Max "Ash" Max said.

"Max that was a good battle" Ash said. "Your Gallade is a very strong Pokémon."

"I owe a lot of it to you" Max said "Watching you battle a lot has given me some great tips and strategy." "Max" May cried "Our ship is about to leave. We need to get going."

"Oh snap let's go" Max said. Before he left he turned to Ash, "We'll battle again right?"

"We'll definitely battle again one day" Ash said "And that day will be a day I look forward to." Max and May ran off and got onto their ship just on time and waved goodbye to Ash with him waving back until they were out of sight.

Once they were out of sight Ash released Latios and both of them, plus Pikachu, flew off into the sky and back towards Pallet Town. The ride was short, but everyone that was out and about in Pallet Town knew it was Ash as he flew above them and towards Professor Oak's laboratory. Ash landed in the back and all of his Pokémon rushed over to see him. "Hey guys I'm glad to see you too" Ash laughed.

"Ash, I thought that was you" Professor Oak said coming outside. "Hey Professor Oak" Ash said walking up "How's everyone doing?"

"They're all doing just fine" Professor Oak said. "I've been very busy for a long time. With all of these Legendaries around here it gives me lots of new opportunities to study Legendaries. I never get any sleep these days."

Ash laughed slightly, "I see. How's Gary doing?" "Last I heard he's continuing his research in the Sinnoh Region" Professor Oak said. "Cool maybe I'l run into him when I go to Sinnoh" Ash said.

"You just got home, do you plan on leaving already" Professor Oak asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Ash said.

"Well if that's true then you should go and spend some time with your mother" Professor Oak said. "Lord knows she worries about you constantly." Ash nodded and while waving goodbye Ash took off back towards home.

SCENE BREAK

'The next day had come quickly with Ash about to set off on his journey to Sinnoh. Last night was great when Ash came home and his mother had surprised him with an enormous amount of food for winning the Battle Frontier.

Skip Time

Ash's mom had given Ash some new clothes and it was the best ones yet. He now wore dark blue jeans with a black and blue jacket with the center being black and the sleeves being blue with the sleeves being long and his fingerless gloves were now black with blue trimmings and for added effect and just to add to an even more cool look his mom personally sowed him a cape for him to clip onto his shoulders. It was black on the outside while blue on the inner part. To finish his new look he had blue and black shoes and a blue hat with a black Pokeball in the center.

"Looking good Ash" Tracey said. "Thanks Tracey" Ash said checking out his own clothes "They do look awesome."

"I guess it's time for you to set off" Delia said.

"But what Pokémon will you be taking with you other than Pikachu of course Professor Oak asked.

"That's an easy choice" Ash said and pulled out a new Pokeball. It was blue where it was supposed to be red and it had a small red triangle in the center above the circle button in the center. Ash threw the Pokeball into the air and out came Latios with a small cry.

"Ah a most excellent choice "Professor Oak commented as Tracey began to hastily draw the scene of Latios Pikachu and Ash standing next to each other. "Is Latias going to be coming with you?"

Ash shook his head "Latias decided she wanted to stay behind this time. I think she really likes helping mom around the house with Mr. Mime."

"She is quite a darling" Delia said. A flash later and Latias appeared next to Delia having been invisible the whole time. She nuzzled Delia happily and Delia laughed back and petted her on the head.

Ash climbed on top of Latios and Latios hovered in the air, Pikachu jump on to Ash left shoulder "Goodbye everyone" Ash waved. They all waved back as Latios took off into the sky and through the air and soon Ash was out of sight.

Soon Latios was flying over the sea with Ash riding on top. Latios looked up at Ash and saw him staring off into space 'Something on your mid Ash' Latios asked telepathically.

"It's nothing much" Ash said. "I feel like I going to do something big in Sinnoh, and to be honest I feel scared..." "Pikapi, pi ka" Pikachu said as he tried to Ash up.

'I see' Latios responded 'It should pass in time. One time Bianca and Lorenzo had to leave for a few weeks. I and Latias missed them a lot, but we took solace in the fact that they would return soon one day. I worry about them when they were gone for so long'

"That true, Ash, I 100 feel the same when Sir Aaron left for a long time' Lucario spoke to Ash from his Pokeball. A few week ago Ash return to with Mew to review Lucario from his crystal prison.

Ash smiled as the wind caressed his face "Thanks Latios, Lucario and you Pikachu" he whispered to the Three Pokemon. They continued their flight in silence and in fifteen minutes Ash could see the harbor coming in view, but Ash was NOT going to risk landing in town where a lot of people could see him so he decided to fly above town and straight to Professor Rowan's laboratory. Just because Ash didn't stop didn't mean that other people, Pokémon and Pokémon trainers didn't see him.

One trainer with purple hair had just captured a Starly when he saw something flying over his head. He looked up and when he saw Latios he gaped in silent shock. "A Latios" he said shocked. He looked over as Latios flew by towards Sandgem town towards Professor Rowan's laboratory.

"Come on Elekid" the trainer said to his Pokémon next to him. The Elekid nodded and they both followed Latios.

"There it is Latios" Ash said pointing towards the lab "Let's go in for a land." Latios nodded and flew down towards the ground and Ash hopped off once they reached land. Pikachu did a 'chu' sound then went inside Ash's bag.

"Thank you Latios. Take a rest for now" Ash said recalling Latios to his custom Pokeball. Ash stared at it for a second before he pulled out a special present that was given to Ash from long ago.

It was a special necklace designed to hold a Pokeball. It was given to Ash by his father when he was only three and it's one of the few memories Ash retains of his father. Ash slipped the silver Necklace over his neck and then clipped the Pokeball onto the bottom leaving it to hang around his

neck. Ash had 6 of these Pokeballs, each one unique. Latios one as Blue on top, replacing black with red.

Ash walked towards the lab and knocked on the door. An old man answered the door, but he looked like he could break a brick if he wanted to "Yes may I help you young man" he asked.

"Are you Professor Rowan" Ash asked.

"Yes and who might you be he asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I've come here to register for the Sinnoh League" Ash said. "I see" Professor Rowan said. "So you're the one that Samuel has been bragging about for so long," "Professor Oak talks about me" Ash said in a surprised tone.

Professor Rowan laughed "Of course, there's been a lot of talk about you lately, what with you capturing almost every single Legendary. You've even eared the nickname "Master of Legendary." Ash chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well let's go and get you registered my boy." Ash followed Professor Rowan into the lab and into his main lab. Ash handed Professor Rowan his Pokedex to get him registered and while he did that, Ash noticed three Pokémon sitting on a table. One was red and shaped like a little monkey, another one a blue penguin and the final one a green little turtle Pokémon.

"Whoa are those the starters of the Sinnoh" Ash asked.

"Why yes they are" Professor Rowan said finishing up and handing Ash his Pokedex back "The red one is Chimchar, the fire starter, Piplup the water type and Turtwig the grass type."

Ash walked up and looked at them while they ate peacefully, "Wow they're all cool looking" Ash said. "Excuse me Professor" an assistant said coming into the room "A trainer is here for her first Pokémon."

"Ah yes Dawn turned ten a while ago" Professor Rowan said. After he was finished a young girl walked into the room. She was wearing a black and pink shirtskirt with pink boots and knee length black socks, had shiny blue hair pinned with hair pins on the side along with a white hat that had a pink Pokeball in the center on her head. "Hello Dawn it's good to see you again."

"You too Professor Rowan" Dawn said smiling. She then noticed Ash "Oh are you starting your journey as well?" "Oh no I've already started my journey" Ash said. "I've just arrived from the Kanto Region to compete in the Sinnoh League."

"Wow so you must have seen so many different places" Dawn gushed excitedly. Ash laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head and then dawn noticed the Pokeball around Ash's neck. "What's with the Pokeball around your neck" Dawn asked.

"This necklace was given to me by my father when I was three and I've just started to use it" Ash said "And the Pokeball houses a very special Pokémon of mine" he finished touching the Pokeball slightly.

Professor Rowan cleared his throat bring attention back to him "Dawn shouldn't you choose your first Pokémon?"

"Oh right sorry" she blushed. She went over and inspected the three Pokémon looking at each one of them as they looked back at her curiously, "Oh they're all so cute I don't know which one to pick" she pouted. Piplup looked proud at being called cute and stood up striking a pose "Oh Piplup looks happy I think I'll choose Piplup."

"Very well" Professor Rowan said. He handed her a pink Pokedex and six Pokeballs "Here you are, your Pokedex and Pokeballs."

"Thank you so much Professor" Dawn said taking them. "Piplup let's go." Piplup jumped into Dawn's arms and squeaked happily while Dawn smiled brightly. Ash also smiled slightly feeling some nostalgia from when he got his first Pokémon.

"Well now that Dawn has her first Pokémon and your registered for the Sinnoh League I think you should both get gong" Professor Rowan said to them.

"Right" they both said and they headed towards the door and walked outside with Professor Rowan going to see them off. Once they got outside they saw another trainer standing there with a scowl on his face. He had cold black eyes, purple hair wearing black pants and a blue jacket with a high collar that was half way unzipped.

"Can I help you young man" Professor Rowan asked. "The names Paul" the trainer said "And no thanks I'm only here looking for something,"

"What is it" Ash asked.

"Not that it's any of your business" Paul said "But I'm looking for a Latios I saw flying over in this direction."

"Oh you saw my Latios" Ash said laughing slightly while everyone else looked at Ash surprised. "I guess I should have flown a little higher into the air. Sorry about that."

"That Latios is yours" Paul said in a surprised voice while he looked a little surprised as well. Then he smirked "If it is then I challenge you to a battle."

Ash looked surprised before he smirked as well "Fine by me, what are the rules?" "One on one" Paul said.

"You two can use my back field if you wish" Professor Rowan offered.

SCENE BREAK

Everyone was in the back room now with Paul and Ash standing opposite of each other. Dawn and Professor Rowan were standing off to the side "I've never seen a Pokémon battle before. This should be awesome" Dawn gushed.

"Ursaring standby for battle" Paul said sending out a massive bear Pokémon with a mean look on its face.

Ash unclipped the Pokeball around his neck and enlarged it "Latios let's go" Ash called and sent out the blue eon dragon that hovered in the air in front of Ash. Paul eyed the legendary Pokémon with silent awe as did everyone else.

"Wow it's so beautiful" Dawn said eyes sparkling. "Ursaring hyper beam let's go" Paul called; Ursaring formed a hyper beam in its hands.

"Latios dragon breath now" Ash called. Latios formed a swirling chartreuse ball of energy in its mouth and then launched it at Ursaring just as it launched its hyper beam. Both attacks connected and exploded on impact. It cleared and showed that no Pokémon took damage.

"Ursaring focus blast now" Paul called. Ursaring formed a blue ball of energy in its hands and fired it at Latios.

"Latios use extreme speed" Ash called calmly. Latios flew through the air dodging the focus blast and zoomed about the area at super fast speeds making Ursaring look around trying to spot it, but it couldn't follow Latios' superior speeds "Latios dragon rush now" Ash called.

Latios stopped behind Ursaring and then charged at it with a sapphire blue glow surrounding its body and then it slammed directly into Ursaring's back making it cry out in pain. "Ursaring hammer arm now" Paul growled. Ursaring's arm flowed and it turned and punched Latios right in the face sending him flying back. "Now full power hyper beam" Paul shouted.

"Luster Purge now" Ash called still having a calm facade. Both attacks charged and were fired in unison again, but this time when they hit Latios' attack proved superior as it tore through the hyper beam as though it was butter and blasted Ursaring. Ursaring cried out as it was launched back and landed on the ground near Paul with its eyes all swirly.

"Ursaring is unable to battle" Professor Rowan announced "Latios is the winner so Ash Ketchum wins the battle." "Return Ursaring" Paul simply said "Still not good enough."

"Good job Latios" Ash said petting his dragon on the neck. He returned Latios to its Pokeball and walked up to Paul "Your Ursaring is a pretty tough Pokémon." "Pika" Pikachu agree waking from his sleep. "Wow that Pokemon is cute!" Dawn said as Pikachu rub his eyes. "Oh, Pikachu you woke up." "You know him?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Spare me the compliments" Paul scoffed. "All it could do was land one hit on your Latios and from what I could tell Latios barely even felt it. It was useless."

Ash frowned "That's a strange way to treat Pokémon."

Paul ignored Ash "Thanks for the use of the field Professor Rowan. I appreciate it" Paul bowed while Professor Rowan nodded and then Paul walked off. Ash looked at Paul as he walked away and frowned slightly.

"Ah, Ash" Dawn asked. "Oh, Pikachu here is my starter" Ash answer as he look where Paul was. TIME SKIP

After that Ash gained a new travelling partner named Dawn and the two of them continued to travel around Sinnoh with Dawn catching Pokémon for contests and Ash competing for Gym badges. It was like having May back with him as Ash helped her with her contest training.

Ash had captured a Starly, Turtwig, Chimchar, Buizel and a Gible. Originally the Chimchar belonged to Paul, but when he and Ash were in a tag battle tournament and won Paul deemed Chimchar unworthy and released it with a cold dismissal. Ash was very angry at Paul, but he took pity on the little Pokémon and took it under his own wing and decided to train it himself.

Also Buizel was once Dawn's Pokémon since she caught it first, but Buizel didn't care about contests and only wanted to battle so it ignored Dawn a lot when she tried to command it. Ash thought of a great solution and transferred over and Aipom he caught back in Kanto and they traded so Dawn had Aipom and Ash had Buizel.

Aipom seemed much happier since it loved showing off and seemed to like contests and Buizel was happier under Ash since it could battle a lot more. Buizel and Pikachu had a little rival thing going on, they work it out at the end.

So far Dawn had managed to win three ribbons with her Pachrisu, Piplup, Piloswine, Buneary and a Togekiss. Dawn had also made rivals with another coordinator named Zoey. They were not only rivals, but also good friends.

Ash had also won four badges right now; a Coal Badge, a Forest Badge, a Cobble Badge and a Fen Badge. Three months passed and right now Ash and Dawn just made it Hearthrome City to take a break and to give Ash a chance to earn his fifth badge. Also it was time for the next Ever Grande and Ash was not going to miss Max competing in the victory tournament.

"Ash why are we turning in so early" Dawn asked seeing that it was only 3:00.

"An old friend of mine is about to be competing in the Victory Tournament of the Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn and there's no way I'm gonna miss his match" Ash said plopping down on a couch and turning the T.V. on. Pikachu was up and yawning.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to the second round of the Ever Grande Conference Victory Tournament" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered. Dawn decided to sit down and watch it with Ash "Our competitors are fighting their hearts out on the field. On the red side we have Michael from Mauville city and on the Green side is Max from Pettleburg city."

"Alright Max you can do it" Ash said clapping his hands together. "Pika chu!" Pikachu cheer as soon he saw Max.

"Max" Dawn said raising an eyebrow and looking at the screen to see a young boy with black hair and glasses wearing black pants and black shoes along with a green and black shirt. Dawn found herself staring at Max.

"Let's remind the crowd of the scores right now" the announcer shouted. The screen then flickered to the main screen in the stadium. "Max is in the lead having only lost two Pokémon while his opponent has lost three. The previous field they battled on was an ice field so now we will switch to a grass field." The field then switched to a grass field.

"Metang let's go" Max cried sending out his Metang. "And Max has chosen his Metang to do battle" the announcer cried "Now what Pokémon will his opponent choose in response?"

"Mightyena I choose you" Max's opponent called sending out the massive dog Pokémon. Now the battles begun and they were ferocious with each hit Max made his opponent would counter and for each Pokémon one of them lost the other would lose theirs on the next turn.

Ash, Pikachu and Dawn were enraptured by the battle with Dawn staring with avid attention at Max as he battled his heart out and took down Pokémon after Pokémon and soon both of them were down to one Pokémon.

"This match is really heating up folks" the announcer cried. "And now both of them are down to one Pokémon each." "C'mon Max you can win it" Ash said cheering for Max. "Pika chu, Pika chu!" Pikachu cried. "C'mon you can win this" Dawn cried.

A flash appeared on the screen and a Sceptile appeared on the field "And Michael has chosen Sceptile as his final Pokémon. Now what will Max choose for his final Pokémon?"

Max pulled out his final Pokeball "It's up to you" he whispered "Gallade let's go" he shouted and brought out his starter Pokémon. "Gallade use psycho cut" he shouted. Gallade's arm glowed and it charged at Sceptile.

"Sceptile leaf blade let's go" Michael shouted. Sceptile's leaves on its arms glowed and they clashed together before jumping back "Now use pound attack" Sceptile turned and prepared to smack its tail into Gallade.

"Gallade use brick break" Max shouted. Gallade blocked Sceptile's pound attack and with brick break and then lifted its other arm "Hyper beam now" Max shouted. Gallade launched the hyper beam and it hit Sceptile at point blank range. Sceptile went flying back and landed on the ground.

"Sceptile solar beam now" Michael shouted. Sceptile shouted and gathered energy in its mouth and then launched it at Gallade who simply jumped high into the air making Michael and Gallade gape. Then Gallade surrounded itself with purple energy and charged down at Sceptile.

"And here comes Gallade's Giga Impact" the announcer shouted as Gallade made contact with Sceptile sending it flying back. Sceptile struggled to get up, but then Gallade came charging forward and smashed into Sceptile with a hard hit sending it flying back.

"Sceptile" Michael shouted worried as Sceptile struggled to get up "You can do it." Sceptile struggled to its feet, but then went wobbly and fell to the ground "Sceptile" Michael shouted as Sceptile went swirly eyes and lied there.

"Sceptile is unable to battle" the red shouted raising the green flag. "The match is over; Max is the winner." On the screen Michael's picture and Pokémon blanked out leaving Max's name and Pokémon to take up the screen showing Max used an Alakazam, a Hypno, a Metang, a Kirlia, a Slowbro and a Gallade. Coincidently they were all psychic type Pokémon.

"A spectacular finish to a spectacular match" the announcer roared as the crowd cheered. "Gallade's Giga Impact was simply too much for Sceptile to handle and Max is victorious."

"Alright he won" Ash shouted jumping up and cheering. "That match was awesome" Dawn cheered as well. On T.V. Max was hugging his Gallade while they both waved to the cheering crowd.

'The next morning around 11:00 we find Ash, Pikachu and Dawn watching the quarterfinal matches of the Ever Grande Conference "As we come to the end of the Fourth Match of the Victory Tournament Quarterfinals, both trainers have only one Pokémon remaining" the announcer shouted. Max's opponent was a young girl about a year older than Max with long green hair and green eyes using an Aggron while Max had his Gallade out. 'This battle had been going on for a long time and both Gallade and Aggron had taken a lot of damage.

Aggron charged at Gallade and gained a silver energy around it and nailed Gallade hard with its iron head. Gallade cried out in pain as it was launched back and landed on the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Gallade is unable to battle "the announcer shouted raising the red flag "Aggron is the winner."

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered. "Allison Johnson from Sootopolis City will now move onto the Semi-finals, having defeated Max." Max looked down with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"He lost" Dawn said disappointedly.

Ash had a sad look in his eyes "He did his best" Ash whispered. Then he smiled "He also did better than me on my first try." Dawn looked at Ash confused "My first major tournament in the Indigo Plateau ended with me only making it into the Top Sixteen, yet Max made it to the Top Eight on his first try. He should feel very proud of himself."

On the screen Max and Allison walked into the middle of the field and shook hands with each other while they both smiled. They saw Allison say something to Max before she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the stadium. Max blushed bright red before the scene cut to a commercial. Dawn felt a small tightness in her chest when she saw that and had a sudden urge to hit something.

SCENE BREAK

Ash and Dawn decided to take a little wander before going over to the Hearthrome city Gym when they heard a little commotion. They walked over to some ancient ruins in the center of a park the depicted Dialga and Palkia and saw Paul battling an extremely beautiful woman wearing all dark clothes and had long blond hair that went down to her legs. Paul had out his Torterra while the woman had out a vicious looking dragon Pokémon called Garchomp.

"What's going on" Ash asked some kid watching the battle. 'The kid scoffed "That idiot over there had the nerve to challenge the champion." "The Champion" Ash repeated confused.

"You mean you don't know" the kid said shocked. "That's Cynthia; the Champion of the Sinnoh Region and the Master of the Champion League. She's the strongest of all the champions and the youngest of them too being only eighteen."

"The strongest eh" Ash mused staring at Cynthia as her Garchomp did battle with Paul's Torterra. It looked like Frenzy Plant had Garchomp for a few seconds before Garchomp defended itself and finished off Torterra with a powerful brick break attack.

"Whoa she is strong" Dawn said amazed.

Paul recalled his Torterra "I guess that's it" Paul said.

"I guess so" Cynthia smiled "Good job Garchomp return" she said recalling her Garchomp. "What an idiot" kids began to mutter "To think he could actually take on the champion." "Hey knock it off" Ash defended Paul from more verbal abuse.

"Oh it's you Ash" Paul said walking up to him.

"Hey Paul" Ash said. "I saw your battle. You did your best."

"My best wasn't enough" Paul said before walking off.

Ash shook his head "He really needs to mellow out a bit."

"You are Ash" Cynthia said walking up to Ash "As in Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes I am" Ash said "But how do you know me?"

"Well Lance and Steven never stop talking about you" Cynthia smiled. "They kept saying how amazing you were back in Johto and Hoenn having won both of them at such a young age."

Paul wasn't' out of range yet and he heard everything Cynthia said and he turned and looked at Ash surprised "He won both Johto and Hoenn' he thought shocked.

While everyone else in the crowd was just as shocked. Ash laughed and rubbed the back of his head "I guess I did leave quite an impression."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd like to have a mock battle with you" Cynthia said and everyone and I mean EVERYONE looked at Cynthia in surprise, even Ash. He had battle Elite Four members before, but never a Champion as they were said to be at least five times stronger than the strongest Elite Four members.

But, then again, when would he ever get another chance. Ash smirked "It would be my pleasure." Now Ash stood in the place Paul once stood ready to face Cynthia.

"Spiritomb time to battle" Cynthia said sending out a small swirling purple Pokémon with green spots, a crooked mouth and green eyes with one of them swirled and it looked to be standing on some kind of keystone.

Dawn pulled out her Pokedex and checked it out "Spritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon; as punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago, Spiritomb was sealed in the fissure off an Odd Keystone."

'Spiritomb has no weakness so I better go with a powerhouse' Ash thought pulling out a Pokeball "Darkrai let's go" Ash called. Darkrai appeared in a flash with a grunt and hovered in mid air.

"Whoa a Darkrai" people began whispering now witnessing a Legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh. Even Paul could hardly believe his eyes as he now knew that Ash had two Legendaries; oh if only he knew.

"So Lance and Steven don't lie" Cynthia said masking some of her amazement. "Let's begin; you may have the first move Ash." "Thank you Cynthia" Ash said "Darkrai use dark pulse." Darkrai formed the swirling energy attack in its hands and launched it at Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb you use dark pulse also" Cynthia called. Spiritomb formed the same attack in its mouth and then launched it at Darkrai. Both attacks met in mid air and they exploded on impact picking up dust and when it cleared it showed that neither Pokémon had taken any damage.

"Darkrai ice beam let's go" Ash shouted. Darkrai formed the ice beam in its hands and shot it forward and this time it nailed Spiritomb head one, but Spiritomb recovered quickly.

"Spiritomb use shadow ball" Cynthia called. Spiritomb formed a dark ball in its mouth and then launched it at Darkrai. "Dodge it" Ash called. Darkrai dodged the shadow ball attack.

"Now use ominous wind" Cynthia called. Spiritomb opened its mouth taking a large breath and then launched a swirling vortex of wind towards Darkrai and this time it hit and Darkrai was blown back from the attack.

"Darkrai dark void now" Ash called. Darkrai formed a dark ball in its hands and then launched it at Spiritomb and it connected. Spiritomb was enveloped by darkness and once it cleared it showed Spiritomb lying on the ground sleeping.

"Spiritomb"" Cynthia called surprised.

"Darkrai dream eater" Ash called. Darkrai's eyes glowed red and then it launched a spectral version of itself and it enveloped Spiritomb making Spiritomb cry out in pain before its eyes opened again and it was ready for battle again. "It's been weakened Darkrai use dark pulse" Ash called. Darkrai formed the attack and then launched it at Spiritomb.

"Extreme speed now" Cynthia called. Spiritomb dodged the dark pulse and appeared behind Darkrai in a flash "Now use Giga Impact" she said with a smirk. Spiritomb gained a purple glow around itself and then launched itself at Darkrai and smashed right into Darkrai's back.

"Darkrai no" Ash cried. Darkrai struggled, but pushed itself back up and turned to Spiritomb and glared "Dark void now" Ash shouted. Darkrai formed its signature attack and launched it Spritomb who didn't even try to dodge it. Then Spiritomb fell to the ground asleep "Dream eater now" Ash said. Darkrai's eyes glowed red again and launched the spectral version of itself and it hit Spiritomb making it cry out in pain again before it woke up and jumped back to Cynthia's side panting.

"Why didn't Spiritomb try and dodge it" Dawn asked nobody. "Because it couldn't" Paul said standing near Dawn.

"What do you mean" Dawn asked.

"Giga Impact is one of the most powerful moves a Pokémon can learn" Paul said "But it has one fatal drawback. After it is used the Pokémon who used it must rest for the next turn so it can recover. That's why Ash used Dark Void to put it to sleep and followed it up with Dream Eater since every time Dream Eater is used the Pokémon that used it takes half the damage caused by it and recovers its own hit points."

"Very smart of you Ash" Cynthia complimented. "But it's not good enough, Spiritomb use will-o-wisp." Spiritomb formed a blue fireball in its mouth and then launched it at Darkrai.

"Darkrai dodge it quick" Ash called. Darkrai jumped and dodged the attack "Now Giga Impact." Darkrai formed purple energy around its body and launched itself at Spiritomb and smashed into it hard hoping to end the battle, but it didn't quite work as Spiritomb was still standing though it was panting harshly.

"Great job Spiritomb now use hypnosis" Cynthia said smiling. Spiritomb launched its hypnosis at Darkrai. Darkrai couldn't move due to Giga Impacts after effects and was caught full blast by Hypnosis and fell asleep because of it. "Now use rest" Cynthia said. Spiritomb began glowing as it healed itself.

"Oh no come on Darkrai you got to wake up quickly" Ash called. Darkrai was still fast asleep and couldn't hear Ash's commands. Spritomb finished using rest and looked fully recovered.

"Now dream eater" Cynthia said smiling knowing the match was over. Spiritomb glowed and launched a spectral version of itself and it hit Darkrai making it cry out in pain.

Silence for a few seconds as Darkrai didn't move and Cynthia was about to recall her Spiritomb when Darkrai groaned and got up shaking its head "What" Cynthia said shocked now.

Likewise with Cynthia everyone else was gaping in shock that Darkrai was still standing as well and Ash was about to take advantage of their shock "Alright Darkrai use ice beam at full power." Darkrai roared and formed a massive ice beam in its hands and launched it at Spiritomb. It hit hard and Spiritomb cried out in pain as it was launched back far.

"Spiritomb no" Cynthia cried.

"Darkrai dark void now" Ash called. Darkrai formed a black ball in its arms and launched it at Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb dodge it now" Cynthia called. Spiritomb dodged the attack barely because it was so exhausted.

"Darkrai dark pulse full power" Ash shouted. Darkrai roared and formed a very massive dark pulse in its hands.

"How can his Darkrai still have so much power left' Cynthia thought shocked. "Spiritomb you use dark pulse too." Spiritomb formed a dark pulse in its mouth and both Pokémon fired it at the same time. Both attacks hit at the same time and struggled for absolute dominance when they side stepped each other and headed for their opposites. Darkrai's dark pulse hit Spiritomb and Spiritomb's dark pulse hit Darkrai.

Both Pokémon were launched backwards from the attack and landed on the ground bruised and beaten almost beyond belief. "C'mon Darkrai get up. I know you can do it" Ash began calling,

"Spiritomb just a little bit longer c'mon" Cynthia called. Neither Pokémon moved or even twitched.

"You can do it Darkrai" Ash shouted "We've been in tougher spots then this and you've always pulled through. Get up Darkrai." Darkrai twitched and groaned slightly before its turquoise eye opened and with a grunt Darkrai rose off the ground although it looked like it would collapse any second.

"C'mon Spiritomb you can do it" Cynthia encouraged. Spiritomb started to rise off the ground "Alright Spiritomb I knew you cou-" Cynthia stopped when Spiritomb collapsed to the ground and this time swirls were in both of its eyes and it wasn't moving. The crowd was gaping in absolute shock

as was Ash since he just realized he had defeated Cynthia's Spiritomb.

'The kids and crowd began cheering wildly and clapping enthusiastically. "He did it, he won, he actually won" Dawn cheered jumping up and down. Paul looked out with wide eyes at Ash and his Darkrai and gained some respect for Ash as he turned and walked away.

"Darkrai" Ash called rushing over and catching the pitch black Pokémon as it fell. Ash smiled "Good job Darkrai you were amazing out there. Now let's go and get you healed up" Ash said recalling his Darkrai.

"Spiritomb return" Cynthia said smiling while recalling her down ghost Pokémon "I'm very proud of you." Cynthia walked over to Ash and only stood about two inches taller than him "That was an excellent battle Ash. It's been a while since someone outside of the Elite Four has ever taken down my Spritomb before."

"Thank you Cynthia" Ash said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't be too proud of yourself though" Cynthia said in a teasing voice. "Spritomb is not my strongest Pokémon."

"What a coincidence" Ash said smirking back at her "Darkrai isn't my strongest either." Both of them then began laughing good naturedly "Well right now I think we ought to get our Pokémon to the Pokémon center."

"Right" Cynthia said. They were about to only to have Ash's Lucario to come out of his Pokeball.

"Lucario what are you doing out here, I thought you said that you hated crowds" Ash asked at his most anti-human crowd Pokemon. Lucario hated humans crowds other when battling. 'I do, but I wish to battle this lady Garchomp, I scent that she strong.' Lucario judged that Garchomp had an experience of about sixteen years.

Not counting the time of his hibernation or when he was in suspended animation, Lucario himself had over two decades of experience. This was more than what most Pokémon could claim. But he was not most Pokémon; he was Sir Aaron's apprentice. Only Lance's Dragonite seemed to be have more battle experience than him, among the trained Pokémon he had seen so far.

Cynthia looked him curiously. 'I never hear of a Lucario using telepathy' she thought. Ash considered. He turned to Cynthia. "Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Of course, Ash be warned Garchomp is my strongest Pokemon." Cynthia said. "I think I be fine. Lucario hasn't had a good spar for long time. But he still one of my Powerful house but not strongest that belongs to another." Cynthia did an hmm sound.

'Do you not need to heal yourself first?" Lucario asked Garchomp. He knew that Garchomp had virtually taken no damage at all, but it was polite to ask.

"I'l be alright, thanks. I wonder what Cynthia finds so special about you. You look pretty strong. This should be interesting,' Garchomp said in Poke- speech though only Pokemon understand him.

'Oh, I guarantee that." Lucario said with a challenging grin, settling in a stance.

"Looks like they're both impatient for the battle" Cynthia said, smiling. Ash stood opposite to her in the makeshift arena, behind Lucario. The spectators were now very interested, as someone the Champion respects is sure to be good and ended a tie with the Champion Pokemon.

Paul too, was watching intently. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that this Lucario would be stronger than any of Ash's Pokémon he had seen so far. But to hear Ash say that Lucario his isn't his strongest and just a power house was quite shocking and frighting.

"Lucario, Calm Mind" Ash ordered. He had taught Lucario that move since it would fit Lucario's style well. He was never one to rush into a battle, being highly trained in discipline. The move would serve to further enhance his precision and timing.

Lucario closed his eyes and calmed his spirit. He extended his senses and Aura automatically, as he could not leave himself open. Cynthia smiled upon seeing a very good starting move. She decided to launch the offensive.

"Garchomp, Fire Fang!"

Flames licked Garchomp's sharp teeth as she rushed to inflict some serious damage on her opponent. Her speed was something to behold. Ash concentrated, mentally trying to sync himself with Lucario. At the very last moment, he issued his command.

"Dodge, then Force Palm with close combat"

Cynthia's eye widened fractionally. It was too late to change tactics. Lucario tilted his head and bent backwards as he felt Garchomp's flaming fangs pass over him. Accumulating as much strength as he could, Lucario thrust his palm upwards, striking Garchomp's chest with other kicks and punches.

All of this happened within seconds, and Lucario's eyes were still closed. He had stopped battling with eyes open for major battles like this a long time ago. Aura sense was much more reliable, although slightly more exhausting.

'The force of the attack caused Garchomp to change direction and shoot upwards. She righted herself at about ten meters height.

"You synchronized with Lucario extremely well. But Garchomp won't be affected by an attack such as that." Cynthia said. She had underestimated Ash's ability to command Lucario. Such synchronization was only seen in her Championship matches.

"Holy- That Lucario dodged Garchomp's attack with its eyes closed!" Of course, to the normal spectator ignorant of aura, this would be extremely impressive.

'That's one way to look at it." Pikachu thought, sweat dropping. "That Garchomp is fast. But I'm fastest then again, Ash did placed a new block band on.'

"Let's try something better then, Aura Sphere!" Ash ordered. Lucario's palm, still extended towards Garchomp, began to glow as Aura began to coalesce at a rapid pace. He fired the pulsating sphere of pure power straight at Garchomp.

An unavoidable attack. Let's counter it then. Cynthia thought. "Dragon Rage!"

Garchomp accumulated her draconic energy and fired it at the rapidly approaching Aura sphere. The attacks collided and cancelled, resulting in an explosion. The smoke that resulted spread near Garchomp, as the Aura sphere had travelled a considerable distance before being cancelled. Only to have a Hyper Beam from Lucario mouth to shot out and attack Garchomp hard.

'Such power.' Paul was awestruck by the amount of energy in Lucario attack. 'Dragon Rage only managed to cancel Aura Sphere. Then that Hyper Beam cause so a lot of damage too. That Lucario is in a whole other level." Paul thought worriedly.

"Shadow Ball!" Ash ordered after the hyper beam. Lucario aimed through the smoke and fired the shadowy blob.

Blinded by the smoke, Garchomp was forced to take the hit again. Not that it did any significant damage this time but still hurt, a lot. Garchomp looked a little irritated at having let three attacks strike her before she landed one. 'I'll make my attack count.' Garchomp thought determinedly.

"Descend." Cynthia commanded. Garchomp swooped down. Ash looked on warily. Just before Garchomp hit the ground, however, Cynthia uttered a command Ash didn't expect the least.

"Earthquake" Cynthia said with a smile. Lucario would have jumped if she had told Garchomp this from the start.

Garchomp, who was thinking along the same lines as Cynthia, used the momentum to slam into the ground, creating a strong, violent and deadly seismic ripple. Lucario wasn't able to dodge in time, and he got hit full force with the very effective attack.

'Ouch.' Lucario thought dryly. 'I need to work on my reaction time. Definitely gotten slow." He still stood up, however. Lucario noted that he was the first to get on his feet, as even the crowd had tumbled because of the attack's monstrous strength. Ash had jumped to avoid the attack, thanks to few Pokemon he own.

He had more time to react than Lucario, as he was farther away. The Champion too, stood on the opposite end elegantly. Ash wondered how, as he really couldn't imagine her jumping.

'I must complement you. I actually felt that.' Lucario said honestly. "Unlike your attacks.' Garchomp said tauntingly. Lucario narrowed his eyes.

"Extremespeed, followed by Close Combat then Aura sphere!" Ash said, capitalizing on the fact that Garchomp let its guard down slightly to taunt Lucario. Faster than many thought possible, Lucario reached Garchomp.

'Hello there' Lucario said, as he thrust his right palm to snap Garchomp's head upward. His left hand immediately chopped Garchomp's left shoulder bone, while his right leg swept Garchomp off her feet. Temporarily imbalanced, Garchomp felt a fierce barrage of punches in her gut before Lucario head butted her.

As Garchomp moved back due to the force, Lucario's left leg came up, striking the exact same spot Lucario had first hit. Garchomp would have winced if she had the chance, but Lucario had gotten behind her to deliver a chop that could've split her backbone if she wasn't a battle hardened warrior. This was followed by a palm strike to the back of her neck, and an uppercut from Lucario's left leg. Lucario immediately jumped higher than Garchomp, and hit Garchomp's back again with the fiercest kick he could conjure. Lucario then back flipped and got out of range before any retaliation. Then fire his Aura Sphere which hit her eyes causing her feel it badly.

Of course, you had to follow Lucario's movements to actually understand these details, a feat only Ash (thanks to counter with his Legendaries), Cynthia (due to her vast experience), Pikachu (who was one of Ash's fastest Pokémon). Everyone else had their eyes as wide as saucers. They just saw a blue blur approaching Garchomp and retreating two seconds later, following which Garchomp had collapsed.

"Did you feel that? Lucario asked innocently.

Garchomp got up. 'Slightly and badly." She didn't want to lie badly. Her body was sore all over especially her eyes. Not an extreme amount of damage, but Garchomp calculated the damage must at least be equal to what she had inflicted on Lucario earlier. 'Note to self- don't let Lucario close or too far' she thought.

'Now that's a fighting type. That makes the Close Combat by Flint's Infernape look slow.' Cynthia thought. "Lucario must have had at lease decades of experience. But where did Ash catch him. But I'l have to exploit his weaknesses. Like his reaction time. Lucario had recognized the danger due to Earthquake immediately, but was unable to dodge. His reaction time must have decreased due to inactivity. Lucario would become a fearsome Pokémon once it regains its former strength fully.

"Lucario's ... fast. And his tactics at close combat was amazing, He always attacked points where Garchomp was likely to react with, and moved from one point to another. Its like he didn't have to think at all." Ash was a bit wide eyed himself. He followed the movements, just barely.

"How in the world am I supposed to stop something like that in the league?' Paul had a look of pure disbelief. How did Ash catch it in the first place?

Cynthia had a stroke of inspiration. She smiled, something Ash and Lucario didn't like at all. "Dragon Rush" she commanded.

Garchomp grinned menacingly. 'Payback time!" A blue glow surrounded her.

'Uh oh... Lucario thought. Garchomp shot forward like a bullet from a gun and rammed into Lucario, the coat of energy around her magnifying the attack's magnitude. "Now, Hyper Beam!" Cynthia ordered.

"Lucario, get out of there right now!" Ash ordered in panic. Lucario was dangerously close to Garchomp.

Unfortunately for Lucario, he was still flying along with Garchomp due to the impact of Dragon Rush. Garchomp formed a powerful orb of energy between her maws and launched it point blank. The resulting explosion sent Lucario hurling into a nearby tree while Garchomp flew up.

The smoke cleared, revealing a crater where Lucario had landed. Cynthia knew it was far from over, however.

"Follow up with Earthquake!" Cynthia commanded. Garchomp immediately slammed into the ground again, disturbing it for the second time. Lucario didn't have enough time to right himself from the Hyper Beam, and he was yet again hit by the very effective attack. Garchomp had sufficient time to recover from the Hyper Beam while the smoke cleared.

Everyone was staring at the mass destruction left by Cynthia's Garchomp. A few thought it was overkill, but Cynthia and Ash knew better. As Lucario got up after the Earthquake attack, every one of the spectators was at a loss for words.

Lucario was hurt. Badly. The Dragon Rush, Hyper Beam and Earthquake attacks, launched in succession, did more damage than they would have if used at one at a time. But he still had the will to fight on.

Now it was Ash who suddenly had a stroke of genius. "Payback and Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled. Cynthia's eye widened. "Garchomp, use-"

Her command was cut off as Lucario, surrounded in a dark aura, hit Garchomp with vengeance. This time, Garchomp was the one sent crashing. Lucario then used Dragon pulse which cause Garchomp to cry out. Cynthia hadn't considered the possibility of Lucario knowing Payback AND Dragon Pulse when she ordered Garchomp to use three attacks in succession. 'Stupid mistake." She berated herself.

"Lucario, use Rest now!" Ash commanded using telepathy. As Lucario's eyes were still closed, the fact that Lucario was using Rest would remain unnoticed by everyone.

Garchomp got up from the Payback and Dragon Pulse attack. She was mildly exhausted. But she had faced worse in the championship matches.

"The smug bastard still hasn't opened his eyes. It's like he's mocking me. At least itl be over in a few more attacks.' Garchomp thought determinedly. She knew Lucario's endurance was reaching its limit.

"Garchomp, Fire Blast!" Cynthia ordered. "This is bad!" Ash thought. "Lucario, please hear me, Sleep Talk!"

To an outside viewer, Lucario didn't show any reactions. However, as the raging Inferno neared Lucario, he jumped high and let the attack pass under him.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes. 'I had calculated that Lucario would react slower than that. Unless... he used detect! So Ash must be commanding him telepathically. But why change tactics in the middle of the battle?"

Ash let out a sigh of relief. "That was incredibly lucky." But now, he had to attack or Cynthia would be suspicious. He just hoped Sleep Talk wouldn't fail him now.

"Sleep Talk again!" Ash commanded. Lucario jumped again. However, this time, he impacted the ground forcefully and created a powerful Seismic wave.

'This amplified Cynthia's beliefs that something was very wrong about the situation. Earthquake didn't exactly suit Lucario's or Ash's style until now. "Garchomp, to the air and use Giga Impact!" Cynthia ordered.

Purple Energy surrounded Garchomp and she barreled towards Lucario, hitting him before Ash could issue a command. Lucario was sent hurling to a rock nearby and crashed into it. To Cynthia's utter bewilderment, however, Lucario began to glow white. As the healing glow ceased, Lucario opened his eyes and... looked good as new?

Cynthia had an epiphany. "Rest" she whispered. "You ordered Lucario to use Rest right after that Payback and Dragon pulse, didn't you?" Cynthia asked.

"Yup!" Ash grinned. "And the Sleep Talk really came in handy. I'm incredibly lucky."

"A brilliant plan indeed. I couldn't tell because Lucario was fighting with his eyes closed from the start. So that's why you resorted to commanding Lucario by telepathy. You didn't want me to find out about Rest by calling a Sleep Talk attack." Cynthia was very much impressed by the strategy.

However, Garchomp was visibly annoyed. 'So he gets to rest while I get the Payback and Dragon Pulse. Perfect.' She grumbled mentally. 'No more Miss. Nice Dragoness, she decided.

"Garchomp, use Return!" Cynthia commanded. She needed Garchomp to deal with a lot of damage fast.

Ash's and Lucario's eyes widened. 'Not good,' Ash thought. A second later, he grinned. "Counter!" He yelled triumphantly. Cynthia was prepared, however. "Switch to Fire Blast!"

Abruptly, the white glow surrounding Garchomp indicating Return faded, and Garchomp immediately let loose a torrent of flames.

Oh, crap. "Lucario, get out of... there..." It was too late, as the counter was still in effect. Lucario got hit full force and a charred Lucario stood in his place when the attack passed.

"Hot enough for you?' Garchomp taunted.

Lucario exhaled smoke which came out as a circular ring, "Yeah, it was starting to get a bit chilly." "Extremespeed followed by Metal Claw!" Ash commanded.

"Retaliate with Dragon Claw!" Cynthia said immediately.

Lucario zeroed in on the distance to Garchomp as his claw glowed metallic white. Garchomp's claw glowed blue as Dragon Claw intercepted Metal Claw.

"Brick Break!" Cynthia ordered.

Ash blinked. "How..? Lucario, the free arm!" He warmed. Too late, however, and Garchomp's free arm came crashing down on Lucario. Lucario hit the floor forcefully.

"Follow up with Rock Smash!" Cynthia pressed the advantage. Garchomp used her other arm again and Rock Smash scooped up Lucario and sent him flying.

'Definitely need to work on reaction time' Lucario thought mournfully.

'Lucario's nearly reached his limit,' Ash realized. "Time for some serious attacks."

"Lucario, use Dig!" Ash ordered. Lucario burrowed down the Earth.

"Garchomp, into the air!" Cynthia ordered. As soon as Garchomp took off, Lucario emerged, shooting out of the ground.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded. Green energy filled Lucario's mouth as he fired a powerful Dragon Pulse, predicting Garchomp's future location based on the speed of Garchomp's ascent and his attack speed.

"Retaliate with Hyper Beam!" Cynthia commanded. Garchomp's Hyper Beam had more power than Dragon Pulse, as it tore through Lucario's attack to hit him.

"Use Extremespeed to dodge. Then launch your own Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. Lucario disappeared from Hyper Beam's vicinity and reappeared farther away, launching an abrupt Hyper Beam at the immobilized Garchomp. The attack created another explosion covering the field.

"He seems to be going for broke. Lucario must be tired. It's time to end this.' Cynthia thought. "Draco Meteor!" Cynthia commanded.

"Quick use Ice beam!" Ash called. 'Ice beam?!" "Garchomp dodge it!" Cynthia yelled. But blue crystal beam hit Garchomp, causing her to cry out in pain again.

But Garchomp stored all the essence of her draconic energy and released it skyward. There, it exploded into countless meteorites covered with energy, targeting the field in whole.

Then she fall down. Lucario hadn't recovered sufficiently from the Hyper Beam, and couldn't use his senses to aid him. A meteor hit him, then another, leaving him vulnerable to more.

The dust cloud created soon dissipated revealing the true extent of damage to the area. Lucario and Garchomp was lying face down in the dirt, making the outcome clear. The Battle was a draw.

Everyone was left wide eyed at the sheer destruction before them. And the fact that the trainer Ash was able to make a draw with a champion strongest Pokemon.

"You battled valiantly, Lucario. But you need to get to the Pokémon centre now." Ash said, recalling his fallen friend.

 **TBC...**

* * *

Well... 20 chapters done, 4 more to go!

Guest: Yes I will be continuing it until Kalos. I won't be doing Alola because I think its to hard for me and if I will this will hage a sequel.

Anyways! I will be rereading the chapters of xXElemntalStormXx so after doing the last 4 chapters the next chzpter will come out maybe next month after releasing the 24th chapter and I plan to atleast have 30 minutes to do this and the updates may be monthly or longer.

-User Pen name Rain


	23. Sorry

I'm sorry to say that... I'm gonna be putting this story on HIATUS mode. The reason or it is because I didn't know what I was gonna do after rewriting. I didn't prepare and I didn't knew what I was putting myself in. I'm sorry for that one person who always supported the chapters. Saying thing like; Great read or Nicely Done!. I'm truly sorry to everyone who followed and favorited. Some people favorited me as their author. I'm very ashamed. Thank you and I think this Hiatus will lead to ABANDONED stage or only a few months to a year when I'm experienced enough.

I'm solely focused on another fanfic I'm gonna make. And based on the poll on my profile you all wanted a Pokemon Rayshipping Story. The expected release is in my profile.

Kind regards,

-User Pen name Rain


	24. yay

New story!

Check it on my profile!


	25. NOTICE

Give me a story challenge! Needs to be a Pokémon fanfic challenge. After doing this, may inspire me to continue my stories again


	26. Discord Server!

Join me on my discord server!

(remove spaces)

d isc ord . gg/ hwDZ9Y


End file.
